Alifair Blake et le fauve des Balkans
by AvaTarbleu
Summary: Entre ses potions et sa ligne de vêtements, Alifair Blake s'est bien insérée dans la société magique. Cette fois, ce n'est plus elle qui se trouve sous le feu des critiques, mais une personne qui lui est chère. Gare à qui s'en prend aux amis d'Alifair : elle les défendra à coups de barre de fer s'il le faut ! Ce n'est pas son ancien protégé expatrié qui dirait le contraire...
1. Chapitre 1 - Sautes d'humeur

**Le voici, le voilà : le 3e tome des aventures d'Alifair Blake, la Moldue la plus célèbre du monde magique (en tout cas au Royaume-Uni) ! Ne vous laissez pas avoir par le titre, le fauve n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit...**

 **Pour les nouveaux venus** (s'il y en a) : J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déroutés. On se situe dans la ligne du canon, après une première histoire en parallèle du tome 7 ( _A.B. et la guerre des sorciers_ ), puis une deuxième saison été-automne 1998 ( _A.B. et les tracas du monde magique_ ). Beaucoup de choses se sont passées que je ne résumerai pas ici, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire les 2 premiers tomes avant celui-ci, j'espère que les explications données au fil de l'histoire seront assez claires pour vous permettre de suivre. Réfléchissez quand même avant de vous lancer, parce que si vous envisagez de lire le début par la suite, vous vous serez quand même bien spoilés !

 **Pour les ancien(ne)s** : Contente de vous retrouver ! J'ai beaucoup d'ambitions pour cette histoire qui comportera à la fois des considérations pseudo-politiques (vous commencez à avoir l'habitude), de l'action (un jour ou l'autre), de la romance (si, si ; enfin, d'une certaine façon) et sans doute beaucoup de jurons puisque Alifair est en forme. Tout cela risque d'être compliqué à organiser mais je ferai de mon mieux. Et si j'ai le temps, je vous lancerai même des petits défis (bon, en fait j'en ai déjà un sur le feu, cf la fin de ce chapitre) :)

 **Pour tous** : J'essaierai de me tenir à un rythme d'un chapitre par mois minimum ; j'espère y arriver mais je préfère ne pas promettre plus au cas où. Ce premier chapitre est une exception : la prudence aurait voulu que j'attende d'en avoir 1 ou 2 autres sous le coude avant de le publier mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! Prenez-le comme un teaser, il est possible que la suite ne sorte pas de si tôt (ou au contraire plus tôt que prévu, allez savoir...). **Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Sautes d'humeur**

L'atmosphère était sinistre dans le village. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais, dans cette vallée encaissée, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Même la neige accumulée en tas sur les trottoirs ne parvenait pas à éclaircir l'obscurité en reflétant l'éclairage public, et pour cause : il n'y avait pas d'éclairage public. Seules quelques fenêtres illuminées indiquaient que des gens vivaient ici. Un vent glacial balayait les sommets alentour, faisant frémir les branches épineuses des conifères et grincer les volets mal clos sans parvenir à dissiper la brume qui s'était insinuée dans les ruelles. Février dans les Carpates : froid, neige, blizzard et nuits précoces, les ingrédients d'une sinistrose bien installée. Cette année, les nuits étaient plus noires, le froid plus mordant, et la vie austère des villageois avait pris une tournure morbide : on déplorait quatre tentatives de suicide depuis les fêtes, dont deux avaient échoué. Cette année, quelque chose de bien plus terrible que l'hiver sévissait dans la région.

Des pas craquèrent sur la croûte neigeuse qui recouvrait la route menant au village. Deux hommes s'avançaient entre les maisons, leur souffle se condensant en vapeur devant leur visage. Si quelqu'un avait jeté un œil par sa fenêtre, il aurait à peine distingué leur silhouette dans l'obscurité. Mais personne ne regardait par la fenêtre, hormis une vieille femme, plus loin sur les hauteurs, qui se demandait quand elle trouverait la force de se jeter de la sienne.

L'un des nouveaux venus était grand et mince, les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui s'épaississait. L'autre, plus petit et trapu, portait un bonnet sur ses boucles brunes tirant sur le roux. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'épaisses capes doublées de fourrure qui les faisaient paraître plus massifs qu'ils ne l'étaient. Leurs mains étaient gantées. Dans la droite, ils tenaient une tige de bois. Le plus grand pinça les lèvres quand l'autre se mit à fredonner dans sa barbe rase.

« -Crois-tu que ce soit bien le moment ? susurra-t-il froidement entre ses dents serrées.

-Chant magique, John, répliqua l'autre dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent. Quand on a la technique, ça fonctionne aussi avec les airs profanes.

-Le chant magique ne suffira pas ce soir, observa le dénommé John qui ne parlait pas encore suffisamment bien hongrois pour qu'ils emploient cette langue lors de leurs missions.

-Je sais, convint son compagnon. J'essaie juste de me donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Je n'aime vraiment pas ces bestioles... »

Il eut un pauvre sourire que l'autre distingua à peine tant il faisait sombre.

« -Mais ne t'en fais pas, on les aura, ajouta-t-il d'un air bravache. Foi de Roman Farkas, on les aura ! »

L'homme qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Jonathan Hind ***** retint une exclamation ironique. Personne n'aimait ces « bestioles », mais le Hongrois n'était pas censé les redouter plus que lui : après tout, c'était Roman le tuteur, et John le stagiaire.

« -Dis-moi que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu les affrontes, soupira l'Anglais.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, affirma Roman. J'y étais quand on a nettoyé le Monténégro. »

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur marche vers le centre du village, scrutant la nuit à travers les nappes de brume glacée qui enveloppaient tout. Ils avançaient lentement, l'oreille aux aguets, leur morceau de bois pointé devant eux. Au bout d'un moment, l'Anglais murmura quelque chose et l'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma, projetant une lueur dorée sur les volutes ondulantes. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

« -Tu sais, dit Roman à voix basse, si cette mission-là est un succès, le reste ne sera qu'une formalité. Après tout ce que tu as déjà accompli, Stoya ne pourra pas refuser ta titul...

-Chut ! » intima brusquement l'autre.

Roman se tut et tendit l'oreille. Ils avaient atteint le cœur du village, où le vent soufflait moins fort ; d'ailleurs, la bise était presque tombée. Quand son sifflement s'interrompait, on pouvait entendre le silence ouaté de la neige, à peine troublé par le bruit d'une respiration.

Roman retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas _sa_ respiration qui perturbait ainsi le silence. Ce n'était pas non plus celle de John. Ce râle plaintif qui perçait à travers le vent n'avait rien d'humain, et il se rapprochait.

Les deux hommes se figèrent, baguette levée, scrutant la brume. Ces grandes formes sombres qu'ils apercevaient parmi les volutes, étaient-ce des silhouettes ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de les voir, en réalité : depuis leur arrivée, ils sentaient leur présence. Une aura maléfique d'angoisse et de désespoir enveloppait le village, poisseuse et glacée comme cette maudite brume ; elle leur serrait le cœur et leur retournait l'estomac. La sensation était plus forte ici, signe qu'ils avaient atteint la source du mal. Ils devaient agir tout de suite, avant que les efforts qu'ils produisaient pour contrer l'effet que ces choses avaient sur eux les épuisent complètement. Tout de même, ils auraient bien voulu savoir combien il y en avait.

Comme en réponse à leur question muette, une bourrasque glaciale balaya la place centrale du village, chassant la brume. Dans la lumière de leur baguette, ils distinguèrent un vieux puits branlant, et une petite église devant laquelle se tenaient de hautes silhouettes vêtues de longues capes noires à capuchon, silencieuses et immobiles. Roman en compta six. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire l'informa que d'autres silhouettes occupaient la place autour d'eux. Ils étaient cernés.

Il essaya de se remettre à chanter mais n'y parvint pas : ses dents claquaient. Les silhouettes commencèrent à se rapprocher, glissant lentement vers eux en exhalant leur râle. Roman se mit à voir d'autres images par-dessus celle des silhouettes, à entendre d'autres sons que celui de leur respiration avide. Des souvenirs lui revenaient tout à coup, des choses douloureuses qu'il croyait avoir oublié... qu'il aurait voulu avoir oublié... Un petit garçon rondouillard dont tout le monde se moquait à l'école... Un adolescent mal dans sa peau, le seul de sa classe à n'avoir pas décroché son diplôme, à la grande honte de ses parents...

« -Roman... »

La voix de John lui parvint affaiblie, comme du fond d'un long tunnel. Il tenta de s'y raccrocher.

« -Roman, je compte jusqu'à trois... »

Sa femme lui criant qu'il était un imbécile, un incapable, et lui claquant la porte au nez après avoir jeté toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre... Il faisait si froid. Il était si fatigué. Et si malheureux. À quoi bon lutter ? Ils étaient trop nombreux.

« - _Spero_ _P_ _atronum..._ »

Une lueur d'argent caressa les rétines de Roman, obscurcies par le désespoir : John. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Et Stoya, et tous les autres. Kriszti. Sa mère. Et même Marijana. Il raffermit sa prise sur la baguette et invoqua l'image d'une adolescente de quinze ans au sourire bagué. Sa fille. Kriszti.

« - _Spero Patronum !_ » cria-t-il.

Une forme argentée jaillit de sa baguette en direction des silhouettes qui reculèrent vers l'obscurité. La main serrée sur son instrument, Roman commença à avancer, repoussant les créatures toujours plus loin dans la nuit. John marchait à ses côtés, son Patronus galopant derrière les Détraqueurs. Roman ne parvenait pas à en distinguer la forme mais c'était celle d'un animal de belle taille.

Les Détraqueurs refluaient en désordre au-delà des limites du village, emportant dans leur sillage brume et désespoir. Derrière sa fenêtre, la vieille femme cligna des yeux et décida d'aller boire un peu de lait chaud avant de se mettre au lit : demain était un autre jour. Roman se remit à chanter. Son Patronus informe n'était pas aussi puissant que celui de son compagnon mais la mélodie volait avec lui à la poursuite des Détraqueurs, les chassant comme l'aurait fait le rire insouciant d'un enfant. Enfin, ils sentirent que le mal s'était dissipé. Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas disparu, bien sûr ; ils s'étaient simplement enfuis vers d'autres cieux. Mais ils ne reviendraient plus semer le malheur ici, plus maintenant que le village était protégé.

Devenu inutile, le Patronus de Roman se volatilisa. Celui de John, en revanche, fit demi-tour et revint vers eux de sorte qu'ils purent l'examiner à loisir avant qu'il disparaisse. Roman admira la haute taille, la musculature puissante sous le pelage d'argent tacheté. La bête avançait d'une démarche souple, sa longue queue se balançant derrière elle. Elle leva sa tête bien dessinée vers le ciel, ouvrit la gueule comme pour rugir, dévoilant des crocs acérés, puis se dissipa dans un nuage étincelant. Impressionné, Roman se tourna vers John.

« -Une panthère, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir la même, un jour ! »

John ne répondit pas. Il affichait un air perplexe que son compagnon ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« -Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Roman.

-Naturellement, répondit l'Anglais d'une voix tranquille. Une fois de plus, voilà une mission brillamment accomplie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'était repris, son visage à nouveau d'une impassibilité de marbre, à tel point que Roman crut presque avoir imaginé son hésitation. Presque.

« -Allons-y, alors, décréta le Hongrois. On va geler sur place si on reste ici plus longtemps. »

lll

Une fois rentré chez lui, l'homme que Roman avait appelé John mit sa cape à sécher devant le poêle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la potion qui frémissait dans son chaudron, près de l'une des petites fenêtres du living-room. L'appartement étant situé dans les combles d'un vieil immeuble, toutes les fenêtres s'ouvraient à une hauteur comprise entre la taille et le sommet du torse de l'occupant qui, chaque fois qu'il voulait prendre l'air, devait presque se plier en deux pour passer la tête à l'extérieur. De toute façon, le plafond surbaissé au niveau du mur extérieur ne lui aurait pas permis de se tenir droit.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire de la salle de bains et, le temps qu'elle se remplisse, passa dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller, jetant en vrac ses vêtements sur le sol. Il fouilla ensuite dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tira une photographie qu'il fourra dans la poche de son peignoir avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. La baignoire était pleine. Il ferma le robinet et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir las. Il appuya la tête contre le rebord de porcelaine et demeura un moment immobile, les yeux rivés au plafond, s'efforçant de vider son esprit. Ses cheveux mouillés flottaient autour de ses épaules. Sa respiration troublait à peine l'immobilité de l'eau.

Quand il estima qu'il avait repris assez de sang-froid pour affronter l'épreuve, il se redressa et tendit la main vers le peignoir qu'il avait abandonné, plié, sur un tabouret, pour en extraire la photographie. Il prit soin de s'essuyer les doigts sur le tissu afin de ne pas la mouiller.

L'un des bords de l'image était irrégulier, comme si on l'avait déchirée. Elle représentait une très jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, jolie et souriante. Par moments, elle éclatait de rire, plissant ses grands yeux verts et rejetant en arrière sa chevelure auburn.

« -Une panthère... »

Il ne comprenait pas. Un Patronus était une émanation de la personnalité profonde du sorcier. Rien ne permettait d'en contrôler la forme. Seul un grave traumatisme pouvait en modifier l'apparence ; cela, ou un amour passionnel dont l'objet devenait la source presque exclusive de bonheur et d'espoir du jeteur de sort. Il avait connu un tel amour, et aussi le plus effroyable des traumatismes ; mais c'était il y a longtemps. Plutôt que d'altérer son Patronus, ces épreuves l'avaient renforcé. Alors, pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

Il s'allongea de nouveau dans l'eau fumante, pliant les coudes pour continuer d'observer la photo tout en la gardant au sec. Le changement n'était peut-être pas aussi soudain qu'il le pensait. Après tout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas lancé le sortilège du Patronus avant ce soir ? À peu près un an, lui semblait-il. Dans la forêt de Dean ? Oui, c'était cela. Il s'en était passé, des choses, depuis...

La jeune femme sur la photo riait joyeusement et il se surprit à sourire lui aussi, mais avec tristesse. À une époque désormais lointaine, il aurait été incapable de seulement la regarder. Quand il l'avait trouvée, moins de deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait pu retenir un sanglot sec, singulièrement douloureux, avant que les larmes coulent. Il l'avait portée sur lui comme un talisman, sa contemplation lui procurant un certain réconfort tout en ravivant ses vieilles blessures. Et maintenant, devant elle, il se sentait nostalgique. Et c'était tout. Il avait craint que la revoir après ce qui s'était passé ce soir face aux Détraqueurs fasse remonter des années de souffrance ; mais non. Il n'oubliait rien, et ne se pardonnait pas davantage ; mais les crocs aigus du remords qui avaient tenaillé son cerveau des années durant avaient fini par s'émousser.

La jeune femme s'éloignait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait et que les fils qui les reliaient encore se coupaient un à un : le pays qu'il avait quitté, le garçon qui n'était plus en danger, la vie qu'il laissait derrière lui, et maintenant le Patronus... Ce changement signifiait sans doute qu'il avait fait la paix avec son passé, comme on disait, et c'était une bonne chose. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable : en fait, ce n'était pas elle qui s'éloignait. C'était lui qui l'enterrait.

 _Quelqu'un_ croyant faire de l'esprit aurait remarqué qu'il était temps, vu que la jeune femme de la photo était morte depuis plus de dix-sept ans à présent. _Quelqu'un_ n'aurait pas manqué de s'interroger sur le sens de ce nouveau Patronus. Une panthère, vraiment ? Était-ce ce qu'il était, tout au fond : un fauve solitaire et dangereux ? La question ne l'intéressait pas, mais _quelqu'un_ ne se serait pas privé de le harceler à ce sujet. _Quelqu'un_ qui aurait élaboré sa propre théorie à partir de compétences poussées en psychologie, acquises entre les pages de magazines féminins...

L'eau du bain refroidissait. Il se faisait tard et, culpabilité ou non, il commençait à avoir faim. Il lui restait quelques boîtes de conserve ainsi qu'une assiette de ragoût de viande au paprika magiquement congelé, constata-t-il après s'être séché et revêtu de son peignoir. Et une pile de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Vivre seul lui convenait à merveille, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'une cuisinière n'aurait pas été de trop. Il se répétait que la situation s'améliorerait lorsqu'il percevrait enfin un salaire, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il détestait faire les courses, et plus encore la cuisine. Sans parler du ménage. Autant il se montrait extrêmement rigoureux pour tout ce qui touchait à l'exercice professionnel ou savant de la magie – comme en témoignait le petit coin du salon dévolu à la préparation des potions, d'une propreté méticuleuse et parfaitement rangé – autant les tâches domestiques l'ennuyaient à tel point qu'il pouvait attendre des semaines avant d'essuyer la poussière accumulée sur les meubles ou de s'occuper du contenu de son panier à linge. Ce n'était pourtant pas le temps que ça prenait, aurait remarqué _quelqu'un_ qui, contrairement à lui, n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire le ménage d'un coup de baguette – mais qui bénéficiait des services d'une elfe de maison.

Finalement, il s'attabla devant le ragoût réchauffé d'un sortilège qu'il se mit à mastiquer sans enthousiasme, uniquement pour calmer sa faim. Hormis le bouillonnement du chaudron, l'appartement était silencieux. Il possédait une radio mais ne l'alluma pas, peu désireux d'entendre parler hongrois alors que, ce soir, ses pensées le ramenaient à son pays natal.

Février à Poudlard : le froid humide des cachots, la neige sur le terrain de Quidditch, Madame Pomfresh débordée par la traditionnelle épidémie de rhume, et ces crétines d'adolescentes fleur bleue tout excitées à l'approche de la Saint-Valentin... Le malheureux Rusard récurant à la main les traces de boue laissées par les élèves de retour de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard ; et on se demandait pourquoi le concierge était aussi hargneux ! Plus au sud, à Londres, les fonctionnaires du ministère de la Magie se débattaient avec les conséquences de la réforme parlementaire menée par le Ministre par intérim. Shacklebolt avait semé une telle pagaille qu'il pourrait bien ne pas sortir vainqueur des prochaines élections ; c'était en tout cas ce que laissait entendre l'édition internationale de la _Gazette du sorcier_. À cette heure avancée, quelque part sous la grisaille londonienne, une elfe consciencieuse vérifiait une dernière fois que la maison était en ordre avant d'aller se coucher. Quant à sa maîtresse...

Il termina son assiette et la fit léviter jusqu'à l'évier où elle couronna le sommet du tas de vaisselle en attente de nettoyage. On était samedi : _elle_ ne se coucherait pas avant plusieurs heures. Et probablement pas toute seule. Maintenant que son protégé volait de ses propres ailes, elle avait l'intention de rattraper toutes les soirées festives dont elle s'était privée à cause de lui, ce qui représentait des dizaines d'heures de danse, plusieurs gallons d'alcools divers ainsi qu'un certain nombre de partenaires sexuels. Il le savait, elle ne s'était pas privée de le lui expliquer en détail, calculs à l'appui. Grand bien lui fasse. Il se souciait comme d'une guigne de ce qu'elle faisait et des gens qu'elle fréquentait du moment que lui-même pouvait avoir la paix.

Le fait est qu'il avait rarement connu un calme aussi parfait. Personne pour se plaindre de lui, lui faire des reproches, l'ennuyer avec des discussions oiseuses ou simplement rester là à l'observer. Quand il se levait le matin, il était seul ; il prenait seul son petit déjeuner, quittait l'appartement à l'heure qui lui convenait et sans avoir à se justifier. Lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, personne ne l'attendait pour exiger le récit de sa journée. Il passait ses soirées à lire sans crainte d'être interrompu. S'il ne sortait pas de chez lui quand il était de repos, il pouvait rester des journées entières sans parler à personne. C'était... relaxant.

Il se leva afin d'examiner de plus près le contenu de l'évier. Il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose. Il pensa à ce qu' _elle_ dirait si elle voyait l'état de son appartement : qu'il devait se reprendre en main, qu'il filait un mauvais coton, qu'il tournerait mal s'il continuait à se négliger comme ça. L'elfe ne serait pas en reste. Sur le plan de l'hygiène, il devait le reconnaître, elles n'auraient pas complètement tort.

Il tapota la pile de vaisselle avec sa baguette, ouvrit le robinet et ensorcela l'éponge qui se mit à frotter toute seule les assiettes sales. Il ignorait s'il était assimilable à un fauve ; mais solitaire, oui, sans hésitation. Et dangereux... Le coin de ses lèvres se crispa. Autrefois, et pendant longtemps, il avait été très dangereux. Non pas physiquement, bien sûr : il était trop maigre pour impressionner qui que ce soit – rien à voir avec une panthère. Mais son intelligence et sa puissance magique le rendaient redoutable. Depuis, alors même que son corps reprenait des forces, il avait connu un petit passage à vide. L'absence d'adversaire à affronter, de défi à relever, présumait-il. C'était terminé, à présent. Peut-être bien qu'un fauve se tapissait au fond de lui, impatient de bondir sur sa prochaine proie, toutes griffes dehors. Celles qu'il avait traquées jusque-là, créatures des ténèbres de seconde zone hormis les Détraqueurs, n'avaient fait qu'aiguiser son appétit. Certes, en tant que stagiaire non rémunéré, il ne pouvait prétendre à mieux, mais Roman avait raison : après ce soir, la direction du TNT ne pourrait plus tergiverser.

La crispation s'accentua, étirant ses lèvres en un fin sourire carnassier. Il s'était frotté à des êtres plus obstinés que Stoyanka Branimirova. Il l'aurait, cette titularisation. Foi de Severus Rogue, il l'aurait.

lll

Quand Nate van der Waals émergea du sommeil ce matin-là, ce fut pour se retrouver plongé dans un état de fébrilité qu'il avait rarement connu. Il finit à grand peine sa tasse de café et grignota la moitié d'un pancake avant de filer s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Marisol, la femme de ménage qui le connaissait depuis des années, leva les bras au ciel dans un signe de muet désespoir. Il avait été bizarre toute cette semaine sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Dans le but de lui remonter le moral, elle lui avait préparé elle-même ces pancakes aux myrtilles, ses préférés. Oh, il l'avait chaudement remerciée, certes ; mais si c'était pour les laisser rancir dans un coin du réfrigérateur, ses remerciements, il pouvait se les garder !

Avec inquiétude, Marisol s'approcha de la porte close de la salle de bains. On entendait l'eau couler à l'intérieur : Mr van der Waals prenait sa douche mais, contrairement à son habitude, il ne chantait pas. Elle hésita à frapper : qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire ? Elle l'avait déjà vu nerveux quand il préparait un rôle difficile, et bien sûr après l'attaque cardiaque dont son père avait été victime – et dont il s'était parfaitement remis, grâce à Dieu. Or, pour autant qu'elle le sache, Mr van der Waals n'avait pas de tournage en cours, et sa famille se portait à merveille. Le reste ne la concernait pas. Mais c'était un bon employeur, poli et généreux même si, parfois, son succès lui montait un peu à la tête. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas mis à prendre de la drogue, comme c'était courant dans son métier. Et si jamais un jour, en faisant le ménage, elle découvrait une seringue entre les coussins du canapé ? Elle frémit de dégoût à cette idée. Hors de question qu'elle travaille pour un drogué, tant pis pour les étrennes ! Peut-être souffrait-il juste de problèmes intestinaux ? Il mangeait trop épicé pour un Blanc, elle le lui avait toujours dit.

« - _O sole mio, tila lala..._ »

Marisol fronça les sourcils. L'eau ne coulait plus derrière la porte : voilà qu'il chantait _hors_ de la douche, maintenant ! C'était le monde à l'envers. Enfin... Elle supposait que l'entendre chanter était bon signe. Sa voix ne sonnerait pas si juste s'il était sous héroïne, n'est-ce pas ?

De l'autre côté du panneau, Nate van der Waals se frictionnait avec énergie en sifflotant, soudain tout guilleret. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux : cette douche lui avait remis les idées en place. Une fois sec, il noua la serviette autour de sa taille et essuya d'une main le miroir couvert de buée pour se peigner les cheveux. Il en profita pour examiner son reflet d'un regard qu'il estimait juste mais sans complaisance.

Il fallait bien en convenir, il était beau garçon : grand, large d'épaules, le corps sain et tonique sans arborer la musculature bodybuildée de certains acteurs de série B. Il avait trente-deux ans mais quelque chose de juvénile dans le visage, peut-être grâce à ses grands yeux bleus lumineux. Il estimait qu'il faisait moins que son âge, d'ailleurs on le lui confirmait régulièrement. Ses cheveux sombres étaient épais et brillants, ne laissant en rien craindre l'apparition d'une calvitie précoce. Il s'adressa un sourire satisfait qui dévoila des dents parfaites, rendues encore plus blanches par le contraste avec sa barbe noire. Il se l'était laissé pousser pour son dernier film et hésitait à la raser. Elle lui allait bien ; elle le faisait paraître plus âgé, plus mûr. Plus viril, peut-être. D'un autre côté, elle dissimulait un peu la finesse de ses traits, et c'était dommage. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de la raser.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de se raser également le torse, songea-t-il en contemplant les poils noirs qui recouvraient ses pectoraux. Et les cuisses. Hélas pour lui, il avait la pilosité vigoureuse, alors que la mode, même pour les hommes, tendait vers la peau de bébé. Jusqu'ici, cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème : il s'adaptait en fonction des personnages qui lui étaient confiés, se rasant quand le rôle l'exigeait, ou tirant au contraire profit de sa toison virile. Aujourd'hui, tous ces poils lui semblaient brusquement répugnants et il n'était pas loin d'envisager une solution radicale. Il devait bien y avoir un traitement pour ça.

Saisi d'une brusque pensée, il dénoua la serviette et se retourna en faisant des contorsions pour regarder dans le miroir par-dessus son épaule. C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait : ses fesses étaient trop plates. Et blanches, aussi ; mais cela pouvait facilement s'arranger. Cette absence de rondeur le gênait tout à coup, lui qui jusque-là n'y avait guère songé. Était-ce vraiment un problème ? En tout cas, c'était une faiblesse, un défaut.

« -Arrête ça, tu es ridicule », enjoignit-il à son reflet.

Il n'avait jamais été superficiel – enfin, pas à ce point-là. Bien sûr, il se souciait de son apparence, c'était inévitable quand on exerçait sa profession. Bien sûr, il appréciait d'être régulièrement dans le peloton de tête des hommes les plus séduisants du monde. Bien sûr, il aimait plaire, et sa beauté lui procurait un avantage qu'il aurait été stupide de ne pas cultiver un minimum. Mais ces épineuses questions de pilosité excessive et de postérieur pas assez rebondi étaient toutes nouvelles ; elles ne résultaient pas des obligations liées à son prochain rôle – sur lequel il n'avait pas commencé à travailler – mais d'une fatalité qui s'était abattue sur lui sans prévenir, sans qu'il le souhaite et sans qu'il puisse s'en libérer.

Nate remit la serviette en place et jeta un regard triste à ses cheveux bien peignés. Toute joie l'avait quitté aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Il se sentait désormais vide et désemparé : trop jeune, pas assez cultivé, mal dégrossi. Et trop poilu. Mais il était Nate van der Waals, bon sang ! Il avait séduit des femmes superbes, remporté plusieurs prix d'interprétation et démontré par ses choix de carrière qu'il n'était pas qu'une belle gueule au sourire vide. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu pour quelques poils en trop !

Avec un rire sans joie, il se détourna du miroir. Il s'était toujours considéré comme sain et équilibré – en tout cas, plus qu'un certain nombre de ses collègues. Ces sautes d'humeur d'apparition récente lui étaient d'autant plus intolérables. Il passait sans transition de l'excitation au désespoir, de l'extase à l'angoisse, de la joie à l'abattement, et il ne pouvait rien contrôler. C'était une torture. Oh, il savait bien d'où cela venait, et ce n'était pas pour le réconforter. L'origine de tout ceci était à la fois son plus grand bonheur et son pire tourment. Nate van der Waals était amoureux.

* * *

 ***** Pour les nouveaux (ou pour mémoire), _hind_ signifie "biche" en anglais.

* * *

 **Comme promis, voici le tout premier défi de cette histoire (et un qui devrait durer longtemps) : Nate van der Waals (que nous serons amenés à revoir régulièrement) s'inspire d'une personne réelle. À vous de deviner laquelle ; pour cela, des indices seront dispersés lors de ses différentes apparitions. Soyez attentifs et, si une idée vous vient, postez un commentaire !** Honnêtement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la difficulté de ce défi ;)


	2. Chapitre 2 - Coup de foudre au Nightinga

**Hé voilà, le chapitre 2 sort plus tôt que prévu... Nous y retrouvons Nate l'enamouré (faites une pause à la fin de sa partie, vous devriez avoir compris quel est l'objet de sa fascination) et Alifair en pleine visite culturelle. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Coup de foudre au Nightingale**

C'était arrivé près de deux semaines plus tôt, dans un cabaret assez couru de Los Angeles qu'il fréquentait à l'occasion, le Nightingale. Le patron y célébrait son anniversaire et, sans trop savoir comment, Nate s'était retrouvé sur la liste des invités. En réalité, il connaissait très peu Steven White. Celui-ci tirant grande fierté de ses accointances avec le milieu du septième art, Nate supposait qu'il avait envoyé un carton à la totalité de son carnet d'adresses avec l'espoir qu'une fraction de ses connaissances répondrait favorablement. Nate n'avait aucun tournage en cours ; il se trouvait que la moitié de ses amis étaient eux-mêmes très pris par leur travail ou en vacances à l'étranger, aussi s'ennuyait-il quelque peu. Pour se distraire plus que par sympathie envers Steve White, il y était donc allé.

Le cabaret au décor baroque était bondé de gens en tenue or ou argent – une exigence de Steve qui démontrait là son habituel mauvais goût. Les trois quarts des tables étaient occupées par des invités mais quelques clients chanceux avaient été acceptés pour finir de remplir la salle. Pour ceux qui portaient le petit bracelet doré joint au carton d'invitation, le buffet et les consommations étaient gratuits. Sur un côté de la scène où se produisaient les artistes préférés du roi de la soirée, une grande table croulait sous les cadeaux. De jolies jeunes femmes en corset et porte-jarretelles à paillettes assuraient le service.

« -Nate ! hurla Steve à son arrivée.

-Steve ! » repartit Nate avec un grand sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

Le patron de la boîte se faufila parmi les invités pour venir lui donner l'accolade. De taille moyenne, gras et rougeaud, il arborait un bronzage artificiel et des cheveux tout aussi sombres que ceux de Nate – mais eux aussi artificiels. Respectant à la lettre la thématique de la soirée, il portait une redingote dorée et une chemise violette largement ouverte sur son torse velu où brillait une grosse chaîne également dorée. L'ensemble était d'une rare vulgarité et s'accordait à merveille avec le décor du cabaret, où dominaient les stucs, les dorures et les statuettes de nymphes lascives et de satyres atteints de priapisme. Il fallait dire qu'outre la qualité de ses numéros conventionnels, le Nightingale devait son succès à sa troupe d'effeuilleuses burlesques.

« -Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, hein ! le félicita Steve avec un regard appréciateur à son costume bien coupé, d'une délicate nuance gris-argent beaucoup plus subtile que son doré clinquant. L'élégance faite homme ! »

Nate haussa modestement les épaules mais ne le contredit pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui retourna le compliment – l'hypocrisie avait ses limites.

« -Cinquante ans déjà ? demanda-t-il plutôt. Le plus bel âge de la vie, comme le dit mon père.

-L'âge d'or ! renchérit Steve en s'étranglant de rire. Tu connaîtras ça toi aussi, un jour ! En attendant, va te chercher un verre, il y a du champagne bien sûr, et on peut te faire un cocktail si tu préfères. J'espère que cet ogre de Karspersky n'a pas déjà mangé tout le caviar ! On se revoit plus tard, d'accord ? Scarlett ! » s'exclama-t-il, bras ouverts, contournant Nate pour aller embrasser la nouvelle venue.

Le jeune acteur ne se formalisa pas d'être ainsi évincé ; au contraire, il n'était pas mécontent d'être débarrassé si vite de ce rustre, certes jovial, mais dont le costume lui piquait les yeux. Il alla remettre son cadeau à l'employé en veste à sequins chargé de les réceptionner. Il s'agissait d'un gros porte-clé en laiton doré en forme de buffle, le signe chinois de Steve. Avec ses yeux en pâte de verre rouge, l'objet était très laid et avait coûté bien trop cher. Steve allait l'adorer.

Il se fit servir un Aqua Velva par une barmaid aux paupières couleur bronze, attrapa un toast au caviar sur le buffet dressé à côté du bar et se dirigea vers l'une des tables qui comptait encore une place libre. Il y connaissait quelques personnes dont la compagnie lui serait infiniment plus agréable que celle de l'hôte de la soirée, et qui l'accueillirent avec chaleur – mais, dans leur monde de paillettes et de coups fourrés, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que signifiait vraiment un sourire. On le présenta rapidement à ceux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus : une jeune chanteuse fraîchement débarquée de sa campagne et dont le premier single caracolait en tête des ventes – « J'ai encore un poster de vous dans ma chambre, chez mes parents », lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu – et un réalisateur de la côte est en vacances à L.A. – « Votre dernier film était bouleversant. J'admire énormément votre travail », flagorna Nate. Il y avait également une dame anglaise et son fils adolescent, dont Nate ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

« -Vous êtes des amis de Steve ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné tant leur élégance cadrait mal avec la vulgarité du patron du Nightingale.

-Nous avons des relations communes, précisa la dame avec délicatesse. Mr White a eu l'amabilité de nous inviter et nous avons pensé que cela pourrait être une expérience édifiante. »

Son fils confirma d'un hochement de tête. Nate n'eut pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le moment, car l'une de ses anciennes partenaires à l'écran vint le saluer et mit de fait un terme à la conversation. Par la suite, en circulant entre les tables tout en laissant traîner ses oreilles, il découvrit le nom de l'hôtel où ils étaient descendus, en provenance, apparemment, de Las Vegas. Il remarqua très vite l'alliance au doigt de la dame, et très vite aussi le fait que personne ne semblait connaître son mari ni en avoir entendu parler. Comme ils venaient d'arriver en ville, on en savait encore très peu à leur sujet. Le fils était majeur mais ne poursuivait pas d'études supérieures ; apparemment, ni lui ni sa mère ne travaillait. On leur supposait une origine aristocratique, théorie à laquelle Nate se rallia promptement tant il était évident que ces gens n'étaient pas du même monde que le reste des convives.

Ils se comportaient avec une politesse hautaine et détachée, comme si leur esprit était occupé de questions plus sérieuses ou plus élevées que celles dont on les entretenait – qui, il est vrai, se résumaient souvent à « Est-ce qu'il pleut vraiment tous les jours, dans votre pays ? » et « Voulez-vous une autre coupe de champagne ? ». Lui laissait parfois transparaître son impatience, son ennui ou le dégoût que lui inspiraient certaines personnes, à commencer par le pauvre Steve. Elle, en revanche, gardait un visage lisse, impassible, comme ciselé dans le marbre, aussi parfait que sa coiffure ou sa robe d'une élégance discrète. Elle glissait parmi la foule avec aisance, habituée à l'évidence aux réunions mondaines. D'un regard, elle intimait l'ordre muet à un serveur d'approcher ou à un importun de battre en retraite. Elle ne permettait pas qu'aucune femme en porte-jarretelles s'approche d'elle, ou de son fils ; elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, un simple mouvement de sourcils suffisait.

Nate côtoyait depuis toujours des femmes parmi les plus belles du monde. Il avait entretenu des relations intimes avec des actrices, mannequins ou chanteuses parfois bien plus jeunes que lui désormais. Il supposait que c'était normal quand on avait, comme lui, la chance d'avoir le choix. Les jeunes femmes sont plus vives, plus fraîches, plus audacieuses, plus... eh bien, oui, plus appétissantes que leurs aînées, en général.

Il n'aurait certes pas qualifié la dame anglaise d'appétissante. Elle avait, quoi, la quarantaine ? Elle était mère de famille, elle souriait peu, ne faisait absolument aucun cas de la célébrité des uns ou du talent universellement reconnu des autres, et ne semblait s'intéresser à rien sur cette terre – ou, en tout cas, dans cette salle de cabaret – sinon à son rejeton. Elle avait un beau visage, une silhouette parfaite, un goût vestimentaire apparemment très sûr, une allure royale et une maîtrise de soi que même ses compatriotes devaient lui envier. Au bout de quelques heures d'observation, Nate ne voyait plus qu'elle dans la grande salle du Nightingale et, de retour chez lui après la fin de la soirée, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, trop occupé à repasser encore et encore dans sa tête le film de ses déambulations, de ses conversations, de ses apartés avec son fils, de ses regards bleu clair, de ses mouvements quand elle portait son verre à ses lèvres ou repoussait d'une main la mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillait la joue. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel état ; pas même lorsque, adolescent, son premier amour lui avait enfin accordé un baiser. Il se sentait ensorcelé.

lll

À bien des égards, Carbone-les-Mines était une ville sinistrée. Les usines qui faisaient autrefois sa prospérité fermaient les unes après les autres, non sans avoir copieusement pollué les terres et la rivière. Peu à peu, les gens s'en allaient ; du moins, ceux qui le pouvaient. Restaient les plus pauvres, commerçants dont personne ne voulait racheter l'affaire agonisante, salariés craignant pour leur emploi, chômeurs. Même les trafiquants de drogue avaient du mal à vivre car leur clientèle s'étiolait. Des rues entières se vidaient de leurs habitants, même parfois des squatteurs.

L'impasse du Tisseur ne faisait pas exception. La plupart des fenêtres de ses maisons de brique étaient aujourd'hui condamnées par des planches ou bien cassées. Les détritus s'entassaient dans les cours et sur les trottoirs, ce qui était étonnant car le nombre de résidents avait sensiblement baissé ces dernières années. De temps à autre, une télévision braillait à plein volume, apparemment sans déranger personne ; parfois, un silence de mort planait sur la rue pendant des jours entiers. La misère des rares passants était visible à leur démarche traînante, à leurs traits fatigués ou bouffis d'alcool, à leurs vêtements usés et rapiécés. Ils ne mouraient peut-être pas de faim mais ils survivaient plus qu'ils ne vivaient.

L'impasse du Tisseur présentait cependant une particularité par rapport aux autres rues de la ville : depuis quelques semaines, on y croisait des gens vraiment étranges. Ç'avait d'abord été une délégation de personnages en costume strict venus visiter le numéro 66 de la rue ; avec leur bloc-note à en-tête, ils ressemblaient à des fonctionnaires, à ceci près que tous arboraient un accessoire incongru, qui des lunettes de soleil aux verres roses, qui une cravate à motifs de grenouilles, qui un chapeau haut-de-forme. Ensuite, il y avait eu les déménageurs en tenue de garçons de café, qui avaient sorti de leur petite camionnette une quantité invraisemblable de caisses en bois de toutes tailles pour les entreposer, toujours au numéro 66. Des gens vêtus avec un mauvais goût manifeste étaient venus prendre des photos avec de gros appareils dégageant une fumée violette. Et aujourd'hui, en l'espace d'une demi-heure, une vingtaine de personnes avait remonté la rue pour venir frapper à la porte du numéro 66 et disparaître à l'intérieur. La plupart portaient des capes, d'autres arboraient des vêtements dépareillés ; il y eut aussi un homme noir très élégant dans son costume bien taillé, un anneau d'or brillant à son oreille, une troupe de rouquins d'allure modeste et une jeune femme moulée dans un spectaculaire pantalon en vinyle cramoisi. De mémoire de résident, jamais l'impasse du Tisseur n'avait servi de cadre à un tel défilé. Hélas – ou heureusement – les quelques personnes qui l'habitaient encore étaient trop préoccupées par leurs propres problèmes pour y prêter attention.

« Albus Dumbledore disait qu'il y avait du bon en chaque créature, quelle qu'elle soit. Sang-Pur, Né-Moldu, Cracmol, gobelin, centaure, elfe : tous, nous avons en nous une étincelle de bien que Dumbledore savait discerner. Il a su voir la loyauté dans l'enfant d'une géante, l'altruisme chez un loup-garou, le courage à venir d'un nouveau-né marqué d'un éclair au front. Plus que tout, il croyait en la vertu de la solidarité. « L'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse », a-t-il déclaré un jour. C'est en mémoire de cette sagesse, et des gens qui se sont battus pour elle, que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui... »

Alifair Blake bâilla derrière sa main, si fort qu'elle manqua en avaler son chewing-gum. Elle aimait bien Kingsley, moins ses discours de Ministre. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle était rentrée à quatre heures du matin et aurait volontiers passé son dimanche à traînasser en pyjama plutôt que d'assister à l'inauguration du musée de la Résistance. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, même quand on est une héroïne de guerre…

« Amusant de parler de solidarité dans la tanière d'un homme qui ne l'a jamais connue de toute sa vie, glissa Abelforth Dumbledore à son oreille, sarcastique. Ce que mon défunt frère avait trouvé en lui, c'était un penchant morbide pour l'auto-sacrifice. Si c'était ça, son _étincelle de bonté_... »

Alifair l'avait harcelé pour qu'il accepte de venir à l'inauguration : elle était convaincue qu'à ses côtés, la visite du musée serait bien plus intéressante. De fait, Abelforth faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la première guerre, et il portait sur toute l'histoire de la lutte contre Voldemort un regard plus lucide que la plupart des gens. Ni son frère ni Harry Potter n'étaient des saints à ses yeux, et le culte que certains vouaient à présent aux mânes de Severus Rogue l'agaçait profondément.

« Il n'était pas aussi imbuvable que la plupart des gens le pensaient, continua-t-il. Il pouvait même se montrer drôle, dans son genre. Mais s'il voyait ce que l'histoire officielle a fait de lui… Il deviendrait fou ! »

Alifair sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire puisqu'elle n'était pas censée connaître l'espion prétendument décédé, mais elle savait mieux que personne à quel point l'idée d'être devenu, dans l'imaginaire collectif, le parangon du héros romantique, exaspérait l'ancien professeur. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des gens pour s'interroger sur la véritable allégeance de Rogue pendant la guerre : mis à part le témoignage ému de Harry Potter, les preuves manquaient, et la parole de Harry n'avait pas valeur de vérité révélée pour tout le monde, même s'il n'était pas de bon ton de le dire tout haut – pour l'instant, du moins.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que je suis venu faire ici, grommelait Abelforth dans sa barbe grise. Regardez-moi toute cette mise en scène… Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez Rogue de son vivant mais je veux bien me faire piétiner par un troupeau de Sombrals en furie si son intérieur ressemblait vraiment à ça ! »

Alifair devait en convenir, tout ici était bien trop propre, trop lumineux et trop neuf pour avoir abrité la solitude de l'ancien professeur. Certes, il aimait son petit confort ; mais ces boiseries aux teintes claires, ces bibelots, ces fauteuils élégamment assortis, ces grandes fenêtres… Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« -Le décor d'origine évoquait sûrement trop la magie noire, supposa-t-elle. Ça aurait fait mauvais effet. Surtout avec toutes les photos des gentils au milieu. »

Abelforth renifla pour marquer son approbation. Bien que tout portât à croire que le comité scientifique en charge du musée avait modifié l'ameublement de la maison Rogue, il en avait respecté l'architecture tortueuse. D'après le plan remis aux visiteurs, ce qui devait n'être à l'origine qu'une banale petite maison moldue prenait aujourd'hui l'aspect d'un labyrinthe de pièces circulaires – toutes inscrites dans un plan carré – emboîtées les unes dans les autres et reliées entre elles par divers passages secrets et escaliers dérobés : voilà qui évoquait davantage l'esprit dissimulateur du précédent maître des lieux.

Le comité scientifique, avec à sa tête l'inépuisable Griselda Marchebank, avait habilement tiré parti de cette organisation, présentant dans les pièces centrales les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix première et deuxième génération ainsi que leurs hauts faits, à grand renfort de photographies, panneaux explicatifs et reliques en tout genre. Le portrait de Rogue paru dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ à l'occasion de son accession à la direction de Poudlard côtoyait ainsi ceux des frères Dumbledore, du couple Potter, du séduisant Sirius Black et de tout un tas d'autres personnes qu'Alifair reconnaissait plus ou moins ; le musée présentait aussi le bâton de Maugrey Fol Œil, une fausse épée de Gryffondor tirée du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts et le calendrier lunaire de Remus Lupin, entre autres effets plus ou moins personnels.

L'évocation des Mangemorts et de leurs alliés avait été reléguée dans les caves, dont la scénographie travaillée produisait un effet sinistre à souhait – à donner des cauchemars aux enfants, estimait Alifair. Marque des Ténèbres sur les murs, avis de recherche des Mangemorts qui vous suivaient des yeux, pinces d'Acromentule, empreinte de géant en constituaient quelques-unes des pièces les plus remarquables. Dans un souci de vérité historique, les autres acteurs de la résistance s'étaient vu accorder une place dans le parcours de visite, à la toute fin : dans les combles, une salle était consacrée à l'Armée de Dumbledore, une autre à l'engagement d'autres créatures ou espèces. Les concepteurs du musée devaient estimer qu'il n'y avait guère à en dire car ces pièces étaient minuscules. Y figuraient néanmoins en bonne place Dobby, l'elfe libre, et la Moldue Alifair Blake.

« -C'est pas tellement un musée de la Résistance qu'un panthéon de héros, observa celle-ci au terme de la visite menée tambour battant par la présidente du comité. Apparemment, ils n'en ont pas trouvé beaucoup chez les créatures non humaines. Ils le prennent comment, les gobelins, à votre avis ?

-Pas très bien, répondit Abelforth en observant les deux représentants du plaid gobelin discuter avec animation en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Ils vont encore crier à la discrimination. Et comme ils constituent l'une des premières minorités magiques du pays… Les élections s'annoncent de plus en plus mal pour Shacklebolt.

-Quelle idée il a eu de leur donner le droit de vote ! soupira Alifair en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Ça vous dit qu'on fasse un tour à la boutique avant de lever le camp ? »

Abelforth grommela, ce qu'elle interpréta comme un oui. La petite boutique du musée était bien garnie. En plus des traditionnels livres et cartes postales reproduisant les objets exposés, on pouvait y acheter des badges « Ordre du Phénix » et « Armée de Dumbledore », des crayons agrémentés d'une breloque représentant le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, les reproductions des avis de recherche des héros de la guerre et un assortiment spécial de Chocogrenouilles. Il y avait aussi un éventaire de T-shirts devant lequel se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts brillants derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« -Toujours pas changé d'avis ? demanda Alifair en se glissant à son côté. Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais. Un T-shirt « Super Survivant », tout le monde en voudra un – pour le porter ou pour le brûler. »

Harry éclata de rire même si, comme souvent, la plaisanterie d'Alifair contenait un fond de vérité. Ils s'étaient rapprochés lors des fêtes de fin d'année, notamment quand la Moldue et son elfe étaient venues aider Harry et Kreattur à préparer le grand festin de Noël que le jeune sorcier avait, un peu imprudemment, promis à ses nombreux amis. Pour lui, elle était comme une cousine excentrique et bienveillante – et très sexy, n'aurait pas manqué d'ajouter Ginny avec un regard mi-envieux mi-réprobateur à son pantalon en vinyle rouge.

« -Je me doutais bien qu'il y en aurait, de ces T-shirts, affirma d'un ton satisfait Ron Weasley qui avait surgi de l'autre côté de Harry. Il faut vraiment que tu t'y mettes, mon vieux ! Il ne manque plus que ta tête et celle d'Hermione à la collection.

-Préviens-moi quand elle aura changé d'avis, sourit Harry. Je pensais que la collection Indésirables était épuisée, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Alifair. Combien t'en ont-ils commandé ?

-Assez pour que mon sous-traitant m'invite à dîner, répondit évasivement la Moldue. Je me demande s'ils ont ma tête en M version homme…

-Ne me dites pas que vous allez acheter un de vos propres T-shirts ? » grogna la voix d'Abelforth dans son dos.

Alifair mâchonna son chewing-gum d'un air songeur.

« -Je vais plutôt prendre un poster, décréta-t-elle. Je connais quelqu'un qui saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur… ou pas. »

lll

« -Room service ! » annonça-t-on de derrière la porte.

Narcissa eut à peine le temps de lever la tête de son magazine : Drago avait déjà bondi pour ouvrir au Moldu qui poussait le chariot du petit-déjeuner. Ils ne recouraient que rarement à cette prestation au prix prohibitif, le petit déjeuner pris dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel étant déjà excessivement cher ; mais ils avaient passé la veille une soirée épuisante et n'étaient pas d'humeur à se mêler aux autres clients.

« -Bonjour, Mr Malefoy, salua poliment le groom en pénétrant dans la chambre. Bonjour, Mrs Malefoy.

-Bonjour, Chadwick, répondit Narcissa. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, Madame, merci, répondit le jeune homme. J'espère que vous avez tous les deux passé une bonne soirée, hier. »

Narcissa se contenta d'un fin sourire et Drago eut un hochement de tête sibyllin. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de repenser au gala de charité auquel ils avaient assisté la veille, écœurant étalage de mauvais goût vestimentaire, rires gras et nourriture à l'avenant. Drago avait certes pu briller à la table de poker, mais tous les gains du soir avaient été reversés à une quelconque association de bienfaisance.

Le silence des Malefoy ne troubla pas Chadwick. Depuis leur arrivée sur le sol américain, ils n'avaient pas été longs à s'apercevoir que leur attitude hautaine, assimilée par la population grossière et excitée des États-Unis au flegme britannique, leur valait une admiration quasi générale. La politesse formelle avec laquelle ils traitaient tout un chacun les faisait juger froids et distants par les Moldus, mais aussi plus respectueux d'autrui que leurs congénères qui riaient trop fort et vous tapaient sur l'épaule pour un oui ou pour un non – les Malefoy, respectueux des Moldus : un comble ! Chadwick, par exemple, s'était immédiatement entichés d'eux. Peut-être parce qu'il était noir de peau, les autres clients de l'hôtel s'autorisaient à l'appeler « Chad », comme ses collègues de travail. Narcissa et Drago, eux, ne se seraient jamais abaissés à une telle familiarité envers un Moldu, ni envers qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Chadwick y voyait un signe d'estime qu'il s'efforçait de mériter en surveillant son langage chaque fois que Mr ou Mrs Malefoy était dans les parages.

Tandis que le jeune homme dressait la table, Drago alla chercher le porte-monnaie de sa mère et le lui apporta. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Royaume-Uni, il se montrait à son égard plus attentionné que jamais. Narcissa pensait qu'il cherchait ainsi à se distinguer des manières rustres des Moldus qui les environnaient.

« -On a livré ceci pour vous ce matin », indiqua Chadwick en déposant à côté de la théière un superbe bouquet de fleurs.

Narcissa haussa à peine un sourcil.

« -Tenez, mon garçon », dit-elle au groom en lui tendant un pourboire.

Chadwick remercia avec chaleur, leur souhaita une bonne journée et s'éclipsa. Narcissa n'avait pas pour habitude de distribuer ainsi leur argent durement gagné, mais leur expérience à Las Vegas avait démontré tout le profit qu'ils pouvaient tirer à se montrer généreux. Puisque leur séjour actuel dans la cité des anges promettait de durer un certain temps, elle estimait judicieux de semer dès à présent quelques graines de loyauté parmi les Moldus de leur entourage.

Narcissa s'assit à la table et commença à servir le thé. Drago, lui, saisit la carte glissée au milieu des fleurs et y jeta un regard dégoûté.

« -Nate van der Waals, lut-il. _Nate_... Ce n'est même pas un prénom ! Lequel est-ce, encore ? Le gros mangeur de caviar ?

-Non, c'est ce jeune acteur que nous avons rencontré dans cette salle de spectacles sordide au décor de lupanar, corrigea Narcissa. Je l'ai revu hier, pendant que tu jouais. Il a essayé de m'inviter à danser.

-Ces Moldus se croient tout permis ! s'indigna Drago.

-Il m'a fait l'effet d'être très sûr de lui-même, approuva Narcissa. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. J'ai été contrainte de le remettre à sa place. A-t-il écrit quelque chose ?

-Il veut que nous venions à l' _avant-première_ de son nouveau _film_ , déchiffra Drago au dos de la carte. Il nous enverra prochainement une invitation. Comme si ça pouvait nous intéresser !

-Ce garçon est effectivement très sûr de lui », conclut Narcissa.


	3. Chapitre 3 - La Chambre verte

**Après ces deux chapitres introductifs, intéressons-nous de plus près à l'actualité politique magique (car le nouveau Parlement a bien été élu, et pas sans quelques surprises...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - La Chambre verte**

« -Miss Blake, vous n'êtes pas à ce que vous faites ! »

Alifair sursauta. Horace Slughorn se tenait devant elle ; l'air gentiment réprobateur, il tapota d'un doigt boudiné le rebord de son chaudron. Alifair baissa les yeux : son philtre d'Amortentia aurait dû prendre une intense couleur fuchsia après l'ajout de la liqueur d'orchidée, or il était vert. Et pas d'un joli vert.

« -N'auriez-vous pas confondu l'orchidée et l'ortie ? suggéra malicieusement le sorcier.

-Rhô, zut ! C'est la troisième fois que je la rate, celle-là, râla Alifair tandis que Slughorn vidait le chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Ça doit être parce que je suis contre les philtres d'amour. Ça me dépasse que ces trucs soient en vente libre, et qu'on apprenne la recette aux gosses, en plus !

-La plupart de ceux qu'on trouve dans le commerce ne sont guère que de l'eau aromatisée, assura tranquillement Slughorn. Et l'effet des meilleurs philtres reste limité dans le temps. Sans oublier qu'une prise régulière rend, à terme, le sujet de moins en moins sensible à la potion.

-Sans déc, marmonna Alifair, l'effet du GHB aussi est limité dans le temps, c'est pas pour ça qu'on en fabrique en cours de chimie. »

L'heure était trop avancée pour recommencer la préparation, aussi la Moldue retira-t-elle sa blouse blanche et ses gants en latex pendant que Slughorn ouvrait la fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce. Il s'avérait un professeur bien différent de celui qu'elle avait eu jusque-là, et auquel elle devait sans doute une bonne partie de ses BUSE. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours aimable, Slughorn n'était avare ni de compliments sur son élève, ni de potins concernant le monde magique. Alifair savait qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux gens qui, par leur talent, leur intelligence, leur charme ou leur position sociale, se distinguaient du commun, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Avec des origines encore plus modestes que celles de feu Mr Jedusor fils – elle aussi avait grandi dans un orphelinat mais son père ne menait pas la vie de château – l'idée de faire partie d'une élite ne lui déplaisait pas. Oh, elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions : ce qui la rendait remarquable aux yeux de Slughorn, ce n'était ni son esprit affûté, ni sa conversation brillante, ni le charme tapageur de ses pantalons moulants – encore qu'il fût difficile de les ignorer ; c'était sa nature moldue. Le sorcier s'émerveillait de sa capacité à réaliser des potions complexes, et ne faisait pas mystère de son admiration. Après les remarques acerbes dont Rogue l'avait abreuvée des mois durant, les éloges de Slughorn étaient aux oreilles d'Alifair la plus suave des musiques.

« -Vous avez bien cinq minutes avant votre prochaine leçon, dites-moi ? » s'enquit le professeur à la retraite.

À quinze heures, Alifair était attendue chez French et Montague, les patrons de la jardinerie magique qui, après l'avoir si efficacement entraînée à l'épreuve de botanique des BUSE, la préparaient maintenant à l'ASPIC. Avec leur aide et celle de Slughorn pour les potions, elle n'aurait pu être mieux coachée. Elle révisait l'histoire de la magie avec Crickey qui se passionnait pour cette matière. Quant à l'étude des Moldus... Le plus érudit des auteurs sorciers serait toujours moins renseigné qu'elle, inutile de perdre son temps.

« -Venez avec moi dans la cuisine, insista Slughorn d'un air mystérieux. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer... »

Intriguée, Alifair le suivit dans les escaliers de son immense demeure. De l'extérieur, c'était un charmant petit cottage fleuri ; à l'intérieur, un palais de boudoirs cosys et de vastes pièces d'apparat. La cuisine n'était pas destinée à recevoir des visiteurs, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de posséder une taille peu commune. Les cuivres rutilaient, la table était si longue que trois hommes auraient pu s'y allonger à la file, et la cheminée assez vaste pour y faire rôtir un hippogriffe. Alifair se demanda si Slughorn employait des elfes pour préparer les repas : elle l'imaginait mal farcir une dinde ou pétrir la pâte à pain de ses petites mains dodues. Il la fit asseoir et, toujours mystérieux, ouvrit un placard duquel il tira une bouteille poussiéreuse.

« -J'ai récemment fait un peu de ménage dans ma cave, et je suis tombé sur ceci, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis souvenu à quel point vous appréciez les bonnes choses, je l'ai donc mis de côté. »

Il leur versa deux verres d'un breuvage doré à l'arôme envoûtant qu'Alifair reconnut tout de suite.

« -Du tokaj ! » s'écria-t-elle, ravie.

Elle en avait goûté une seule fois dans sa vie, chez Slughorn justement, lors d'une réception qu'il avait donnée l'été précédent.

« -Il m'a été envoyé directement de Hongrie, par un petit producteur de ma connaissance, indiqua Slughorn avant de s'interrompre en plissant le front, l'air soudain soucieux. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas mauvaise opinion de moi si je vous en sers si tôt dans l'après-midi ? »

Alifair balaya ses craintes d'un haussement d'épaules.

« -Y a pas d'heure pour se faire du bien », décréta-t-elle.

Ils dégustèrent leur vin dans un silence recueilli, perdus dans leurs pensées. Celles d'Alifair sautèrent tout naturellement du tokaj à son contact à Budapest, puis à une maison de sorcier qu'elle avait visitée récemment.

« -Vous en pensez quoi, vous, de ce musée de la Résistance ? »

lll

« -C'est un scandale ! Une injustice ! Une preuve de plus du mépris des sorciers envers les autres races magiques ! »

Des clameurs tonitruantes ponctuèrent ces paroles : sur les gradins les plus élevés, les gobelins criaient, tapaient des pieds et applaudissaient pour témoigner leur adhésion au discours de leur confrère député. Dans la partie inférieure de l'hémicycle qui réunissait les membres de la Chambre des créatures – la Chambre verte, comme on l'appelait désormais en référence à la couleur de la carte de ses électeurs – les êtres de l'eau secouaient la tête et murmuraient entre eux. Répercuté par les murs de marbre et la surface de l'eau qui permettait aux créatures aquatiques de participer aux séances, le vacarme couvrait sans peine les coups de marteau frénétiques de la présidente.

Étant elle-même une selkie, Murcus avait obtenu que son pupitre soit lui aussi immergé. Les êtres de l'eau pouvaient survivre un certain temps hors de leur milieu naturel, tout comme les êtres humains pouvaient survivre un certain temps au sommet de l'Everest sans bouteilles d'oxygène : on avait donc aménagé les locaux afin que tous les députés bénéficient d'un confort équivalent, même si cela impliquait d'inonder la moitié inférieure des gradins. Le mauvais côté de cette installation, c'était que les occupants des rangs les plus élevés avaient une fâcheuse tendance à ignorer sciemment ce qui se passait sous la surface.

« - _Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît !_ » rugit Murcus en martelant de plus belle son pupitre.

Un système complexe avait été élaboré afin que quiconque souhaitait s'exprimer soit compris de tous – à condition de parler anglais. Chaque député portait en ras-de-cou un minuscule microphone captant les vibrations de sa gorge ; grâce à un sortilège protéiforme de très haute qualité, les vibrations étaient instantanément transmises à deux hauts-parleurs, l'un à l'air libre, l'autre sous l'eau. Le pupitre de la présidente était lui aussi doté d'un micro : Arthur Weasley, spécialement chargé de concevoir cet équipement et de piloter son montage, n'avait négligé aucun détail.

Murcus poussa un soupir et reposa son marteau. Ils finiraient bien par se calmer. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient commencé une bataille d'eau. Elle le savait quand ses pairs l'avaient choisie pour présider l'assemblée des créatures, que son rôle ne serait pas facile. Comme les gobelins étaient aussi nombreux que les êtres de l'eau, le vote des rares députés appartenant à une autre espèce s'était avéré déterminant pour son élection. Les gobelins l'avaient très mal pris : ils avaient le sentiment que le reste de la Chambre s'était ligué contre eux – ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Murcus jouissait d'une grande popularité au sein de son peuple, ayant dirigé quelques années plus tôt la communauté du lac de Poudlard ; mais le reste du monde ne la connaissait pas. Si on l'avait élue, c'était avant tout pour empêcher les gobelins de prendre la tête de la Chambre.

Tout le monde savait que les gobelins concevaient le nouveau Parlement comme un instrument au service de leurs propres intérêts – dans le cas contraire, ils auraient refusé d'y siéger. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'y avaient envoyé que des membres de leur plaid et des personnes occupant déjà de hautes responsabilités dans leurs institutions, la direction de Gringotts par exemple. Pour les êtres de l'eau, les choses étaient différentes. La Chambre verte, selon eux, devait représenter la volonté collective de toutes les créatures magiques non humaines du Royaume-Uni, tandis que les questions propres à chaque espèce relevaient d'instances distinctes. Cette conception, qui reflétait celle de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, suscitait la méfiance des députés gobelins. Leurs vues étaient d'ailleurs confortées par le mode de scrutin qui entérinait la vieille division du monde magique par espèces.

Afin de garantir la représentativité de la Chambre des créatures, chaque minorité s'était vue attribuer un certain nombre de sièges calculé au prorata de sa population. Êtres de l'eau et gobelins, les plus fortement présents au Royaume-Uni, dominaient ainsi l'assemblée. Le cas des centaures avait posé problème : ils avaient d'abord rechigné à perdre la qualification d'animaux au profit de celle d'êtres, et refusaient catégoriquement de se faire recenser. Plutôt que de se baser sur des approximations pour leur fixer un quota de sièges qui ne serait de toute façon pas rempli, faute de candidats, le ministère les avait inclus dans un groupe créé pour représenter les populations de très faible densité : harpies, vampires et hybrides à moitié humains. Ce groupe dit mixte disposait d'un nombre global de sièges et d'une liberté de vote plus grande que celle des électeurs des autres collèges : tandis qu'un gobelin ne pouvait élire qu'un autre gobelin, un vampire avait toute latitude de donner sa voix à un centaure ou une harpie, et vice versa. Ceci permettait aux cas particuliers tels que le demi-géant Hagrid d'exercer eux aussi leur droit de vote. La très faible participation des centaures à l'élection de la Chambre verte prouvait que le ministère avait eu raison d'adopter cette solution pragmatique. On avait bon espoir, cependant, qu'une fois prise l'habitude de participer à la vie politique du pays, les centaures se montreraient plus ouverts et en viendraient à réclamer un nombre de députés plus en accord avec leur population.

Les gobelins s'étaient calmés. Ils avaient dit ce qu'ils pensaient du musée de la Résistance récemment ouvert et de sa présentation, selon eux très partiale, de l'histoire récente. Ils attendaient maintenant la réponse des autres députés à leur proposition de voter une motion d'indignation à l'encontre du Ministre. Parmi les êtres de l'eau, personne ne semblait vouloir réagir. Peut-être ne s'en sentaient-ils pas la légitimité, supposa la présidente. Pour des raisons évidentes – en premier lieu leur incapacité à combattre sur la terre ferme – ils n'avaient pris aucune part à la lutte contre Voldemort ; même les centaures s'étaient montrés plus actifs qu'eux, à la toute fin. Les gobelins, en revanche, mettaient en avant leur rôle dans l'affaire de la fausse épée de Gryffondor, le soutien apporté à la Moldue Alifair Blake et l'engagement de l'un des leurs au côté du Survivant lors du cambriolage de Gringotts ; tous actes de bravoure qui, affirmaient-ils, auraient dû leur valoir une place au sein du musée. Même si tout le monde savait que leur position pendant la guerre avait été plus ambiguë qu'ils ne voulaient le reconnaître, ce n'était sans doute pas aux êtres de l'eau de le leur rappeler.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant quand une main s'agita depuis le gradin intermédiaire. Murcus fit un signe et le propriétaire de la main se leva pour prendre la parole. Il s'agissait de Sanguini, député du groupe mixte. Debout au-dessus de l'eau qui ne le reflétait pas, le vampire s'exprima d'une voix lente et grave.

« -Je ne me prononcerai pas sur la justesse de la plainte des gobelins. Je voudrais juste apporter une précision : je ne crois pas que l'oubli dont ils sont victimes soit un problème de discrimination envers leur espèce, pour la bonne raison qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls concernés. Je pense par exemple à tous ces sorciers qui ont caché des Nés-Moldus ou les ont aidés à s'enfuir : Jack Nolte des Sorciers Voyageurs, Weavil Enys, et bien d'autres que nous ne connaissons même pas. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils ont seulement fait ce qu'ils estimaient être juste. Faut-il pour autant négliger leur mérite ? »

Le vampire se rassit ; davantage par politesse que par conviction, ses collègues du groupe mixte l'applaudirent. Les êtres de l'eau hésitaient toujours à se prononcer, mais Murcus perçut une certaine agitation chez les gobelins : les uns avaient hoché la tête pendant la brève intervention de Sanguini tandis que d'autres fronçaient les sourcils. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux – elle n'avait pas retenu son nom, à ses yeux ils se ressemblaient tous – se leva pour parler.

« -Peut-être bien que le député Sanguini a raison au sujet de ces personnes, concéda-t-il d'un ton onctueux. Nous sommes conscients que l'absence de toute référence à Mr Enys, membre éminent du mouvement OSER, peut être le fruit d'un calcul politique. Mais le problème que nous soulevons est d'une tout autre nature : il s'agit de l'éviction d'une espèce entière ! proclama-t-il. L'engagement des centaures lors de la bataille de Poudlard est mentionné dans la dernière salle du musée. Même les elfes de maison y sont représentés, à travers la figure de l'Elfe libre – il y eut des murmures dans les rangs gobelins et Murcus crut discerner de l'amertume sur le visage du député. L'absence des gobelins est une discrimination manifeste ! »

Avant même qu'il se fût rassis, l'un de ses congénères bondit pour prendre la suite sous les applaudissements des gradins supérieurs.

« -Peut-être les êtres de l'eau, les harpies et les vampires se sentent-ils mal placés pour prendre position, insinua-t-il. Eh bien, il ne faut pas ! Les gobelins ne distribuent pas de bons points aux autres pour récompenser leur prétendue bravoure. Seuls les sorciers se sont arrogés le pouvoir de juger le comportement des autres créatures magiques. Mais puisque ce sont encore eux qui mènent le monde, qu'ils rendent au moins leurs arbitrages de façon équitable ! Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, la solidarité entre espèces doit jouer. Non à l'éviction des héros non humains ! »

De nouveaux remous agitèrent l'assemblée alors que les gobelins reprenaient leur concert d'acclamations. Murcus voyait bien que, parmi ses semblables, plusieurs penchaient désormais pour l'opinion gobeline. De toute évidence, on ne couperait pas à un vote et, s'il avait lieu maintenant, la motion d'indignation serait retenue.

Une silhouette se dressa sur le gradin intermédiaire. Murcus ne la vit pas tout de suite car elle appartenait à la plus petite députée de la Chambre verte. Quand la présidente lui accorda d'un signe le droit de s'exprimer, toutes les créatures aquatiques pivotèrent vers elle pour la considérer avec intérêt à travers l'eau claire qui recouvrait leurs rangs. Murcus aussi était curieuse de l'entendre : si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était sa première prise de parole. Même les deux députés centaures, d'habitude trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour suivre les débats, affichaient un air attentif.

« -Madame la présidente, mesdames et messieurs les députés, déclara l'oratrice de sa voix claire comme le tintement d'une clochette. Le comité scientifique du musée de la Résistance a été constitué par sa présidente, le professeur Griselda Marchebank, sans intervention du pouvoir central. Voter une motion d'indignation contre le Ministre au sujet du musée, ce serait affirmer qu'il a fait pression sur le comité. Cela ne lui aura rien apporté puisque Kingsley Shacklebolt n'occupe qu'une toute petite place dans le musée, sur une des photographies de groupe de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et étant donné que c'est lui qui a permis aux créatures magiques non humaines de faire entendre leur voix en créant la Chambre verte, on ne comprend pas pourquoi il aurait voulu empêcher que les gobelins soient représentés au sein du musée. Il n'y a donc aucune preuve qu'il soit responsable de ce que les gobelins lui reprochent. »

Cet argumentaire ne plut pas aux gradins supérieurs ; les murs de la salle répercutèrent les huées des gobelins mais la petite députée ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Si les gobelins contestent les choix du comité scientifique, c'est à lui qu'ils doivent s'adresser, continua-t-elle d'un ton raisonnable mais en haussant la voix pour couvrir les rumeurs hostiles. Si leur demande n'est pas entendue, ils pourront solliciter l'intervention du Ministre. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas à cette assemblée de décider ce qui doit figurer dans les musées ou les livres d'histoire.

-Elle le devrait peut-être ! lança un gobelin que ces mots avaient fait bondir. Si elle ne le fait pas, qui empêchera les sorciers de réécrire le passé à leur guise ?

-Député, vous n'avez pas la parole ! intervint Murcus depuis son perchoir subaquatique, mais le gobelin l'ignora.

-On nous accuse d'avoir collaboré avec l'ennemi ! poursuivit-il, les joues enflammées. Les sorciers nous détestent parce que nous ne rampons pas devant eux comme des elfes, et que nous ne nous laissons pas cantonner dans des réserves comme les centaures et les êtres de l'eau ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sortir de leur silence les créatures aquatiques : elles se dressèrent sur leurs gradins en hurlant, brandissant le poing vers le gobelin tandis que les deux députés centaures ruaient de colère. De leur côté, les gobelins soutenaient leur congénère à grands cris.

Murcus cogna si fort contre son pupitre que le marteau laissa une marque dans le bois. Les paroles du gobelin ne l'avaient pas vraiment vexée – il se pouvait qu'il ait raison en ce qui concernait les centaures, après tout – mais elle commençait à en avoir assez de ce débat stérile. Elle se redressa de toute sa haute taille, rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux verts qui flottaient autour de sa tête comme des algues et tonna :

« - _SILENCE !_ »

Sous le choc, l'assemblée se tut aussitôt : les créatures terrestres ignoraient jusque-là à quel point la voix des selkies pouvait être puissante, surtout retransmise par un haut-parleur.

« - _Tout le monde se rassied immédiatement_ , ordonna Murcus en baissant un peu le ton – juste un peu. _Le premier d'entre vous qui parle encore sans autorisation, je le fais expulser ! En tant que présidente, je suis garante de la bonne tenue de cette assemblée et, croyez-moi, je la ferai respecter !_ »

On aurait dit une maîtresse d'école réprimandant ses élèves dissipés. À part les êtres de l'eau qui devaient y être habitués, les députés semblaient choqués de se faire traiter ainsi, mais personne n'osa protester : la présidente paraissait déterminée à mettre sa menace à exécution. Murcus parcourut les rangs d'un regard sévère. Quand tous les députés se furent rassis, elle reprit la parole d'un ton posé mais très strict, pour bien montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Ils l'avaient élue présidente ; eh bien, il était temps qu'ils comprennent ce que cela signifiait.

« -Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles, dit-elle en fusillant du regard le député gobelin. Je n'accepterai aucune insulte personnelle dans cette enceinte, ni aucune remarque déplacée à l'encontre d'un peuple magique. C'est valable pour tout le monde. »

De nombreux députés hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Les gobelins regardaient Murcus avec hostilité : ils n'appréciaient pas qu'on leur donne des ordres.

« -Notre rôle, reprit la présidente, ce n'est pas de définir l'histoire officielle. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous aurons notre mot à dire là-dessus. Pour l'instant, ça ne fait pas partie de nos attributions. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant plusieurs députés lever la main. Ça ne risque pas de changer tant que les membres de la Chambre verte n'auront pas l'initiative des lois. Vous avez raison. Mais si nous voulons que ça change, il faut tenir compte de trois éléments. »

Elle avait éveillé leur intérêt. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la présidente remette en question l'organisation du Parlement institué par le Ministre : à la Chambre haute le pouvoir législatif, à la leur un droit de regard et d'amendement non contraignant sur les textes proposés. Les gobelins étaient les premiers surpris du tour que prenait le débat qu'ils avaient lancé. Murcus retint un sourire et poursuivit.

« -Premier facteur : le temps. Je vous rappelle que notre Chambre a été élue il y a un mois seulement, trop tôt pour vouloir révolutionner le système. Deuxième facteur : notre crédibilité. Pour être pris au sérieux par la communauté magique et obtenir un élargissement de nos pouvoirs, nous devons nous montrer exemplaires. Des désaccords, oui ; des dissensions, non. Pas d'insultes, pas de provocations, pas de coups d'éclat irréfléchis. Voter une motion d'indignation qui repose sur une hypothèse non prouvée, comme l'a démontré notre consœur, c'est ce que j'appelle un coup d'éclat irréfléchi. Troisième facteur, enchaîna-t-elle pour empêcher les gobelins de protester – mais ils étaient trop intéressés par son discours pour songer à l'interrompre – le pouvoir central. Nous savons tous à qui nous devons l'existence de la Chambre verte. Nous savons que la création de notre assemblée a fait l'objet d'une forte opposition. Dans trois mois, l'homme qui a pris sur lui de donner aux espèces non humaines une place inédite dans l'histoire politique magique de notre pays se présentera à son tour devant les électeurs. Non seulement les sorciers, mais aussi _nos_ électeurs. Il ne sera pas le seul candidat. À votre avis, combien, parmi ceux qui se présenteront contre lui, s'engageront pour le maintien de cette Chambre ? Plus important encore : parmi ceux qui le feront peut-être, combien auront une chance d'être élus ? »

Le silence était total. Murcus les avait emmenés bien au-delà du musée de la Résistance.

« -On peut désapprouver sur bien des points la politique de Mr Shacklebolt, reprit la présidente. Mais ne nous racontons pas d'histoires : à l'heure actuelle, il est notre seule chance de faire évoluer notre situation face aux sorciers. Il aura besoin de toutes les voix possibles, or nous savons à quel point certaines espèces sont difficiles à mobiliser. Elles le seront encore plus si le seul candidat véritablement soucieux d'égalité se trouve publiquement désavoué par la Chambre des créatures. »

Elle s'interrompit le temps de découvrir ses dents jaunes en un sourire.

« -Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre d'appeler à voter Shacklebolt, assura-t-elle. En trois mois, d'autres candidats tout aussi crédibles peuvent apparaître. Je vous demande juste de bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision dont il faut mesurer toutes les conséquences parce que, dans un avenir proche, elle pourrait nous priver de notre meilleur soutien. »

Cette séance marqua le premier grand succès de la présidente Murcus : après qu'une ovation de plusieurs minutes eut ponctué son intervention, la proposition des gobelins fut rejetée.

« -Ils n'ont pas l'air si déçus que ça, observa Sanguini à l'intention de sa voisine, la petite députée qui leur avait tenu tête. Elle a dû réussir à les faire douter de leur stratégie.

-Si la présidente Murcus est capable de cela, elle finira peut-être par leur apprendre la docilité, observa sa compagne. Contrairement à ce que pensent les gobelins, obéir à un supérieur n'est pas toujours humiliant. Cela peut même être une source de dignité. »

Le vampire eut un hochement de tête entendu.

« -Je vous crois sur parole, députée Crickey. »

lll

La pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel hivernal. Sa lumière pailletait d'éclats d'argent la campagne gelée. Sur le velours noir de la nuit, les étoiles se détachaient telles des diamants scintillants. L'air était pur, froid, piquant, le sol ferme et craquant sous les pas. L'horizon était immense. Au loin, les montagnes dressaient leurs têtes neigeuses argentées de lune. Plus près, à l'est, les arbres d'un petit bois balançaient au vent leurs branches épineuses en répandant un parfum de sève. Des hiboux hululaient, un ruisseau glougloutait. Sous l'odeur de l'eau et de la sève, du gel et de la nuit, sous celle des bêtes que la lune avait réveillées et de toute la végétation engourdie par l'hiver, il y avait la senteur ténue d'un feu de bois. Des hommes. Une ferme isolée, peut-être.

Quelle nuit ! Immense, grouillante de vies tout occupées à creuser, fouiller, brouter, ronger, chasser, ramper, voler, trottiner, renifler... L'hiver n'était pas une saison morte pour tout le monde ! Et ces étoiles, cette lune : quelle beauté ! Quelle pureté ! On aurait pu se croire aux premiers temps du monde, quand tout était encore si simple.

La nuit lui tournait la tête comme un alcool et il courut au ruisseau en se guidant à l'oreille. L'ayant trouvé, il y plongea la tête et but de longues gorgées ; l'eau glaciale avait goût de liberté. Le souffle court, il se redressa, s'ébroua et courut encore, cabriolant sous la lune pour le simple plaisir d'éprouver ses muscles, tout son corps puissant et souple, libre ! Enfin, hors d'haleine, il s'arrêta et s'assit un instant, savourant la perfection de ce moment. Il se sentait heureux.

Portée par le vent, l'odeur de feu de bois revint chatouiller ses narines. Il se leva et se mit à la suivre. Les branches basses lui frottèrent le dos quand il s'engagea dans la pinède, mais son pelage épais le protégeait des aiguilles. L'odeur était plus forte en dépit du parfum des arbres : le feu devait se trouver juste de l'autre côté du bosquet. Il n'avait même pas recherché la présence des hommes, pour une fois, mais il était content d'en trouver une. La nuit n'en serait que plus belle !

Il s'arrêta à l'orée du bois et se tapit sous un buisson de houx pour observer, tous ses sens aux aguets. À quelques centaines de mètres, la lune nimbait d'un halo spectral une petite bâtisse de pierraille, une hutte de berger. C'était de là que provenait l'odeur du feu : il voyait de la fumée s'élever par la cheminée et une lueur perçait les volets mal joints. Une grosse masse était blottie à côté de la hutte, comme une bête endormie.

De sa truffe sensible, il analysa les parfums portés par le vent. Pas de bétail à proximité, ni d'animaux de basse-cour. Pas de chien non plus. Mais des hommes, oui. Il sentait leur odeur au milieu des effluves diverses du monde nocturne. Deux mâles, lui semblait-il. De là où il était, il n'entendait aucun bruit, alors peut-être qu'ils dormaient. Ou qu'ils guettaient.

La grosse masse sombre ne l'inquiétait pas : il savait ce que c'était. C'était une chose grondante et puante dont les hommes se servaient pour se déplacer. Cela devait avoir un nom, mais il l'avait oublié. Quand c'était en mouvement, il fallait s'en méfier. Pour l'instant, cela dormait, et il savait que cela ne s'éveillerait pas sans intervention humaine.

Il se demanda ce que ces hommes faisaient ici en plein hiver. Sans bétail et sans chiens, ce n'étaient pas des bergers. Des chasseurs ? Des chasseurs sans chien, cela pouvait exister. Il n'aimait pas les chasseurs, ils étaient dangereux. Mais il aimait les hommes. Il avait envie de s'approcher. La lune, toute ronde, brillait juste au-dessus de la cabane. C'était comme si elle lui faisait signe. Des chasseurs sans chien, c'était quand même très improbable. Et puis, les chasseurs pouvaient être dupés.

Il rampa hors de son abri et se mit à faire les cent pas dans les fourrés, traçant une piste bien nette ; il s'arracha même quelques touffes de poils qu'il disposa dans les buissons pour faire bonne mesure. Il allait réveiller les hommes et se laisser apercevoir d'eux avant de disparaître dans le bois. Si c'étaient des chasseurs, ils se lanceraient à sa poursuite ; ils suivraient la fausse piste pendant que lui les suivrait, eux. Si ce n'en était pas... Il lui faudrait se montrer patient. Avancer à découvert, calmement, pour ne pas les effrayer. S'arrêter à quelques mètres de la cabane et s'asseoir, la queue enroulée autour des pattes. Sage. Attendre qu'ils ouvrent la porte, rester immobile quand ce serait fait. Ils finiraient par sortir. Ils ne pourraient pas résister. Ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près ; et alors...

Il bondit hors de la pinède, plein d'une énergie qu'il avait hâte de dépenser. Cette nuit serait celle du renouveau ! Renversant la tête en arrière sous le disque éclatant de la lune, il ouvrit grand sa gueule aux crocs acérés et poussa un long et puissant hurlement que le vent porta sur des kilomètres.

* * *

 **Mais quelle est cette créature, et que veut-elle aux deux hommes dans la cabane ? La réponse au prochain chapitre...**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Langues étrangères et cours

**Après avoir triomphé de mes problèmes de connexion, je vous livre enfin un nouveau chapitre ! On y découvre (encore) un nouveau personnage et le lieu de travail de notre ex-professeur reconverti. Bonne visite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Langues étrangères et cours de chant**

L'ancien directeur du TNT l'avait dit : pour prendre sa succession à la tête du service, le conseil d'administration de l'Université Libre de Magie voulait quelqu'un qui brille. Le fait est que Stoyanka Branimirova était brillante par bien des aspects. En vérité, Severus Rogue ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais rencontré femme aussi éblouissante ; mais il n'avait pas croisé beaucoup de Vélanes au cours de son existence.

« -Ça s'est produit il y a quelques jours, en Macédoine, expliquait-elle en feuilletant machinalement le dossier posé devant elle. Nous aurions dû être prévenus plus tôt, mais la durée des premières constatations, plus les questions de périmètre administratif... »

Ses lèvres parfaites s'étirèrent en un sourire acide. Assis à côté de Rogue, Roman soupira : il connaissait bien le problème. Le service Traque, Neutralisation, Tranquillisation de l'ULM était lié par convention avec les juridictions des pays membres du conseil d'administration de l'université. Il avait pour mission la lutte contre les créatures néfastes à intelligence animale – réelle ou supposée – tandis que les forces de police magique des différents États se réservaient les êtres d'intelligence humaine, équivalente ou supérieure, dont les infractions relevaient de la criminalité magique. En théorie, la répartition des tâches était donc simple. En théorie. Certains États avaient choisi de doter leur police de compétences semblables à celles du TNT, qui les dispensaient d'avoir recours à une force transnationale. D'autres restaient fidèles à l'ancienne division, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que les relations avec les autorités locales étaient toujours faciles.

« -Comble de malchance, nous avons apparemment affaire au cas le plus pénible qui soit, administrativement parlant, poursuivait la directrice. Un loup-garou. »

Roman grimaça. Les yeux de la Vélane, d'une intense couleur saphir, se fixèrent sur Rogue.

« -As-tu été briefé sur la difficulté que représentent les loups-garous pour notre service, John ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle prenait soin d'articuler clairement, traduisant parfois spontanément certains mots hongrois en anglais pour bien se faire comprendre. Rogue haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

« -Elle n'est pas difficile à deviner. Le TNT a vocation à s'occuper d'animaux, or on considère habituellement que les loups-garous sont des êtres humains, excepté les nuits de pleine lune, répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

-Précisément, approuva la directrice. L'attaque dont nous parlons a justement eu lieu pendant la dernière pleine lune. Deux Moldus, des scientifiques paraît-il, qui s'étaient installés dans une vieille cahute, quelque part dans la campagne, pour observer je ne sais quelle espèce d'oiseau – ou d'insecte, je ne sais plus. Ils sont morts tous les deux. D'après leurs blessures et le relevé des empreintes, il n'y a aucun doute sur ce qui les a tués.

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être un membre de la communauté de République tchèque qui aurait échappé à la battue ? suggéra Roman.

-Possible, acquiesça Stoyanka Branimirova. Ça n'a pas grande importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que les autorités macédoniennes nous autorisent à enquêter. Puisque l'attaque a eu lieu lorsque le loup était dans son état animal, elles considèrent que c'est de notre ressort. Vous pouvez donc vous rendre sur place et poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. La seule condition qu'ils mettent à notre intervention, c'est que vous capturiez le loup pendant qu'il sera transformé, et uniquement à ce moment-là. Si vous parvenez à l'identifier avant la prochaine pleine lune, ou après, vous devrez le signaler à la police magique locale et la laisser l'arrêter. »

Roman hochait la tête : c'était la procédure habituelle dans un cas de ce genre. Rogue, lui, avait une question.

« -Que devons-nous faire du loup si nous l'attrapons pendant la pleine lune ? »

La directrice eut un sourire sardonique qui creusa quelques rides dans son visage.

« -Le garder au frais jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain, répondit-elle, pour ensuite le remettre aux autorités. La chasse au loup-garou est la plus frustrante qui soit, comme tu t'en apercevras : suivre la piste exige beaucoup de temps et d'effort, ainsi qu'un estomac bien accroché. Tout cela pour une proie sur laquelle nous n'avons aucune maîtrise.

-Ça ne devrait pas être à nous de le faire, Stoya, observa Roman. Nous ne sommes pas là pour traquer les êtres humains. »

La directrice lui lança un regard amusé.

« -Je connais ta position là-dessus, Romi, déclara-t-elle, et c'est en partie pour ça que je te confie cette mission – ça, et le fait que tu parles bulgare. Tout le monde a peur des loups-garous mais je me dis que tes bons sentiments t'empêcheront peut-être de l'abattre sous le coup de la terreur, sauf si tu n'as pas d'alternative. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil : la règle du TNT était de capturer, non de tuer. C'était peut-être plus facile à appliquer quand on avait affaire à un animal ou à un esprit inférieur plutôt qu'à une créature telle que le loup-garou. Seuls les Détraqueurs étaient aussi immondes ; n'importe quel traqueur les abattrait volontiers, si c'était possible.

« -Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autre question... »

La directrice tendit le dossier à Roman et fit un geste indiquant que la séance était levée. Les deux hommes quittèrent aussitôt leur siège.

« -John, j'aimerais te dire un mot, s'il te plaît », lança-t-elle alors qu'ils allaient partir.

Roman sortit de la pièce avec un dernier regard entendu à l'intention de son équipier : il pensait savoir ce qui allait suivre. Le sorcier se rassit et considéra la femme qui lui faisait face avec un air d'intérêt poli, dissimulant sans peine le fait qu'il attendait cet entretien depuis des semaines.

Stoya présentait un visage aussi lisse que le sien. Avec ses pommettes hautes, son teint de pêche et ses cheveux d'un blond argenté tiré en un chignon strict, elle paraissait jeune mais, en vérité, il était impossible de lui donner un âge. Rogue n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était en fait bien plus âgée que lui.

« -Tu t'en doutes, on ne confie pas une mission comme celle-là à un auxiliaire, même accompagné », commença-t-elle, en anglais à présent, en le scrutant de ses yeux saphir.

Un fin sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Rogue.

« -Normalement, on n'envoie déjà pas un auxiliaire contre une meute de Détraqueurs, reprit-elle. Mais, à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue ne répliqua pas. Il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion. En temps normal, le TNT recrutait parmi les diplômés de l'ULM ou, à défaut, les candidats dotés d'un solide cursus en défense contre les forces du Mal, théorique et appliquée. Une brève période de stage permettait de jauger leur compétence avant de les titulariser. Grâce à son expérience professionnelle et personnelle, Rogue aurait eu largement de quoi mériter sa place dans le service ; mais il avait choisi de se présenter sous un faux nom. Sachant qu'il serait facile au TNT de vérifier ses dires auprès du ministère de la Magie britannique, « Jonathan Hind » était resté très évasif sur son curriculum. Le précédent directeur avait accepté sa candidature en tant qu'auxiliaire – ou stagiaire non rémunéré – pour couvrir temporairement les besoins du service, laissant à son successeur le soin de trancher la question de son embauche à long terme. Il n'avait pas caché à Stoya qu'il soupçonnait « John » d'avoir joué un rôle peu avouable dans les événements d'Angleterre ; mais comme l'étranger affirmait pouvoir se passer de la formation que les effectifs du service étaient de toute façon insuffisants à lui assurer, et puisque l'afflux de créatures magiques en Europe centrale et balkanique rendait urgent le recrutement de nouveaux chasseurs, le directeur avait fermé les yeux sur sa part d'ombre. Stoya, elle, était d'une autre trempe.

« -Je dois avouer que les résultats de votre binôme, à Roman et toi, sont bons. Excellents, même, déclara-t-elle. Votre taux de capture est pour l'instant de cent pour cent si l'on exclut les Détraqueurs, qui sont de toute façon impossibles à capturer. Vos rapports sont rendus dans les temps et complets – ça ne m'étonne pas puisque Romi est connu pour son perfectionnisme en la matière. Comment ça se passe avec lui, d'ailleurs ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

-C'est un partenaire compétent, répondit prudemment Rogue. Un peu prolixe, parfois. »

C'était un euphémisme : quand il s'y mettait, Roman était un incorrigible bavard. Il n'avait épargné à Rogue aucun détail de sa séparation houleuse d'avec la fameuse Marijana, son ex-épouse moldue qui enseignait le français dans un lycée de Budapest, et de leurs nombreuses disputes au sujet de la garde de la non moins fameuse Kriszti, leur fille adolescente tout aussi moldue, que Roman ne voyait qu'un weekend sur deux. Rogue se contrefichait éperdument des mésaventures de la famille Farkas ; mais les traqueurs du TNT travaillaient très souvent en binôme, et Roman faisait partie de ceux qu'il abhorrait le moins – et réciproquement – alors il rongeait son frein.

« -On n'a pas l'habitude du travail en équipe ? devina la directrice. Ça viendra. Roman, lui, est très content de t'avoir pour équipier. Il t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Rogue eut un bref hochement de tête : il avait aussi cette impression, même s'il ignorait pourquoi Roman s'était pris de sympathie pour lui. La directrice tira une liste de son sous-main et la parcourut lentement du doigt.

« -Maîtrise des principaux sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, enchantements majeurs et mineurs, métamorphose appliquée, lut-elle pour elle-même. Connaissance poussée des différentes catégories de créatures néfastes... Sang-froid, esprit d'initiative... Toutes compétences démontrées par l'expérience, conclut-elle en repoussant la liste que Roman lui avait fournie. L'hôpital m'indique que tu tiens à jour ton propre stock de potions de secours ?

-J'ai aussi quelques compétences dans ce domaine, confirma Rogue du bout des lèvres. L'hôpital a bien assez à faire sans être contraint de renouveler régulièrement la trousse de survie de chaque chasseur.

-Ce n'est pas très réglementaire, tempéra Stoya, mais si tu tiens à faire tes potions toi-même... Tu as déjà pratiqué le chant magique ? demanda-t-elle sans transition.

-Non, répondit-il avec indifférence, mais je crois savoir que Roman maîtrise cette technique.

-Il va falloir t'y mettre, annonça-t-elle. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde apprenne au moins les bases. C'est le chant magique qui a gardé les Détraqueurs loin de nos territoires pendant douze siècles, il est temps de le remettre à l'honneur.

-Quel que soit le talent du soliste, pousser la chansonnette n'a jamais fait fuir aucun Détraqueur, objecta Rogue. Je doute que ces créatures aient l'oreille musicale.

-Mais, une fois chassées, elles restent à distance du périmètre protégé par les vigiles de chant, insista la directrice.

-Les vigiles de chant ? »

Stoya eut un sourire satisfait : le très compétent Jonathan Hind avait donc lui aussi quelques lacunes !

« -L'université propose un bon module d'initiation, poursuivit-elle, et Roman pourra t'aider à t'entraîner. Il faut aussi que tu prennes des cours de langue pour enrichir le panel de votre binôme. »

Les agents du TNT devaient être capables de communiquer avec les populations et les autorités des pays dans lesquels ils intervenaient, aussi s'astreignaient-ils à apprendre et pratiquer régulièrement diverses langues étrangères. En plus du hongrois, l'allemand, l'italien et l'anglais formaient le socle de base mais, grâce à son recrutement international, le service disposait d'agents parlant également tchèque, russe, croate, albanais, slovène, etc. Des binômes complémentaires pouvaient ainsi être formés. On n'exigeait pas des agents une maîtrise parfaite des langues étrangères, mais être bilingue constituait un plus. D'ailleurs, le fait que Stoya soit polyglotte avait été déterminant pour son recrutement.

-« À vous deux, continuait la Vélane, vous avez déjà le hongrois et l'anglais, plus le bulgare, l'allemand et l'italien dans lesquels Roman se débrouille. Le service manque actuellement de locuteurs du roumain et du polonais. Je t'inscris sur les deux ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogateur. Rogue eut un geste d'acquiescement las, bien qu'à la vérité il préférât de beaucoup l'idée de suivre des leçons de langues étrangères plutôt que des cours de chant – magique ou non.

« -Bien sûr, reprit Stoya en rangeant ses papiers, tout ça, c'est à la condition que nous te gardions. »

Elle le jaugea à nouveau de son regard saphir : il s'était imperceptiblement raidi.

« -Recruter un homme sans passé, c'est assez problématique, énonça-t-elle. Ça suppose que je me porte garante de toi devant la direction de l'université...

-Je doute que la direction s'intéresse dans le détail au parcours de chaque nouvelle recrue, l'interrompit Rogue, sarcastique.

-Sait-on jamais ? répliqua Stoya. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, il se peut très bien qu'un jour, on me demande des comptes. Je peux prendre sur moi de titulariser un auxiliaire sans curriculum, si ses compétences me semblent à la hauteur de la tâche...

-Alors la question est réglée », observa Rogue à mi-voix.

Le soupçonnant peut-être de vouloir faire de l'humour, la directrice lui lança un regard sévère qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'une certaine Minerva qu'il avait bien connue.

« -Soyons bien clairs, reprit-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de voir un jour des Aurors débarquer dans mon service à la recherche d'un fugitif. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer, devant le conseil de discipline de l'ULM, pourquoi j'ai pris le risque de recruter quelqu'un dont je ne savais rien, hormis le fait qu'il était loin d'être blanc comme neige. »

Rogue hocha la tête, la mine pensive.

« -Je comprends, murmura-t-il. Dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il en se levant avec souplesse, tu vas devoir trouver un autre équipier à Roman. »

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Pour l'amour du Ciel, John, arrête de faire l'andouille ! »

Rogue se figea, la main sur la poignée. Lentement, sa tête pivota en direction de la Vélane, et il haussa un sourcil.

« -L'andouille ? répéta-t-il d'une voix veloutée. Tu connais mes conditions, Stoya, je te les ai clairement énoncées lors de notre premier – et bref – entretien : je ne parle pas de mon passé. Jamais. Cela m'évite d'avoir à inventer des mensonges. Si cela ne te convient pas, il est inutile d'espérer me faire changer d'avis en me flattant ou en m'appâtant avec des cours du soir. Malgré l'augmentation récente de ses moyens financiers, le TNT reste en sous-effectifs. De plus, bien que très capables de réguler les populations de nuisibles tels que les Pitiponks, les vouivres ou les goules, voire de combattre de dangereux animaux comme les manticores et les loups-garous, la plupart de ses agents – de _tes_ agents – sont démunis face aux véritables forces du Mal. Ils ne savent pas repousser les Détraqueurs, détruire les Inferi, piéger les Fomoires ou les stryges. La faute à un manque de pratique, sans doute. Leurs aînés de l'après-Grindelwald ont trop bien fait leur travail, et n'ont pas laissé aux nouvelles générations de chasseurs l'occasion de se faire la main contre les adversaires les plus redoutables. Il se trouve que je possède cette expérience. Alors, de deux choses l'une : soit elle t'intéresse assez pour que tu prennes le risque de me garder, soit tu estimes que le TNT peut se passer de mes compétences et, dans ce cas, cette discussion est une perte de temps. »

Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle enchaînait les postes hauts placés dans diverses administrations magiques, aussi Stoyanka Branimirova avait-elle perdu l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. En fait, sa nature même de Vélane faisait que les hommes, et certaines femmes, se montraient rarement insolents envers elle. De la part d'un subordonné, c'était d'autant plus difficilement tolérable. De colère, tout son visage s'était tendu, plissé vers son nez qui pointait soudain comme un bec d'oiseau.

« -Dis-moi, John, articula-t-elle froidement, un homme aussi savant que toi ne peut ignorer que mon espèce a failli se retrouver sur la liste de chasse du TNT. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me contrarier, crois-moi. »

Nullement impressionné, Rogue la considéra d'un air ironique, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« -Tu répugnes déjà à user de ton charme magique pour convaincre l'université de nous fournir des locaux convenables – ou pour découvrir les secrets d'un agent au passé obscur, observa-t-il, railleur. Je doute que tu lâches la bride à tes plus noirs instincts juste parce que ma réponse te déplaît. »

Il n'avait pas tort : au quotidien, Stoya s'efforçait de se conduire comme une humaine plutôt que comme une Vélane. Elle préférait devoir sa place à son intelligence et à ses talents magiques plutôt qu'à son pouvoir de séduction surnaturel. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas fait usage lors de son entretien d'embauche – ou, en tout cas, personne ne s'en était aperçu. Et nul étudiant ni personnel de l'ULM ne l'avait encore surprise à lancer une boule de feu.

« -Tu veux savoir si je suis un criminel en fuite ? reprit Rogue, offensif à présent, en s'avançant vers le bureau. Tu veux savoir si j'étais un Mangemort ? Et si la réponse était oui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu déchirerais mon contrat d'auxiliaire ? Tu me dénoncerais aux autorités britanniques ? »

Les traits de la directrice avaient retrouvé leur beauté de statue. Immobile, le visage levé vers le sorcier, elle le fixait sans ciller de ses prunelles bleu sombre. Un long moment, elle demeura silencieuse, le regard rivé sur Rogue. Celui-ci se demanda si elle essayait de faire usage de legilimancie contre lui, mais il ne perçut aucune tentative d'intrusion mentale. Il était plus probable qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« -Il n'y a pas de mandat d'arrêt à mon nom, Stoya, reprit-il à voix basse, les mains posées sur le bureau de la directrice. Ni d'avis de recherche portant ma photographie. Cela, je peux te le garantir.

-Alors, pourquoi tout ce mystère ? insista-t-elle dans un souffle, ses prunelles saphir toujours rivées à celles du sorcier, si noires qu'elles paraissaient sans fond.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important ? » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il hésitait à tenter une incursion dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle s'en rendait compte : elle avait beau avoir renoncé aux coutumes de son espèce, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une Vélane en colère pouvait fort bien défigurer son adversaire d'un coup de griffes, ou lui arracher la tête.

Elle finit par détourner les yeux. Manipulant une fois de plus les papiers entassés sur son sous-main, elle déclara posément :

« -Je pense que tu es un atout pour le service et, à titre personnel, je trouve ta compagnie... intéressante. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, Roman t'apprécie beaucoup. Ni l'un ni l'autre, nous n'aimerions apprendre que nous nous sommes liés à une crapule. Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que nous ne le sachions jamais. »

Elle releva la tête pour lui lancer un dernier regard, un regard à présent acéré comme une serre, et articula froidement :

« -Parce que j'en serais extrêmement mécontente. »

lll

Avec Prague et Bucarest, la colline de Buda était l'un des sièges historiques de l'Université Libre de Magie. Le TNT avait d'abord été installé dans le prestigieux Palais de la Science, construit au XVIe siècle et dissimulé aux yeux des Moldus par un sortilège qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un asile ; franchir les grilles hérissées de pointes révélait un hôtel particulier en pierre ocre, aux vitraux multicolores et aux toits hérissés de cheminées et de gargouilles jacassantes. Et puis, le manque de place consécutif à l'augmentation du nombre d'étudiants et à l'émergence de nouvelles filières, associé à la volonté de rapprocher les chasseurs du monde moldu afin qu'ils s'y fondent plus aisément durant leurs traques, avait conduit au déménagement du service vers des locaux situés sur l'autre rive du Danube, en pleine zone non magique. Le TNT occupait désormais le sixième étage d'un immeuble de bureaux datant des années soixante-dix, dépourvu de tout charme mais doté d'un ascenseur.

Pour les Moldus qui travaillaient là, il n'y avait pas de sixième étage : l'ascenseur comme l'escalier passaient du cinquième au septième sans qu'ils y prêtent attention, car ils imputaient l'absence de 6 sur les boutons et les portes des paliers à une simple erreur de numérotation. Les agents du TNT atteignaient leur étage en traversant le mur au niveau de la sixième marche entre les paliers du cinquième et du septième, ou en pressant simultanément les touches 2 et 4 de l'ascenseur – certains prétendaient que cela marchait aussi avec les touches 1 et 5. Comme il était difficile de prévoir si l'ascenseur serait vide de Moldus, et que ceux-ci étaient trop paresseux pour dépasser à pied le quatrième étage, la première solution restait de loin la plus utilisée. Transplaner directement dans les niveaux supérieurs de l'escalier voire, pour les plus doués, sur la marche visée, permettait de venir travailler en robe de sorcier sans éveiller la curiosité des assistants de direction, comptables et commerciaux des environs.

Rogue referma la porte en verre dépoli marquée du nom de la directrice et descendit le couloir agrémenté de plantes vertes artificielles. Il passa devant la petite cuisine qui sentait continuellement l'oignon frit, longea le renfoncement dans lequel se trouvait le bureau de la secrétaire, juste à côté des toilettes, et s'arrêta devant une autre porte, en bois peint celle-là. Il prit une profonde inspiration, la relâcha dans un soupir, puis actionna la poignée.

Les bureaux des chasseurs du TNT étaient construits sur le même modèle que ceux des Aurors britanniques : un grand _open space_ bruyant divisé en boxes par des cloisons mobiles où chaque agent épinglait un peu n'importe quoi. Celui que Rogue partageait avec Roman se trouvait tout au fond, ce qui l'obligeait chaque matin à traverser la salle et à saluer individuellement chacun de ses collègues, à son grand déplaisir. Ainsi qu'il l'avait découvert dès son arrivée, la familiarité était de mise au sein du service : on se tutoyait et on s'appelait par son petit nom. Même la directrice se pliait à cet usage, tout en conservant une réserve que seule sa fonction lui autorisait. La distance dont le nouveau faisait preuve à l'égard de ses collègues passait beaucoup moins bien. À part son équipier, il était évident qu'on ne l'appréciait guère ; pas au point, toutefois, de déroger au rituel du salut matinal, bien qu'il fût tout aussi évident qu'à part peut-être son équipier, le nouveau n'appréciait personne.

La première chose qu'il vit en atteignant son box fut Roman, assis à sa petite table surchargée de paperasse, qui l'attendait avec une impatience visible. Un plan de Budapest, des photographies de ses parents et de sa fille ainsi qu'une affiche représentant Vadim Rostopchine, le champion du monde d'échecs version sorcier, décoraient sa partie de cloison.

« -Alors ? » l'interrogea Roman en croisant les doigts sous son bureau.

Rogue ne lui accorda aucune attention, car il venait de remarquer une deuxième chose : sur son propre petit bureau, à côté d'une pile de parchemins, il y avait une enveloppe en papier dont l'adresse était libellée au stylo-bille. Et sur la pile de parchemins, toisant le sorcier d'un air le mettant au défi de l'en chasser, se tenait l'une des créatures que Rogue abhorrait le plus au monde : Corbac, la corneille mâle qui l'avait persécuté tout au long de son séjour dans la maison Faraday.

« - _Toi !_ » gronda Rogue avec haine.

L'oiseau lui répondit par un craillement insolent. Tout autour de ses pattes, le parchemin était parsemé de miettes : Roman avait dû amadouer Corbac avec un biscuit pour le délester plus aisément du courrier qu'il avait apporté.

« -Il est arrivé tout à l'heure, indiqua le Hongrois. À temps pour rapporter une bonne nouvelle à sa maîtresse... Si tu as une bonne nouvelle à annoncer ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air anxieux.

Rogue détacha son regard de la corneille et prit sa mine la plus indifférente pour répondre sans laisser deviner sa satisfaction.

« -Notre directrice a fini par se résoudre à l'év... »

Il se figea tout à coup.

« -Sa maîtresse, tu as dit ? releva-t-il à l'adresse de Roman. Comment sais-tu que ce volatile a une maîtresse et non un maître ? »

Le Hongrois sourit.

« -J'ai supposé que c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé, répondit-il avec un geste de la main. Le rouleau s'est ouvert tout seul quand je l'ai détaché de sa patte. Quand j'ai vu ce que c'était, je me suis dit que ça rendrait bien ici. Jolie fille, si je peux me permettre. C'est une de tes amies ? »

Le regard de Rogue suivit la direction indiquée par Roman. Il dut contourner son bureau pour voir de face la cloison mobile qui s'élevait à côté.

« - _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ » siffla-t-il, soudain blême d'indignation.

Soigneusement punaisée à la paroi par un équipier trop zélé, l'image en noir et blanc d'une jeune femme le contemplait avec des yeux rêveurs au-dessus d'une légende l'identifiant comme « Broyeuse d'idées reçues » et d'une dédicace tracée au stylo bleu : « _À mon cher disparu, en souvenir du purgatoire_ ».

lll

Assis en tailleur sur un coussin posé à même le sol au premier étage de sa maison de L.A., Nate van der Waals méditait. La lumière rouge du soleil couchant filtrait à travers ses paupières closes. Il avait le dos bien droit, les mains reposant l'une sur l'autre entre ses cuisses, paumes vers le ciel et bout des pouces en contact – une position qui favorisait la circulation de l'énergie, disait-on. Il respirait calmement, la gorge un peu étrécie pour entendre le passage de l'air : ujjayi, ça s'appelait. Ce son était apaisant, comme l'était la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, sur chaque pommette et de son front à son menton : il ne regrettait pas de s'être rasé.

Il s'était essayé pour la première fois à l'exercice quelques années plus tôt, pendant une période un peu difficile ; à l'époque, il se cherchait, professionnellement et personnellement – psychologiquement, pourrait-on dire. La méditation lui avait apporté un équilibre. Grâce à elle, une bonne partie de ses doutes existentiels avaient retrouvé leur juste place : celle de guides pour l'action, et non d'angoisses à vous tenir éveillé toute la nuit. Voilà qui avait sans doute sauvé ses cheveux du blanchissement prématuré. Cela ne l'avait toutefois pas empêché de commettre certaines bêtises, comme ce fichu tatouage qu'il faudrait faire enlever un jour ou l'autre. Cela ne l'avait pas non plus guéri de son addiction au tabac.

Nate fronçait les sourcils sur son coussin de méditation : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Avec la pratique, suivre le cheminement de l'air dans son nez, sa gorge, sa cage thoracique lui était devenu facile ; mais aujourd'hui, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Quelque chose distrayait son esprit. Inutile de se demander quoi.

Elle n'était pas venue à l'avant-première, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, à bien y réfléchir. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne voie jamais ce film. Non qu'il fût mécontent du résultat, au contraire ; mais une femme comme elle pourrait ne pas apprécier certaines scènes... À tout le moins, cela risquait de lui donner de Nate une image ambiguë qui contrarierait ses efforts pour la séduire. Il devrait veiller à clarifier les choses quand il la reverrait. S'il parvenait à la revoir.

De guerre lasse, il rouvrit les yeux et se leva. Inutile d'insister, il n'était décidément pas d'humeur. La seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser maintenant, c'était de planifier la prochaine étape de son opération de conquête de Narcissa Malefoy. En matière d'amour, il n'appréciait guère les métaphores belliqueuses ; pourtant, c'était bien de cela dont s'agissait : d'une lutte contre sa froideur affichée, contre leurs différences, sans compter l'homme mystérieux qui lui avait passé la bague au doigt.

Armé d'un briquet et d'un paquet de cigarettes, Nate sortit sur le balcon. Il n'aimait pas lui courir ainsi après : il se faisait l'effet d'un chien en quête d'affection. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quiconque pourrait lui faire perdre à ce point ses moyens. Il y avait des moments où il détestait être amoureux.

Clignant des yeux dans le soleil couchant, il planta une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres et tourna la molette de son briquet. La première bouffée inspirée lui procura le calme que sa séance ratée de méditation n'avait pu lui apporter ; à moins que ce ne fût le lent défilé des nuages poussés par les vents océaniques. C'était mal de fumer, pensa-t-il, mais, parfois, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

En cet instant même, très loin à l'est, par-delà un autre océan, une jeune femme frappée d'insomnie pensait exactement la même chose en faisant tomber la cendre de sa propre cigarette dans une petite boîte en argent ; mais ça, évidemment, Nate van der Waals ne pouvait pas le savoir.

* * *

 **Promis, la prochaine fois, on retrouve Alifair et Crickey, avec peut-être un invité que vous connaissez déjà...**

 **Petite précision au sujet du défi Nate : les indices ne concernent pas sa personnalité (que je ne connais pas). Soyez attentifs, je vous en ai déjà donné pas mal !**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Miss Crickey

**Revoili-voilà un peu d'Alifair par-ci, une touche de Crickey par-là, et pour couronner le tout, un invité surprise que nous n'avions pas encore revu :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Miss Crickey**

Alifair émergea du sommeil avec un goût de cendre froide dans la bouche. À gerber. C'était le problème quand on s'en grillait une en pleine nuit parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les ASPIC restaient encore lointains, mais elle stressait déjà plus que pour les BUSE. L'ambiance à la maison était pourtant bien meilleure sans ses sempiternelles prises de bec avec son protégé clandestin. Peut-être son excès d'anxiété venait-il de là : elle n'avait plus rien pour se défouler. Même si elle continuait la boxe.

Elle trouva Crickey occupée à briquer le salon, les écouteurs de son petit baladeur enfoncés dans ses oreilles en formes d'ailes de chauve-souris. L'elfe avait testé le walkman qu'Alifair avait acheté pour Rogue avant son départ, avec une méthode d'apprentissage du hongrois ; constatant que l'objet la ravissait visiblement, sa maîtresse lui en avait offert un pour Noël, accompagné de quelques compilations de musiques moldues et sorcières enregistrées sur la chaîne hi-fi.

« -Votre petit déjeuner est prêt, Miss, l'informa Crickey après qu'Alifair lui eut tapoté l'épaule pour signaler sa présence. Ou Miss Alifair préfère-t-elle prendre directement son repas de midi ? »

Un coup d'œil à la pendule informa la Moldue que la matinée avait pris fin depuis déjà quarante minutes. Alifair grogna. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son insomnie se doublait d'une grasse matinée à n'en plus finir qui, quand elle en émergeait enfin, la laissait patraque pour le reste de la journée.

« -Bon, dans neuf heures on se couche », marmonna-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement avant de se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine.

Elle sentait que, dans son dos, Crickey la suivait des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. L'elfe n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état ; plus que tout, elle désapprouvait qu'elle se soit remise à fumer. Alifair elle-même n'en était pas fière mais, malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas toujours à dominer sa nervosité. Au moins ne la calmait-elle pas à coups de whisky Pur Feu.

Après avoir avalé quelques toasts en parcourant en diagonale la _Gazette du sorcier_ du jour, la Moldue fit le point sur son emploi du temps. Elle était censée terminer une dissertation pour French et Montague et avancer dans la lecture de _La République des baguettes : humanisme et sorcellerie dans l'Europe du XVI_ _e_ _siècle_. Il y avait aussi ces commandes de robes auxquelles il fallait répondre : depuis la cérémonie des RITM Music Awards où le groupe de métal Snakepath avait fait son show en tenue « Sirius Black », les sorciers de la haute société se montraient aussi désireux que leurs femmes de posséder un vêtement griffé Indésirable n°33 bis. Sans compter la potion Tue-Loup sur laquelle elle s'était remise à travailler afin de pouvoir la vendre dès l'obtention du diplôme requis – Sainte-Mangouste n'attendait que ça. Et puis elle devait répondre à la dernière lettre de Lissa, toujours bibliothécaire de Poudlard et heureuse, et prendre des nouvelles des Reynes. Tout ça en une journée...

« -Et demain, rebelote, marmonna-t-elle. C'est pas une vie d'être travailleuse indépendante. »

Il y avait des jours où elle regrettait presque d'avoir décliné l'offre de Weal Enys, propriétaire des laboratoires du même nom et détenteur d'un quasi monopole sur le commerce des potions. Médiocre sorcier, Enys n'en restait pas moins un homme d'affaires prospère doublé d'un sacré veinard : en dépit du scandale causé par les propos qu'il avait tenus lors d'un meeting du mouvement OSER, il avait été élu député à la Chambre humaine au côté de Norbert Dragonneau. Son premier magasin de vente de potions au détail, qu'il venait d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse, ne désemplissait pas ; preuve qu'on ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ses positions extrêmes concernant l'égalité des espèces. Il fallait dire que, depuis son accession à la députation, il s'était bien gardé de relancer cet épineux sujet. Alifair s'en réjouissait d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait dans le collimateur depuis qu'il avait poussé la direction de Sainte-Mangouste à rompre ses relations commerciales avec elle : la Moldue jubilait aujourd'hui de pouvoir avec raison l'accuser d'être un dégonflé.

À peine Alifair venait-elle de s'installer devant la table du salon où l'attendait sa dissertation que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Avec un grognement, la Moldue se releva et gagna le couloir. Crickey glissait déjà un œil prudent par la fente de la boîte aux lettres.

« -Cela semble être un livreur, Miss » chuchota-t-elle avant de reculer en trottinant vers le fond du couloir pour se mettre hors de vue du visiteur.

Alifair ouvrit la porte. L'homme en salopette qui attendait derrière, à côté d'un diable sur lequel était posé un gros carton, ressemblait bel et bien à un livreur. Il ne paraissait nullement ému de se tenir sur le seuil de la maison Faraday. Pourtant, le bâtiment n'avait réapparu qu'à la mi-décembre, après être resté près d'une année invisible aux yeux de tous, protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas. Chasseurs de fantômes et complotistes de tout poil, sans oublier quelques journalistes, s'étaient alors bousculés pour photographier sous tous les angles la « maison du mystère », guetter vainement ses occupants, tambouriner à la porte voire essayer d'entrer par effraction. Le Bureau de désinformation du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, en la personne de son directeur, Percy Weasley, y avait laissé quelques poignées de cheveux arrachés, mais avait fini par résoudre la crise. Grâce à un sortilège Repousse-Moldu façonné tout spécialement – et depuis déposé auprès du Bureau des brevets – tout Moldu qui posait les yeux sur la maison Faraday se trouvait frappé d'un puissant sentiment d'évidence : la maison était tellement à sa place qu'elle ne pouvait en avoir été absente un seul jour depuis sa construction, si elle n'était pas là de toute éternité. Les amateurs de paranormal venus enquêter sur ses allées et venues inexpliquées repartaient donc aussitôt, convaincus qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire à dormir debout sans le moindre intérêt.

À la suite de ces événements, Percy avait tenté d'infliger à Alifair un avertissement pour infraction au Code International du Secret Magique mais, comme la Moldue le lui avait fait remarquer, aucune personne sensée ne l'accuserait d'avoir accompli l'acte magique à l'origine du trouble. Crickey non plus ne pouvait en être responsable car, en tant que Gardienne du Secret, il lui était impossible de lever elle-même le sortilège de Fidelitas. Quant à savoir qui l'avait fait...

« -Si la Brigade de police magique me met en demeure de répondre, je le ferai peut-être, avait déclaré Alifair. Après avoir consulté mon avocat. »

Son avoué, Me Reubrock, avait déjà préparé un argumentaire fondé sur le fait que la réapparition de la maison n'était que le retour à un état antérieur que les autorités n'avaient jamais mis en cause. Les protections dont la propriétaire avait été contrainte de s'entourer pendant la guerre étaient désormais inutiles et la gênaient dans sa vie quotidienne : on ne pouvait lui reprocher de les avoir levées comme c'était son droit de le faire. Partant, peu importait l'identité de la personne qui s'était chargée de l'exécution de la volonté de Miss Blake.

Comme l'agitation était rapidement retombée, et que la BPM avait de toute façon d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter, l'affaire en était restée là. Conséquence inattendue du sortilège Repousse-Moldu, Alifair avait reçu de nombreuses offres d'achat pour sa maison « tellement authentique », « si parfaitement en accord avec son environnement ». Maintenant que le facteur trouvait sans difficulté sa boîte aux lettres, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il y dépose un courrier d'agence immobilière proposant ses services à la propriétaire afin de « valoriser son bien exceptionnel ».

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient qu'il y a un jardin sur le toit », ricanait Alifair en jetant ces lettres à la poubelle.

La mine du livreur n'était guère cordiale – lui se fichait pas mal que la maison Faraday soit à sa place ou pas – mais il poussa le professionnalisme jusqu'à apporter le gros carton dans le salon, près du meuble qu'Alifair lui indiqua. Dès qu'il fut parti, Crickey s'approcha avec curiosité pour assister au déballage du colis. Ayant servi Roger Dunbar, dont l'épouse et la belle-mère étaient Moldues, l'elfe avait fini par s'habituer aux appareils électroménagers ; toutefois, certains lui inspiraient encore de la méfiance, à l'image de l'aspirateur qu'elle n'utilisait jamais. Elle appréciait davantage la chaîne stéréo modifiée pour recevoir aussi bien les stations moldues que sorcières, et adorait son petit baladeur – et pas seulement parce que c'était un cadeau de sa maîtresse bien-aimée.

« -Cet appareil permet de recevoir des images du dehors, Miss ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt pendant qu'Alifair installait l'engin sur le meuble.

-Pas exactement, expliqua la Moldue accroupie pour brancher le câble d'alimentation. C'est fait pour capter les émissions envoyées sur certaines ondes, comme une radio mais avec l'image. Comme il n'y a pas d'antenne dans cette maison, ce poste ne pourra pas les recevoir, et de toute façon Roger dit que ça ne marcherait pas à cause des interférences causées par la magie.

-Alors à quoi servira-t-il ? » s'étonna Crickey.

Alifair montra du doigt une large fente sur le devant de l'appareil, obturée par une fermeture à bascule.

« -À voir ce qu'on mettra là-dedans, répondit-elle. Pareil que ton baladeur. Roger pense que la magie ambiante ne perturbera pas le magnétoscope mais, au cas où, il a réfléchi à quelques sortilèges pour adapter le machin. D'après lui, Arthur Weasley saura les mettre en oeuvre si besoin.

-Quand saura-t-on si cela fonctionne correctement, Miss ? » s'enquit l'elfe qui considérait le gros cube noir avec des yeux immenses.

La Moldue sourit, consciente que Crickey était presque aussi impatiente qu'elle d'essayer son achat.

« -Quand j'aurai acheté une cassette. »

lll

Crickey était très satisfaite de la tournure que prenait la journée. L'arrivée du poste de télévision semblait avoir ragaillardi Miss Alifair : elle avait bouclé sa dissertation en trente minutes, presque sans faire de pâtés avec sa plume d'oie. Ensuite, elle était sortie téléphoner. Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Crickey l'avait suivie des yeux jusqu'à la cabine du coin de la rue, sans aucun scrupule car c'était pour son bien : elle voulait s'assurer que sa maîtresse n'en profitait pas pour fumer l'une de ces épouvantables cigarettes ! Les craintes de l'elfe étaient sans fondement, puisque Alifair avait enfourné son troisième chewing-gum de la journée avant de sortir, précisément pour calmer son envie de fumer, et qu'elle le mâchait encore en regagnant la maison. Maintenant, penchée sur l'histoire glorieuse des sorciers humanistes, elle émettait des bruits de mastication ponctués de temps à autre par l'éclatement d'une bulle. Crickey ne trouvait pas cela très ragoûtant, mais elle préférait le chewing-gum à la nicotine.

Son propre travail avançait vite. Après avoir terminé le ménage du salon et de la salle à manger, elle donna un coup de balai dans les caves, congédiant les araignées qui s'y étaient réinstallées depuis son dernier passage pourtant pas si lointain. Avant que sonne l'heure du thé, elle eut enfin un peu de temps à consacrer à ses devoirs de députée.

Crickey était très fière d'avoir été élue à la Chambre verte, même si elle savait que de fortes suspicions entachaient le vote des elfes. Naturellement, aucun de ses congénères ne serait allé voter sans l'aval de son maître, et rares étaient les propriétaires d'elfes à considérer d'un bon œil l'émergence d'une assemblée des créatures magiques. Pour résoudre ce problème, le ministère avait menacé d'une amende tout sorcier dont l'elfe ne mettrait pas de bulletin dans l'urne. Cela étant, les autorités n'avaient aucun moyen d'empêcher les maîtres de donner à leurs serviteurs des consignes de vote que ces derniers suivraient aveuglément. À l'image d'Alifair, Minerva McGonagall avait explicitement laissé les elfes de Poudlard libres de leur choix, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. La plupart des sorciers leur avaient enjoint de voter blanc, mais certains avaient une autre stratégie. Troisième minorité du monde magique britannique, les elfes disposaient, tout comme les gobelins et les êtres de l'eau, de leur propre groupe électoral et d'un certain nombre de sièges à la Chambre. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ces sièges soient pourvus ; en fait, presque personne ne s'attendait à ce que des elfes se portent candidats aux élections. Pourtant, des candidats, il y en eut bel et bien.

Le premier à se déclarer fut Sobby, un elfe très âgé qui appartenait à la famille Slughorn. En récompense pour une vie de bons et loyaux services, son maître actuel l'avait mis à la retraite ; Sobby avait donc beaucoup de temps libre à occuper, ainsi qu'il l'expliquait dans sa profession de foi, et une longue expérience du labeur qu'il souhaitait mettre au service du bien commun. Personne ne fut dupe : le vieil elfe serait les yeux et les oreilles d'Horace Slughorn à la Chambre verte. En un sens, c'était flatteur, car Slughorn était connu pour ne s'intéresser qu'à ceux – êtres ou institutions – qui avaient du pouvoir ou, à défaut, du potentiel : que l'ancien professeur se donne la peine de placer un pion à l'assemblée des créatures était de sa part un signal fort.

Quelques jours plus tard, une certaine Twinny annonça à son tour sa candidature. Si la manœuvre de Slughorn avait étonné et amusé plutôt que choqué, la déclaration de Twinny fit beaucoup de bruit, et pour cause : il fut vite connu qu'elle servait la maison Nott, notoirement liée à la magie noire et dont un membre, abattu par les Aurors peu après la bataille de Poudlard, avait été Mangemort. À l'évidence, l'elfe espionnerait pour ses maîtres et tous les anciens partisans de la pureté du sang et de l'oppression des races non humaines avec lesquels ils étaient encore en contact ; peut-être même aurait-elle pour mission de perturber le bon fonctionnement de la Chambre. Bien que les raisons de sa candidature soient aussi évidentes que condamnables, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher de se présenter.

« -La démocratie prise à son propre piège, avait professé Alifair après avoir découvert l'affaire dans le journal. C'est bien joué de la part des Nott, ça m'étonne qu'ils soient les seuls à y avoir pensé – ou peut-être que les autres grandes familles estiment que ce serait déchoir que d'envoyer un serviteur à la Chambre, même pour y jouer les taupes ? Avec tout ça, qui c'est qui va vraiment représenter les intérêts des elfes ? Crickey, tu vas devoir t'y coller ! »

Alifair avait lancé l'idée comme une boutade, et Crickey s'était gardée de répondre. Considérant son elfe avec attention, la Moldue avait décelé dans ses traits une nuance de timidité qu'elle n'y avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

« -Ça te dirait ? » avait-elle insisté sérieusement.

Gênée comme tout, l'elfe avait fini par admettre qu'elle considérerait cela comme un très grand honneur, qu'elle aurait à cœur de donner voix au bon sens de ses semblables pour empêcher l'assemblée de faire n'importe quoi – ou d'être manipulée de l'extérieur. Impressionnée mais pas si surprise que ça, Alifair lui avait donné sa bénédiction.

Sa principale crainte était que Crickey fasse un score nul le soir de l'élection. Twinny serait soutenue par tous les elfes dont les maîtres étaient en cheville avec les Nott, et Slughorn avait sûrement mobilisé ses nombreuses relations en faveur de Sobby. Alifair, elle, n'avait personne sur qui faire pression : le seul sorcier de sa connaissance qui possédât un elfe – hormis Slughorn, donc – n'était autre que Harry Potter, et il était inutile de l'imaginer donnant à Kreattur des consignes de vote. Quant à ceux des elfes qui resteraient libres de leur décision, la Moldue n'était pas sûre qu'ils donneraient leur voix à Crickey : ils risquaient de considérer qu'elle cherchait à s'élever au-dessus de sa condition, ce qui était extrêmement mal vu au sein de son espèce.

Les elfes de Poudlard devaient être plus progressistes qu'Alifair le croyait, ou bien Crickey jouissait-elle d'une excellente réputation parmi ses congénères : malgré un taux de bulletins blancs qui battait certainement tous les records moldus, elle fit un score presque équivalent à celui de Twinny. Cela dit, même le vieux Sobby fut élu, car il fallait bien pourvoir quelques-uns des sièges des elfes à la Chambre verte...

Pour l'heure, Crickey faisait partie d'une commission chargée d'étudier une proposition de loi sur la protection de l'enfance déposée par plusieurs députés de la Chambre humaine – la Chambre mauve, l'appelait-on désormais. Contrairement à ce qui avait cours chez la plupart des espèces non humaines, en l'absence de plainte de la part des parents, la législation sorcière ne réprouvait guère les mauvais traitements infligés aux mineurs dès lors qu'ils ne laissaient pas de séquelles visibles ou que leurs effets pouvaient facilement être annulés par magie : ainsi, si Albus Dumbledore avait mis fin à des pratiques telles que la métamorphose punitive – humiliante et non sans conséquences sur le psychisme extrêmement malléable d'élèves adolescents – ou l'enfermement dans les cachots de Poudlard, certaines familles de sorciers usaient encore abondamment des châtiments corporels. Bien qu'il n'ait pas fait mention de son histoire personnelle pour expliquer son engagement en faveur de cette proposition de loi, on soupçonnait que le député Cracmol Argus Rusard avait pu être victime de maltraitance de la part de ses parents et de ses frères, tous sorciers ; ou bien ce qu'il avait vu à Poudlard pendant la guerre, quand les Carrow torturaient les élèves dans l'indifférence quasi générale, l'avait convaincu d'agir. Crickey trouvait très important de défendre les enfants contre la violence de leur entourage ; en tant qu'elfe, elle avait un instinct naturel de protection à l'égard des personnes qu'elle devait servir ou, plutôt, dont le bien-être lui était confié.

« -Et les enfants elfes ? lui avait demandé le comte Sanguini, toujours perplexe devant l'apparente contradiction entre la nature de Crickey et son mandat de députée, et qui aimait bien la taquiner là-dessus. Faut-il interdire à leurs maîtres de les battre ?

-Lorsqu'il s'agit des elfes, le châtiment corporel est toujours contre-productif, avait répondu Crickey avec sérieux. Si l'on a affaire à un elfe sain, quel que soit son âge, il sera si mortifié d'avoir mécontenté son maître qu'il ne commettra plus l'erreur pour laquelle on le gronde. Et s'il s'agit d'un elfe malhabile ou dénaturé, le frapper n'y changera rien. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tout ce que le maître récoltera, c'est un serviteur en mauvais état, donc une moins bonne qualité de travail.

-Et si le maître prend plaisir à la violence ? » avait insisté le vampire.

Crickey n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait jamais été victime de sévices, ni même sérieusement réprimandée par quiconque d'autre que sa propre mère ; mais elle savait que certains de ses congénères avaient vécu un calvaire, voire le vivaient encore, et cela la préoccupait. Si, dans sa conception des relations entre elfes et sorciers, le serviteur était tenu à un dévouement, une loyauté et une obéissance aveugles, le maître lui devait en retour protection, confiance et bienveillance. Elle avait été élevée selon ces principes, comme la plupart de ses semblables, ce qui n'était pas le cas des sorciers. Maintenant qu'elle s'intéressait de près à la législation magique, elle se demandait si les rapports entre maîtres et serviteurs avaient jamais fait l'objet d'une codification. Elle était toutefois trop occupée par son travail au sein de la commission pour consacrer du temps à la question.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, ses petites jambes pointant tout droit au bout de la chaise trop grande pour elle, elle prenait des notes à partir d'un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque du Magenmagot, quand on sonna de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois, Alifair fut la plus rapide, mais elle n'ouvrit pas ; au contraire, elle se contenta de s'appuyer au mur du couloir, bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Intriguée, Crickey regarda par la fente de la boîte aux lettres. Dès qu'elle eut identifié le visiteur, elle poussa une exclamation de ravissement qui étira le sourire de sa maîtresse, et s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte.

« -Monsieur Thierry ! »

Ses cheveux blonds étincelant dans la lumière dorée du soleil couchant, un jeune homme barbu en chemise à carreaux se tenait sur le seuil, sa carrure de bûcheron dissimulant l'elfe aux regards des voisins. Son sourire franc dessinait de petites rides au coin de ses yeux bleus.

« -Bonjour, Miss Crickey, la salua-t-il d'une voix grave teintée d'accent écossais.

-Pile à l'heure pour l'apéro, observa Alifair après que l'elfe se fut effacée pour le laisser entrer.

-Et je ne suis pas venu les mains vides », annonça-t-il en brandissant un pack de bière.

Thierry Duclair n'était pas seulement l'imprimeur moldu affreusement sexy qui sérigraphiait les T-shirts Indésirables ; il était aussi devenu l'un des amis proches d'Alifair. C'était en partie pour pouvoir l'inviter à boire des bières et jouer au mikado qu'elle avait fait lever le sortilège de Fidelitas. Il était si gentil et si pur – jamais il ne lui serait venu la moindre pensée déplacée à son égard, en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble un certain matin d'été et quelle que soit la profondeur de son décolleté – qu'il lui faisait penser à un Bisounours. Mais, à chacune de ses visites, la tout aussi angélique Crickey courait se cacher dans sa chambre ou au deuxième étage. Alifair n'aimait pas contraindre ainsi son elfe à dissimuler son existence, et trouvait aberrant que deux êtres aussi manifestement faits pour s'entendre soient condamnés à s'ignorer à jamais, par la seule force du Code International du Secret Magique. Alors, un jour, elle avait pris sur elle de rétablir la justice cosmique en présentant Crickey à Thierry.

Par deux fois déjà, elle avait eu l'occasion de s'émerveiller devant la candeur de l'imprimeur. D'abord, il avait gobé sans sourciller l'histoire, inventée de toute pièce par le ministère de la Magie, selon laquelle les dramatiques événements qui s'étaient déroulés un an plus tôt dans le paisible petit village de Saint-Barnaby, et qui avaient abouti à la mystérieuse disparition d'Alifair Blake, couturière de son état, avaient été causés par la mafia de Manchester. Un peu plus tard, il avait avalé tout aussi aisément celle que lui avait racontée la BPM après que des clients de l'hôtel tenu par sa mère avaient été victimes d'une agression, à savoir que cette Mrs Malefoy et son fils faisaient partie d'un groupe de trafiquants d'art qu'ils avaient trahi pour renseigner la police. Il faudrait recourir à un mensonge encore plus énorme pour expliquer la présence de Crickey sous son toit, avait compris Alifair ; elle avait pensé raconter qu'il s'agissait d'une extraterrestre issue d'un embryon congelé découvert par l'armée américaine sur le site de Roswell, mais rien n'indiquait que Thierry, si naïf fût-il, croyait aux aliens. Finalement, par paresse autant que par manque d'inspiration, elle avait décidé de jouer la simplicité.

« -Crickey fait le ménage, la cuisine, les courses, et elle veille sur moi, avait-elle expliqué comme si de rien n'était, une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe effarée de voir sa maîtresse braver si ouvertement les lois de la sorcellerie. C'est un peu l'âme de la maison. Elle fait un super pudding aux raisins, tu en veux ? »

Poli, Thierry n'avait fait aucune remarque à propos de l'apparence pour le moins insolite de Crickey. D'un naturel conciliant, il prenait les choses telles qu'elles venaient : puisque Alifair et sa gouvernante se conduisaient comme si tout était normal, alors c'était que tout était normal. Quelques minutes plus tard, attablé devant une belle part de pudding aux raisins, ce n'était plus une étrange créature aux oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris qu'il regardait servir le thé, mais une charmante petite personne très attentionnée et dotée de doigts d'or. Son absence totale d'étonnement estomaquait Alifair, mais telle était l'extraordinaire personnalité de Thierry Duclair. Et puis le sortilège Repousse-Moldu, avec son sentiment d'évidence qui avait frappé l'imprimeur dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la maison Faraday, avait dû aider un peu...

« -Il ne faut pas que le ministère découvre que Mr Thierry m'a vue, Miss, s'était inquiétée Crickey après son départ. Mr Perceval Weasley n'aimerait pas cela du tout, oh non... »

Alifair ne voyait pas comment le ministère aurait pu le savoir, sauf à interroger Thierry qui, de leur point de vue, devait avoir fréquenté bien assez de sorciers pour le restant de ses jours. Sans doute, ils étaient au courant de ses visites à la maison Faraday, mais ils devaient penser – ou espérer – que même cette tordue d'Alifair Blake ne serait pas assez inconsciente pour lui laisser apercevoir son elfe. Et même s'ils apprenaient que Thierry l'avait vue et lui avait parlé, ce serait pour constater qu'il était toujours aussi ignorant du monde magique et que, concernant Crickey, il n'avait rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

« -Est-ce que Mr Thierry restera dîner ? demanda Crickey quand ils eurent tous regagné le salon où trônait la nouvelle télévision – c'était pour qu'il vienne l'admirer qu'Alifair était sortie téléphoner à l'imprimeur, et aussi pour qu'il apporte une cassette vidéo. Crickey préparera des lasagnes et du pain perdu. »

Thierry fit mine de réfléchir.

« -Seulement si vous me laissez participer, Miss Crickey », finit-il par répondre à la grande joie de l'elfe.

Alifair ne s'était pas trompée : Crickey adorait Thierry. Dès leur première rencontre, il s'était mis à lui donner du « Miss » par simple souci de réciprocité, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler par son seul prénom ; il était toujours poli, jamais avare de compliments sincères, et il mettait la main à la pâte dès qu'il le pouvait.

« -Mon père m'a appris quelques recettes, avait-il expliqué devant le froncement de sourcils de Crickey la première fois qu'il avait proposé de l'aider à préparer le repas – en l'occurrence, des crêpes aux champignons. J'aime bien me faire la cuisine, de temps en temps, et je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, à ce qu'il paraît. Je ne suis pas un professionnel, alors quand j'ai l'occasion d'en observer un, je la saisis ! avait-il souri avec enthousiasme. Mais je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas qu'un néophyte vous traîne dans les pattes... »

Conquise, l'elfe l'avait autorisé à couper les champignons.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu nous as apporté pour accompagner les bières ? » s'enquit Alifair tandis que Crickey partait en cuisine en chantonnant.

Thierry tapota le petit sac à dos dont il s'était muni pour accomplir sa mission.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se marie le mieux avec la bière ? répliqua-t-il. Le sport, bien sûr ! C'est mon père qui l'a enregistré.

-Pêche à la mouche ? plaisanta Alifair, qui savait que Mr Duclair senior en était friand.

-Football, corrigea Thierry. Finale de la Coupe du monde, puisque tu l'as ratée. La, la-la, la, la, la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la... » *****

lll

« -C'est dommage, elle est mignonne, observa Maddie, perchée sur l'un des tabourets de bar de sa cuisine, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu avais fait ça, déjà ?

-Parce que j'étais jeune et inconscient », répondit Nate qui lui tournait le dos, penché en avant et chemise relevée pour permettre à sa sœur d'examiner ce qui le préoccupait tant.

« Et ivre », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Maddie s'était bien fichue de lui, à l'époque, quand il lui avait montré ce qui était résulté de cette mémorable nuit de beuverie. Ça ne l'avait pas vexé, alors : lui aussi trouvait cela amusant.

« -Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à la faire enlever ?

-Parce que j'ai mûri et que maintenant je trouve ça ridicule ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Il rabattit sa chemise sur ses flancs et se retourna pour lui faire face. Maddie lui lançait un regard perçant par-dessus son verre de vin.

« -D'abord la barbe, ensuite ça... Il y a une femme dans l'histoire, pas vrai ? » devina-t-elle.

Nate ouvrit la bouche afin de protester mais ne put émettre qu'un soupir. À quoi bon ? Elle le connaissait par cœur. Et c'était bien pour avoir son avis, en tant que sœur mais aussi en tant que femme, qu'il était venu la voir, non ?

« -Elle a dix ans de plus que moi, expliqua-t-il. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pensera de moi si elle découvre que j'ai une hirondelle tatouée dans le bas du dos ? »

Maddie percevait de la détresse dans la voix de son frère. Par délicatesse, elle but une gorgée de vin afin de dissimuler un peu son sourire railleur.

« -Elle pensera que c'est un très joli tatouage, répondit-elle. Pour une jeune fille. »

* * *

 ***** Sur l'air de _I will survive_ , évidemment.

* * *

 **Oui, bon, le coup de Thierry qui réagit à peine devant Crickey, je reconnais que c'est difficile à avaler... mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! Disons que le sortilège Repousse-Moldu a beaucoup d'effets inattendus :)**

 **La prochaine fois, nous devrions aller faire un tour aux USA pour prendre des nouvelles d'une petite famille d'expatriés, et peut-être aussi d'un jeune homme aux longues jambes...**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Intermédiaires

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard, les Malefoy m'ont donné du fil à retordre (comme d'habitude). Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre malgré la lenteur de publication, bienvenue aux nouveaux s'il y en a, et mention spéciale à Destrange pour l'idée qu'il m'a soufflée ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Intermédiaires**

« _Los Angeles, le 16 mars_

 _Cher Jonathan,_

 _Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu t'épanouis dans ton nouveau travail. Je n'ai jamais été grande amatrice de notre administration, tu le sais, mais peut-être le fonctionnariat continental est-il davantage porté sur l'action que sur le remplissage de parchemin, ce qui conviendrait mieux à ton caractère. J'espère que ta hiérarchie se félicite autant que toi de ta titularisation : c'est un précieux atout qu'elle vient de s'assurer en signant ton contrat._

 _Notre séjour se déroule aussi bien qu'on pouvait le souhaiter, en dépit du fait que cette cité porte fort mal son nom : on cherche en vain les anges parmi sa population vulgaire et déplaisante. L'exil nous pèse, je ne le nierai pas, mais au moins n'avons-nous plus à craindre pour notre sécurité. Les Moldus (les « Non-Maj' », comme on dit ici) ont beau être tout aussi brutaux que chez nous, il est facile de les tenir en respect, et je dois reconnaître qu'ils ne semblent animés, à notre égard, d'aucune intention mauvaise. Tout au plus certains se montrent-ils parfois trop curieux à mon goût, ou trop insistants._

 _Je te surprendrai peut-être en t'informant du tour qu'a pris notre existence. Nous avons quitté voici presque deux mois la ville du jeu pour rejoindre la côte californienne à l'instigation d'un compatriote. Nous nous sommes en effet laissés convaincre d'investir dans les jeux et sports magiques locaux._

 _Il se trouve que ce Mr Pinkerton – je pense que tu te souviens de lui – possède quelques contacts dans le milieu des courses d'hippogriffes et des rodéos d'Abraxans *****. Je te vois déjà hausser les sourcils ! J'avoue que l'idée m'aurait rebutée moi aussi, il y a quelques mois encore, mais l'état de notre fortune ne nous permet plus de nous montrer difficiles. Par chance, la présence de Mr Pinkerton nous dispense de tout contact direct avec les patrons d'écurie crasseux aux origines douteuses – je ne parle même pas des cavaliers, tous des hybrides d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit. En outre, notre intérêt se porte davantage vers l'organisation de ces divertissements. Si les choses tournent comme nous l'espérons, nous verrons s'il est possible d'insuffler un peu de civilité dans ce milieu, à défaut d'une véritable distinction sorcière. Certains Moldus de notre entourage – car nos accointances sont assez nombreuses et stables pour que j'emploie ce mot – commencent, à notre contact, à prendre des manières plus policées. Il n'est donc pas interdit d'espérer que ce dont un simple Moldu est capable, un Né-Moldu ou un hybride de sorcier puisse l'accomplir à plus forte raison. _

_Je dois te laisser, à présent : nous sommes attendus à une réception, ce soir. Tu t'en doutes, pour des Moldus, nous ne consentirons qu'un effort limité d'élégance, et nous ne nous attarderons pas. J'estime cependant qu'il est de notre devoir d'honorer par notre présence, même à minima, les réjouissances de ceux auxquels nous avons accordé notre patronage._

 _Mr Pinkerton postera cette lettre pour moi demain. Pour les Moldus, il s'agit de notre chauffeur. Bien que la conduite d'un véhicule non magique soit à mes yeux une occupation indigne d'un sorcier, je suis rassurée que notre sécurité repose entre les mains de l'un des nôtres lorsque nous circulons à bord de cet engin._

 _J'attends avec intérêt le récit de ta chasse au loup, et te souhaite tout le succès possible dans cette nouvelle carrière._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Narcissa._ »

« Mr Jonathan Hind – Personnel », indiqua Narcissa sur l'enveloppe avant de la sceller d'un coup de baguette. Elle se demandait si Severus serait en Hongrie pour recevoir les dernières nouvelles. Il était fort probable que, s'il ne le trouvait pas chez lui, le hibou long courrier apporterait la lettre au bureau de Rogue où, en l'absence de celui-ci, elle serait mise de côté par la secrétaire. Avec Pinkerton, cela ferait un intermédiaire de plus susceptible d'y mettre le nez et, bien qu'elle ne contînt rien de compromettant, Narcissa n'aimait pas cette idée. Il était déjà assez pénible de savoir que tout ce qu'elle envoyait à Lucius était ouvert et examiné en détail par les gardiens d'Azkaban.

lll

« -Señor Perfecto se dégage du peloton, Sumiregusa derrière lui... À l'arrière, Duc de Cincinnati est décroché... Señor Perfecto creuse l'écart mais Sumiregusa le talonne... Coups de patte illicites dans le peloton, une pénalité pour Idéal de la Voilure ! Plus que cent cinquante mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée, et Sumiregusa gagne du terrain... Señor Perfecto est à la peine, il a du mal à maintenir son effort alors que Sumiregusa passe à l'attaque ! Il s'accroche, il s'accroche, mais Sumiregusa en veut, Sumiregusa est là pour gagner ce soir, et... ET ELLE PASSE ! Señor Perfecto a lâché, il n'en peut plus, alors que Sumiregusa n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la victoire !... Coup de bec dans le peloton, Idéal de la Voilure est exclu de la course... _Et Sumiregusa franchit la ligne !_ Señor Perfecto n'est pas loin et on peut saluer son effort mais la gagnante de ce soir, c'est bien elle : Sumiregusa, la jeune femelle entraînée par Scott Harding, qui était donnée à quatre contre un au départ, je vous le rappelle ! Ah, mes amis, quelle course ! »

Quelque peu essoufflé par sa prestation, le commentateur pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura « Sourdinam », réduisant sa voix enrouée à un volume normal. Dans la tribune, perdu au beau milieu des chapeaux agités, des bières renversées et de la foule qui hurlait sa joie, un jeune homme étirait ses jambes en travers du gradin tout en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Après que le sort lui avait fait à nouveau croiser le chemin des Malefoy dans un casino de Las Vegas – passé le choc de reconnaître Narcissa à une table de jeu, il avait cru pouvoir s'éclipser incognito mais Drago avait surgi, apparemment guère plus satisfait de le revoir qu'il ne l'était lui-même – Pip s'était senti le sorcier le plus poissard de la Terre. Quelques verres et une longue explication plus tard, une trêve avait été conclue : la ville et ses établissements de jeu équitablement répartis formaient un terrain de chasse assez grand pour eux trois.

Contrairement aux Malefoy, Pip pouvait entrer quand il le voulait dans le Vegas magique, qui se résumait à un hôtel-casino tenu par des gobelins dont les prestations complémentaires incluaient un guichet de la poste sorcière, une station de Portoloin sur la ligne Malacca-El Paso, ainsi que des permanences de Gringotts. La correspondance avec Lucius s'en trouvait grandement facilitée et Narcissa avait pu, en cachette de Drago, contacter Budapest. La réponse reçue, pour déroutante qu'elle fût, confirmait ses soupçons au sujet d'Alifair Blake : cette Moldue était aussi fouineuse et turbulente que vulgaire, mais elle avait abrité Rogue pendant de longs mois sans contrepartie financière. Elle faisait donc partie des Moldus de bonne volonté envers lesquels il convenait de se montrer indulgent.

Si Pip avait accepté de jouer les coursiers, ce n'était évidemment pas pour les beaux yeux de Mrs Malefoy : il était rémunéré pour ça. Et trois paires d'yeux valaient mieux qu'une quand il s'agissait de guetter les signes avant-coureurs d'une descente du NMPD, le Département de police magique du Nevada. Depuis l'abrogation de la stricte séparation des sorciers et des Non-Maj' en 1965, le MACUSA était particulièrement attentif à la protection des citoyens moldus des États-Unis. Pip s'était renseigné avant de faire le voyage : être pris à tricher au jeu contre des Non-Maj' pouvait valoir plusieurs années de pénitencier. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la situation variait selon les États ; malheureusement, le Nevada ne comptait pas parmi les plus cléments en la matière. Mais la plupart des techniques de triche employées par Pip ne requéraient pas l'usage d'une baguette et s'avéraient, de ce fait, difficilement détectables, en tout cas par des sorciers. Et, à présent, les Malefoy surveillaient ses arrières comme lui surveillait les leurs.

Ils s'étaient découvert des compétences complémentaires pour éviter les ennuis. Alors que Pip employait une certaine proportion de ses gains à soudoyer les barmen afin qu'ils lui rapportent tout événement le concernant de près ou de loin – des types à la mine patibulaire, étrangement vêtus, qui seraient venus poser des questions sur lui, par exemple – les Malefoy cultivaient leur image d'aristocrates étrangers dont la faveur était aussi rare que précieuse. Tous les patrons de casino savaient désormais que leur venue signifiait une augmentation inexplicable du nombre de gagnants pendant toute la durée de leur séjour mais aussi, maintenant qu'ils commençaient à être connus en ville, un certain prestige pour leur établissement ; et qui disait prestige, disait afflux de clients. L'un dans l'autre, les pertes n'étaient donc pas si énormes, et personne ne cherchait de problème à des êtres d'une telle distinction.

Ce bel équilibre avait perduré jusqu'au début du mois de février, quand des types étrangement vêtus et à la mine patibulaire étaient venus poser des questions, non seulement sur Pip, mais aussi sur les Malefoy. La générosité du jeune sorcier avait porté ses fruits car plusieurs serveurs l'en avaient rapidement averti ; par la suite, Narcissa devait reprendre à son compte cette pratique assidue du pourboire. L'espace d'un instant, Pip avait envisagé de se carapater en douce et d'abandonner les Malefoy aux griffes de la police magique : qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'à sa place, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'eux-mêmes auraient fait ? La peur des représailles l'en dissuada. Il connaissait suffisamment les Malefoy pour n'attendre aucune pitié de leur part ; s'il les trahissait et qu'ils le retrouvaient ensuite, ils le lui feraient payer très cher. Alors il avait foncé à leur hôtel au volant de sa Cadillac d'occasion nouvellement acquise et, bagages dans le coffre, Narcissa et Drago à l'arrière dissimulant mal leur terreur d'être ainsi embarqués à bord d'un véhicule moldu, il était parti sans se retourner, direction la Californie. Le NMPD, qui ne s'attendait pas à une fuite si précipitée, encore moins par un moyen non magique, n'avait pas pu les rattraper avant qu'ils franchissent la frontière de l'État : dès lors, ils étaient sauvés.

Ils n'avaient pas choisi leur destination complètement au hasard. Par des employés de l'hôtel-casino gobelin, Pip avait appris l'existence de hauts lieux des sports hippogriffiques : dressage, parcours d'obstacles et, surtout, les courses. Cela lui avait fait dresser l'oreille, car qui disait courses disait paris et, pour peu qu'on soit bien renseigné, argent facile. Or, la Californie était réputée pour son champ de courses. Pour Pip, sorcier de sang mêlé, elle signifiait également soleil, paillettes et filles en short faisant du patin à roulettes en bord de mer : il se sentait naturellement attiré par cette destination. Évoquant tout haut son inclination – sans en préciser toutes les raisons car il soupçonnait que Narcissa apprécierait modérément la mention des filles en short – il avait eu la surprise d'entendre les Malefoy approuver presque aussitôt.

« -Nous connaissons quelqu'un là-bas, avait expliqué Narcissa. Une jeune Moldue en instance de divorce. Elle est venue passer quelques jours à Las Vegas et nous avons fréquenté la même table de roulette. Elle vend des antiquités, ou des œuvres d'art, si je me souviens bien.

-Elle nous a presque suppliés de venir la voir à Los Angeles, avait enchaîné Drago. Elle était persuadée que nous lui porterions bonheur pour son divorce, tout autant qu'à la roulette. Il faut dire qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance au jeu, n'est-ce pas, Mère ?

-Elle se comportait avec déférence et humilité, comme il sied à quelqu'un de son espèce face à de vrais sorciers, avait répondu Narcissa en haussant les épaules. J'ai jugé que ce comportement méritait une récompense. »

Parvenus à la cité des anges, ils avaient retrouvé sans peine la galeriste qui leur avait laissé sa carte. Ce fut elle qui introduisit les Malefoy auprès de la _jet set_ locale, tandis que Pip activait les contacts récoltés à l'hôtel-casino gobelin.

Le sorcier aux longues jambes fit patiemment la queue avant de récupérer ses gains. Le bookmaker le regarda d'un sale œil quand vint son tour de se faire payer.

« -Idéal de la Voilure sorti par l'arbitre avant la fin de la course. Audacieux, comme pari. Vous avez eu du flair, commenta-t-il sobrement en comptant la somme devant Pip.

-Pour une fois que ça m'arrive ! » répliqua gaiement celui-ci.

Il fallait être très prudent avec ces gars-là : plus que tout, ils détestaient qu'on les prenne pour des imbéciles. Et seul un imbécile n'aurait pas compris que la chance de Pip était soit le fruit d'un hasard miraculeux, soit le résultat d'un arrangement avec le jockey d'Idéal de la Voilure, qui savait exciter sa monture au moment opportun.

« -Vous voulez peut-être retenter votre chance au rodéo d'Abraxans, ce soir ? suggéra insidieusement le bookmaker.

-Ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable, déclina Pip. On ne peut pas être en veine deux fois dans la même journée, n'est-ce pas, mon brave ? »

Le bookmaker lui lança un regard torve. Pip était sûr qu'il vérifierait auprès de ses confrères combien de fois déjà les paris improbables de l'Anglais haut sur pattes s'étaient révélés gagnants.

S'en remettre au turf ne laissait que deux possibilités : soit jouer honnêtement et gagner modérément voire pas du tout, soit passer des accords avec des jockeys et des patrons d'écurie véreux au risque de se faire prendre. C'est pourquoi Pip et les Malefoy avaient rapidement décidé de diversifier leurs sources de revenus : à Pip les paris truqués – avec prudence et modération – à Drago le poker, où son talent croissant pour la legilimancie faisait merveille. Toutes les polices magiques du monde pouvaient se tenir aux aguets, jamais elles ne parviendraient à le coincer. Terminées, en revanche, la roulette et les machines à sous. Pip s'autorisait de temps à autre une incursion dans un casino mais ses passes magiques, bien que réalisées sous la table et sans baguette, n'étaient pas aussi discrètes que la technique du jeune sorcier. Leur association s'était donc renforcée puisque Pip assurait désormais les fonctions de messager, garçon de courses, chauffeur et courtier, touchant une commission chaque fois qu'il misait avec succès l'argent que lui confiaient les Malefoy.

Pip empocha ses gains, souhaita le bonjour au bookmaker et s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant. Il savait que sa « chance » aux courses ne durerait qu'un temps très bref avant de devenir suspecte, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ses employeurs et lui se préparaient en effet à franchir ensemble un nouveau palier et, cette fois, c'était Mrs Malefoy qui y travaillait.

lll

La fête battait son plein autour de Narcissa : lumières, petits-fours, musique et verres entrechoqués composaient un décor qui lui rappelait presque ses propres réceptions d'autrefois, au manoir. Presque. La décoration des lieux était plutôt convenable, dans son genre, et la nourriture correcte ; mais cette cacophonie sirupeuse que les Moldus appelaient « pop-rock » heurtait ses oreilles délicates. Et jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait toléré que ses invités se vêtissent ainsi.

« -J'ai récupéré la moitié de sa fortune, racontait la galeriste à ses amies admiratives. Il est reparti à Sacramento la queue entre les jambes. Vive la liberté ! »

Elle leva sa coupe de champagne pour porter un toast et toutes l'imitèrent, à l'exception de Narcissa qui avait déjà terminé la sienne : dans certaines circonstances, l'alcool s'avérait un allié indispensable.

« -C'était juste après que lady Malefoy et son fils soient arrivés de Las Vegas, poursuivit la jeune divorcée. Ce sont mes porte-bonheur ! »

Le cercle d'amies afficha un sourire ému. Narcissa inclina délicatement la tête comme pour recevoir le compliment. En réalité, elle commençait à s'agacer de la conversation de la galeriste, et plus encore de sa stupidité. Celle-ci n'avait en effet rien trouvé de mieux, pour célébrer l'échec de son propre mariage, que de convier dans sa somptueuse villa de Granada Hills une bonne cinquantaine de personnes auxquelles elle avait enjoint de faire preuve de « fantaisie » dans leur tenue vestimentaire. Certains s'étaient contentés d'agrémenter d'un accessoire inattendu leur robe cocktail ou leur smoking, à l'image de la galeriste qui arborait un serre-tête à oreilles de chat dans sa chevelure cuivrée. D'autres étaient venus déguisés, une initiative que Narcissa jugeait déplorable tant le résultat s'avérait généralement laid ou grotesque, et dont elle imputait l'entière responsabilité à la sottise de la divorcée. Si la jeune Moldue n'avait pas fait montre d'une docilité exemplaire envers ses « porte-bonheur », il y a longtemps qu'ils l'auraient rayée de leur carnet d'adresses.

« -Dites-moi, lady M, j'espère que votre fils va nous laisser de quoi payer nos factures », remarqua tout à coup l'une des amies de la galeriste à l'intention de Narcissa.

Drago et quelques autres invités s'étaient retirés au calme pour une partie de poker improvisée. Il n'en prenait jamais l'initiative, mais son talent de joueur était désormais connu du gotha de Los Angeles. Battre Drago Malefoy était devenu un défi irrésistible pour tous ceux qui se croyaient doués aux cartes.

« -Cela dépendra de la prudence de votre mari », répondit Narcissa avec un fin sourire.

La Moldue avait lancé sa remarque comme une plaisanterie ; sans doute n'avait-elle pas conscience de la probabilité que son mari finisse « ratissé », selon le mot de Pinkerton, s'il se montrait trop téméraire.

« -Regardez qui voilà ! s'écria la galeriste en pouffant derrière sa coupe de champagne. Ce cher Steve est vraiment le roi de l'élégance ! »

Steven White venait de faire son apparition. Sachant qu'il serait de la fête, Narcissa avait redouté l'interprétation qu'il donnerait au mot « fantaisie ». À présent, cependant, elle était rassurée : le patron du Nightingale était venu en peignoir de bain – brodé à ses initiales – et pantoufles, _fantaisie_ d'une rare sobriété en ce qui le concernait. Restait à espérer qu'il ne jugerait pas nécessaire d'exposer aux yeux de tous ce que recouvrait son peignoir...

« -Vive la divorcée ! » beugla-t-il en les rejoignant bras ouverts, l'échancrure de son peignoir découvrant largement son torse velu.

Après avoir chaleureusement félicité la galeriste, il se mit en devoir de baiser la main de chacune des femmes du cercle.

« -Mrs Malefoy ! Comme toujours, vous êtes éblouissante ! proclama-t-il en s'inclinant devant Narcissa. Et ce chapeau est absolument exquis ! »

L'invitation de la galeriste à la « fantaisie » avait ceci de positif qu'elle permettait aux Malefoy de se montrer pour une fois eux-mêmes. Drago avait ainsi revêtu l'une des robes de sorcier qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser au manoir, et Narcissa s'était coiffée d'un élégant chapeau de sorcière à pointe cassée qu'elle portait incliné sur l'oreille gauche, à la dernière mode du Londres magique.

« -Mr White, dit-elle en réprimant un frisson de dégoût quand les lèvres du gros Moldu au bronzage artificiel effleurèrent ses doigts. J'espérais bien vous voir ici ce soir. »

Steven White en fut sincèrement surpris : la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole.

« -Ces dames ont, je crois, très envie d'aller danser, poursuivit Narcissa avec une tranquille assurance. Pour ma part, je ne danse pas. Voulez-vous me tenir compagnie un moment, Mr White ? »

Narcissa reconnaissait volontiers que, malgré son intelligence limitée, la galeriste aurait pu faire une domestique très convenable. Elle comprit en effet tout de suite que la sorcière souhaitait rester seule avec le patron du Nightingale et, sans poser de question ni se départir de son insouciance, entraîna ses amies vers la piste de danse afin de les laisser en tête-à-tête.

« -Il y a des chaises libres, là-bas, remarqua Steve en pointant le doigt. Nous pourrions aller nous ass...

-Vous êtes très attaché au Nightingale, n'est-ce pas, Steven ? » l'interrompit Narcissa.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais lui apprécia visiblement.

« -Je dirais que c'est le couronnement de ma carrière, répondit-il avec fierté. J'avais déjà ce rêve du temps où j'étais danseur au Majestic, mais il a fallu que je me batte pour en arriv...

-Je suppose que, dans l'immédiat, vous n'envisagez pas de vous en séparer ? » le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

Steve ouvrit des yeux ronds, signe qu'une telle idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

« -Vendre le Nightingale ? Quand je serai trop croulant et sénile pour m'en occuper, peut-être, et encore ! dit-il avec un rire jovial. Ce jour-là, j'aurai déjà plus qu'un pied dans la tombe !

-Mais vous ne voudriez pas qu'il périclite par faute d'une gestion efficace, n'est-ce pas, Steven ? insista Narcissa qui, d'un geste apparemment inconscient, tripotait l'ourlet de sa manche.

-Non, bien sûr, convint Steve en fronçant les sourcils – il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

-Ne pensez-vous pas, dans ce cas, qu'il serait plus sage, vu votre état, de le confier sans attendre à quelqu'un de compétent ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix lente en vrillant les prunelles du Moldu.

-Mon état ? répéta Steve, perplexe.

-Vous êtes malade, Steven, dit Narcissa de cette même voix lente, sans le quitter des yeux. Très malade.

-Malade ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? »

Steve était abasourdi. Narcissa toussa discrètement dans sa main gauche.

« -C'est très courageux de votre part de vouloir sauver les apparences, mais cela ne pourra pas continuer longtemps. Vous êtes malade, vous le savez. Peu importe ce que disent les médecins. N'est-ce pas, Steven ? »

Le regard du Moldu s'était voilé. Son front plissé se détendit, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il se mit à hocher la tête. Il ne regardait plus vraiment Narcissa.

« -C'est vrai, murmura-t-il, je ne vais pas très bien...

-Non, confirma doucement la sorcière. Et vous devez penser au Nightingale. Vous ne pouvez pas le confier à n'importe qui. »

Steve White acquiesçait toujours, mais le raisonnement devenait trop complexe pour son cerveau embrumé par le sortilège de confusion. C'était suffisant pour l'instant. Une à deux autres séances seraient peut-être nécessaires pour implanter durablement en lui l'idée de la maladie ; et, qui sait, il en deviendrait peut-être réellement malade ?

Narcissa s'éloigna en s'assurant discrètement que sa baguette était toujours bien cachée dans sa manche. L'idée lui était venue quelque temps après sa première – et unique – soirée au Nightingale. Le projet des Malefoy était alors d'acquérir des parts dans la société qui gérait le champ de courses magiques de Californie ; or, cette société appartenait aux gobelins. D'après Pinkerton, qui se piquait de comprendre les mœurs de cette espèce, pour que les gobelins acceptent d'ouvrir leur capital à des sorciers, il ne suffirait pas de leur offrir de l'or. Il avait découvert, au détour de ses conversations avec le patron de l'hôtel-casino de Las Vegas, que la grande frustration des gobelins américains tenait au fait que l'abrogation de la loi de séparation des mondes magique et non-maj' avait tourné à l'avantage des seuls sorciers. Eux pouvaient commercer avec des Non-Maj' ; quoique, repliés comme ils l'étaient sur le marché magique et terrifiés à l'idée d'enfreindre le Code International du Secret, ils ne le faisaient pas. Chez les gobelins, ce n'étaient ni l'envie, ni les idées qui manquaient, mais l'opportunité : en tant que créatures non humaines, il leur était interdit d'établir un contact direct avec des Non-Maj'. Il leur fallait un intermédiaire.

Narcissa s'assit au bar derrière lequel une serveuse s'affairait en lui tournant le dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, la sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour passer commande, mais la serveuse posa d'autorité un verre de cocktail rose sur le comptoir, juste devant elle.

« -Daïquiri fraise, annonça-t-elle. De la part du beau gosse, là-bas. »

Sans laisser à Narcissa le temps de réagir, elle porta son attention sur un autre invité. La sorcière tourna la tête dans la direction qu'avait indiquée la serveuse : à quelques tabourets sur sa droite, Nate van der Waals la contemplait fixement. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait aussi, il se leva et, au grand agacement de Narcissa, vint la rejoindre en n'oubliant pas d'emporter son propre verre.

« -Joli chapeau, la complimenta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous dites du mien ? »

Lui aussi avait opté pour le déguisement. Narcissa connaissait désormais suffisamment la culture moldue pour savoir que sa tenue était celle d'un militaire. Toutefois, peut-être par souci de _fantaisie_ , il avait troqué le casque contre un bonnet de père Noël. Étant jeune et bien fait de sa personne, il parvenait à ne pas avoir l'air ridicule.

« -Comment allez-vous, Mr van der Waals ? le salua-t-elle froidement.

-Nate, corrigea-t-il aussitôt. Je vous ai vue discuter avec Steve White. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez restés en contact.

-Personne ne vous le reprochera », répliqua Narcissa.

Nate inclina la tête sur le côté en souriant, et le pompon blanc de son bonnet vint caresser sa pommette. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette le nez dans ses affaires : très bien, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Pour l'instant.

« -Pourquoi ceci ? demanda Narcissa en faisant tinter le cocktail du bout de son ongle.

-Parce que c'est votre préféré. Je me trompe ? »

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Le découvrir n'avait rien d'un exploit, étant donné qu'elle buvait du daïquiri dans presque toutes les soirées auxquelles elle se rendait ; mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se soit renseigné sur elle.

« -Il y a une chose dont je voudrais vous parler, annonça Nate qui affichait maintenant une mine très sérieuse. C'est à propos de ce film, vous savez... celui qui vient de sortir... celui où... »

Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer les mots. Il n'était pas prude, loin de là ; mais dire cela tout haut devant elle...

« -Celui grâce auquel vous et votre partenaire masculin avez été loués pour la qualité de vos scènes intimes, acheva Narcissa avec une indifférence glaciale. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Pour être honnête, je ne compte pas le voir un jour.

-Je voulais juste que vous sachiez, reprit Nate le souffle court, que le fait que j'aie tourné ces scènes, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis... Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas gay. Quoi qu'en disent les tabloïds », conclut-il avec un sourire persuasif.

Narcissa prit le temps de le dévisager posément, étudiant sans embarras chaque détail de son visage jusqu'à ce que lui se sente mal à l'aise. Il était certes vraiment beau garçon.

« -Mr van der Waals, déclara-t-elle enfin à voix basse avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, je me contrefiche éperdument de vos exploits cinématographiques ou de vos préférences sexuelles. En ce qui me concerne, _vous n'existez pas_. »

Les traits de Nate se figèrent ; puis il se força à sourire.

« -Je vois, dit-il, acide. Vous les préférez gros, vieux et en peignoir de bain, c'est ça ? Moi qui pensais que vous aviez du goût. »

La réplique coupa le souffle à Narcissa comme l'aurait fait une gifle. Comment ce sale Moldu avait-il osé ?! Sa baguette glissa le long de sa manche ; elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège qui aurait à coup sûr ruiné sa couverture, quand quelqu'un se mit à crier :

« -La fin du monde ! La fin du monde est proche ! »

* * *

 ***** Ça, c'est l'idée que Destrange m'a soufflée :)

* * *

 **La prochaine fois, je pense vous ramener dans les Balkans vérifier l'avancée de la chasse au loup, à moins que la fin du monde survienne d'ici là... Et pour le défi Nate, je vous ai donné un ÉNORME indice cette fois-ci (avec un autre moins évident). Alors, quelqu'un a trouvé ?**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Jours de colère

**Meilleurs vœux et bonne année à tous !**

 **Après avoir terminé** **2018 en compagnie des Malefoy, je vous propose d'aller voir un peu ce qui se passe dans le reste du monde (enfin, à Budapest et Londres, c'est déjà pas mal...). Mais pour commencer, un bref passage par la case Nate pour quelques nouveaux indices. Allez, y a bien quelqu'un qui va finir par trouver :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 -** **Jours de colère**

« -Mr van der Waals, je me contrefiche éperdument de vos exploits cinématographiques ou de vos préférences sexuelles. En ce qui me concerne, _vous n'existez pas_. »

Nate sentit le sang affluer à ses tempes sous son bonnet de père Noël. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de tact et de patience envers elle ; en fait, il l'avait mise sur un piédestal. Bien sûr, elle avait le droit de ne pas le trouver à son goût et de le lui faire savoir. Mais, bordel, elle n'avait pas à le traiter comme ça !

« -Je vois, répliqua-t-il avec une ironie mordante. Vous les préférez gros, vieux et en peignoir de bain, c'est ça ? Moi qui pensais que vous aviez du goût. »

Il la vit blêmir de colère et, bien qu'il sût que ses chances avec elle étaient maintenant en-dessous de zéro, il en éprouva une certaine satisfaction. Terminé, le soupirant béat qui encaissait chaque rebuffade avec le sourire ! Il ne se laisserait plus traiter comme un chien !

Les yeux de Narcissa le foudroyaient, ses traits s'étaient durcis – Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle esquissa un mouvement du bras ; galvanisé par sa propre colère, Nate se tenait prêt à riposter à toutes ses insultes, voire à parer un coup…

« -La fin du monde ! La fin du monde est proche ! »

Le cri interrompit les conversations aussi efficacement qu'un sortilège de mutisme et toutes les têtes pivotèrent dans la même direction. Pendant une seconde d'irréalité, Narcissa crut qu'elle était victime d'une hallucination : au beau milieu de la salle, les bras levés vers le ciel tel un prédicateur, un homme à tête de lapin proclamait :

« -Dix-neuf jours, douze heures, dix-neuf minutes et quatre-vingt secondes… C'est là qu'aura lieu la fin du monde ! »

À l'image des autres convives, Narcissa contempla l'homme-lapin bouche bée tandis que la musique pop-rock couvrait le silence. Puis :

« _-Mais_ _à_ _quoi tu joues_ ? »

Nate van der Waals avait quitté le bar. Il fendit la foule et, d'un geste décidé, arracha la tête du lapin. En-dessous, il y avait une autre tête, celle d'un homme hilare. Constatant immédiatement que sa prédiction ne devait rien à un quelconque talent prophétique, et tout à l'ivresse, Narcissa se désintéressa de la situation.

« -Putain de merde, Brian, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses le con ?! »

Nate était beaucoup plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais, dans l'hilarité générale qui suivit l'apparition de la tête dudit Brian, cela passa inaperçu.

« -Dans dix-neuf jours, douze heures, vingt minutes et quelques, ce sera le départ de mon vol pour New York, bébé, larmoya Brian en se pendant à son cou. Comment je vais faire pour survivre sans toi ?

-Va te faire foutre », maugréa Nate dont la mauvaise humeur commençait à retomber.

Brian Arnolds était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ses blagues stupides avaient toujours eu le don de le réconforter, et tant pis si cela le faisait paraître encore plus insignifiant aux yeux d'une certaine dame anglaise. Nate le repoussa gentiment, lui collant la tête de lapin contre la poitrine.

« -T'es un grand débile, lui lança-t-il en pointant sur lui un index accusateur. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Sous les rires des invités, Brian lui envoya un baiser. Son sourire revenu, Nate jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du bar : Narcissa Malefoy avait profité de la diversion pour s'éclipser, abandonnant sur le comptoir son verre intact de daïquiri fraise.

lll

Stoyanka Branimirova était contrariée. En tant que responsable de service, elle détestait que quelqu'un qui n'avait sur elle aucun pouvoir hiérarchique lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire ; or, c'était précisément ce qui venait de se produire. Elle ne croisait qu'occasionnellement le docteur Laszlo Horta : puisqu'il enseignait l'histoire, la langue et la civilisation de la Roumanie magique, et que son bureau et l'amphithéâtre dans lequel il dispensait ses cours se trouvaient dans l'aile est du Palais de la Science, sur la colline de Buda, ils n'étaient guère amenés à se rencontrer. Elle s'en souvenait comme d'un homme élégant et très imbu de lui-même ; le ton condescendant de la lettre qu'il venait de lui envoyer ne la surprenait donc pas, même s'il lui déplaisait souverainement.

Le problème, c'était que, sur le fond, il avait raison : certains comportements ne pouvaient être tolérés et c'était au supérieur hiérarchique d'y mettre un terme. Le professeur Thorvaldsen ne disait pas autre chose dans sa propre lettre mais elle, au moins, n'y donnait pas l'impression de vouloir apprendre à Stoya à faire correctement son travail.

Stoya relut avec soin les deux missives, s'attachant aux faits plutôt qu'à la forme. Ensuite, elle rédigea une réponse, la même pour les deux, neutre et concise : l'agent en question allait être rappelé à ses devoirs, la directrice du TNT veillerait à ce qu'il modifie durablement son attitude et priait ses estimés collègues enseignants de bien vouloir lui rapporter tout nouvel incident, merci d'avance, salutations cordiales. Malgré son humeur, elle passerait l'éponge sur le ton du docteur Horta – pour cette fois. Le fauteur de troubles, en revanche, allait se faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles.

Stoya quitta son bureau et descendit le couloir jusqu'au renfoncement où se trouvait celui de Nikki, la secrétaire. Elle lui remit les deux enveloppes cachetées à envoyer par le courrier interne. Le visage lisse de la directrice ne laissait nullement transparaître ses émotions et ce fut d'une voix égale qu'avant de tourner les talons, elle demanda :

« -Trouve John et envoie-le moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais lui dire un mot. »

lll

Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus Rogue regagnait sa place au fond de l' _open space_ du TNT. Il avait la bouche pincée, les bras croisés et semblait ruminer quelque chose derrière ses dents serrées. Prudent, Roman décida de ne pas poser de question.

« -On vient de recevoir le rapport de la police magique de Macédoine », préféra-t-il l'informer.

Le visage fermé, son partenaire émit un grognement qui pouvait être soit un signe d'indifférence, soit une invitation à poursuivre. Roman choisit la deuxième option.

« -Ils ont interrogé tous les sorciers dans un rayon de trente kilomètres autour du lieu de l'attaque : personne n'a rien remarqué de particulier dans les jours qui ont précédé ou suivi. Pas de vagabond errant dans les zones de peuplement magique, pas de touriste sorcier bizarre, rien. Ils sont allés voir les dernières personnes arrivées dans le pays par Portoloin mais, là non plus, rien de suspect. Tous ces gens étaient en pleine forme avant et après la pleine lune, leur entourage peut en témoigner. La plupart d'entre eux ont un alibi solide pour la nuit du crime. »

Il s'interrompit dans l'espoir que son collègue enchaînerait par une question, une remarque, voire un nouveau grognement, mais John se contentait de contempler le bois rayé de son bureau, bras croisés sur la poitrine, boudant ostensiblement. Pour combler le silence, Roman reprit :

« -On n'a plus recensé le moindre cas de lycanthropie dans cette région depuis les purges qui ont suivi la chute de Grindelwald, donc ce loup-garou vient de l'extérieur. Ou peut-être qu'un loup-garou étranger a contaminé un sorcier macédonien, qui a ensuite attaqué ces pauvres gens. Mais un sorcier mordu par un loup-garou aurait forcément eu besoin de l'aide d'un médicomage…

-Et les Moldus ? » l'interrompit Rogue.

Roman lui lança un regard interloqué : c'était une question surprenante de la part de John, qui semblait connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les loups-garous, en tout cas d'un point de vue théorique. Mais puisqu'il faisait enfin l'effort de participer à la conversation, Roman garda son étonnement pour lui.

« -Les Moldus ne survivent pas aux morsures de loups-garous, se contenta-t-il de lui rappeler. Notre cible ne peut pas être un Moldu…

-Je le sais bien, répliqua Rogue avec impatience. Je me demande simplement si la police magique macédonienne s'est donné la peine de continuer à interroger les Moldus des environs, comme nous avions commencé à le faire, toi et moi. C'est une tâche ingrate et fastidieuse mais, ainsi que notre directrice me l'a aimablement rappelé tout à l'heure, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. »

Roman retint un soupir. Il pensait connaître la raison pour laquelle Stoya avait convoqué John dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas du genre à arrondir les angles quand quelque chose la mécontentait et John, lui, n'était pas du genre à accepter facilement la critique.

« -Je suppose qu'ils l'ont fait, hasarda-t-il. Tu sais comme moi que ça ne donnera rien. À moins qu'il brandisse une baguette magique ou qu'il se transforme juste sous leur nez, les Moldus ne détecteront jamais notre lycanthrope. Ils remarqueront peut-être qu'il est bizarre, mais ce ne sont pas les gens bizarres qui manquent, surtout ces temps-ci... »

Rogue grimaça. Ce maudit loup-garou avait choisi pour terrain de chasse une zone frontalière par où transitaient régulièrement des réfugiés moldus fuyant un territoire voisin où la situation politique était, semblait-il, agitée. Indépendamment de son talent pour passer inaperçu, il n'était qu'un étranger de plus dans la masse des exilés, des persécutés et des traumatisés de guerre. Rogue savait que, dans cette partie du monde, les géographies moldue et sorcière ne se confondaient pas systématiquement, à l'image du Monténégro qui, côté moldu, appartenait à une entité plus vaste, alors qu'il possédait un gouvernement magique indépendant depuis la fin du XIXe siècle. Il avait renoncé à suivre les vicissitudes de la politique balkanique et ne se souciait aucunement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette province que Roman évoquait parfois, le _Kosovo_ ; il n'en restait pas moins que les zones de conflit profitaient aux créatures des ténèbres. Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si leur gibier mi-homme mi-loup sévissait dans ces parages.

« -La pleine lune approche, observa Roman avec un coup d'œil au calendrier affiché à sa partie de la cloison mobile, entre deux photos de sa fille. Il faudra que nous soyons sur place, cette fois. Tu as préparé ton ordre de mission ? »

Rogue soupira. Il n'était pas facile de déterminer ce qui l'agaçait le plus, des tracasseries administratives ou de cette coutume ridicule qui voulait que le traqueur de loup-garou passe la pleine lune sur le lieu de la dernière attaque en date alors que, selon toute probabilité, sa cible n'y retournerait pas.

« -C'est plus fréquent qu'on ne le pense, déclara Roman comme en réponse à sa râlerie muette. Si le loup-garou se croit en sécurité, pourquoi se déplacerait-il ? Certains d'entre eux aiment voir la terreur se répandre au fil de leurs carnages, et la difficulté qu'a la police magique à maquiller leurs crimes en accidents ou en attaques de bêtes ordinaires…

-Il ne reviendra pas dans cette cahute, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus rien là-bas à se mettre sous la dent, objecta Rogue. Et, à moins d'être complètement idiot, il évitera les premiers villages à la ronde, parce que c'est là que nous serons susceptibles de le guetter. Avec tous les gens que la police magique et nous-mêmes avons interrogés, il ne peut ignorer que la chasse est ouverte. Ne te fais pas plus naïf que tu ne l'es.

-Il est également possible, reprit Roman sans tenir compte de la pique lancée par son collègue, qu'il soit horrifié par ce qu'il est devenu. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il rencontrerait des hommes dans ce coin perdu ? Il était peut-être venu là justement pour les éviter. S'il souhaite ne faire de mal à personne, il trouvera un endroit retiré où se transformer sans risque, et on n'entendra peut-être plus jamais parler de lui. Et si sa conscience lui pèse, ou s'il veut être soigné, il se rendra. »

Rogue renifla d'un air sceptique. Roman avait déjà tenu ce raisonnement deux semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils exploraient le lieu du double meurtre, dont les cadavres avaient été déplacés vers une salle spéciale dans les bureaux de la police magique de Macédoine. Ensuite, ils étaient allés les voir.

« -Tu persistes à vouloir croire que nous avons affaire à un sorcier civilisé qui, pour peu qu'on lui administre de la potion Tue-Loup, redeviendra inoffensif ? susurra Rogue. Veux-tu que je te remette sous les yeux les images de ce que nous avons vu là-bas ? »

C'était Roman qui s'était chargé de photographier les corps sous tous les angles pendant que Rogue les faisait léviter pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ces photos-là ne bougeaient pas, et c'était tant mieux : les images fixes étaient déjà bien assez horribles. Au cours de sa carrière, Roman avait été amené à examiner les restes de victimes de loups-garous. Son verdict avait confirmé ce que son coéquipier pensait tout bas : les deux Moldus n'avaient pas été tués, mais massacrés.

« -La malédiction lycanthropique a des effets variables, professa le Hongrois. Le sujet le plus doux du monde peut devenir un fauve sanguinaire sous l'effet de la pleine lune, alors qu'une brute patentée se contentera peut-être de tuer rapidement et proprement, pour ainsi dire – ce qui est déjà épouvantable. Que ce loup-garou fasse preuve d'une férocité particulière n'empêche pas que l'homme en-dessous puisse être quelqu'un de très bien, surtout maintenant que nous savons qu'il n'avait pas pris de Tue-Loup. »

Le relevé des empreintes et les prélèvements effectués sur place leur avaient permis d'apprendre certaines choses sur leur cible. D'après les dimensions et l'espacement des traces laissées par les pattes du loup, Roman estimait qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte d'assez grande taille et de corpulence moyenne, des caractéristiques qu'il devait également présenter sous sa forme humaine ; il penchait pour un mâle dont les morsures et coups de griffes laissaient deviner une musculature puissante. Rogue avait analysé quelques-uns des poils qu'il avait perdus durant le carnage, redevenus des cheveux une fois la lune couchée : ils étaient gris, courts et ternes, dépourvus des résidus qu'une prise récente de potion Tue-Loup y aurait laissés. Il n'avait pas non plus trouvé trace de remèdes contre les nausées, les maux de tête, ou de fortifiants, que les lycanthropes consommaient souvent à l'approche de la pleine lune : soit ce loup-garou ne souffrait d'aucun des symptômes avant-coureurs de la transformation, soit il ne se soignait pas.

« -S'abstenir de prendre la seule potion qui lui permettrait de garder le contrôle de lui-même plutôt que d'être dominé par une fureur destructrice n'est pas le comportement qu'on attend de « quelqu'un de très bien », observa Rogue, narquois.

-Même les gens bien agissent parfois de façon irrationnelle sous l'effet de la peur, de la honte, déclara Roman d'une voix douce, ou d'une fierté mal placée. Certains craignent d'être rejetés par leur famille et mis au ban de la société. D'autres refusent d'admettre qu'ils sont malades et qu'ils ont besoin d'être aidés. Sans compter, ajouta-t-il, soudain malicieux, ceux qui estiment qu'à leur âge ils n'ont plus rien à apprendre. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« -Es-tu sûr que nous parlons encore des loups-garous ? s'enquit-il d'une voix dangereusement veloutée.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, le sermonna Roman. Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce que Stoya ferme les yeux après ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de…

-J'ai parfaitement le droit de désapprouver les méthodes pédagogiques de ce prétentieux de Horta ! s'emporta Rogue. Par la férule de Chiron, on ne forme pas des adultes comme des enfants de onze ans !

-Désapprouver, c'est une chose, tempéra Roman. Tu dois bien admettre qu'apprendre une langue vivante passe toujours par des exercices aussi simplistes que savoir se présenter à l'oral, réciter l'alphabet ou répéter des phrases inutiles comme « Mon devin est riche » ou « Bronislaw est dans les cachots ».

-Il y a des façons de faire ! s'obstina Rogue. Si le _docteur_ Horta condescendait à quitter son piédestal, il pourrait prendre exemple sur certains de ses collègues. Je n'ai pas l'impression que les bonnes manières de Malinowski m'empêchent d'apprendre correctement le polonais.

-Quand on est étudiant aussi, il y a des façons de faire, le taquina Roman. Refuser de participer aux exercices n'est pas le meilleur moyen de progresser, et de quoi as-tu traité Horta, la dernière fois ? De sombre imposteur aux chevilles gonflées ?

-Sinistre incapable à la tête enflée, corrigea Rogue avec satisfaction. C'était en roumain, il aurait dû me féliciter. »

Roman pouffa.

« -Et Stoya, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? »

Rogue se rembrunit.

« -Elle trouve que je me comporte en enfant gâté. Moi ! »

Il était sincèrement indigné.

« -Enfin, soupira Roman. Tant que tu te tiens bien pendant les cours de Thorvaldsen…

-Ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de se plaindre, grinça Rogue.

-Elle aussi ? s'étrangla Roman. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien du tout, se défendit Rogue. J'ai même apprécié son introduction théorique au chant magique. Dans ce domaine, je le reconnais, j'ai tout à apprendre, et j'y suis tout à fait disposé.

-Alors où est le problème ? » insista Roman.

Rogue eut une moue hautaine.

« -Thorvaldsen n'est pas d'accord pour que je m'abstienne de pratiquer.

-John ! »

Au fond, Roman n'était pas vraiment étonné. Chanter, c'était s'exposer un peu et, sous ses airs revêches, John avait sa pudeur.

« -Tu sais, le but n'est pas de chanter juste, dit-il, et tout le monde se fiche que tu aies ou pas une belle voix. »

Rogue haussa les épaules, l'air peu convaincu.

« -Comment ça s'est terminé, avec Stoya ? demanda Roman.

-Elle exige que je « fasse des efforts » avec Thorvaldsen, lâcha Rogue à contrecœur. Notre chère _cant_ _rix_ a promis de ne plus proposer pour l'instant que des exercices collectifs, plus de solos. Je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir fait de la résistance.

-Et pour Horta ? »

Le coin des lèvres de Rogue se plissa en un sourire un peu cruel.

« -Stoya tient à ce que je prenne régulièrement la parole pendant ses cours, et que je soigne aussi bien ma grammaire que ma prononciation. »

Il fit une courte pause et son sourire s'accentua.

« -Comme je suis un grand garçon, ce que je choisirai de dire, en revanche, ne relèvera que de moi. »

lll

« -Foutre de crevure, les immondes salopards ! »

Furibonde, Alifair se retint à grand peine de jeter au feu la coupure de journal. Ayant bondi sur ses pieds, elle tendit le papier à Crickey qui venait d'apporter le plateau du thé. L'elfe le parcourut des yeux avec curiosité ; après quelques lignes, elle poussa un petit couinement.

La Moldue faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, les poings serrés de colère. Perché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, Winston, le nouveau hibou de Harry Potter, la contemplait avec placidité. C'était pourtant lui, le responsable de toute cette agitation, ou plutôt son maître : Harry l'avait en effet chargé d'apporter à la maison Faraday une nouvelle très désagréable, coupure de presse à l'appui.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? interrogea le portrait d'un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux gris-bleu depuis le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Ça dit que ces sales petits fils de pute vont avoir des soucis si je m'en mêle ! grommela Alifair, menaçante. J'aime pas insulter les mères, mais ils ont bien pêché leur mauvaiseté quelque part !

-Il s'agit d'un article de _Sentinelle_ , indiqua Crickey en déchiffrant le pied-de-page. Crickey ne connaît pas ce périodique.

-D'après Harry, c'est un de ces nouveaux journaux qui fleurissent depuis que la liberté d'expression a été rétablie, dit Alifair avec un coup d'œil à la lettre qui accompagnait la coupure. Un torchon qui fait son beurre en crachant sur les réforme, et qui gagne des lecteurs, en plus ! Beau travail, Kingsley !

-L'un des principes de la démocratie, c'est de donner voix à l'opposition, rappela posément le portrait de Tommy.

-L'insulte gratuite et l'incitation à la haine, t'appelles ça de la démocratie ? répliqua Alifair. Opposition, mon cul ! »

Le portrait affichait une mine perplexe.

« -Quand on t'attaque, d'habitude, ça te fait rire, observa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cette feuille de chou peut bien raconter sur toi pour te mettre à ce point en colère ?

-Ce n'est pas de moi qu'ils parlent, maugréa la Moldue.

-Il est question de la Chambre des créatures, Monsieur, expliqua Crickey. Le journaliste se montre très virulent…

-Journaliste, mon cul ! lança Alifair.

-Il s'en prend en particulier à la présidente Murcus qu'il accuse de traîtrise et de sédition, résuma l'elfe tout en relisant rapidement l'article. Il insulte les différentes espèces magiques représentées et s'attaque nommément à certains députés. Il affirme être le seul à dévoiler la vérité à leur sujet.

-Vérité, mon c…

-Je crois qu'on a compris, intervint le portrait. Crickey, qu'est-ce qu'il dit exactement ? »

Crickey hésita. Elle ne voulait pas que l'irritation de sa maîtresse gagne le portrait de son maître précédent, surtout pour si peu de chose. Mais Monsieur Tommy attendait et, si elle tardait trop à répondre, Miss Alifair finirait par lui dire elle-même ce qu'il en était. Avec un léger soupir, l'elfe lissa le papier avant de l'élever devant ses yeux pour en donner lecture :

« _La Chambre de l'insoumission_

 _Les masques tombent en cascade au sein de la Chambre des créatures récemment instituée par une décision unilatérale du Ministre intérimaire Shacklebolt._

 _Il y eut d'abord le discours hystérique (jamais retranscrit dans la_ Gazette du sorcier _) par lequel la selkie Murcus, présidente de la Chambre, dévoila au grand jour sa traîtrise et sa volonté séditieuse de voir les créatures prendre l'ascendant sur les sorciers, une manœuvre rendue possible par les réformes du Ministre candidat à sa propre succession et activement soutenu par la présidente. Tranchant avec la mollesse et l'apathie qui caractérisent son espèce, la selkie s'est ainsi gagné le soutien des députés gobelins qui, eux, n'ont jamais fait mystère de leur soif de pouvoir._

 _En plus de la ruse et de la violence gobelines, les sorciers doivent donc désormais compter avec la fourberie des êtres de l'eau. On pourrait croire que cela fait assez d'ennemis, mais non ! Le coup le plus récent en provenance de la Chambre des créatures fut porté, de manière totalement inattendue, par l'un des quelques députés dont nous pensions pouvoir attendre, à défaut de prises de position éclairées, une neutralité bienveillante. En effet, non contente de faire partie d'une commission parlementaire dont l'objet semble être de dire aux sorciers comment ils doivent éduquer leurs enfants, l'elfe de maison Crickey a ouvertement remis en question la répartition des rôles entre son espèce et la nôtre ! Sans l'avoir encore publiquement annoncé à la Chambre, elle a déclaré à des collègues députés qu'elle s'interrogeait sur « les fondements historiques et juridiques de la soumission de [ses] congénères ». En d'autres termes, l'elfe Crickey travaille à saper l'autorité des sorciers !_

 _Cela ne doit pas nous surprendre de la part d'une créature dont la maîtresse n'est autre que la Moldue Alifair Blake, célèbre pour ses propos polémiques à l'égard de l'ordre sorcier. N'oublions pas non plus que l'elfe Crickey, membre du groupe mixte, ne cache pas sa sympathie pour le député Sanguini : celui-là est la voix d'OSER à la Chambre verte, à tel point qu'on se demande s'il ne s'agit pas en fait de Weal Enys sous Polynectar (un Weal Enys qui aurait retrouvé tout son courage) !_

 _Alors que les centaures y bâillent aux corneilles, et que les vampires (hormis Sanguini) et les harpies y font tapisserie, la Chambre verte se trouve dominée par une coalition de créatures qui, toutes, travaillent contre les intérêts des sorciers. Il serait grand temps de faire le ménage dans ce foyer d'insoumission, mais ce n'est certes pas le Ministre des créatures qui va s'en charger. Deux mois encore avant le verdict des urnes ! Pouvons-nous attendre ? Le devons-nous ?_

 _Il faut en tout cas reconnaître à Shacklebolt le mérite d'avoir, par_ _l_ _a création arbitraire d'une assemblée des créatures, levé (bien malgré lui) le voile sur tout ce que l'esprit et le cœur des espèces magiques non humaines recèle_ _nt_ _d'avidité, de bassesse, de traîtrise. Si l'on ne peut attendre de la_ Gazette _autre chose que des louanges à la gloire de l'intérimaire ministériel, nos lecteurs peuvent compter sur_ Sentinelle _pour publier cette vérité que les bien-pensants s'acharnent à occulter : oui, les gobelins sont une race belliqueuse à laquelle il est dangereux d'accorder trop de privilèges. Oui, les êtres de l'eau jalousent le pouvoir des sorciers. Et oui, toute députée qu'elle soit, l'elfe Crickey mériterait une bonne correction !_ »

Parvenue à la fin de l'article, Crickey se tut. Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que les craquements et les pétillements du feu de bois. Penaude d'être à l'origine de ce petit scandale – tout en sachant bien que ce n'était pas après elle que sa maîtresse en avait – l'elfe baissait la tête. Le portrait de Tommy affichait un air choqué. Quant à la Moldue, elle avait les joues rouges de colère. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter tous les trois.

« -Thierry Duclair ? hasarda le portrait de Tommy qui n'avait jamais pu observer le Moldu qu'à la dérobée.

-Il doit être au travail, nota Crickey. Ce n'est pas non plus l'heure du facteur…

-Qui que ce soit, il a intérêt à avoir une _trrrès_ bonne raison d'être là, déclara sombrement Alifair en quittant le salon pour aller ouvrir. Sauf si c'est pour annoncer la fin du monde ou l'incendie de _Sentinelle_ , c'est vraiment pas le moment de venir m'emmerder ! »

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, Alifair est en pleine forme :) Espérons pour son visiteur inattendu qu'il n'est pas porteur d'autres mauvaises nouvelles... D'ailleurs, avez-vous une idée de qui c'est ? (Bon, là, je n'ai donné aucun indice, donc si vous trouvez, vous êtes vraiment forts !)**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Blessures de guerre

**Ouvrons la porte et découvrons qui a interrompu Alifair dans sa récrimination contre _Sentinelle_... **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Blessures de guerre**

Ce ne fut ni le facteur ni Thierry Duclair qu'Alifair découvrit de l'autre côté de la porte, pas plus qu'un prophète de l'apocalypse. Celle qui attendait patiemment sur le seuil de la maison Faraday était une sorcière blonde, menue et délicate, au visage doux, que la Moldue pensait avoir déjà vue quelque part.

« -Bonjour, Miss Blake, la salua poliment la sorcière avec dans la voix une pointe d'accent étranger. Je vous prie de pardonner cette visite à l'improviste. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Ben, ça dépend ce que vous voulez, observa Alifair. Rappelez-moi votre nom, déjà ? »

La petite sorcière sourit. Ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient la même nuance miel.

« -Larissa Viesnaya, répondit-elle. Nous nous sommes croisées à Poudlard lorsque vous y passiez vos BUSE. Je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. »

La Moldue hocha la tête. Elle avait entendu parler de Viesnaya par Lissa et Harry, et même un peu par Rogue. Elle se souvenait maintenant que le professeur avait joué les apparitrices lors de l'épreuve pratique qu'elle avait passée devant Norbert Dragonneau.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Viesnaya pencha la tête de côté. Ce n'était pas très poli de la faire ainsi attendre dans le crachin de cette sinistre après-midi de mars, mais ce n'était pas non plus très poli de débarquer chez autrui sans y être attendue ; de toute évidence, la Moldue ne la laisserait pas entrer avant de connaître l'objet de sa visite. Deux mots, littéralement, suffirent à Viesnaya pour le résumer :

« -Jonathan Hind. »

« Et merde », pensa Alifair. Faire semblant de ne jamais avoir entendu ce nom serait inutile : Viesnaya n'était pas venue là par hasard. Sans un mot, la Moldue s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et la précéda jusqu'au salon.

« -Crickey, tu veux bien réchauffer le thé et rajouter une tasse, s'il te plaît ? » pria-t-elle.

Très polie, Viesnaya commença par complimenter Alifair sur son intérieur et féliciter Crickey pour son élection à la Chambre. Dans le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée, le portrait de Tommy avait été rejoint par ceux de Roger Dunbar et du colonel Fennimore. À en juger par la mine sombre du premier et les joues écarlates du second, il avait dû les mettre au courant de l'article de _Sentinelle_.

« -Rassurez-moi, lança la Moldue sur le ton de la plaisanterie, vous n'avez pas laissé vos élèves en plan juste pour venir me poser des questions sur Jonathan Hind ? »

Crickey, qui était en train de présenter à la sorcière une assiette de biscuits, tressaillit ; les portraits s'agitèrent dans leur cadre. Viesnaya sourit.

« -Je ne travaille pas le jeudi après-midi, précisa-t-elle. Cela me permet d'intervenir de temps en temps auprès des étudiants de l'académie des Aurors. C'était le cas aujourd'hui, et j'ai profité de mon passage à Londres pour vous rendre visite. »

Tout en soufflant sur son thé, la Moldue réfléchissait à toute vitesse : comment Viesnaya avait-elle entendu parler de Jonathan Hind ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Et, surtout, comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'à Alifair ? Avant de répondre aux questions du professeur, il fallait d'abord découvrir ce qu'elle savait.

« -Alors, comme ça, vous connaissez ce vieux Johnny ? demanda la Moldue d'un air dégagé.

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien, répondit Viesnaya. D'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, c'est ce qu'on appelle un personnage.

-D'après qui ? »

Viesnaya eut un sourire amusé : elle n'aurait donc rien sans rien. Cela lui convenait. _Elle_ n'avait rien à cacher.

« -D'après Stoyanka Branimirova, la directrice du TNT. Vous savez ce qu'est le TNT ? »

Alifair acquiesça.

« -Lissa m'en a parlé, indiqua-t-elle. Lissa Faraday. Elle m'a dit que c'est là que vous travailliez, avant. C'est cool d'avoir gardé le contact avec votre ancienne chef.

-Je n'ai jamais travaillé avec elle, elle a été recrutée bien après mon départ, précisa Viesnaya. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer en début d'année, avant la reprise des cours, au bal d'hiver de l'ULM où j'étais invitée. Par la suite, elle m'a recontactée par hibou et m'a demandé de me renseigner pour elle.

-Sur Johnny Hind ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vous venez me voir, moi ? relança Alifair en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre quand viendrait le tour de Viesnaya de poser les questions.

-Mr Hind travaille au TNT, à présent, expliqua le professeur. C'est apparemment un bon chasseur, malgré son absence de qualifications et de références. Beaucoup de mystère entoure son passé. La directrice aimerait comprendre pourquoi. »

Alifair considéra sa visiteuse d'un air attentif, attendant visiblement qu'elle développe.

« -Bien sûr, elle a tenté de se renseigner auprès du ministère de la Magie britannique, poursuivit de bonne grâce Viesnaya. Sans succès. Il semble qu'ils ne le connaissent pas. Alors elle s'est tournée vers moi. Le ministère m'a expliqué que certains dossiers ont été égarés sous l'administration précédente, observa-t-elle avec délicatesse, afin d'effacer de la mémoire collective les personnes que les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à éliminer. Je ne pouvais donc pas faire grand chose, hormis interroger mes collègues et consulter le Livre des Admissions de Poudlard. Jonathan Hind n'y a jamais été inscrit. Aucun professeur ne se souvient de lui. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas », conclut-elle sereinement.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le cerveau d'Alifair frôla la surchauffe. Puis elle en vint à la dernière question de la Moldue.

« -Il y a un mois, il a reçu une de ces grandes affiches des Indésirables qui vous représentait, avec une dédicace signée de votre nom. »

Alifair manqua en recracher son biscuit.

« -Comment vous le savez ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Stoyanka Branimirova me l'a dit, répondit Viesnaya en haussant les épaules. Il a accroché l'affiche au mur de son bureau.

- _Hein ?!_ »

La Moldue en eut le souffle coupé, et Crickey dissimula un couinement : il avait affiché sa photo _à elle_ à la vue de ses collègues ? C'était à la fois imprudent et totalement inattendu de sa part. Émouvant, presque. Ou alors...

« -Je suppose qu'il s'en sert pour jouer aux fléchettes », marmonna Alifair, rassurée à cette idée.

lll

Roman Farkas errait dans les rues du quartier magique de Budapest, tête basse, indifférent à la pluie légère mais froide qui mouillait ses cheveux. Il était déprimé.

Ses collègues avaient cru bien faire en préparant, pour le déjeuner, un gâteau-surprise à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Sur le moment, d'ailleurs, ce geste l'avait touché. Au nom du service qui s'était cotisé, Stoya lui avait offert ses cadeaux : une paire de pantoufles ornées de griffons, une belle plume d'aigle et deux bouteilles de pálinka.

« -Vous me connaissez par cœur ! » avait-il plaisanté, ravi.

À mesure que l'après-midi passait et que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, sa joie avait cédé la place à l'abattement. Trente-huit ans déjà... Presque quarante. Pour quel bilan ? Un mariage raté. Une demi-douzaine de kilos en trop, si ce n'était plus. Et une solitude écrasante. Personne chez lui pour célébrer cet heureux jour ; il lui faudrait attendre le week-end. Marijana lui avait proposé de venir prendre un café samedi, par pure politesse et pour voir Kriszti. Roman adorait écouter sa fille lui parler de ses amis moldus, de ses loisirs moldus, de ses cours au lycée moldu ; mais, plus le temps passait, moins il la comprenait. Il commençait tout juste à mesurer à quel point le monde dans lequel Kriszti construirait sa vie était différent du sien – c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles son mariage n'avait pas tenu. Ensuite, il se rendrait à la campagne pour le traditionnel déjeuner dominical chez ses parents. Ils auraient sans doute invité la famille ; il y aurait un bon repas, de nouveaux cadeaux. Comme tous les ans. Rien ne changeait.

Personne n'avait proposé à Roman d'aller boire un verre après le travail. Demain, peut-être, cela s'y prêterait mieux. Il pourrait aussi inviter un ou deux amis... L'envie lui manquait. Tout le monde l'appréciait, mais il lui arrivait de se demander s'il comptait vraiment pour quelqu'un. La preuve : c'était toujours à lui de prendre l'initiative. Lorsqu'ils organisaient des soirées ou des sorties, les autres avaient facilement tendance à l'oublier.

« -Tu dramatises », se morigéna-t-il à voix basse, la pluie coulant dans sa barbe rase.

C'était vrai, sans doute. Il cultivait son humeur morose. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, où ne l'attendaient que des plantes en pot depuis que le chat s'était sauvé. Ses pas finirent par le mener au pied d'un escalier de bois qui desservait un vieil immeuble de quatre étages. Il leva les yeux. Il savait où il était, et il voyait de la lumière au dernier étage. Il réfléchit un instant.

« -Et pourquoi pas ? » se décida-t-il enfin.

Il rajusta sur son épaule le sac qui contenait pantoufles, plume et bouteilles, et entama son ascension.

lll

C'était maintenant au tour d'Alifair de parler. Trois possibilités s'offraient à elle : dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, mentir, ou ne rien dire du tout. Elle ne devait rien à Rogue, et ne lui avait rien promis ; d'un autre côté, elle se l'était coltiné pendant des mois justement pour respecter son souhait de faire le mort, alors autant éviter de réduire ces efforts à néant. Surtout que Viesnaya n'était pas un agent de police venu l'interroger dans le cadre d'une enquête ; Alifair pouvait donc lui raconter des bobards en toute légalité. Restait à inventer un bobard crédible en une minute chrono et alors que le principal intéressé ne s'en était pas donné la peine. Si elle avait eu en face d'elle un certain imprimeur moldu, la chose aurait été envisageable, mais Viesnaya n'était pas Thierry Duclair.

« S'il refuse de parler de son passé, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, déclara fermement Alifair. On n'est pas obligé de raconter sa vie à ses collègues de travail. Vous leur dites tout, vous, aux autres profs de Poudlard ?

-Je crois que ce qui inquiète la directrice, c'est le rôle que Jonathan Hind a pu jouer pendant la guerre, expliqua Viesnaya. Pourrait-il faire l'objet de poursuites, ou le devrait-il ? »

Alifair eut un sourire en coin.

« -C'est un connard, confia-t-elle volontiers, et je souhaite bien du plaisir à ses collègues. Mais ce n'est pas un criminel de guerre en cavale.

-Je suppose que, si vous en êtes si sûre, c'est parce que vous le connaissez bien ? » hasarda Viesnaya.

Le sourire d'Alifair s'accentua.

« -En toute modestie, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de femmes qui le connaissent aussi bien que moi. »

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant la présence des trois portraits : ils ignoraient tout de ce qui s'était passé ici même, dans le salon, une nuit d'août dernier, et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils l'apprennent. Surtout pas le portrait de Tommy. Un discret coup d'œil dans leur direction la rassura : concentrés sur l'échange en cours, ils ne semblaient ni surpris ni choqués par sa déclaration. Ils devaient y voir une allusion au fait que, à l'occasion du sauvetage de Rogue, Alifair – et Crickey – avait vu le professeur dans le plus simple appareil.

« -Eh bien, soupira doucement Viesnaya, si Alifair Blake se porte garante de lui... Il n'en reste pas moins que vivre sous une fausse identité est rarement le signe d'une conscience tranquille, vous en conviendrez.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? fit mine de s'étonner la Moldue. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ça n'a rien de bien étonnant si le ministère n'a rien sur lui – d'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir sur le citoyen lambda. Et ce n'est pas une obligation de passer par Poudlard, que je sache ?

-C'est exact, convint Viesnaya avec douceur. Ne pas figurer au Livre des Admissions est, en revanche, tout à fait anormal. Le Livre est ensorcelé de telle sorte que, dès qu'un enfant manifeste une aptitude magique suffisante pour être admis à Poudlard, son nom y est inscrit par ce qu'on appelle la Plume d'Acceptation.C'est ce qui permet ensuite à l'école de contacter tous les jeunes sorciers de onze ans, même s'ils sont enfants de Moldus. Le fait que certains d'entre eux ne soient finalement pas scolarisés à Poudlard n'efface pas pour autant leur nom du Livre. »

Alifair resta bouche bée trente secondes : elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu ces détails dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

« -Peut-être que Hind est né à l'étranger, observa-t-elle, et que le sortilège ne marche pas à grande distance, ou s'il y a d'autres écoles de sorciers à proximité. D'ailleurs, il ne concerne sûrement que les sorciers britanniques. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Johnny en est un ? Son accent ? Ses parents ont pu immigrer quand il était petit. »

À l'insu de Viesnaya, le colonel Fennimore leva les deux pouces en l'air pour saluer ce joli coup, et Roger Dunbar applaudit en silence. Le portrait de Tommy, lui, affichait une mine pensive : Alifair aurait parié qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la portée réelle du sortilège du Livre des Admissions.

« -Je vois que vous ne me donnerez aucun indice, constata Viesnaya sans amertume. Je n'insisterai pas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, Miss Blake, ainsi que pour le thé. »

Elle se leva, décrocha sa cape suspendue au dossier de son fauteuil et se mit en devoir de l'enfiler. La voyant grimacer, Crickey s'empressa de lui venir en aide.

« -Toujours pas guérie ? remarqua Alifair à qui Lissa avait parlé de l'attaque de manticores qui avait mis un terme à la précédente carrière de Viesnaya. Remarquez, c'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez survécu. Vous êtes plus costaud que vous en avez l'air. »

L'ancienne chasseuse sourit.

« -J'ai surtout eu de la chance, nuança-t-elle. Mon coéquipier m'a stabilisée à l'aide de charmes de premiers secours très efficaces et, dès que cela a été possible, on m'a rapatriée dans ma famille, en Russie. Il y a sur nos terres une source magique dont l'effet est si puissant qu'il m'a permis de conserver mes deux bras, indiqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple détail. Je ne l'ai quittée que pour prendre mon poste à Poudlard, et j'en ai emporté plusieurs bouteilles dans mes bagages pour continuer les soins. Je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Je reste juste un peu sensible à l'humidité de votre climat », conclut-elle avec bonne humeur.

Malgré la sérénité affichée de la sorcière, Alifair se doutait que ses souffrances avaient dû être longues et atroces.

« -Nous avons tous nos blessures, déclara Viesnaya d'un ton léger en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivie de la Moldue. Physiques ou morales, parfois même les deux. Comme la fameuse cicatrice de Harry Potter, bien que cette blessure-là semble définitivement guérie. Peut-être aussi comme celle de votre ami, Mr Hind... »

Alifair tiqua ; dans leur cadre, les portraits retinrent leur souffle.

« -Il l'a montrée lors de son entretien de recrutement, expliqua tranquillement Viesnaya sur le seuil du salon. Mon ancien directeur en a été impressionné et, bien sûr, il en a parlé à Stoyanka Branimirova. Une large morsure de serpent géant albanais à la gorge, qui aurait pu le tuer. »

Les yeux dorés de Viesnaya se promenaient paisiblement du visage de la Moldue à celui de Crickey, restée en arrière, en passant par les trois portraits. Alifair avait la nette impression que la sorcière n'était venue que pour les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer de sa douce voix teintée d'accent slave.

lll

Dans le miroir de la salle de bains, à la lumière de quelques chandelles flottantes, Severus Rogue scrutait sa cicatrice tout en y appliquant un onguent. Il accomplissait ce geste plus souvent que lorsqu'il vivait dans la maison Faraday. La peau était parfaitement saine, à peine rosée, mais les cols hauts qu'il portait en permanence afin de la dissimuler aux regards l'irritaient un peu.

Il pensait depuis longtemps que Nagini n'était pas un serpent ordinaire, et sa conversation avec l'ancien directeur du TNT, en décembre dernier, n'avait fait que renforcer ses soupçons. Le vieux chasseur avait identifié la morsure comme étant celle d'un spécimen albanais, ce que des recherches complémentaires associées à l'examen de moulages et de serpents naturalisés conservés dans le département de zoologie magique de l'ULM avaient confirmé. Mais les serpents géants albanais, aux énormes crochets potentiellement mortels, ne sécrétaient pas de venin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donc modifié Nagini selon ses désirs, par des moyens magiques que Rogue était bien en peine d'imaginer.

Peut-être l'idée lui était-elle venue en contemplant les mêmes animaux empaillés, à l'époque où le jeune Tom Jedusor, fraîchement diplômé de Poudlard et déjà las de son travail d'employé chez Barjow et Beurk, avait brièvement rejoint les rangs du TNT ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'on lui avait très vite suggéré de présenter sa démission au lieu d'attendre qu'on le mette à la porte : parce qu'il se livrait à des manipulations magiques suspectes sur les créatures néfastes qu'il était censé capturer ? Ce n'étaient que supputations de la part de Rogue : il n'avait pas le temps de mener cette enquête, et d'ailleurs il doutait que les preuves aient subsisté jusqu'à maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, songea-t-il en massant doucement sa cicatrice pour y faire pénétrer les dernières traces d'onguent, cette satanée bestiole mutante avait bien failli avoir sa peau.

Le choc du heurtoir contre le bois de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui venait le déranger à cette heure ? Il faillit ne pas aller ouvrir, mais le heurtoir – un ustensile en forme de dragon que l'agent immobilier lui avait fallacieusement présenté comme « d'une efficacité parfaite pour tenir les importuns à distance » – avait déjà dû confirmer au visiteur indésirable que le maître de maison était bien chez lui. Suprêmement agacé, Rogue reboucha avec soin le flacon d'onguent, reboutonna son col et prit son air le plus revêche pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« -Apéro ? » suggéra Roman en brandissant un sac qui, d'après le tintement émis, contenait les bouteilles offertes pour son anniversaire.

De stupeur, Rogue haussa un sourcil : il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. De sa vie, jamais personne n'était venu chez lui à l'improviste pour lui proposer de boire un verre – encore moins en apportant la boisson ! À en juger par sa mine de papier mâché et les ondes de tristesse qui émanaient de lui, Roman n'était pas dans son état normal.

« -Pardon si je te dérange, balbutia le Hongrois en s'apercevant tout à coup qu'il pouvait ne pas être le bienvenu. Je m'étais dit, comme je sais que toi aussi tu vis seul... enfin... »

Les cheveux de Roman étaient trempés : il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à rabattre sur sa tête le capuchon de sa cape. Sa figure barbue luisait de pluie et il avait les yeux rouges, les épaules tombantes. Et, contrairement à son habitude, il ne souriait pas.

« -Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Rogue en le scrutant avec attention. Tu m'as l'air de couver quelque chose. »

Roman eut un rire hoquetant, toujours sans sourire. Il s'essuya les yeux d'une main et renifla.

« -Oui, ça doit être ça. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. »

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse aiguë frappa l'esprit de Rogue, et il comprit : Roman était venu chercher du réconfort. Chez lui !

« -Nom d'une pomme, marmonna Rogue tout bas sans même s'en rendre compte tant il était sidéré.

-Excuse-moi, John, dit Roman en reprenant un peu ses esprits. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, de venir ici sans prévenir. »

Voilà qu'il était blessé, maintenant, constata Rogue, perplexe ; lui qui, pourtant, ne se vexait jamais.

« -Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, annonça le Hongrois. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en sortant une bouteille de son sac. Pour le dérangement. Ce ne serait pas bon pour moi de boire les deux, de toute façon », conclut-il avec un faible sourire.

Rogue regarda la bouteille, puis celui qui la lui tendait : malheureux, trempé, blessé, et s'efforçant bravement de sourire. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait toujours connu son collègue d'humeur égale, jovial et aimable envers tout le monde ; même quand il lui racontait ses problèmes avec son ex-femme – ce dont Rogue se serait bien passé – Roman gardait une certaine légèreté de ton qui rendait ses confidences moins pénibles. Les remarques acerbes l'atteignaient si peu que son équipier s'était vite lassé de lui en lancer. Vu de l'extérieur, Roman était la placidité faite homme et, jusque-là, rien n'avait laissé penser que cette apparence puisse être trompeuse.

Découvrir un défaut dans son armure de sérénité aurait dû réjouir Rogue ; curieusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Non qu'il eût pitié de Roman : ce sentiment lui restait étranger. Mais le Hongrois était venu frapper à sa porte parce qu'il se sentait seul. S'il y avait bien une chose que Rogue connaissait d'expérience, pour en avoir exploré toutes les facettes, c'était la solitude. Un mal que, dans les pires moments, il avait pu croire inventé spécialement pour lui. Sans un mot, il fit un pas de côté et, d'un geste, invita Roman à entrer.

lll

« Il y a des gens qui survivent à tout » : c'était sur ces dernières paroles sibyllines que le professeur Viesnaya avait pris congé. Depuis, le débat faisait rage dans le salon de la maison Faraday.

« -Elle sait, avait aussitôt affirmé le portrait de Tommy.

-Elle ne nous a rien caché des détails de son enquête. Si elle se doutait de quelque chose, elle nous l'aurait dit », objecta le colonel.

Roger Dunbar était d'avis que Viesnaya n'avait pas abordé par hasard le sujet des cicatrices : elle ne devait rien ignorer de la façon cruelle dont le désormais légendaire Severus Rogue avait péri sous les crochets du serpent de Voldemort, ni du fait qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps. Et, de par ses intérêts professionnels, elle savait sans doute que les serpents géants – albanais ou non – étaient extrêmement peu répandus dans les Îles britanniques, et les cas de morsure encore plus rares.

« -Elle imagine peut-être que « Jonathan Hind » a été attaqué lors d'un séjour à l'étranger, concéda Roger Dunbar, mais elle ne peut pas ne pas avoir pensé à Rogue. Ne serait-ce que par association d'idées.

-Et cela ajouté au fait que, quoi qu'on en dise, Hind semble bien être un pseudonyme, renchérit le portrait de Tommy, et que l'homme qui se fait appeler ainsi a donc forcément disparu de l'endroit où on le connaissait sous un autre nom...

-Mais, si elle pense que Jonathan Hind est peut-être Severus Rogue, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas posé la question ? » demanda Crickey.

Le portrait de Tommy secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Le colonel et Roger Dunbar se tournèrent vers Alifair. Bras croisés, la Moldue contemplait d'un air songeur les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Une minute s'écoula dans le silence.

« -Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? dit-elle enfin sans détacher les yeux des flammes.

-Je crois que nous l'attendons tous, sourit le portrait de Tommy.

-Si elle a fait le lien entre Hind et Rogue – je dis bien _si_ – elle a dû comprendre que, s'il s'est barré, c'est parce qu'il veut qu'on lui foute la paix, déclara-t-elle. Elle est peut-être venue juste pour vérifier si ce que j'allais lui dire confirmait ses soupçons.

-Et si c'est le cas ? » s'inquiéta Roger Dunbar.

Alifair releva la tête, l'air résolu : sa décision était prise.

« -Qu'il se démerde, énonça-t-elle fermement. Et elle aussi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de régler les problèmes d'identité secrète des uns et des autres. »

Elle ramassa quelques papiers qui traînaient sur le manteau de la cheminée : la lettre de Harry et l'article découpé dans _Sentinelle_.

« -N'oublions pas que j'ai un torchon à brûler. »

lll

La nuit tombait rapidement, charriant un froid humide qui pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Par chance, il avait trouvé un abri. Les paysans du coin étaient soupconneux : il y avait des soldats pas très loin, ou des miliciens, ou une guerre avec son cortège de pillards, il ne savait pas trop. Affaires de Moldus, tout ça ; et puis il ne comprenait pas leur langue. Leurs chiens n'aimaient pas son odeur, mais il avait proposé son aide pour réparer le toit d'une grange et, en échange, gagné le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que ce vagabond étranger hirsute ne profiterait pas de leur sommeil pour leur couper la gorge, les fermiers lui avaient installé un sac de couchage dans la soupente de l'étable, au-dessus des vaches. Il ne s'en plaignait pas : les bêtes étaient des voisines paisibles et peu curieuses qui dégageaient une chaleur agréable.

Allongé dans le duvet, ses pieds soulagés d'être enfin libérés des chaussures dans lesquelles il avait marché tout le jour, il se demanda si cette fameuse troupe de miliciens recrutait des étrangers. Des siècles plus tôt, ses semblables rejoignaient souvent les compagnies de routiers qui louaient leurs services à des seigneurs belliqueux et fortunés. Le moment était peut-être venu de faire revivre les anciennes traditions ? Ou peut-être pas, car il tenait à son indépendance.

Dehors, il le sentait, la lune se levait, chaque nuit plus pleine. Elle n'était pas encore ce disque presque parfait qui lui mettait le sang en ébullition, mais elle lui hérissait déjà les cheveux et tous les poils du corps, et couvrait sa peau de chair de poule. Encore une semaine, se dit-il. Une semaine, et le fauve serait lâché.

* * *

 **J'avais déjà réfléchi à ma propre version de Nagini avant la sortie des _Crimes de Grindelwald,_ et je la maintiens : on ne me fera pas croire que Voldemort puisse traiter avec autant d'affection un serpent qui, autrefois, était une femme (ou alors, c'est qu'il n'est pas au courant) !**

 **Sinon, à votre avis, Viesnaya a-t-elle compris qui était Jonathan Hind ?**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Nuits d'ivresse

**Souvenez-vous, nous avions laissé Roman sur le seuil de l'appartement de Rogue, une bouteille à la main ; mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Nuits d'ivresse**

« -Ah, les femmes ! »

Roman vida son verre d'un trait et l'abattit sur la table avec tant de force qu'il se fendit.

« -Zut, quel imbécile je fais ! Pardon, John, je vais réparer ça... »

Rogue avait à peine sourcillé au son cristallin du bris de verre mais, voyant Roman tirer sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts, il l'arrêta d'un geste – un geste moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire.

« -Laisse, j'en ai d'autres », dit-il en se levant lourdement pour aller les chercher.

La bouteille de pálinka trônait entre eux sur la table, contenant encore quelques centilitres d'alcool qui leur faisaient de l'œil. Rogue, contrairement à Roman, n'en avait pas bu assez pour déverser dans l'oreille attentive de son compagnon les tourments secrets de son cœur, ou peut-être n'avait-il rien à déverser ; il pouvait encore percevoir le risque qu'il y avait à laisser son collègue fin saoul manipuler une baguette, mais n'était déjà plus en mesure de dire comment il s'était laissé entraîner dans cette beuverie. Même si la pálinka était excellente.

« -Voilà », soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise après avoir rapporté un coffret en bois laqué qu'il posa sur la table.

Sous les yeux vaguement intrigués de Roman, il l'ouvrit, dévoilant quatre petits gobelets en céramique blanche ornés d'idéogrammes.

« -Qu'ils sont jolis ! » s'émut Roman dont l'ivresse exacerbait le sens esthétique.

Il en prit précautionneusement un qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts pour mieux l'admirer.

« -Tiens, il y a un décor abstrait au fond, nota-t-il. Comme c'est original ! C'est chinois ? »

Rogue, qui en examinait un autre, haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« -Chinois d'importation, peut-être, lâcha-t-il. C'est un cadeau.

-Oooooh ! » fit Roman, impressionné, mais Rogue n'ajouta rien.

Il les avait reçus un peu après Noël : quatre gobelets à saké dans leur élégant coffret laqué. _Elle_ lui avait bel et bien fait un cadeau. Il les avait rangés dans un coin et n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à ce soir. Était-il étonnant qu'avec tout l'alcool dont son cerveau était à présent imbibé, le souvenir lui en soit revenu comme un bouchon remonté à la surface ?

« -Un cadeau..., réfléchissait tout haut Roman. De la Madone ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Le portrait féminin accroché à la cloison mobile, au-dessus de son bureau, intriguait beaucoup ses collègues. Ils savaient tous qui était Alifair Blake – l'information n'avait pas été difficile à trouver – mais « John » ne laissait rien deviner de la nature de leur relation. Pour le taquiner, et parce que tout le monde au TNT avait droit à un surnom ou à un diminutif, ils l'avaient baptisée « la Madone », parce qu'elle était l'icône de l'open space. Rogue les laissait dire et imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient ; il se délectait secrètement de l'admiration de Roman et de l'expression envieuse de certains autres à l'idée qu'il puisse, ou ait pu, y avoir « quelque chose » entre la Madone et lui.

« -Ah, les femmes... », soupira Roman derechef.

Rogue remplit deux gobelets avec le fond de pálinka : il ne pouvait pas laisser le Hongrois étrenner seul son cadeau. Comme pour une dégustation de grand cru, Roman aspira une petite gorgée d'alcool entre ses dents, ferma les yeux pour humer le liquide, puis les rouvrit en faisant tournoyer la pálinka dans le verre. Et recracha bruyamment sa gorgée sur son collègue.

« -Par le sang-dragon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'écria Rogue, plus surpris que fâché, le visage éclaboussé d'alcool.

Roman toussait à s'en étrangler et ne put répondre. Tout en s'éventant d'une main, il brandissait de l'autre son gobelet comme s'il avait voulu qu'on le resserve, ce qui n'était sans doute pas le cas. Perplexe, Rogue contempla le verre puis, par automatisme, jeta un coup d'œil au sien. Sa bouche était vide, heureusement, sans quoi il n'aurait pas manqué de s'étrangler lui aussi. Contrairement à ce que Roman avait cru, ce n'était pas un motif abstrait qui ornait le fond des gobelets : l'alcool, faisant office de lentille, révélait une scène peinte avec minutie. Une scène qui représentait deux personnages dénudés s'adonnant à une activité qui n'avait rien de chaste.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que « Madone » soit un surnom approprié, tout compte fait », chevrota Roman entre deux quintes.

lll

« -C'est un chouette modèle que vous avez là ! »

Pip leva la tête de sa bande dessinée et cligna des yeux ; sur fond de coucher de soleil, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître le Moldu qui se tenait devant lui, nimbé d'une lumière rouge. Il l'avait vu dans un film, récemment, et il savait qu'il tournait autour de Mrs Malefoy.

« -Ça par exemple, Nate van der Waals ! s'exclama le sorcier, guilleret. Dommage que je n'aie pas de petite amie à impressionner ! »

Nate éclata de rire. Il avait changé de coiffure et se laissait désormais pousser une barbe de trois jours soigneusement entretenue. Maddie disait qu'il était au sommet de son sex-appeal et, fesses plates ou non, il était assez d'accord. Il désigna la Cadillac sur laquelle Pip était appuyé.

« -Ça fait longtemps que vous la conduisez ?

-Oh non, répondit le sorcier en flattant le flanc de la voiture. Seulement depuis Las Vegas.

-Ah bon. Je suppose que votre patron préfère les anglaises ? » hasarda Nate.

Pip eut un petit rire mais s'abstint de répondre.

« -Moi, j'ai craqué pour celle-ci, poursuivit le Moldu avec un geste en direction de sa propre voiture garée non loin de là.

-Wouaw ! » fit Pip en ouvrant de grands yeux admiratifs.

Il s'approcha pour mieux détailler le véhicule, une Dodge Challenger rouge vif tout sauf discrète. Depuis tout petit, Pip aimait les voitures ; pendant longtemps, il avait même fait collection de modèles réduits. À dix-sept ans, en dépit des réticences de sa mère, il avait insisté pour passer son permis de conduire. Il n'était pas peu fier de maîtriser cet art qui effrayait tant de sorciers. Au volant de sa belle Cadillac blanche, il se sentait comme un seigneur parmi la piétaille. Mais cette Dodge...

« -Une vraie voiture de star ! », convint-il avec sincérité.

Nate eut un sourire à la modestie savamment calculée. Craquant, estima Pip. Il se demandait combien de jeunes Nées-Moldues avaient affiché sa photo sur le plafond de leur baldaquin, à Poudlard.

« -Vous êtes ici pour le poker ? » s'informa-t-il.

C'était la raison pour laquelle lui-même se trouvait là : il avait conduit Drago jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous d'un cercle privé et attendait son retour sur le parking.

« -Non, j'étais venu prendre un verre, répondit Nate en indiquant de la tête un bar de l'autre côté de la rue. Alors, comme ça, Drago est en train de jouer ? »

Bon acteur mais piètre menteur, jugea Pip à part soi. Espérait-il vraiment lui faire croire qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard ?

« -Vous pensez qu'il en a pour longtemps ? demanda Nate.

-Oh, une bonne heure au moins, affirma Pip. Ils viennent de commencer.

-Et vous allez rester là à attendre ?

-Que voulez-vous, soupira Pip, théâtral, nous avons tous notre croix à porter ! »

Nate parut hésiter. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bar dont l'enseigne clignotait, puis se tourna vers Pip avec une mine de conspirateur.

« -Et si vous m'accompagniez, juste quelques minutes ? Il n'en saura rien et, avec cette chaleur, vous avez bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement. Allez, je vous invite ! »

Le plan de Nate était simple : faire boire le chauffeur afin de lui soutirer autant d'informations que possible sur sa patronne et son mystérieux mari. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'aux yeux de Pip, ses intentions étaient aussi claires que du cristal et que, tout en absorbant bien moins d'alcool qu'il n'y paraissait – sa baguette pointée sous la table métamorphosait les cocktails corsés en inoffensifs jus de fruits – il s'amusait beaucoup à lui raconter n'importe quoi. Ah, ce séduisant acteur voulait lui tirer les vers du nez : eh bien, il en serait pour ses frais !

lll

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, Narcissa était assise dans le bureau de Steven White, à l'étage du Nightingale. En amie prévenante, elle était venue s'enquérir de l'état de santé du maître des lieux. Le fait est que le pauvre Steve n'avait pas bonne mine : le teint grisâtre, les bajoues flasques, il avait les yeux cernés comme s'il manquait cruellement de sommeil et semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos. Même ses implants capillaires paraissaient ternes et sans vigueur. Et le verre de bourbon posé à côté de son ordinateur n'était clairement pas le premier de la soirée.

« -Mon médecin pense que c'est du surmenage, disait-il, avachi dans son fauteuil club, le menton mangé d'une vilaine barbe qui n'améliorait en rien son apparence. Peut-être un début de dépression. »

Assise bien droite en face de lui, les mains croisées sur son giron, Narcissa affichait un air compréhensif. Elle était très satisfaite de sa stratégie : quelques insinuations inquiètes, une rumeur relayée par des relations communes – « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a l'air de couver quelque chose, ce cher Steve ? » – le tout assorti de sortilèges de confusion produisait autant d'effet qu'une séance d'Imperium, avec un risque bien moins élevé de se retrouver mise aux arrêts par la police magique. La suggestion était si puissante que le Moldu était maintenant convaincu d'être souffrant et, en conséquence, il se découvrait régulièrement de nouveaux symptômes. Il en perdait l'appétit et le sommeil, avait commencé à boire et risquait bien, à la longue, de développer un trouble nerveux. La réussite était totale.

« -Il vous faut du repos, déclara Narcissa, douce mais ferme. Vous travaillez beaucoup, vous veillez tard, et... pardonnez-moi de le dire ainsi, Steven, mais à votre âge...

-Oh, je sais, soupira le patron du Nightingale. Depuis mon anniversaire, c'est comme si j'avais passé un cap : la descente vers l'abîme a commencé, je le sens bien. Tout de même, cinquante ans, ce n'est que la moitié de la vie ! Je suppose que je paye les folies de ma jeunesse... »

Le masque d'impassibilité de Narcissa dissimulait à merveille son amusement ironique : elle n'avait pas eu besoin des persiflages de la galeriste pour deviner que Steve White trichait sur son âge, et pas qu'un peu.

« -Est-ce qu'un changement d'air ne vous serait pas bénéfique ? suggéra-t-elle. Quitter cette ville polluée, surpeuplée...

-C'est exactement ce que dit mon médecin, approuva Steve, apparemment rassuré que Narcissa ait posé le même diagnostic. Un climat plus continental, un autre rythme de vie, c'est ce qu'il me conseille. J'ai une sœur dans le Nebraska, je vais aller chez elle un moment. Le retour à la terre... Elle est vétérinaire, je pourrai peut-être l'aider dans son cabinet, réfléchit-il tout haut. Je me débrouille bien avec les animaux. Quand j'étais petit, je m'occupais des poules, chez mon père.

-Vraiment ? fit Narcissa pour l'interrompre. Eh bien, cela me semble une excellente idée, Steven. Mais le Nightingale, que va-t-il devenir ? »

Le Moldu, qui avait un peu repris espoir, s'assombrit à nouveau.

« -Je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper à distance, ça c'est sûr, murmura-t-il en contemplant son verre. Et fermer... Ce serait affreux. Mes serveurs, mes danseuses, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient ? Et les artistes, le public... C'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'établissements comme le Nightingale en ville, vous savez ? »

À ses yeux larmoyants emplis de détresse, Narcissa comprit qu'il était sincèrement préoccupé par le sort de son cabaret. Somme toute, si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire parvenait à l'apaiser, elle aurait fait une bonne action, non ?

« -Je sais, Steven, assura-t-elle. Croyez-moi. Il est hors de question que le Nightingale ferme ses portes. Mais il ne doit pas non plus devenir une de ces boîtes de nuit où l'on vient boire et se trémousser sur des chansons obscènes qui vous déchirent les tympans. Vous ne pensez pas ?

-Absolument, acquiesça Steve, absolument. »

Il avala une gorgée d'alcool et regarda Narcissa comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage qu'on lui aurait lancée alors qu'il se noyait : elle semblait le comprendre parfaitement et – mieux encore – savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

« -Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître opportuniste, reprit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui au-dessus du bureau, mais il se trouve que je connais des personnes désireuses d'investir dans un établissement de ce genre. Des gens très sérieux qui travaillent déjà dans le milieu du divertissement.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sauraient s'occuper du Nightingale ? demanda Steve.

-Ils le confieraient à un gérant capable d'en maintenir le standing. »

Steve hésitait. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance et de se décharger de ce souci qui le minait ; d'un autre côté, le cabaret lui était trop précieux pour qu'il le cède à n'importe qui.

« -J'aimerais bien avoir mon mot à dire sur le choix de ce gérant, déclara-t-il prudemment. Je ne dis pas que vos amis ne sauraient pas s'y prendre... Mais je reste le mieux placé pour savoir quel genre de personne conviendrait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Visiblement, il craignait de la vexer : le roi de la nuit n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Narcissa le tranquillisa d'un sourire. Elle se tenait prête à lui lancer un nouveau sortilège, mais ne pensait pas en avoir réellement besoin.

« -Je comprends tout à fait, Steven. Cela vous rassurerait-il si je vous disais qu'il s'agira de moi ? »

lll

« -Où est-ce qu'on en est ? s'informa le colonel Fennimore.

-Les centaures, harpies et êtres de l'eau ont déposé plainte auprès du Magenmagot pour injures, incitation à la haine et diffamation, récapitula le portrait de Tommy. C'est bien ça, Crickey ?

-Oui, Monsieur, confirma l'elfe. Le député San-guini a informé Crickey qu'il allait aussi le f-faire dès la réouverture des bureaux la se-semaine prochaine, hoqueta-t-elle, et il croit savoir que la présidente Murcus y réfléchit de son côté.

-Haha, parfait ! exulta le colonel avec un claquement de langue satisfait. Toujours aucun mouvement sur le front gobelin ?

-En tout cas, rien d'officiel, répondit le portrait de Tommy.

-Mais les gobelins ne m'en tiendraient pas au courant, Monsieur », précisa Crickey en louchant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les tentures violettes du salon Faraday, où trônaient les portraits des anciens maîtres de maison, abritaient un conseil de guerre ; mais celui-ci était un peu particulier. Depuis quelques jours, Crickey était déprimée ; estimant que son elfe ne risquait rien à s'octroyer un petit remontant une fois de temps en temps, Alifair se faisait systématiquement un devoir de l'accompagner. Le colonel Fennimore, tout aussi soucieux de maintenir le moral des troupes, avait approuvé l'initiative et, qui au cidre, qui au whisky, qui aux divers fonds de bouteille que recelaient les placards de leurs tableaux, tous les participants au conseil s'étaient mis d'humeur joyeuse. D'écarlate, le colonel avait viré rubicond, Mona Faraday pouffait sans raison derrière son éventail, Roger Dunbar piquait par moment du nez et Crickey ne tenait déjà plus sur ses jambes. Seul le portrait de Tommy paraissait encore sobre, en dépit de la délicate roseur qui commençait à gagner ses joues. Quant à Alifair...

« -L'ennemi a-t-il lancé de nouvelles manœuvres ? » demanda le colonel qui se plaisait beaucoup dans son rôle de chef de guerre.

La Moldue poussa un braiment sonore en signe d'hilarité. Avachie dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse et le pyjama de travers, elle en était à son troisième verre d'une excellente cuvée de whisky Pur Feu – cadeau de Noël de _Môssieur_ Jonathan Hind qui ne s'était pas foulé, et en plus l'avait envoyé en retard, sûrement après avoir reçu ses verres à saké. Alifair n'avait plus tellement eu l'occasion de comploter depuis la grande époque du Corbeau, pendant la guerre contre les Mangemorts, et ça la changeait agréablement de la préparation des ASPIC.

« -Il aurait eu du mal, croassa-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Aux dernières nouvelles, _Sentinelle_ a été submergé par un envoi massif de lettres piégées et de colis explosifs remplis de bouse de dragon. Il y aurait même eu quelques gâteaux empoisonnés. La BPM essaye de tracer les hiboux qui les ont apportés, mais comme ce sont des oiseaux de la poste sorcière qui ont été utilisés, ils ne pourront pas remonter plus loin que le bureau de poste d'où ils sont partis...

-Attendez, attendez ! fit Roger Dunbar au milieu des exclamations de joie qui suivirent l'annonce de la Moldue. Des gâteaux empoisonnés ? Ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, répondit Crickey en dodelinant de la tête. Crickey n'aurait pas ainsi gâ-gâché de bons ingrédients. Ce doit être les go-gobelins.

-Ça leur ressemblerait bien, approuva le portrait de Tommy. Tout comme les lettres piégées, d'ailleurs. Tu sais de quels maléfices il s'agissait ? »

Son quatrième verre à la main, Alifair haussa les épaules.

« -Apparemment, personne n'est mort, alors ni les lettres ni les gâteaux ne devaient être bien dangereux. Quelqu'un m'a dit que le rédac' chef s'était couvert d'écailles verdâtres et avait dû être hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste... Je me demande où les gobelins ont été pêcher l'idée du _Dermatophios_ , tiens...

-Alifair ! la gronda le portrait de Tommy en faisant les gros yeux.

-Quoi ? répliqua innocemment celle-ci. Tous les milieux de la magie noire doivent connaître ce sort, aujourd'hui, c'est pas forcément moi qui en ai parlé aux gobelins. J'avais déjà de quoi faire avec le mécanisme imaginé par Roger pour les colis explosifs. Il a drôlement bien marché, d'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il y en avait partout ! ricana-t-elle. C'est sûrement ça qui a donné à d'autres l'idée d'envoyer à _Sentinelle_ leur propre courrier des lecteurs...

-Ça, et la revue des articles mensongers et injurieux que vous leur avez envoyée, rappela Mona Faraday. Aucune espèce magique non humaine ne devait se douter de la façon dont ce journal les dépeignait avant que vous les en informiez.

-Très juste, et c'est une riche idée que vous avez eue là, ma chère Mona, opina le colonel en levant son verre dans sa direction. L'information : voilà un champ de bataille à ne pas négliger !

-Est-ce que nous nous... nnnous en arrêtons là, Miss ? » bafouilla Crickey.

La petite elfe avait la tête qui tournait mais gardait l'esprit clair. Elle avait bu tout son verre de cidre, elle qui d'habitude fuyait même les vapeurs d'alcool. Alifair se souvint comment, quelques jours plus tôt, elle était rentrée blême et tremblante des commissions, ses grands yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. On l'avait insultée, avait-elle fini par avouer à sa maîtresse qui la pressait de questions, menacée aussi. Cela s'était déjà produit auparavant sans qu'elle en parle à quiconque. Parfois, c'était le fait de sorciers, parfois d'autres elfes. Alifair avait essayé de savoir qui précisément, mais Crickey n'avait rien dit, soit qu'elle ne le sût pas, soit qu'elle voulût empêcher toute expédition punitive.

« -Crickey n'a pas peur d'eux, Miss, avait-elle assuré. Elle est seulement en colère, mais elle préfère ne pas répliquer. »

Elle était bien plus qu'en colère, avait compris Alifair : blessée et furieuse. Pour la Moldue, c'était la goutte de suc qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Après un fructueux brainstorming avec les portraits du salon Faraday, les premières idées de représailles étaient prêtes ; elle avait donc pu passer à l'action sans tarder.

« -Le problème, réfléchissait-elle à présent tout haut, c'est que _Sentinelle_ n'est pas tout le problème. Ils ont un lectorat et des financeurs...

-Si l'action en justice porte ses fruits, les financeurs vont le sentir passer, observa le portrait de Tommy.

-Quant à l'opinion des lecteurs, vous ne la changerez pas, ajouta doucement Roger Dunbar.

-Miss Alifair en a déjà fait beau-coup, hoqueta Crickey. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait f-faire.

-Mmh », fit la Moldue, songeuse.

Elle sirota son verre en pensant aux articles de _Sentinelle_ , aux agressions contre Crickey, aux élections qui approchaient, au _Dermatophios_ , aux Mangemorts prisonniers et aux spécistes de tout poil qui traînaient encore dans le vaste monde...

« -L'information comme champ de bataille..., énonça-t-elle, toujours rêveuse. Ça ne donnera peut-être rien, mais je ne serais pas contre un petit complément d'information, justement. »

lll

Ce jeune acteur hollywoodien était décidément bien sympathique, décida Pip tandis que le barman lui resservait une tequila frappée. Autre soir, autre bar : après la fin de son service auprès des Malefoy, Pip avait rejoint Nate dans l'un de ses « repaires », un restaurant mexicain qui donnait sur l'une des plus belles plages de la cité des anges. L'Américain avait paru sincèrement apprécier sa compagnie lorsqu'il l'avait invité à prendre un verre en attendant Drago, et lui avait proposé de « remettre ça » un de ces jours. Pas fâché de pouvoir boire à l'œil dans les endroits les plus branchés de la ville, Pip s'était empressé d'accepter. Plus il le côtoyait, plus il le trouvait attachant, ce garçon. Il aimait les belles voitures et les jolies femmes, la cuisine épicée et le football américain – personne n'est parfait. Comme Pip, il avait arrêté ses études supérieures avant d'obtenir son diplôme et avait parfois l'impression que, pour cette raison, on ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

« -C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu à me battre pour arriver là où je suis, disait Nate, la voix pâteuse à force d'enchaîner les margaritas. Je veux dire... Je veux être acteur depuis toujours, j'ai ça dans le sang, vous comprenez ? Je suis né dans le milieu du cinéma, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. De l'extérieur, on pourrait croire que je n'ai rien eu à faire, que c'est arrivé comme ça : pouf ! »

Il claqua des doigts. Pip trempa ses lèvres dans la tequila. Soucieux de sa santé, il buvait rarement ; dans son monde, c'était un défaut qui le rendait vulnérable aux autres crapules plus familières de l'alcool quand, par malchance, il devait trinquer avec elles. Ce soir, heureusement, son compagnon était tout ce qu'il y avait d'inoffensif.

« -Ça n'a pas été si facile que ça, en réalité, continuait Nate avec conviction en tapotant le comptoir du doigt pour souligner ses propos. Mon père ne voulait pas que j'arrête mes études avant d'avoir mon diplôme. Au lycée, déjà, il m'avait obligé à continuer... Mais là, j'ai dit stop ! J'étais majeur, merde ! On s'est engueulés... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour permettre à Pip d'imaginer la violence de leur dispute.

« -Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème, confia le sorcier d'un ton léger. Quand j'ai eu treize ans, mon père a décrété que j'étais de la mauvaise graine et il s'est désintéressé de mon sort.

-Alors ça, c'est moche ! compatit Nate en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Vraiment très moche ! Presque aussi moche que d'abandonner son gosse pour de bon ! »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il finit d'un trait sa margarita. Pip, qui à l'époque avait plutôt bien pris la chose, se sentit soudain comme une petite boule au fond de l'estomac : se pouvait-il qu'un reste de tristesse refoulée y ait attendu tout ce temps qu'il prenne la mesure de l'abandon paternel dont il avait été victime ? Ou peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire de la tequila. Pour soigner le mal par le mal, Pip vida son verre. La boule s'évanouit aussitôt mais ses yeux lui parurent soudain flotter dans leurs orbites tandis que son cerveau faisait de la balançoire.

« -Vous chavez c'que spense... savez chque chpense..., balbutia Nate qui vacillait sur son tabouret. Faut pas que Drago finisse comme cha !

-Drago ? s'étonna Pip en s'accrochant d'une main au bar pour éviter de tanguer lui aussi.

-Ben oui, confirma Nate en roulant de gros yeux. Il est où, son père, hein ? Où qu'il est ? Pourquoi il s'occupe pas de sa famille au lieu de laisser son fils jouer du fris cocarde... qu'aux cardes... jouer-du-fric-qu'aux-cartes, se corrigea-t-il, sourcils froncés.

-Il peut pas, le défendit Pip, très amusé par l'ébriété du Moldu.

-Et pourquoi pas, s'il vous plaît ? Il est mort, peut-être ? Hein ? Il est ca-cané, le père Malefoy ?

-Naaan ! pouffa Pip. Il est pas cané, il est en cabane ! »

Ça s'était joué en une fraction de seconde : l'alcool, la conversation amicale, l'ivresse comique de Nate avaient suffi à Pip pour relâcher sa vigilance. Il s'en aperçut, mais trop tard ; tout comme il s'aperçut trop tard que le Moldu – bon acteur, bon menteur – était moins saoul qu'il ne le paraissait.

« -En cabane ? releva Nate d'une voix soudain parfaitement assurée. La dernière fois, vous disiez qu'il était en voyage d'affaires à Hong-Kong. »

Pip déglutit avec difficulté. Nate lui adressa un sourire angélique, curieux de voir ce que le chauffeur allait inventer pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Moldu : un, sorcier : zéro.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais : t** **oujours pas de fauve dans ce chapitre. Il fallait juste patienter un peu avant la pleine lune !**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Le Concert de la Pleine Lu

**Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente avant ce nouveau chapitre ! À ma décharge, j'ai été malade :) En tout cas, ça y est, nous avons atteint une nouvelle pleine lune, et la chasse suit son cours...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Le Concert de la Pleine Lune**

Le compte à rebours avait commencé. Sur le cadran de la montre, l'aiguille des minutes se rapprochait inexorablement du chiffre communiqué par l'Observatoire de l'ULM : l'heure précise du lever de la lune. Rogue savait très bien que rien ne se passerait dans le village, ni là où Roman se trouvait, pas plus que dans aucun des autres lieux où ils avaient placé leurs détecteurs. Le gibier était parti depuis longtemps, il en était convaincu.

Cette certitude ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine nervosité. Après tout, _quelqu'un_ , quelque part, ferait bel et bien une mauvaise rencontre ce soir. Roman pouvait bien espérer que le loup se tiendrait tranquille et éviterait les hommes, lui n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Greyback et de sa soif de sang. Même ce falot de Lupin, avant la découverte de la potion Tue-Loup, aurait pu le massacrer cette fameuse nuit où, bien des années plus tôt, il s'était faufilé dans la Cabane hurlante. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais ses rugissements furieux et les bruits de destruction qu'il produisait – sans doute en pulvérisant le mobilier – résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

lll

Le compte à rebours avait commencé. Assis sur la margelle d'un vieux lavoir, éclairé par quelques bouts de chandelle, Roman scrutait avec attention la carte de la région déployée sur ses genoux. De petits points rouges y marquaient les endroits où se trouvaient les détecteurs magiques, et deux points plus gros signalaient la cachette de John et la sienne. Les détecteurs consistaient en charmes élaborés conçus pour reconnaître l'onde magique dégagée par une métamorphose brutale et incontrôlée : la signature typique d'un loup-garou en pleine transformation. Si l'un des détecteurs s'activait, le point correspondant s'illuminerait et les chasseurs fonceraient sur les lieux.

Roman avait la boule au ventre. Il détestait la chasse au lycanthrope. Il détestait suivre la piste semée de cadavres et de malheureux infectés. Il détestait se retrouver face à la bête sanguinaire dont le seul instinct était de vous sauter à la gorge. Il détestait quand, une fois la lune couchée, le fauve redevenait un homme au dernier degré du désespoir, du dégoût de soi, voire de la folie – quand il ne s'avérait pas d'un cynisme ignoble.

lll

Le compte à rebours avait commencé, il le sentait de tout son être. La surface entière de sa peau était hérissée de chair de poule, ses poils et ses cheveux se dressaient, électriques. Comme d'habitude en prévision du changement de forme, il se déshabilla : il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'emmêler les pattes ou de déchirer ses vêtements – il serait content d'avoir de quoi se couvrir après avoir perdu son épais pelage. Il cacha la baguette au milieu du tissu. Ce n'était pas la sienne ; il l'avait volée au cours de ses pérégrinations. Il s'en servait peu, d'ailleurs elle ne marchait pas très bien.

Le bleu du ciel s'était à peine assombri, une lueur rose s'attardait à l'ouest, mais on y était presque. Il s'éloigna du muret de pierre sèche à demi écroulé au creux duquel il avait dissimulé ses affaires. Le vent excitait agréablement sa peau nue zébrée de cicatrices. Il ne sentait déjà plus le froid. Il ne craignait pas que quelqu'un l'aperçoive au beau milieu de ces champs pelés, déserts à cette heure ; et même si cela arrivait, peu importait. Le temps que la lune se lève, il aurait atteint les arbres recouvrant la petite colline vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Personne ne le verrait se transformer. Dommage, songea-t-il furtivement. Ce devait être un sacré spectacle.

lll

Le compte à rebours avait commencé : les chiffres rouges s'égrenaient sur l'écran géant qui dominait la foule. Les gens étaient moins nombreux que les organisateurs l'avaient espéré mais, compte tenu des circonstances, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Organiser un festival de musique en semaine, en pleine campagne, et en zone de guerre, il fallait oser. Le collectif l'avait fait. Pour eux, c'était une façon de montrer que, malgré le conflit armé qui troublait leur pays, la vie continuait. Plusieurs groupes locaux avaient répondu présent, dont deux commençaient à percer au niveau national. Le public, jeune et moins jeune, était venu. Le temps d'une nuit, au son des enceintes poussées à plein volume, ils allaient tous pouvoir oublier la guerre. Et si cette première édition du Concert de la Pleine Lune était un succès, les organisateurs avaient bon espoir de reconduire l'événement l'année prochaine, peut-être à plus grande échelle.

Le collectif avait monté la scène sur un terrain appartenant à l'un de ses membres, au pied d'une petite colline boisée. Un chemin de terre reliait la parcelle caillouteuse servant de parking à la zone, délimitée par des barrières, où auraient lieu les concerts. Billetterie, buvette et sécurité étaient assurées par des membres du collectif, qui avaient aussi dressé une tente servant d'infirmerie. Tout n'était pas exactement conforme à la réglementation mais, dans cette ambiance bon enfant, aucun problème grave ne pouvait arriver.

Le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil : la lune n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Massé au pied de la scène, le public scandait les chiffres qui clignotaient sur l'écran. Le président du collectif attendait en bas des marches, prêt à monter sur scène pour annoncer le premier groupe après la fin du décompte. Il serrait son micro d'une main moite et son cœur battait la chamade : il avait un peu le trac.

« -Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un !... »

lll

« -Je hais les voyages en mer ! » chevrota Alifair, le cœur au bord des lèvres, juste avant qu'un énième paquet d'eau s'abatte sur le canot et la trempe de la tête aux pieds.

Depuis le renvoi de ses sinistres gardiens, la sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban avait été renforcée. Tout transfert de détenu s'effectuait par Portoloin spécial affrété sous haute surveillance. Le personnel, logé sur place, servait par quartier : deux équipes se relayaient, assurant chacune la moitié de l'année par périodes de trois mois entrecoupés de trois mois de repos. Chaque changement d'équipe donnait lieu à de longues vérifications afin d'éviter toute intrusion sous Polynectar ou par le biais d'un sortilège d'Imperium. Quant aux visiteurs, ils étaient plus que jamais tributaires du Passeur.

Auparavant, la tempête qui sévissait en permanence dans les parages de l'îlot d'Azkaban servait à maintenir les Moldus à distance, sans pour autant empêcher les embarcations ensorcelées de parvenir jusqu'au rocher où se dressait la prison – aux risques et périls des visiteurs si les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas prévenus de leur arrivée. Désormais, il était magiquement impossible à tout bateau autre que celui du Passeur de franchir l'obstacle. Sachant qu'il n'appareillait que sur présentation d'un document officiel signé par le Ministre ou le président-sorcier du Magenmagot, qu'il travaillait uniquement les mardis et les jeudis, et qu'il pouvait fort bien refuser de transporter quiconque dont la tête ne lui revenait pas, le Passeur constituait lui-même un obstacle redoutable.

« -On est bientôt arrivés ? » cria Alifair pour se faire entendre par-dessus les mugissements de l'eau en furie.

Savoir que ce petit canot pneumatique était imprégné de sortilèges censés le prémunir contre toutes les avaries possibles et imaginables la rassurait à peine. Même si le plastique tenait le choc, ses occupants risquaient à tout moment d'être éjectés par-dessus bord par la violence de la tempête. C'était du moins l'impression d'Alifair, qui s'était recroquevillée sur le fond inondé du bateau et serrait à s'en entailler les mains la cordelette qui en faisait le tour. Le Passeur, lui, se tenait debout à l'avant, les poings sur les hanches, le regard tourné vers la tempête. Alifair le soupçonnait d'être un peu fêlé, sentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'au lieu de répondre à sa question, il renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« -Mourir noyée dans un canot de sauvetage, quelle ironie », maugréa la Moldue.

Elle avait l'impression que les vagues jouaient au ping-pong avec leur frêle esquif. Accroupie dans l'eau, elle lâcha d'une main la cordelette pour repousser ses cheveux collés à son visage. Au même moment, une ruade du canot tendit violemment la cordelette ; la main d'Alifair glissa, lâcha prise, et elle fut projetée sur le fond de caoutchouc juste à temps pour voir une muraille d'eau de plus de trois mètres de haut s'élever au-dessus d'elle puis commencer à s'écrouler...

Le monde cessa tout à coup d'exister et il fit complètement noir. Seul persistait un bruit aigu qui lui vrillait les tympans...

« -Un peu de calme, voyons, vous n'êtes pas une corne de brume ! »

Brusquement rappelée à la réalité, Alifair interrompit son hurlement et ouvrit les yeux. La tempête s'était calmée ; ils flottaient à présent sur une mer étale, et sous un ciel de plomb. Gênée par ses vêtements collés contre son corps, la Moldue pataugea dans le fond du canot pour se redresser, crachant de l'eau salée, et essora tant bien que mal la masse de ses cheveux emmêlés dans l'espoir de l'alléger quelque peu. Solidement campé sur ses jambes, une vieille pipe culottée dépassant de sa barbe brune, le Passeur la contemplait, hilare et parfaitement sec.

« -Quand ils montent à bord de mon bâtiment, les gens finissent toujours par perdre toute dignité, déclara-t-il d'un air réjoui. J'adore ce métier. Et maintenant, au travail ! »

Sans autre avertissement, il lui lança une pagaie que la Moldue reçut en travers du ventre, s'assit sur le rebord du canot et se mit lui-même à ramer avec vigueur. Le souffle court, Alifair se releva en s'appuyant sur la pagaie. Son regard fit quelques allers-retours de l'instrument à la casquette de marin qui ornait le crâne du Passeur, puis elle décida que le moment était mal choisi pour l'assommer. Au retour, peut-être, après avoir de nouveau franchi la tempête...

« -Alors c'est ça, Azkaban, murmura-t-elle en contemplant le décor qui s'étendait devant elle, à quelques encablures. En effet, c'est pas très riant. »

C'était le moins qu'on pût dire. Sur fond de ciel ardoise et de mer d'acier, un rocher noir surgissait des flots, surmonté d'une forteresse noire hérissée de tours pointues et de créneaux semblables à des dents. De la lumière à quelques meurtrières, çà et là, indiquait que l'endroit était habité, et des nuées de petits points noirs tournoyaient autour des toits.

« -Des mouettes, indiqua le Passeur. Il n'y en avait pas du temps des Détraqueurs. De quoi améliorer l'ordinaire des prisonniers. »

Alifair lui jeta un regard en coin : impossible de déterminer s'il plaisantait.

« -Dites, fit-elle, un peu hésitante car elle ne savait pas ce qu'il valait avec une baguette, vous pourriez me sécher ? »

Le Passeur interrompit son pagayage. Ôtant sa pipe de sa bouche, il considéra un moment la Moldue trempée comme une soupe, puis hocha la tête.

« -Oh oui, je pourrais », confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Et il se détourna pour contempler l'horizon.

lll

Après s'être pliée au contrôle de sécurité effectué par deux gardiens sorciers en robe noire, et avoir obtenu qu'on la sèche d'un coup de baguette, Alifair laissa le Passeur attendre son retour en compagnie d'un des gardes tandis que l'autre l'escortait jusqu'à la forteresse. Ils gravirent en silence un escalier taillé dans le roc autour duquel les mouettes tournoyaient en criant et débouchèrent devant une petite porte au pied de la muraille. Là, un nouveau garde examina le laisser-passer de la Moldue avant de prendre la relève de son collègue pour la guider à l'intérieur de la prison. Ils remontèrent un couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches vacillantes, le son de leurs pas sur le sol dallé se répercutant sur les murs de pierre brute. Alifair se demanda si Azkaban tout entier était aussi sinistre, ou si l'ambiance avait été travaillée pour impressionner le visiteur. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent devant une épaisse porte de chêne bardée de fer, sans serrure ni poignée. Le garde posa la paume de sa main contre le panneau ; il y eut une série de déclics, comme de verrous ôtés, et la porte pivota sur ses gonds avec un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur.

« -Vous pouvez entrer », dit le sorcier en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

À peine Alifair eut-elle franchi le seuil que la porte se referma en grinçant. Le bruit des verrous informa la Moldue que toute retraite était impossible : elle ne pouvait, désormais, qu'aller de l'avant.

Par contraste avec le couloir obscur, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent paraissait étonnamment lumineuse : ses murs chaulés renvoyaient le jour pâle filtrant à travers les meurtrières ainsi que l'éclat des bougies de quelques antiques lustres de fer et du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Une demi-douzaine de tables en bois, avec leurs bancs, occupaient tout l'espace. D'un côté de la cheminée, il y avait une deuxième porte et, de l'autre côté, une chaise sur laquelle était assise une femme qui portait la robe noire des gardiens. À l'entrée de la Moldue, elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

« -Soyez la bienvenue à Azkaban, Miss Blake, la salua-t-elle, poliment mais sans sourire. C'est votre première visite, je crois ? »

La Moldue confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« -Les contacts physiques ne sont pas autorisés, expliqua la sorcière en indiquant le mur, où un grand parchemin énonçait les règles à suivre dans le parloir. Si vous souhaitez lui donner un objet, vous devrez d'abord le soumettre à mon contrôle. Je n'écoute pas les conversations, mais si votre attitude ou celle du détenu me semble suspecte ou inappropriée, je mettrai aussitôt fin à l'entretien. Pour votre propre sécurité, vous devez obéir immédiatement à toute consigne que je pourrais vous donner. Avez-vous compris ? »

Alifair opina du chef, impressionnée malgré elle. À l'austérité solennelle du lieu et de ses gardiens, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer un tueur psychopathe multirécidiviste. Elle se félicita d'avoir mis son tailleur-pantalon de _working girl_ : dans un tel contexte, le vinyle aurait été tout à fait déplacé.

La sorcière lui attribua une table et la Moldue s'assit. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte à côté de la cheminée s'ouvrit, livrant passage à deux gardes encadrant un homme aux mains entravées. Il était vêtu d'une robe grise mal coupée, l'uniforme des prisonniers ; ses cheveux gras, d'un blond terne, tombaient tristement sur ses épaules, ses joues étaient mal rasées, ses yeux cernés. Cependant, son regard était vif et lucide, et il n'avait plus cet air hagard qu'il affichait quand Alifair l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avança jusqu'à la table, le menton levé, et s'assit bien droit face à la Moldue.

« -J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venue me faire perdre mon temps », déclara-t-il avec hauteur.

Alifair s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop narquois.

« -J'ignorais que votre temps était aussi précieux, Mr Malefoy. »

lll

Le Ministre de la Magie par intérim avait sans nul doute été surpris par la requête d'Alifair : d'ordinaire, les visiteurs d'Azkaban se résumaient aux familles des détenus, à leurs amis proches, et à leurs avocats – quand ils en avaient. La simple curiosité ne pouvait être un motif suffisant pour autoriser une entrevue avec l'un ou l'autre des criminels les plus vils et les plus dangereux du pays.

Mais la Moldue, qui s'était renseignée, avait préparé ses arguments : elle ressentait prétendument le besoin d'éclaircir avec l'un de ses derniers parents encore en vie les circonstances du décès de Rodolphus Lestrange, le Mangemort qu'elle avait « hébergé » pendant la guerre. Kingsley n'avait pas été dupe, mais il avait donné son accord pour une visite. Alifair ne doutait pas que, tôt ou tard, il l'inviterait à prendre le thé et en profiterait pour l'interroger, en toute amitié, sur la véritable raison de son intérêt soudain pour Lucius Malefoy. Un intérêt étonnamment réciproque car l'ancien Mangemort, au lieu de traiter par le mépris la proposition de la Moldue, avait accepté la rencontre. La solitude lui pesait-elle tant qu'il saisissait la première occasion venue de parler à un autre être humain, ou avait-il lui aussi deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? Alifair l'ignorait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : il se souciait comme d'une guigne de ce qui était arrivé à son défunt beau-frère.

« -Ce traître de Rogue nous avait fait un rapport après avoir examiné le corps de Rodolphus, articula-t-il de sa voix traînante. À l'en croire, il a succombé à l'ingestion d'un poison sécrété par les pustules qui avaient poussé sur sa propre tête. Une manière des plus originales d'exécuter quelqu'un, à n'en pas douter, et des plus cruelles. Si toutefois c'est la vérité.

-C'est la vérité mais c'était un suicide, précisa Alifair. Je pourrais entrer dans les détails, si ça vous intéresse, mais ce n'est pas tellement pour ça que je suis venue.

-J'espère bien. »

Lucius Malefoy affichait une froideur tranquille. Il l'aurait beaucoup moins ramenée s'il avait eu des Détraqueurs autour de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, comme dans l'ancien temps, se disait Alifair. Elle se demandait si quelques pots-de-vin versés par sa femme depuis l'étranger lui valaient un traitement de faveur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière en robe noire, qui était retournée s'asseoir près de la cheminée : trop loin pour les entendre s'ils continuaient de parler à voix basse, espérait-elle.

« -Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant des dernières évolutions de la politique magique ? commença-t-elle.

-Si vous parlez du fait que le monde des sorciers s'enfonce chaque jour davantage dans la décadence après la création d'un Parlement où les députés Sang-de-Bourbe ont autant de pouvoir que les Sang-Pur, et où les créatures non humaines ont également voix au chapitre, la rumeur m'en est parvenue, confirma Lucius Malefoy d'un air détaché.

-Vous le prenez plutôt bien », constata Alifair.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

« -Je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai de ne pas assister à ça, siffla-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

-Pour l'instant, nuança Alifair. Les choses auront encore pas mal changé quand vous sortirez, et mon petit doigt me dit que « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne sera pas un mot à prononcer trop fort. À mon avis, vous feriez bien de vous préparer dès maintenant à votre prochain retournement de veste – ou de cape, si vous préférez.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que vous devrez être particulièrement malin, cette fois, pour espérer tirer quelques marrons du feu. La pureté du sang et le racisme sont passés de mode, et même suspects. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont disparu, mais ils ne permettent plus de briller en société. Quand vous serez de nouveau libre, il ne suffira pas de surveiller votre vocabulaire et de prétendre que vous n'aviez pas le choix : tout le monde sait que vous avez été l'un des premiers à rejoindre la bande à Voldy quand il a fait son grand come-back. Bon, on sait aussi qu'il vous avait clairement identifié comme l'un des membres les moins fiables de son entourage et que, les derniers temps, vous étiez quasiment son prisonnier. Mais ça ne suffira pas à vous blanchir. Vous aurez beau faire des courbettes aux Nés-Moldus, personne ne croira que vous avez changé. En plus, vous étiez riche et puissant, donc la plupart des gens adorent vous savoir plus bas que terre. »

Lucius Malefoy avait perdu son air détendu. Les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées, il semblait hésiter entre l'indignation et la curiosité.

« -Vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici uniquement pour m'insulter, finit-il par murmurer, ses prunelles pâles vrillant celles d'Alifair. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Les lèvres de la Moldue s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait : elle préférait être celle qui dominait l'entretien.

« -Je vous propose une alliance, répondit-elle. Donnant-donnant : vous me rendez service maintenant et, à votre sortie de prison, je vous aiderai à vous refaire une vertu. »

Les yeux de Lucius Malefoy se plissèrent davantage. Il ne connaissait cette fille que par ouï-dire et ignorait totalement s'il pouvait s'y fier ; de plus, l'idée de passer un accord avec quelqu'un de son espèce le révulsait. D'un autre côté...

« -Votre femme et votre fils sont allés vivre parmi les Moldus, à ce qu'on raconte, observa Alifair comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. C'est futé de leur part. Personne ne pourra les accuser de racisme anti-Moldu, après ça. Et vous ? Imaginez : si, le jour de votre libération, devant les journalistes, c'est Alifair Blake qui vous accueille au sortir de la barque du Passeur ? Bon, ce n'est pas aussi glorieux que Harry Potter, mais quand même... »

C'était osé : Lucius pouvait savoir que la personnalité de la Moldue était loin de lui valoir la sympathie universelle de la communauté magique. Par ailleurs, elle ne s'imaginait pas sérieusement serrant l'ancien Mangemort dans ses bras à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Mais être vue en train de boire une bière en sa compagnie dans un quelconque pub du Chemin de Traverse – ou, mieux, du Londres moldu – pourquoi pas ? Cela ne suffirait pas à effacer le passé de Lucius, bien sûr, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait ; mais, si l'héroïne de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard le jugeait fréquentable, on oserait peut-être moins l'attaquer de front. Après ce qui était arrivé à Narcissa l'été précédent, un tel coup de pouce n'était pas à négliger.

Lucius Malefoy devait s'être tenu un raisonnement semblable, car il prit une expression résolue.

« -Vu votre réputation, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me proposiez ce marché par pure bonté d'âme. Qu'attendez-vous de moi en échange ? »

Alifair croisa les bras sur la table. Toujours à voix basse, elle prit soin d'articuler distinctement afin qu'il ne perde pas une miette de ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« -Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez, devinez ou soupçonnez, au sujet du journal _Sentinelle_ , de son rédacteur en chef Brett Brodigan, de la famille Nott et d'une elfe de maison prénommée Twinny. »

lll

La nuit avait été calme, comme il l'avait prévu. Aucun des charmes de détection n'avait enregistré la moindre activité magique suspecte, et les points sur la carte étaient restés de simples taches d'encre. Alors que les premiers chants d'oiseau annonçaient l'approche de l'aube, Roman et lui étaient retournés à l'hôtel moldu où ils avaient pris leurs quartiers. Ils avaient dormi quelques heures, puis étaient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Autour d'eux, quelques représentants de commerce discutaient dans la langue du pays, que Roman comprenait un peu car le macédonien se rapprochait assez du bulgare. Les conversations portaient sur la météo, le mauvais état des routes et les derniers résultats sportifs. Tout était paisible.

Ils étaient remontés faire leurs valises. En grimpant l'escalier, Roman fredonnait sa sempiternelle mélodie de prédilection, l'air moldu qu'il utilisait toujours quand il pratiquait le chant magique ; mais Rogue savait que, comme lui, il avait le cœur lourd d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ils occupaient des chambres mitoyennes, et il entendait les bruits que faisait son collègue en rangeant ses affaires pendant que lui-même bouclait sa propre malle. Puis les bruits s'étaient interrompus et Roman avait appelé : « John ! »

Passant dans la chambre voisine, Rogue avait trouvé son équipier debout près de la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle un hibou venait de s'envoler. Dans sa main droite, Roman serrait un parchemin qu'il lui avait tendu : une adresse, deux phrases pressantes – « _La police magique est sur place. Allez-y immédiatement._ » – l'écriture de Stoya. Ils avaient aussitôt transplané jusqu'à l'agence de Portoloins de Skopje où, sur présentation de leurs plaques de chasseurs du TNT, on avait préparé pour eux un Portoloin spécial.

« -L'université n'aime pas trop qu'on utilise ce genre de transport exceptionnel, lui avait expliqué Roman en signant la facture que l'agence enverrait ensuite à l'ULM. Un Portoloin spécial coûte horriblement cher mais, dans les cas d'urgence... »

De l'avis de Rogue, l'urgence était passée depuis le coucher de la lune, d'autant plus que, s'il y avait encore des gens à sauver, d'autres s'en chargeaient déjà. Mais il avait gardé son commentaire pour lui.

Le Portoloin, un vieux stylo-bille tout mâchouillé, les déposa à la lisière d'un pré entouré de barrières, au pied d'une petite colline boisée. Une scène était dressée à une extrémité du pré, surmontée d'un écran blanc et encombrée d'instruments de musique. Ils se glissèrent entre deux barrières et s'avancèrent lentement, exhibant leurs plaques pour qu'on les laisse passer.

Même sans les sorciers en uniforme qui s'agitaient en tout sens en brandissant leur baguette, ils auraient su qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. La dernière fois, ils avaient spontanément qualifié le meurtre des deux scientifiques moldus de massacre, d'un genre particulièrement violent et sanglant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un carnage.

* * *

 **Roman et Rogue, Viesnaya, Nate et maintenant Alifair : tout le monde enquête décidément sur tout le monde ! Il serait peut-être temps que quelques-uns trouvent des réponses, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	11. Chapitre 11 - À l'hôpital

**I am back ! Après plus d'un mois, me voilà de retour, et j'espère pour un moment :) Navrée pour ce délai, mais l'humeur n'y était plus...**

 **Reprenons là où nous en étions restés, c'est-à-dire au lendemain du Concert de la Pleine Lune, de sinistre mémoire...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - À l'hôpital**

Il y avait du sang sur les barrières, sur l'herbe du pré transformée en gadoue ; des lambeaux de vêtements traînaient çà et là, avec quelques chaussures perdues dans la bousculade. La tente-infirmerie s'était effondrée. Les blessés avaient été emmenés à l'écart pour y être soignés. Les gens indemnes, ou dont l'état physique permettait de les renvoyer chez eux, étaient escortés jusqu'au parking où on les soumettait à un sortilège d'amnésie avant de les laisser partir. Les corps, pour le moment, restaient sur place, recouverts de draps.

« -Un tueur fou, expliquait dans un anglais approximatif celui des officiers de police magique qui dirigeait les opérations. Il a tiré sur la foule et puis il a parti. C'est ce qu'on leur dit aux survivants. Ils croient ça plus qu'une attaque de bête sauvage.

-Ça n'est pas moins traumatisant que la vérité », observa doucement Roman.

L'officier haussa les épaules.

« -Il y a des morts et des graves blessés, dit-il. Forcément c'est traumatisant. »

Toute la zone avait été piétinée par la foule en panique puis par les secours sorciers, aussi était-il inutile d'espérer y relever des empreintes. Du reste, la position des corps et les blessures qu'ils présentaient parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

« -Il y a des morsures sur ces trois-là, indiqua Roman qui avait procédé à un examen rapide. Et deux éventrations à coups de pattes arrière. »

-On a évacué les autres gens mordus à l'hôpital magique de Skopje, ajouta l'officier. D'abord, les Macédoniens ne veulent pas laisser entrer des étrangers, mais c'est urgence vitale alors ils sont obligés. Les Moldus blessés par le loup sont morts sûrement déjà, ou bientôt.

-Combien a-t-il fait de victimes ? s'informa Rogue.

-Presque dix, répondit l'officier. Huit sûr, un on examine encore pour savoir si c'est morsure de loup ou gros chien de garde. Ils en avaient pour faire la sécurité.

-Plus quatre personnes mortes piétinées ou écrasées contre les barrières quand les gens ont essayé de s'enfuir, soupira Roman. Peut-être davantage si certains des blessés ne s'en remettent pas. »

Il avait le teint plombé, les yeux caves, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un cercueil. Rogue supposait que lui-même ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine, l'estomac retourné par l'odeur de la boue mêlée de sang humain.

« -Nous devons faire des prélèvements, annonça Roman. Et nous voudrions interroger quelques témoins avant qu'ils aient tous été oubliettés. Ensuite nous irons à l'hôpital de Skopje. »

L'officier hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner pour donner quelques ordres. Roman s'accroupit à nouveau devant l'un des corps, tournant le dos à son collègue. Il prenait des clichés des blessures avec son appareil moldu, plus facile à transporter que les encombrants modèles sorciers. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes d'intense concentration, la mélodie familière s'éleva de derrière ses lèvres closes. Le chant magique. De là où il se tenait, à quelques pas en arrière, Rogue le sentait agir comme le doux rayonnement d'un feu de bois lointain. Roman fredonnait par réflexe, probablement sans s'en rendre compte, pour se réconforter. Les chats ronronnaient parfois quand ils avaient peur ou qu'ils souffraient, croyait savoir Rogue. Il tira une fiole de sa poche, s'accroupit près de Roman et, s'aidant de sa baguette, commença à collecter quelques touffes de cheveux gris prises dans l'herbe écrasée.

lll

En temps normal, Brett Brodigan passait plutôt inaperçu : taille moyenne, âge moyen, ni laid ni beau, ni gras ni maigre, propre sur lui sans être élégant, la voix calme et le geste mesuré. On l'oubliait sitôt après l'avoir croisé. Mais aujourd'hui...

« -Ben, mon vieux, ils vous ont pas raté ! » ricana Alifair.

Assis dans son lit d'hôpital, le journaliste fronçait les sourcils derrière ses lunettes rondes, foudroyant du regard sa visiteuse inattendue.

« -Avec cette tête, on dirait que vous êtes vert de rage ! nota Alifair, provocatrice. Remarquez, pour un Irlandais, ça tombe plutôt bien. »

Voilà deux semaines que le rédacteur en chef de _Sentinelle_ avait été admis à Sainte-Mangouste, à l'étage de pathologie des sortilèges, pour un _Dermatophios_ particulièrement tenace. Les guérisseurs soupçonnaient que le maléfice originel avait été modifié car le contre-sort élaboré par Minerva McGonagall pour en guérir Narcissa Malefoy, près d'un an plus tôt, demeurait sans effet sur Mr Brodigan.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir ? lança le journaliste d'un air mécontent. Je n'ai pas souvenir que nous ayons été présentés. »

Il savait qui elle était, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, pour écarter tout doute, elle avait mis son T-shirt Indésirable. Elle s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait peut-être montrer patte blanche pour accéder à Brodigan – à l'époque, la chambre de Narcissa était gardée par la BPM – mais il n'y avait aucun planton dans le couloir. Il est vrai que Brodigan n'avait pas été victime d'une agression violente à son propre domicile.

« -J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ça ressemble, un fouteur de merde couvert d'écailles, déclara Alifair, joviale. C'est pas beau à voir.

-Un fouteur de merde ? releva Brodigan. Pour vous, un journaliste est un fouteur de merde ? Intéressant. Je suis sûr que la police sera ravie de l'apprendre.

-Vous, vous n'êtes pas un journaliste, vous êtes une crapule, corrigea-t-elle aimablement. Un sale petit fils de salopard, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que les mères qui prennent...

-Vous voulez bien attendre un instant, que je note tout ça dans mon carnet ? répliqua Brodigan. La BPM va trouver cela passionnant, et mes lecteurs plus encore. »

La Moldue sourit : il avait de la repartie, le petit roquet ! Elle longea le lit jusqu'à arriver tout à côté de Brodigan, tendit la main et remonta doucement ses lunettes sur son nez écailleux. À son contact, le journaliste sursauta et s'écarta vivement.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria-t-il.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'en deux coups de poing, je pourrais vous faire sauter les dents, susurra-t-elle tout bas, et qu'on ne m'arrêterait même pas pour ça ? C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec vous autres, sorciers : vous ne punissez sérieusement que les délits magiques. Si je vous démolis la gueule à coups de lampe de chevet, j'aurai droit à quoi ? Une petite amende ?

-La BPM sera informée que vous avez proféré des menaces à mon encontre, souffla Brodigan, soudain affolé. Cela fait de vous une suspecte dans l'af...

-Ça sera votre parole contre la mienne, sucre d'orge, objecta tranquillement Alifair. Vous êtes sans doute un bon menteur, mais je vous assure que moi aussi. D'ailleurs, fit-elle sous le coup d'une inspiration, si je raconte que je vous ai ouvert le crâne parce que vous avez essayé de m'étrangler et que j'ai mal dosé ma force en me défendant, qui ira dire le contraire ? Pas vous, déjà, puisque vous serez mort. »

Brodigan était sous le choc. Vert de peur, songea malicieusement la Moldue. Encore un peu et il se mettrait à hurler à l'aide. Si on lui en laissait l'occasion.

« -Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous fais votre fête, c'est peut-être les gobelins qui vous attendront à la sortie pour vous casser les jambes et vous couper les doigts, continua-t-elle, toujours paisible. Faut pas trop les contrarier, ces gars-là. Ils sont un peu sadiques, d'après ce qu'on en dit dans vos colonnes. »

Alifair repoussa la mèche cendrée qui tombait sur le front du journaliste. Entre les écailles luisantes, la sueur commençait à perler. Brodigan s'écarta en couinant de la main de la Moldue, mais ne quitta pas son lit. Le contact physique le plus insignifiant avait le don de sidérer certaines personnes lorsqu'il était prodigué par un inconnu, surtout quand il s'assortissait de menaces.

« -Ensuite, bien sûr, il y a Weal Enys, reprit Alifair en se penchant de telle sorte que leurs yeux se retrouvent au même niveau, et Brodigan détourna les siens. Pas le genre de type à se salir les mains. Plutôt à payer quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. »

Ratatiné contre ses oreillers, le journaliste osait à peine respirer. Selon les mots de Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait un peu connu à Poudlard, Brodigan était un sorcier d'obscure naissance, très fier de son appartenance à la maison Serpentard dont il défendait haut et fort les valeurs dès lors qu'aucun Gryffondor n'était à portée d'oreille. Plutôt doué pour rédiger les dissertations, il composait les devoirs de plusieurs élèves issus de familles prestigieuses et en tirait en retour faveurs et protection. Mr Malefoy ignorait ce qu'il était devenu après l'école ; il supposait qu'il devait avoir plus ou moins réussi à vivre de sa plume, sans parvenir à intégrer la rédaction des journaux les plus vendus du monde magique. Apparemment, il n'était ni assez flagorneur ni assez intéressant pour que l'un de ses anciens protecteurs se donne la peine de lui trouver une place. Sa brève heure de gloire était venue avec l'arrivée au pouvoir des Mangemorts, quand Brodigan, avec d'autres zélateurs fidèles de la doctrine de Serpentard, avait rejoint la _Gazette du sorcier_. Quelques mois plus tard à peine, la défaite de Voldemort le renvoyait à l'obscurité. Lucius ne savait rien de _Sentinelle_ , sinon qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la dernière carte que Brodigan pouvait jouer avant de sombrer définitivement, d'un point de vue professionnel : il lui aurait fallu jouir d'un talent ou d'un entregent exceptionnel pour se faire embaucher dans un journal décent après s'être compromis dans la _Gazette_ pro-Mangemorts. Hélas pour lui, il ne possédait ni l'un ni l'autre.

« -Vous êtes une larve, constata Alifair, toujours inclinée vers le journaliste. Un pauvre type sans envergure. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous écriviez tous ces mensonges sur la Chambre verte. Des créatures magiques qui ont plus d'importance que vous n'en aurez jamais : vous devez être vert de jalousie ! »

Brodigan releva les yeux pour lui lancer un regard de haine, mais ne répliqua pas : il prenait très au sérieux les menaces de la Moldue. Alifair se redressa pour le dominer de toute sa taille, et le journaliste baissa à nouveau les yeux, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« -Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. »

Il avait marmonné entre ses dents, juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, puis s'était raidi dans l'attente du coup. Mais il n'y eut pas de coup. À la place, Alifair se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« -Ah non ? Et ce ne sont pas non plus des injures et des appels à la violence ? »

Toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, Brodigan se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Avec ses écailles, il avait l'air d'une grosse tortue humanoïde.

« -Ce ne sont pas des mensonges », répéta-t-il, obstiné malgré sa peur.

Sans crier gare, Alifair se laissa tomber sur le lit juste à côté de ses genoux ; Brodigan fit un tel bond qu'il décolla du matelas.

« -Vous êtes une larve, mais vous ne rampez pas devant n'importe qui. »

La Moldue paraissait satisfaite, constata Brodigan avec perplexité. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle ne le frapperait pas, finalement ? Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas osé appeler au secours de peur que cela déclenche la violence physique ; mais peut-être n'y aurait-il pas de violence, tout compte fait ?

« -Je vais vous dire, reprit la Moldue avec cordialité. Je me fous pas mal que vous soyez un gros raciste. Vous pouvez bien écrire ce que vous voulez sur les centaures, les êtres de l'eau, les gobelins, les militants pour l'égalité des espèces ou les joueurs de hockey sur gazon si ça vous chante, je m'en cogne. Maintenant qu'ils le savent, ils ne se laisseront plus faire, et ce sera bien fait pour vous, mais c'est pas mon problème. »

Brodigan la dévisageait à présent sans trop de crainte, mais avec un étonnement croissant. Si elle n'était pas venue le frapper en représailles à l'une ou l'autre de ses publications, alors que faisait-elle là ? Et pourquoi jouait-elle à le terroriser ?

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? chevrota-t-il, la bouche sèche.

-En ce qui me concerne, vous avez commis une erreur dans votre vie, Brett, déclara Alifair en lui tapotant la main d'un geste amical. Et elle s'appelle Crickey. »

C'était donc ça ! Brodigan faillit en éclater de rire. La Moldue était contrariée par ce qu'il avait écrit sur son elfe ! Leur attachement s'avérait plus aberrant encore qu'il le pensait.

« -Je n'ai dit que la vér... »

Alifair l'interrompit d'une gifle retentissante. La tête du journaliste fut projetée vers la droite et, pendant quelques secondes, il vit trente-six chandelles. Puis sa joue se mit à brûler sous les fines écailles.

« -Amusez-vous encore une fois à dire que Crickey a besoin d'une correction, gronda Alifair tout bas, le visage soudain figé. Vous aurez beau vous planquer dans le trou du cul du monde, je vous retrouverai, et je vous arracherai les ongles un par un. On verra, après ça, si vous pouvez encore écrire. »

Malgré lui, les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Brodigan. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié – et aussi vulnérable. Il aurait dû hurler au secours, mais sa langue était comme paralysée. Hébété, il vit la Moldue changer à nouveau d'expression, retrouvant son air aimable et décontracté.

« -Faut pas vous formaliser, mon vieux, sourit-elle. Je voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre campagne de dénigrement de la Chambre verte, si c'est votre façon à vous de vous éclater au travail. Mais ne touchez plus à Crickey, compris ? »

Comme il demeurait sans réaction, le sourire d'Alifair fondit en une grimace menaçante.

« -Compris ? » répéta-t-elle.

Brodigan s'empressa d'acquiescer.

« -Super, se réjouit la Moldue. Vous savez quoi ? Peut-être que si je touche un mot à la direction, on s'occupera un peu plus vite de votre cas. Le professeur McGonagall est trop prise en ce moment mais il y a bien un nouveau prof de métamorphose qui pourrait filer un coup de main aux médicomages, non ? »

C'était du bluff, bien sûr : Alifair ne doutait pas que l'idée était déjà venue à la guérisseuse Swift de solliciter ledit professeur. Mais Brodigan avait besoin d'un peu de baume sur son orgueil blessé, alors si elle pouvait lui donner l'air de le prendre sous son aile... D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour le terroriser.

« -Avant que je m'en aille, il y a un petit truc que _vous_ , vous pourriez faire pour moi... »

Brodigan déglutit avec difficulté : qu'est-ce que cette malade allait exiger de lui ? Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop méfiant, de peur de s'en reprendre une, et ce fut assez réussi : il avait une mine plus défaite que soupçonneuse.

« -Crickey n'a jamais parlé officiellement des questions qu'elle se pose sur l'origine de l'esclavage des elfes, dit Alifair en lissant distraitement le couvre-lit du journaliste. Alors, comment vous l'avez su ? »

lll

« _Neuf victimes directes, dont sept morts, un blessé léger et un dans un état critique._ »

Stoya ferma les yeux une seconde, laissant les chiffres s'imprimer dans sa mémoire, puis les rouvrit. Le bilan provisoire que Roman lui avait envoyé par hibou express était d'une limpidité brutale. Tous les Moldus que le lycanthrope avait atteints étaient morts : il en avait massacré cinq, blessé moins grièvement un autre et à peine égratigné le septième, mais cela suffisait. Tous les soins magiques du monde ne changeaient rien au fait qu'un organisme moldu ne pouvait survivre à l'infection. Un couple de sorciers venu assister au concert avait apparemment tenté de combattre le loup : lui y avait laissé une jambe, et probablement – quoique pas encore – la vie ; elle s'en remettrait, mais subirait cette malédiction pour le restant de ses jours. En un sens, sa vie, à elle aussi, était finie.

Après deux attaques, on en était donc à neuf morts, voire dix dont un sorcier, et une personne infectée, résuma Stoya pour elle-même. Ce à quoi il fallait ajouter les victimes collatérales bien que cet aspect-là, tout comme le travail de camouflage de la nature magique des faits, fût pris en charge par la police magique. Le recueil de témoignages ne donnait pas grand chose même si Roman et John devaient encore interroger la sorcière rescapée. Tout portait à croire que les prélèvements ne leur apprendraient rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà ; au moins permettraient-ils de confirmer que les deux attaques étaient bien le fait d'un même loup-garou.

Stoya poussa un bref soupir. L'enquête était au point mort. Maintenant qu'il y avait des victimes sorcières, la terreur ne tarderait plus à se répandre dans la communauté magique. Et il ne restait que vingt-huit jours avant la prochaine pleine lune. Un sourire amer lui monta aux lèvres : comme prise de poste, on pouvait rêver mieux !

lll

La boucle était bouclée, songeait Alifair en quittant la chambre de Brodigan. Crickey s'en doutait bien, qui avait innocemment fait part de ses questionnements à ses deux congénères députés : la fuite venait de Twinny, l'elfe de la maison Nott. C'était d'autant moins étonnant que, d'après ce qu'Alifair venait d'apprendre de la bouche du rédacteur en chef, la famille Nott était le principal financeur de _Sentinelle_. La Moldue, qui soupçonnait un arrangement de ce genre, avait été bien inspirée d'interroger Lucius Malefoy à leur sujet. Il n'avait rien pu lui dire de Twinny – il n'aurait déjà pas pu dire grand chose du défunt Dobby, qui avait été son propre serviteur ; en revanche, il avait connu Donatus Nott, le Mangemort abattu à la fin de la guerre car il refusait de se rendre. Sa cousine, Pandora, était aujourd'hui candidate à la fonction de Ministre de la Magie. Quel que soit le maître de Twinny au sein de la famille, il était donc évident que l'elfe servait les intérêts de Pandora.

« -Elle a toujours été ambitieuse, avait dit Lucius à son sujet. Et jalouse. Surtout de son cousin, car Donatus était appelé à devenir le chef de famille après la mort de leur grand-père – ce qui s'est bel et bien produit. Pandora trouvait cela injuste, étant donné qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que Donatus et beaucoup plus intelligente, mais c'est ainsi chez les Nott : les mâles passent toujours devant. Elle en était tellement révoltée qu'elle a décidé de ne jamais se marier, pour qu'aucun homme n'ait de pouvoir sur elle. À présent que Donatus est mort, la famille devrait normalement allégeance au frère cadet de Pandora, Dorian. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas eu grand mal à l'évincer : si Donatus n'était pas très malin, lui est un abruti fini. »

Un personnage intéressant, cette Pandora Nott, estimait Alifair ; mais sans doute pas une rivale très dangereuse pour Kingsley. Par solidarité féminine, la Moldue lui souhaitait une belle carrière politique, tout en se promettant d'aller lui sonner personnellement les cloches la prochaine fois qu'à cause d'elle, quelqu'un s'en prendrait à Crickey. Elle nota mentalement d'envoyer un mot au Ministre par intérim afin de l'informer des manigances de sa rivale. Crickey se chargerait de diffuser le renseignement au sein de la Chambre : il n'était pas impossible que, dans les prochains jours, la maison Nott reçoive elle aussi des courriers piégés. Quant à la députée Twinny, elle risquait fort d'être mise au ban de ses collègues. Alifair en était navrée pour elle : l'elfe n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Revenue dans l'escalier qui desservait les étages, la Moldue consulta sa montre : cinq heures dix-sept. Dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, elle avait rendez-vous avec le chef du service des blessures par créatures vivantes pour faire le point sur les besoins de Sainte-Mangouste en potion Tue-Loup. Les guérisseurs – et les malades – avaient hâte de voir revenir sur le marché la recette améliorée d'Alifair, qu'elle avait pris soin de breveter afin de ne pas s'en faire déposséder par un certain patron de laboratoire prospère. Le secret de la Moldue résidait dans une série de formules mathématiques qui lui permettait de déterminer le dosage des ingrédients le plus approprié en fonction de paramètres tels que l'âge, la taille et le poids du patient, mais aussi la position de la lune sur son orbite autour de la Terre ou encore la zone géographique où aurait lieu la transformation, ces derniers facteurs ayant une incidence directe sur l'intensité de la métamorphose et des troubles avant-coureurs. Du cousu-main, en quelque sorte. Avec l'aide des portraits de Tommy et de Roger Dunbar, Alifair avait pas mal progressé depuis les premières modifications apportées, à l'instinct, à la potion destinée à son tout premier patient, Remus Lupin. Elle espérait que cette approche personnalisée réduirait voire éliminerait les effets secondaires dont souffraient certains malades, tout en augmentant l'effet de la Tue-Loup.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'ait, cet ASPIC de potions, se dit-elle en enfournant un chewing-gum pour calmer l'envie de fumer que la pensée des examens réveillait en elle. Hors de question qu'elle ait abattu tout ce boulot pour rien !

lll

Une mauvaise nouvelle attendait les deux chasseurs à leur arrivée à l'hôpital magique de Skopje : le sorcier dont on avait dû amputer la jambe, à-demi arrachée par le loup-garou, venait de mourir. Trop affaibli par ses blessures, son corps n'avait pas supporté le choc de l'infection.

« -Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, commenta Rogue entre ses dents, et Roman eut un soupir d'approbation.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas améliorer l'état de sa compagne », observa le Hongrois.

Ils la trouvèrent assise dans le fauteuil de sa chambre individuelle, un luxe dont elle se serait bien passée puisqu'elle le devait à la malédiction que charriaient désormais ses veines. Pâle dans la robe de chambre trop grande prêtée par l'hôpital, elle était visiblement sous le choc ; ses mains tremblaient un peu. À la gauche, elle portait une bague ornée d'un petit diamant en forme de cœur ; à la droite, une estafilade rouge et enflée en voie de guérison. C'était le seul endroit où les crocs du loup l'avaient effleurée avant que son fiancé s'interpose. Elle avait vingt-quatre ans.

« -Elle n'a pas dit grand chose depuis qu'elle est ici, annonça en hongrois l'interprète appelé par la police magique, qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et parut soulagé de les voir. Et rien depuis qu'on lui a appris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. »

Extérieurement, elle était calme ; à l'intérieur aussi, semblait-il. Rogue ne percevait aucune émotion chez elle, mais il ne plongea pas dans son esprit pour s'en assurer. Passée la première phase de sidération, le maelström de peur, de colère et de souffrance se déchaînerait sans retenue ; il aimait autant ne pas être dans les parages quand cela se produirait. Il laissa volontiers Roman prendre les rênes de l'entretien avec l'appui de l'interprète : son collègue était rodé au dialogue avec les victimes, et il possédait toutes les qualités humaines requises, que Rogue aurait été incapable de seulement simuler.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, comprit tout de suite Roman ; les mots de sympathie et de condoléance glisseraient sur elle comme la pluie sur une vitre. Lui demander si sa famille avait été prévenue n'aiderait pas davantage : très certainement, l'hôpital avait contacté ses proches, mais viendraient-ils, sachant ce dont elle était atteinte ? Alors il se présenta, présenta John et expliqua brièvement pourquoi ils étaient là. Savait-elle si le loup était déjà présent dans la foule avant sa transformation, ou était-il venu d'ailleurs ? Pouvait-elle tenter de le leur décrire ? Avait-elle remarqué quoi que ce soit, dans son apparence ou son comportement, qui puisse les aider à l'identifier ?

« -C'était un loup, répondit-elle par le truchement de l'interprète. Il avait un museau de loup, des oreilles de loup, un corps de loup, une queue de loup. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus ? Il marchait à quatre pattes, il grondait et mordait. Il sautait sur les gens, leur courait après. On n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler.

-De quelle couleur était son pelage ? insista Roman. Sa taille, sa corpulence, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules.

« -Est-ce qu'il était grand pour un loup ? Je n'en sais rien. Il était gris, il me semble...

-Et vous ne l'avez pas vu se transformer ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -On était près de la scène, raconta-t-elle. On attendait que ça commence. Il y avait pas mal d'ambiance, des gens qui criaient, qui chantaient... Et puis les cris ont changé. On s'est retournés, on a vu des gens qui couraient, qui se poussaient... Il a voulu aller voir ce qui se passait, il pensait qu'on pourrait aider... Quand on a aperçu le loup, d'abord on a cru que c'était juste un vrai loup, un loup normal... Quand on a compris, c'était trop tard. »

Les chasseurs échangèrent un regard : ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à autre chose. Tant de victimes, et toujours aucune piste... Tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, c'était que le loup était mobile. Il s'était beaucoup éloigné du lieu de la première attaque, il avait même changé de pays. Ça leur faisait une belle jambe... Ce travail n'avait rien à voir avec une chasse aux créatures nuisibles, Rogue ne pouvait que donner raison à Roman là-dessus. Ils piétinaient. Tant que personne ne verrait le lycanthrope changer de forme et ne survivrait pour décrire son apparence humaine, ils resteraient condamnés à passer derrière lui pour compter les cadavres. À moins qu'un voyant – un véritable voyant, si cela existait – ne soit capable de prédire le lieu de la prochaine attaque.

« -Il y a tout de même quelque chose, releva Roman après qu'ils eurent quitté la chambre de la rescapée. Le concert était en rase campagne mais il y avait de la publicité un peu partout, des affiches... Je crois même qu'ils en avaient fait quelques-unes en anglais pour les touristes – comme s'il y avait des touristes dans ce pauvre pays en guerre...

-Et alors ? l'interrompit Rogue.

-Alors il n'est pas venu là par hasard, déclara Roman d'un ton ferme. Il devait savoir qu'il y aurait du monde à proximité, il a choisi d'y aller. »

Rogue eut un sourire las.

« -Je te rappelle que tu étais le seul à vouloir croire qu'il avait bon fond. Qu'il attende la pleine lune pour le faire n'y change rien : ce loup-garou aime tuer, c'est l'évidence.

-C'est pire que ça, John. »

Roman avait une mine atterrée, et ses yeux étaient agrandis d'horreur.

« -Il n'a pas choisi une maison isolée où passer son goût du sang sur une ou deux personnes, dit-il. Il savait que les victimes seraient nombreuses. Il voulait qu'elles le soient. »

Il s'interrompit pour déglutir ; l'angoisse, le dégoût, la colère lui nouaient la gorge.

« -C'est comme si ce salopard voulait battre un record », conclut-il.

lll

Stoya avait pris sa décision. Si doués soient-ils, ses traqueurs ne pouvaient pas faire de miracle. Il leur fallait de nouveaux éléments. Et, avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un moyen très simple d'en recueillir. À la lumière de la petite lampe à huile qui éclairait son bureau, la directrice traça d'une main assurée quelques phrases sur un morceau de parchemin : une demande urgente de rendez-vous avec sa hiérarchie, sans toutefois dévoiler l'idée qui lui était venue. Elle préférait le faire de vive voix.

La présidence de l'ULM n'aimerait pas ça. Les autorités civiles non plus. Stoya n'irait pas par quatre chemins pour appuyer sa requête : ce serait soit ça, soit un nouveau massacre à la prochaine pleine lune. Ils hésiteraient, protesteraient, s'interrogeraient. Mais ils finiraient par céder. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

* * *

 **Pas facile, le métier de chasseur au TNT... Mais peut-être Roman et Rogue trouveront-ils bientôt une piste ?**

 **Et pendant ce temps, que deviennent les expatriés ? Et comment Pip s'est-il sorti du tour que lui a joué Nate ? La réponse (peut-être) au prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Les Féroces

**Chapitre un peu court et pas gai du tout cette fois-ci, mais grâce auquel la chasse va faire un grand bond en avant ! Enfin, j'espère...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Les Féroces**

Monika Cieslak, comme beaucoup de ses semblables, vivait retirée du monde. Elle habitait une cabane dans les bois qu'elle avait bâtie elle-même, quelque part au nord-est du pays. Les Moldus ne la connaissaient pas mais les hiboux postaux, si, de même que les autorités magiques. C'est elle qui avait choisi de s'installer là ; si un jour elle souhaitait déménager, elle serait tenue de le signaler et de communiquer aux autorités son adresse exacte. C'était la règle. Ils devaient toujours savoir où la trouver – où _elle_ se trouvait. De toute façon, ils avaient posé sur elle un sort de traçage permanent. Elle ne se demanda donc pas comment les deux étrangers l'avaient débusquée, même si leur venue la surprit : elle ne recevait pour ainsi dire jamais de visite.

Elle était en train de raccommoder une de ses vieilles robes quand le chien, un bâtard sans nom qui s'était un jour établi devant chez elle pour n'en plus bouger, s'était mis à aboyer. Un instant plus tard, on toquait à la porte : deux hommes armés d'insignes brillant au soleil de sa petite clairière, brandissaient des lettres émanant de diverses autorités et attestant la légitimité de leur présence en ces lieux. Service Traque, Neutralisation, Tranquillisation, avaient-ils annoncé. Elle avait failli crier au chien d'attaquer ; au lieu de ça, elle s'était effacée pour les laisser entrer. Elle avait eu bien assez d'ennuis comme ça à cause du TNT.

Maintenant, ils étaient assis tous les trois dans l'unique pièce de sa cabane, de part et d'autre de la table à tréteaux, sur des chaises pliantes en plastique. Du thé fumait devant eux dans des tasses dépareillées. Deux sorciers, avec leur baguette dans la poche de leur robe bien propre, bien repassée ; le petit trapu avec son faux air bonhomme sous sa courte barbe aux reflets cuivrés, le grand sinistre qui baragouinait un peu de polonais. Et elle : la cinquantaine bien entamée, à moitié clocharde, maigre et tannée sous ses cheveux grisonnants. Habillée de bric et de broc, négligée, sa crinière dense et emmêlée n'ayant pas vu un peigne depuis des lustres. Des yeux remarquables : vert clair dans son visage brun, fascinants.

« -Buvez avant que ça refroidisse », leur enjoignit-elle de sa voix râpeuse.

Le thé était brûlant mais agréable, avec un goût de menthe fraîche qu'elle avait dû rajouter elle-même. Des étagères faisaient le tour des murs en planches, encombrées d'un bric-à-brac poussiéreux de tissus, ustensiles, livres et babioles divers. Roman repéra l'attrape-rêve suspendu au-dessus du lit pour éloigner les cauchemars, Rogue la bouteille entamée qu'il s'était attendu à trouver. Potion Tue-Loup, cadeau du gouvernement.

« -Si vous venez pour les dernières attaques, la police a déjà vérifié, j'y suis pour rien, dit laconiquement Monika.

-Nous le savons, assura Roman. Nous le savons, Madame. »

Il ne maîtrisait pas le polonais, et Rogue n'avait pas assez progressé dans cette langue pour conduire un interrogatoire, mais Monika parlait couramment l'allemand. Ce n'était pas le cas de Rogue, qui fut donc réduit au rôle de figurant muet la plupart du temps, contraint d'attendre que son collègue traduise les propos échangés. Son esprit était cependant ouvert, prudemment tendu vers celui de Monika.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ? s'impatientait celle-ci. J'ai rien à vous dire. Je sais rien.

-Nous voudrions que vous nous parliez du gang des Féroces », précisa Roman.

Monika tiqua ; elle plissa les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« -Je ne connais aucun gang des Féroces », lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Roman parut désarçonné : ils s'étaient certes attendus à de fortes réticences, mais pas à ce qu'elle rejette en bloc des faits avérés.

« -Madame, je...

-Vous voulez sûrement parler du _clan_ des Féroces ? reprit-elle, et Roman se rasséréna. Nous n'avons jamais été un gang, quoi que prétendent les journaux et les rapports de police. Nous formions une communauté, pas une bande de voyous.

-Je comprends, assura Roman. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas montré aussi délicat envers elle, et Monika en conçut de la méfiance. La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé des agents du TNT, ils ne s'étaient pas embarrassés de telles politesses.

« -Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle des autres, déclara-t-elle. Aucune. Vous voyez, je fais ce qu'on me dit, comme un bon petit soldat. »

Sans comprendre les mots prononcés, Rogue la sentait de plus en plus contrariée, amère. Il faudrait pourtant bien que cet entretien mène à quelque chose.

« -Même si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles, vous voulez bien nous parler d'eux ? Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Madame », plaida Roman.

Monika eut un petit rire.

« -Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ? Est-ce que le TNT nous a jamais aidés ?

-Nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose, dit Roman d'une voix douce. Ce n'était pas de notre ressort... »

Monika haussa les épaules.

« -Pas mon problème », trancha-t-elle, cassante.

Roman pinça les lèvres. Lui aussi commençait à être contrarié.

« -Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des morts, Madame. Quatorze, pour être précis, dont dix qu'il a tués, blessés ou infectés mortellement. Une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans a été contaminée. Vous, mieux que personne, savez quelle sera sa vie à présent. Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas votre problème ! »

Rogue haussa un sourcil : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son collègue parler avec une telle âpreté. Il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire pour deviner que c'était une réprimande. Toute cette affaire lui portait sur les nerfs.

« -C'est bien triste pour elle, énonça Monika d'une voix dépourvue de compassion. Elle aurait pu avoir un avenir moins sombre si on nous avait laissé une chance...

-Vous avez eu votre chance, et vous vous trompez d'ennemi, répliqua Roman, sévère. Ce sont les gens comme celui que nous traquons qui font du tort aux vôtres. Quand il y a des victimes, il faut que quelqu'un intervienne. C'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, et c'est pour cela que l'expérience des Féroces a mal tourné, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Monika se renfrogna, grommelant dans sa barbe. Roman interrompit la discussion pour traduire à Rogue le contenu des derniers échanges.

« -Je vois que nous progressons », ironisa celui-ci.

lll

Briefé par Stoya et Roman, il connaissait désormais bien cette histoire. Après la chute de Grindelwald, à la grande époque du TNT, des purges massives avaient eu lieu contre les loups-garous. Tous ceux qui avaient goûté à la chair humaine furent condamnés à mort voire exécutés sans sommation lors des battues – sans doute un certain nombre de ceux qui n'avaient jamais fait de victimes connurent-ils le même sort. Les survivants furent soumis à un fichage systématique rigoureux et à des contrôles réguliers ; on les contraignit à vivre dans les zones les plus reculées, là où ils ne pourraient faire de mal à personne. Par la suite, ces mesures s'assouplirent un peu, sauf dans les Balkans où les quelques lycanthropes restants furent persécutés jusqu'à l'expulsion, si bien que la malédiction put y être déclarée éteinte.

Les pays d'Europe centrale ne connurent pas cette extinction : avec le temps, le contrôle des personnes infectées se relâcha alors que les accidents lors des nuits de pleine lune perduraient, et le nombre de loups-garous repartit doucement à la hausse. Deux courants de pensée favorisèrent cette recrudescence. L'un, largement porté par l'ULM, affirmait la dignité de toutes les créatures magiques intelligentes et l'égalité en droit des êtres anthropomorphes ; à cet égard, les lycanthropes devaient être considérés comme des personnes malades auxquelles étaient dus soutien et assistance, et non pourchassés tels des animaux nuisibles. Cette opinion anticonformiste pour l'époque ne devint pas majoritaire, et la traque des loups-garous demeura une importante mission du TNT.

À la même période, certains loups-garous commencèrent à revendiquer l'existence d'une culture lupine, voire d'une espèce ; des cercles se constituèrent, des écrits circulèrent sous le manteau. Les théories les plus extrêmes, selon lesquelles la lycanthropie était un stade supérieur de l'évolution humaine, se développèrent. Il y eut des prophètes de la contamination qui se croyaient missionnés pour répandre l'infection de par le monde, et finirent en prison après quelques attaques qui défrayèrent la chronique ; il y eut aussi une poignée de « mordus volontaires » qui se firent inoculer la malédiction en toute connaissance de cause. Bien que très marginaux au sein d'une population elle-même réduite, ces comportements effrayèrent l'opinion publique à tel point que le fichage systématique des infectés fut rétabli, sans toutefois s'accompagner du suivi du lieu de résidence.

Dans les années quatre-vingt, la mise sur le marché de la potion Tue-Loup s'accompagna, dans plusieurs États dont la Pologne et la Roumanie, de campagnes de sensibilisation des lycanthropes ainsi que de distributions gratuites : l'objectif affiché était de réduire à zéro le nombre de transmissions accidentelles de la malédiction et donc, à terme, celui des loups-garous. Ceux qui militaient pour la reconnaissance d'une communauté lupine internationale y virent une nouvelle forme de persécution ; ils refusèrent de prendre la potion et migrèrent vers des pays plus tolérants à l'égard des leurs – ou plus indifférents. De premiers clans se formèrent autour de penseurs charismatiques : peu nombreux, très mobiles, leurs membres cherchaient avant tout le contact humain et la solidarité que la société magique persistait à leur refuser. La plupart d'entre eux prenaient la Tue-Loup, mais pas tous.

Vue d'Europe centrale, la première défaite de Voldemort passa, pour ainsi dire, inaperçue. Ses alliés et partisans de l'époque étant presque tous originaires des Îles britanniques, ceux qui parvinrent à s'enfuir n'eurent pas l'idée d'aller plus loin que la France, le Benelux ou les États du Commonwealth. Du reste, ils furent peu nombreux à pouvoir les atteindre, car les Aurors et la première génération de l'Ordre du Phénix les traquèrent sans répit. Les choses furent différentes la seconde fois, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lancé un recrutement international. Et les loups-garous, ceux qui étaient venus de l'étranger se battre pour un pouvoir qui – croyaient-ils – leur donnerait enfin une place au soleil, ceux qui s'étaient terrés depuis la fin de la première guerre, et les nouveaux contaminés, furent nombreux à refluer vers les terres plus hospitalières de Slovaquie et de République tchèque.

« -Il y avait des groupes bien implantés là-bas, avait expliqué Roman à son collègue avant leur visite à Monika Cieslak. La communauté la plus importante était celle des Féroces – ils se donnent toujours des noms menaçants, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle résultait de la fusion de plusieurs groupes préexistants qui s'étaient installés dans une forêt tchèque cinq ou six ans plus tôt. Les autorités ne voyaient pas ça d'un très bon œil mais, comme ils restaient entre eux et qu'on n'en entendait pas parler, personne n'allait jamais jusqu'au camp voir ce qui s'y passait. »

Ce qui s'y passait, apprit-il à Rogue, c'est que cette communauté, à la différence des autres, était composée de familles. Les survivants de l'après-Grindelwald faisaient office de grands-parents ; des lycanthropes venus de l'Europe entière, parfois après des années d'errance entre cachettes solitaires et clans éphémères, y avaient trouvé l'âme sœur et fait souche. Ils élevaient leurs enfants dans l'idée qu'ils étaient les égaux des sorciers non infectés, voire leurs supérieurs, et s'étaient donné pour règle de leur transmettre la malédiction après leur treizième anniversaire, lorsque leur corps serait devenu assez résistant pour la supporter sans risque. Les adultes prenaient la Tue-Loup pour préserver leur progéniture, ou s'éloignaient du camp lors des nuits de pleine lune.

« -Si les autorités tchèques avaient appris que les Féroces élevaient une nouvelle génération de futurs loups-garous, elles seraient intervenues plus tôt, avançait Roman, mais personne n'en savait rien. Il aura fallu que les attaques reprennent après l'arrivée des réfugiés britanniques. Les Féroces les ont accueillis à bras ouverts : grave erreur. Ils oubliaient que certains de ces gens-là avaient goûté au sang humain. Ou peut-être que c'est ce qui leur a plu chez eux... Bref, il y a eu plusieurs attaques sanglantes contre des Moldus. Le TNT a vite montré qu'elles étaient le fait d'une petite bande de loups, dont au moins deux mâles et une femelle. Évidemment, elles n'avaient pas eu lieu dans les environs du camp, et les Féroces ont tout de suite nié toute implication. Au début, ils croyaient peut-être sincèrement que ceux qui avaient fait ça ne pouvaient pas être des leurs... »

Les soupçons ne mirent cependant pas longtemps à se concentrer sur eux. Les chasseurs du TNT obtinrent l'autorisation de perquisitionner le camp avec l'assistance des Aurors tchèques – ou plutôt sous leur protection, car ils n'étaient clairement pas les bienvenus. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'existence des enfants, le gouvernement magique tchèque décida que l'ampleur de l'affaire excédait de beaucoup la compétence du TNT ; sans en être totalement exclus, les chasseurs se virent relégués au rôle de consultants. Menée par les Aurors et la police magique, l'enquête donna lieu à de multiples interrogatoires plus ou moins assortis de menaces, voire de sévices ; mais les Féroces firent bloc, rejetant toute accusation et se couvrant les uns les autres. Ils savaient forcément lesquels d'entre eux étaient derrière ces attaques ; s'ils avaient décidé de débusquer eux-mêmes les brebis galeuses et de s'en débarrasser, ils se gardèrent bien de le dire, et ce fut une erreur.

Par une chaude soirée d'été, les Aurors, la police magique et les chasseurs du TNT investirent le camp. Le plan était simple : empêcher toute sortie, attendre que la pleine lune se lève et arrêter tout loup-garou dont le comportement violent attesterait qu'il n'avait pas pris sa potion. Quant à distinguer les vrais tueurs des autres, on verrait plus tard. Les chasseurs n'avaient pas manqué de souligner à quel point tout cela était hasardeux et risqué, mais leur opinion ne comptait plus. Naturellement, les Féroces tentèrent de résister ; quelques-uns parvinrent à s'enfuir mais la majorité, pris par surprise, furent désarmés et rassemblés au centre du camp sous la surveillance des Aurors, tandis que les enfants étaient mis à l'abri.

Au lever de la lune, comme les chasseurs le redoutaient, tout bascula. Les lycanthropes qui n'avaient pas pris la potion Tue-Loup, avides de sang humain, chargèrent comme prévu les sorciers présents ; mais leurs congénères, bien que lucides, se joignirent à eux. La plupart ne cherchaient qu'à prendre la fuite, et certains y réussirent, mais d'autres attaquèrent pour blesser voire tuer. Constatant que les Aurors abattaient froidement tous ceux qui se jetaient sur eux, les loups qui le pouvaient se calmèrent cependant assez vite et se couchèrent sur le sol en signe de reddition.

« -On n'a jamais su combien ont échappé à la battue, avait dit Stoya avant d'envoyer ses agents en Pologne. Les Tchèques n'ont jamais réussi à savoir combien de personnes habitaient le camp, et il est établi qu'un certain nombre d'entre elles utilisaient de faux nom ou, en tout cas, avaient choisi une nouvelle identité en rejoignant les Féroces. Les loups les plus violents qui n'ont pas été tués cette nuit-là ont été jugés et emprisonnés à vie. On a marqué les autres d'une Trace permanente avant de renvoyer les immigrés dans leur pays d'origine. Ils ont l'obligation de prendre la Tue-Loup chaque mois sous peine d'être arrêtés. Puisque l'intention collective de les contaminer a été prouvée, tous les enfants ont été retirés à leurs parents et placés en foyer ou en famille d'accueil. Les Féroces ont été dispersés et il leur est interdit d'essayer de reprendre contact les uns avec les autres. »

Les autorités tchèques affirmèrent que les loups-garous tueurs de Moldus avaient tous été éliminés, mais cela ne fut jamais prouvé. Par loyauté envers leurs camarades, les Féroces capturés lors de la battue ne délivrèrent aucune information sur ceux qui s'étaient échappés. Les sorciers étaient leurs ennemis communs : il était hors de question de les aider.

« -On leur a tout pris alors que la plupart d'entre eux étaient innocents, avait commenté Stoya. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils soient amers. Maintenant que le temps a un peu passé, certains auront peut-être pitié des nouvelles victimes. Surtout si, cette fois, les enquêteurs les traitent décemment... »

Elle pensait depuis un moment que la cible actuelle de ses chasseurs pouvait être un rescapé de la battue, et Roman s'était mis à l'envisager lui aussi, vu la violence des attaques. Après le massacre de la dernière pleine lune, Stoya avait tanné le conseil d'administration de l'ULM pour qu'il obtienne des autorités tchèques la liste des Féroces arrêtés. Au nom du respect de la vie privée – un comble – les Tchèques avaient refusé de communiquer sur leurs ressortissants et renvoyé l'ULM aux autres pays vers lesquels des Féroces avaient été expulsés. La plupart avaient fait la même réponse : leurs anciens Féroces vivaient dans l'anonymat et le respect de leurs obligations spécifiques, et personne ne souhaitait que cela change. Si la requête avait émané d'Aurors, on aurait pu prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention sur un ou deux lycanthropes en les laissant les interroger ; mais les chasseurs du TNT n'étaient pas des enquêteurs de police. Rien ne leur était dû.

Et puis, au terme de négociations qui échappaient à la directrice du TNT, la Pologne avait livré un nom : Monika Cieslak, cinquante-trois ans, dont le compagnon avait été incarcéré pour rébellion, outrage et entrave à la justice alors qu'elle-même s'était rapidement rendue.

« -Elle n'a pas eu d'enfant, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle a quand même tout perdu, les avait avertis Stoya. Même si elle comprend que le TNT n'a joué qu'un rôle auxiliaire dans cette histoire – et ce n'est pas certain – elle ne vous accueillera pas à bras ouverts. Et comme vous n'avez rien à lui offrir en échange de son témoignage, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

Ça, c'était le moins qu'on pût dire.

lll

« -Bon, soyons pragmatiques, soupira Roman. Au fond, la seule chose que nous voulons savoir, c'est si l'un des Féroces tueurs de Moldus est toujours en liberté. Elle peut au moins nous dire ça, non ? »

Il se tourna vers Monika pour lui poser la question en allemand. Elle écouta, puis haussa les épaules avant de croiser les bras sur sa maigre poitrine, la mine butée.

« -Montre-lui les photos », suggéra Rogue à mi-voix, les yeux rivés au visage de Monika.

Stoya avait raison : ils n'avaient rien à négocier. Ils ne pouvaient même pas lui donner des nouvelles de son compagnon, dont ils ignoraient tout. Il ne leur restait qu'à compter sur le sens moral de Monika et son empathie pour les victimes. Elle se prétendait indifférente mais ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas le goût du sang. Peut-être même n'avait-elle jamais été témoin des atrocités commises par ses congénères ? Les lui mettre sous le nez pouvait provoquer une réaction intéressante. Rogue aurait aimé être à l'origine de cette idée, mais il fallait rendre à César ce qui était à César, et à Stoya ce qui était à Stoya.

Roman sortit de sa poche un petit paquet de photographies, choisit trois clichés qu'il posa sur la table et fit glisser vers Monika : l'un des scientifiques tués lors de la première attaque ; un musicien du Concert de la Pleine Lune, ou ce qu'il en restait ; une fillette allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, la peau marbrée de noir par la malédiction. Rogue ne quitta pas Monika des yeux pendant qu'elle découvrait les images, détournait le regard, puis y revenait malgré elle. Le choc n'était pas aussi violent que si elle avait eu les cadavres devant elle, mais il devrait suffire. Même si elle persistait à ne rien dire, ses pensées la trahiraient : une image en appellerait d'autres, peut-être un visage, ou un nom.

D'un doigt tremblant, Monika approcha la photo de la fillette. Elle avait dû mourir peu de temps après son admission à l'hôpital, car elle portait encore sa petite robe à fleurs, déchirée et tachée de sang. On n'avait pas pansé sa blessure, une vilaine morsure au mollet gauche qui lui avait emporté un bout de muscle; sa jambe était gonflée, noire. Les lèvres bleues étaient ouvertes sur une bouche où manquait une dent de lait ; les yeux, fermés, cernés de noir.

C'était un crime de s'en prendre aux enfants, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Pas seulement leurs propres enfants : tous les enfants sorciers devaient être protégés de la malédiction jusqu'à ce que leur organisme ait atteint une maturité suffisante pour être infecté sans risque, et avec un minimum de douleur. C'était la règle. Aucun Féroce digne de ce nom ne l'aurait enfreinte.

Aucun Féroce digne de ce nom ne se serait attaqué à un petit de Moldu. Même ceux qui consacraient leurs pleines lunes à la chasse et, sans le secours de la potion Tue-Loup, n'étaient pas en mesure de contrôler leurs instincts, espéraient ne pas tomber par hasard sur une proie trop jeune. C'était lâche et vil, un objet de honte si cela se produisait. Ils faisaient tous très attention à ne pas se transformer près des camps scouts, des colonies de vacances et des tentes de randonneurs s'ils avaient des enfants. Monika sentit sa gorge se nouer devant l'image de la petite fille. Aucun Féroce digne de ce nom n'aurait perpétré un carnage tel que celui du Concert de la Pleine Lune, pas même ceux pour qui les Moldus n'étaient que du gibier.

Il y avait bien eu quelqu'un, autrefois, qui se faisait une gloire de cumuler les victimes. Attaquer des enfants ne lui faisait pas honte. On disait même que cela lui plaisait. Monika se souvenait bien de lui. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui auraient voulu qu'on le bannisse, mais personne n'avait émis l'idée à haute voix. Il faisait peur à tout le monde. Pourtant, ce n'était même pas un vrai Féroce. C'était un étranger.

Aux aguets à la lisière de l'esprit de la louve, Rogue vit une ombre se condenser lentement, dessinant une silhouette, puis un visage. Des traits durs, brutaux ; des yeux brillants aux pupilles dilatées ; d'épais favoris gris en bataille ; un sourire de dents blanches et pointues sur fond de gencives écarlates.

Les lèvres sèches de Monika bougèrent, son souffle court glissa dans sa trachée ; un seul mot, en polonais, sortit de sa gorge nouée.

« - _Szary_. »

Et le sang de Rogue se glaça dans ses veines.

* * *

 **Rogue a un petit avantage sur vous : ce mot-là, il l'a compris. Il sait maintenant qui il traque, et vous ?**

 **Désolée pour ce long passage sur l'histoire contemporaine des loups-garous en Europe centrale, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement (je dois bien avoir battu mon record de points-virgules rien qu'avec cette partie) :)**

 **Promis, la prochaine fois, nous aurons droit à plus de gaieté !**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Le monde de Lucius

**Un chapitre entier pour nos amis les Malefoy et leurs relations d'affaires, avant de repartir sur la piste du loup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Le monde de Lucius**

Étendu sur sa paillasse, à la chiche lueur de la minuscule lucarne grillagée par où filtrait en permanence un vent glacial, Lucius Malefoy, stoïque face à l'adversité, trompait son ennui en relisant les lettres de sa fidèle épouse. En réalité, son matelas étroit recouvert d'un édredon n'était pas si inconfortable, et l'éclairage dispensé par la fenêtre certes mal jointe – il avait dû boucher les jours avec du papier journal – était complété par quelques chandelles à allumage automatique ; mais Lucius aimait songer à lui-même comme à un héros romantique, brave et digne malgré les conditions épouvantables de son injuste détention. Et pour ce qui était de puiser du réconfort dans les courriers de Narcissa, il n'y fallait pas compter.

Entre la date de leur « accord » avec ce fils de troll de Gregory Goyle et celle de leur départ pour l'étranger, il n'avait vu sa famille que deux fois. La première, en septembre, il avait eu droit au résumé de leurs mésaventures que Narcissa jugeait plus prudent de ne pas lui communiquer par hibou – c'était l'un des paradoxes d'Azkaban : les gardiens ouvraient chaque lettre ou paquet envoyé aux détenus mais avaient l'interdiction d'écouter les conversations du parloir, consigne qu'ils respectaient scrupuleusement. Lucius avait été fier et satisfait d'apprendre que c'était Drago qui avait identifié et mis la main sur l'un des agresseurs de sa mère ; celle-ci avait ensuite négocié une trêve, en des termes que Lucius n'approuva guère bien qu'elle eût sans doute fait de son mieux. Un exil de deux années chez les Moldus, une seule baguette et une visite mensuelle à Azkaban : voilà qui portait sérieusement atteinte à la dignité des Malefoy !

« -En réalité, avait précisé Narcissa avec froideur, le contrat ayant servi de base au rituel de haute magie nous donne droit à trois heures de présence dans le monde magique entre le 1er et le 30 de chaque mois, afin d'entretenir le lien familial. Le délai de trois heures comprend aussi bien le temps de trajet dans la barque du Passeur et les divers contrôles que notre entrevue proprement dite. Il est bien précisé, toutefois, que « la visite à Azkaban constitue un motif idoine mais non limitatif » à notre présence dans le monde magique. Goyle n'a pas compris ce que cela signifiait, naturellement, mais je suppose que toi, si. »

Oh oui, il avait compris : ces trois heures mensuelles pouvaient tout aussi bien être consacrées à quelques séances de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, des soins à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste – sage précaution, il devait le reconnaître – ou toute autre sortie dans une zone sorcière. Cette formulation astucieuse s'était révélée cruciale quand, après leur deuxième agression dans un hôtel moldu, Drago et Narcissa avaient été emmenés pour interrogatoire dans les locaux de la BPM, en plein cœur du monde magique. Cela s'était produit à la fin août, peu de temps après leur rencontre avec Goyle ; à l'époque, ils avaient obtenu deux jours de délai pour organiser leur départ du monde magique sur le même principe que le crédit mensuel qui prendrait effet le mois suivant, soit quarante-huit heures non consécutives. Comme ils avaient été plus rapides que prévu dans leurs préparatifs, il leur restait largement de quoi subir les interrogatoires avant de regagner à temps la zone moldue, mais il leur avait fallu renoncer à venir voir Lucius ce mois-là. C'était une bonne chose pour eux que le rituel de haute magie ne limite pas à Azkaban leur droit de passage dans le monde magique mais, au ton de son épouse, Lucius avait compris que ce n'était peut-être pas si bon pour _lui_.

Leur dernière visite eut lieu un mois plus tard, et laissa Lucius encore plus déprimé que la première fois. Visiblement, sa femme et son fils se débrouillaient très bien parmi les Moldus. Ils passaient leurs soirées à boire des cocktails et à jouer à des jeux d'argent qui leur rapportaient assez pour se loger, se nourrir et se vêtir convenablement. Ils avaient pour projet de quitter le pays et économisaient sur leur temps de présence dans le monde magique afin d'effectuer un long trajet en Portoloin, c'est pourquoi leur passage à Azkaban fut assez bref. Drago était encore fier de montrer à son père à quel point il avait progressé dans l'art de berner les Moldus, mais il semblait que Narcissa ne recherchait même plus son approbation. En fait, comprit Lucius avec amertume, ils se passaient fort bien de lui.

Depuis, ils continuaient à lui donner de leurs nouvelles, à mots couverts bien sûr. Drago affûtait ses techniques de joueur de cartes – avait-il vraiment l'intention de faire carrière dans ce milieu ? Narcissa finalisait quelque juteuse affaire avec des gobelins américains. Un certain Pinkerton, petite frappe galloise dont le nom ne lui disait rien, gravitait autour d'eux. Lucius n'aimait pas l'idée que ce jeune blanc-bec tourne autour de sa femme. Elle était trop maligne pour se faire dépouiller, et trop consciente de sa valeur pour s'amouracher du premier venu ; mais elle lui battait froid depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle lui faisait payer les mois de terreur passés sous le même toit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres – comme s'il avait eu le choix ! Peut-être aussi le fait que le Maître avait mis Drago à l'épreuve en lui ordonnant de tuer Dumbledore – comme s'il y était pour quelque chose ! Par vengeance, une femme pouvait s'abaisser à bien des indignités… Sans compter la mauvaise influence que ce Pinkerton risquait d'avoir sur Drago.

Lucius aurait aimé disposer d'une source de renseignements fiable, mais il ne connaissait personne à Los Angeles. Et, parmi ses nombreuses relations britanniques, qui accepterait encore de répondre à ses questions sur Pinkerton ? Il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un ait entendu parler de lui…

lll

Assis sur un banc, Pip tentait de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais la tâche était difficile, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. En premier lieu, il préférait de beaucoup les bandes dessinées au volume non illustré qu'il tenait présentement entre les mains. Ensuite, il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur et une humidité très inconfortables, ainsi qu'un bruit constant. Et pour ne rien arranger, Nate van der Waals sautait à la corde juste en face de lui.

« -Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, lança l'acteur au sorcier entre deux bonds. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu de muscle !

-Et perdre mon élégante sveltesse ? Non, merci », déclina Pip en fronçant le nez.

Nate s'entraînait pour son nouveau rôle, celui d'un boxeur à la dérive, ce qui incluait une importante préparation physique : jogging, musculation et, bien sûr, leçons de boxe étaient devenus son lot quasi quotidien, associés à un régime hyper-protéiné. Pip était impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle le corps humain pouvait se transformer sous le seul effet du sport : Nate, qui au naturel n'était déjà pas mal fait de sa personne, serait bientôt sculpté comme un marbre grec. Pip lui-même n'avait rien d'un athlète et le vivait très bien. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à souffler et à transpirer comme un bœuf dans l'objectif de faire gonfler ses pectoraux excepté quand, comme Nate, on était grassement payé pour ça.

L'acteur sauta à la corde pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes. Derrière lui, sur le ring, deux boxeurs s'entraînaient sous l'œil attentif du coach qui supervisait sa préparation. Lorsqu'un coup de sifflet l'informa que le temps dévolu à l'exercice était écoulé, Nate abandonna la corde pour se laisser tomber sur le banc à côté de Pip. Le souffle court, il fouilla dans le sac de sport posé à ses pieds, en sortit une gourde à laquelle il but abondamment, puis une serviette dont il se tamponna le visage.

« -Excuse-moi de te le dire aussi crûment, vieux frère, mais tu renifles sa race », déclara Pip sans lever le nez de son livre.

Nate, qui venait de reprendre une bonne gorgée d'eau, faillit s'étrangler en pouffant de rire. Pip avait parfois des expressions qu'on n'attendait pas chez le chauffeur d'une famille de la bonne société londonienne ; avec son accent britannique, c'était encore plus drôle !

« -Tu regardes trop la télé américaine, le sermonna Nate. Ta patronne n'aimerait pas t'entendre parler comme ça. De saines lectures te feront le plus grand bien. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Salinger ? »

Pip poussa un soupir théâtral. Il referma le livre que Nate lui avait prêté en laissant un doigt à l'intérieur pour marquer la page et tourna la tête vers l'acteur avec une mine très sérieuse.

« -Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »

Nate s'esclaffa.

« -Hé, personne ne dit du mal de Salinger devant moi, OK ? » le menaça-t-il pour rire, et Pip brandit le livre devant son visage en guise de bouclier.

Les choses auraient pourtant pu très mal tourner après la bévue commise par le sorcier ce soir où, l'alcool lui ayant délié la langue, il avait laissé échapper que Lucius Malefoy se trouvait, non en pleine négociation commerciale avec des partenaires asiatiques, mais en prison. Brutalement dégrisé, Pip avait fébrilement cherché le mensonge qui lui permettrait de rattraper cette bourde mais, peut-être en raison de son cerveau noyé dans la tequila, rien ne lui était venu. Exposé comme il l'était sur son tabouret de bar, hors de question de tirer sa baguette de la poche spéciale de son jean pour lancer au Moldu un sortilège d'amnésie. Heureusement pour lui, il ne manquait pas de ressource.

« -Ne l'ébruitez pas ! avait-il supplié en baissant la voix. Si jamais elle apprend que je vous en ai parlé... »

Son inquiétude était sincère : si Narcissa Malefoy avait vent de son indiscrétion, elle le tuerait sur place, il en était certain. Nate avait promis de garder le silence à condition d'en savoir plus, et Pip n'avait plus eu qu'à donner libre cours à son talent naturel de conteur.

« -Oh, c'est une triste histoire, avait-il improvisé avec conviction. Détournement de fonds, trafic d'influence, et j'en passe... Il en a pris pour trois ans, tout de même, et quel camouflet pour la famille ! Elle ne pouvait plus marcher la tête haute alors que tout Londres murmurait dans son dos... Et Drago, quel sort on lui aurait fait à l'université ! »

Secouant la tête d'un air navré, Pip avait poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« -Tout le monde les a abandonnés, larmoya-t-il. Enfin... à part moi, avait-il nuancé avec un haussement d'épaules modeste.

-C'est affreux, avait compati Nate qui faisait ses propres calculs. J'imagine qu'après avoir découvert les malversations de son mari, elle s'est sentie trahie... Comment peut-on faire subir une chose pareille à son épouse ? Pas étonnant qu'ils soient en froid. »

Pip s'était abstenu de saisir la perche, ne sachant pas encore s'il était dans son intérêt d'entretenir la flamme du jeune homme.

« -C'est un sujet très sensible, l'avait-il simplement mis en garde. Pour elle et pour Drago. S'ils apprenaient que quelqu'un ici est au courant, ils ne le supporteraient pas. Ce sont des gens fiers, vous savez... Ils peuvent survivre à tout, sauf au déshonneur. »

Intérieurement, Pip s'était applaudi lui-même.

« -Ce n'est pourtant pas leur faute, avait objecté Nate. En un sens, ils sont victimes, eux aussi... »

Pressentant le danger, Pip s'était empressé de couper court à son attendrissement.

« -Je n'irais pas jusque-là : je ne dis pas que Mrs Malefoy avait connaissance des faits, mais c'est une femme trop intelligente pour ne s'être doutée de rien. De toute façon, s'il y a bien une chose que les Malefoy détestent, c'est qu'on les prenne en pitié ! »

Plus que tout, il fallait dissuader Nate de modifier son attitude vis-à-vis de Narcissa : si celle-ci s'en apercevait, elle risquait de deviner que quelque chose de pas net s'était produit, et alors... Pip gardait un souvenir cuisant de la dernière fois qu'il avait mécontenté les Malefoy.

Songeur, Nate était resté silencieux un moment, agençant dans sa tête les pièces ajoutées par le chauffeur au puzzle qu'était pour lui Narcissa Malefoy. Elle avait donc une faiblesse... Était-ce pour cela qu'elle gardait si farouchement ses distances ? Restait-elle attachée à son mari malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait par sa faute ? Serait-ce une bonne stratégie que d'exploiter cette fragilité ? D'ailleurs, en était-ce vraiment une ? Trop de questions demeuraient encore sans réponse...

« -Vous savez, Pyrrhus, avait-il déclaré avec sérieux, je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. »

« Et moi aussi », avait-il ajouté à part soi.

Depuis, un équilibre s'était établi. Pip savait que Nate le fréquentait dans l'espoir de glaner de nouvelles informations sur sa cible, Nate savait que Pip ne délivrerait ces informations que contre quelque avantage en nature : dîner, place de concert ou de cinéma, photo dédicacée qu'il pourrait revendre, etc. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour décider que Narcissa n'avait pas à connaître leur relation particulière ; par chance, ni elle ni Drago ne se souciait de ce que Pip faisait de son temps libre. Et, curieusement, leur amitié naissante, pour intéressée qu'elle fût, n'en était pas moins sincère.

lll

La clepsydre s'écoulait goutte à goutte, lentement mais sûrement, sous les yeux de Narcissa. Assis à côté d'elle, Drago s'agitait dans son fauteuil, impatient. Elle-même veillait à conserver un air détaché, à peine ennuyé d'être retenue si longtemps, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le débit inexorable du liquide bleu dans le verre. Ils avaient expliqué aux gobelins que leur temps était précieux et qu'ils ne pouvaient s'attarder au-delà de l'ultime graduation dorée de la clepsydre, celle qui annonçait les cinq dernières minutes avant l'expiration du délai. Les gobelins étant eux-mêmes des êtres très occupés, ils n'avaient pas parus surpris ; mais ils prenaient à présent un malin plaisir à faire durer les choses. C'était leur façon de montrer qu'ils restaient seuls maîtres du jeu, sans doute. Narcissa s'en serait peu préoccupée si leurs précédentes réunions de travail n'avaient sérieusement entamé son crédit mensuel.

Enfin, la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit, livrant passage à sept vénérables gobelins qui prirent place à la table d'acajou où étaient assis les Malefoy. Narcissa les connaissait tous : c'étaient les dirigeants et juristes de la société propriétaire du champ de courses magiques de Californie. Chacun était muni d'une liasse de parchemins dactylographiés dont ils remirent un exemplaire à Drago et Narcissa.

« -Bien, fit le plus âgé des gobelins et président de la société en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Ceci est la version finalisée des contrats, amendée à la suite de nos réunions préparatoires, expliqua-t-il à Narcissa. Nous devrions donc tous en valider les termes. Je vous propose de les relire ensemble une dernière fois avant d'y apposer nos signatures. »

Narcissa regarda la clepsydre : la surface du liquide se rapprochait dangereusement de l'avant-dernière graduation.

« -À moins que vous nous fassiez suffisamment confiance pour signer les yeux fermés », glissa à mi-voix un autre gobelin, et ses congénères ricanèrent.

Plus encore qu'au Royaume-Uni, les gobelins suscitaient la méfiance des sorciers américains. Il fallait dire qu'ici, d'après les renseignements glanés par Pinkerton, ils constituaient une minorité particulièrement riche, puissante et encline à flirter avec l'illégalité. Une sorte de mafia, prétendait-il. Narcissa ne voyait pas très bien quels points communs il pouvait trouver entre ces créatures et les hommes d'origine italienne, tout en costumes rayés, cigares et mitraillettes, qui peuplaient les productions cinématographiques moldues. Les gobelins étaient beaucoup moins exubérants, et beaucoup plus retors. En outre, ils tiraient fierté de leur mauvaise réputation.

« -Je ne voudrais pas vous donner une mauvaise opinion de moi en ayant l'air de prendre les choses à la légère », déclara Narcissa avant de se pencher sur les parchemins.

Les gobelins échangèrent des regards brillants et le président hocha la tête. S'il avait été présent, Pip, plutôt fin connaisseur de la nature gobeline, aurait vu dans ces signes la marque d'une vive approbation. De fait, si le mépris des gobelins américains à l'égard des sorciers dépassait celui de leurs congénères britanniques, ils avaient été d'autant plus intéressés par l'initiative de cette étrangère qui ne connaissait rien au monde des affaires et dont le mari était en prison. Ils avaient pris leurs renseignements et savaient parfaitement qui étaient les Malefoy : la trajectoire de Narcissa et Drago, depuis les ors magiques de leur manoir anglais jusqu'aux soirées privées de la jet-set hollywoodienne en passant par divers casinos et une association avec une petite crapule bien connue des gobelins, témoignait d'un esprit d'entreprise et d'une capacité à faire feu de tout bois auxquels ces créatures ne pouvaient rester insensibles. Quant à leurs opinions politiques ou à leurs activités sous le règne occulte de Voldemort, cela les laissait indifférents. Les gobelins ne choisissaient pas leurs relations d'affaires en fonction de critères moraux.

La relecture des documents s'avéra rapide, après quoi tous signèrent l'exemplaire du doyen qui faisait office de matrice : à peine tracées, les signatures des uns et des autres apparurent instantanément sur les autres liasses.

« -Mes félicitations, déclara le président en serrant la main de Narcissa. Vous êtes la première sorcière à entrer au capital de la société des sports hippogriffiques de Californie.

-Et vous voilà devenus propriétaires de ce qui sera bientôt l'un des établissements de nuit les plus huppés de cette ville, et le plus élégant, répliqua Narcissa. Je me propose d'y organiser une soirée privée afin d'y célébrer notre accord, une fois que les travaux seront terminés.

-Une fête gobeline en pleine zone moldue ? s'amusa le président. Cela ne plaira pas aux autorités. Vous aimez vivre dangereusement.

-Pas si dangereusement que cela, susurra la sorcière. Je pense inviter les membres du gouvernement magique de l'État ainsi que les dirigeants de la police magique, en signe de bonne volonté et pour montrer que nous n'avons rien à cacher. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Les yeux du gobelin se mirent à briller. La cession de parts dans la société de gestion du champ de courses à Narcissa Malefoy était parfaitement légale, de même que l'acquisition, par son truchement, du cabaret moldu le Nightingale, qu'elle recevrait en gérance. La police magique, qui avait les gobelins dans le collimateur depuis un temps certain, ne manquerait pas de vérifier chaque acte jusqu'à la moindre virgule et, une fois encore, se retrouverait le bec dans l'eau. Plus qu'un témoignage d'amitié, recevoir les huiles du gouvernement et des forces de l'ordre s'apparentait à une subtile provocation : l'audace de Mrs Malefoy plaisait de plus en plus au président.

« -Nous déploierons toutes les mesures de sécurité requises, poursuivait-elle. Sortilèges Repousse-Moldus tout autour de la salle, arrivée par une aire de transplanage provisoire ou une cheminée dédiée et, bien sûr, recrutement de personnel magique pour le service et l'animation de la soirée. Si nous les convainquons de notre professionnalisme, ne se pourrait-il pas que les autorités magiques deviennent des clients réguliers ?

-Tout cela est très bien, intervint un autre gobelin, mais qu'en est-il du Moldu, l'ancien propriétaire ? Vous vous en êtes occupée ? »

Ce sujet avait été soulevé à plusieurs reprises lors des négociations : le seul point faible de toute l'entreprise concernait l'achat du Nightingale à Steven White, poussé à vendre par une très habile campagne de manipulation magico-psychologique. Les preuves en étaient ténues mais pas inexistantes ; si le CMPD ***** le découvrait, la vente serait déclarée caduque et toute l'affaire tomberait à l'eau. Narcissa aurait à répondre de ses actes devant un juge, et elle était prévenue : les gobelins, eux, prétendraient n'être au courant de rien.

« -Steven White a développé ce que les Moldus appellent une dépression nerveuse, assortie de symptômes physiques, dit Narcissa. Les prétendus spécialistes de cette affection assurent qu'au vu de son passé et de sa personnalité, c'est tout à fait normal. Il n'y a donc guère de risque que cela éveille l'attention.

-Il a déjà réservé son billet pour le Nebraska, bien loin de la juridiction du CMPD, renchérit Drago. Tous ses _chers amis_ lui ont organisé une fête d'adieu la semaine prochaine. Il partira juste après.

-Nous attendrons que ce cher Steven soit arrivé à bon port pour rouvrir le Nightingale, compléta Narcissa. D'ici là, je doute que la police magique ait vent de quoi que ce soit. »

Les gobelins échangèrent de nouveaux regards et le président se fendit d'un sourire.

« -Je constate que vous ne laissez rien au hasard, dit-il. C'est à se demander comment votre parti a pu perdre la guerre. »

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait mention des événements d'Angleterre et, de sa part, les qualifier de « guerre » était une courtoise – ou ironique – hyperbole. Drago fronça les sourcils mais Narcissa sourit au gobelin.

« -S'il s'était agi de _mon_ parti et de _ma_ guerre, soyez sûr que les choses se seraient déroulées autrement, répondit-elle. À présent, messieurs, si nous en avons terminé... »

Ils se séparèrent sur une impression de satisfaction mutuelle et les Malefoy quittèrent les lieux sans hâte, mais sans traîner non plus. Dans la clepsydre, le liquide bleu venait tout juste de dépasser la dernière graduation.

lll

Il y avait tout de même une chose à porter au crédit de Narcissa : elle continuait à payer l'abonnement de son mari à la _Gazette du sorcier_. Tous les jours, ou moins régulièrement selon l'humeur des gardiens, Lucius pouvait ainsi prendre connaissance de ce qui se passait au-delà des barreaux et des tempêtes d'Azkaban.

La campagne électorale battait son plein avec son cortège de meetings, de professions de foi et de révélations plus ou moins scandaleuses ; après Shacklebolt et Pandora Nott, de nouveaux candidats s'étaient déclarés, dont Weal Enys – sérieux concurrent du Ministre sortant depuis qu'il avait mis un peu d'eau dans le vin de son égalitarisme radical. Brett Brodigan était sorti de l'hôpital mais la rumeur enflait autour de _Sentinelle_ , en procès devant le Magenmagot. Le club de Quidditch de Flaquemare était aux portes de la première division, alors que les Canons de Chudley venaient de battre un nouveau record en ne marquant aucun point lors de leurs quinze derniers matches. Les Farces pour sorciers facétieux ouvriraient bientôt un magasin à Pré-au-Lard, à l'emplacement de l'ancien Zonko. Gwenog Jones et le député Sanguini se marieraient l'automne prochain. Viktor Krum était attendu ce mois-ci à Poudlard pour une conférence sur son travail de doctorat. On n'entendait plus parler d'Alifair Blake depuis un moment, aussi Lucius la soupçonnait-elle de préparer en secret son prochain coup d'éclat ; une telle créature ne supporterait pas longtemps de se tenir tranquille. Griselda Marchebank publiait le troisième tome de ses mémoires – il y en aurait probablement une cinquantaine en tout, ricanait Lucius – et Elphias Doge était mort.

Depuis quelque temps, l'ancien Mangemort accordait une attention inédite aux pages internationales ; peut-être aussi la _Gazette_ elle-même s'intéressait-elle davantage aux nouvelles en provenance de l'étranger. L'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny, aux États-Unis, inaugurerait à la rentrée un dispositif d'accueil pour étudiants internationaux. Le MACUSA et les gouvernements des républiques magiques d'Amérique du Sud renforçaient leur coopération dans la lutte contre les sectes sorcières pratiquant les sacrifices humains. La Chine se préparait à recevoir la prochaine Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Un nouveau souverain avait été couronné dans le royaume sorcier du Botswana. Bref, il s'en passait des choses, dehors.

Bien que le monde continuât de tourner sans lui, et malgré les doutes qu'il nourrissait quant à la loyauté de son épouse, Lucius avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il avait connu Azkaban du temps des Détraqueurs et, même si c'étaient eux qui l'avaient libéré en passant à l'ennemi, les conditions étaient bien pires à l'époque. Sa propre famille l'avait abandonné, plus personne ne le connaissait ? On verrait si ce serait toujours le cas quand il sortirait. D'ici là, un nouveau Ministre serait élu, ou l'ancien verrait ses pouvoirs confortés ; des opportunités apparaîtraient sans doute, dans l'opposition ou l'entourage du ministère. Sans compter la carte Alifair Blake qu'il lui restait à jouer devant les médias pro-Moldus, voire sur un plan plus personnel : comment Narcissa réagirait-elle en découvrant que son mari s'affichait avec cette créature ? Une Moldue des plus vulgaires, certes, mais jeune et désirable, ainsi qu'il avait pu le constater de visu… Certainement autre chose que cet arriviste de Pinkerton.

Rasséréné, Lucius tourna une page de son journal et tomba en arrêt devant un titre qui, à son avis, aurait mérité de figurer à la une. L'article était consacré à la traque d'un loup-garou qui sévissait en Europe centrale et avait fait plusieurs victimes, dont deux sorciers. En soi, cela n'avait rien de bien intéressant pour le lectorat anglais de la _Gazette_ , d'ailleurs l'exposé des événements n'occupait qu'un bref paragraphe. Ce n'était pas cela qui avait retenu l'attention de Lucius.

L'article était accompagné d'une petite photographie en noir et blanc, celle d'un homme à l'air menaçant sous sa chevelure drue et ses favoris hirsutes. De temps à autre, il ouvrait la bouche en un sourire cruel qui dévoilait des dents pointues, puis penchait la tête en arrière en faisant mine de pousser un hurlement de loup. Lucius connaissait ce visage.

Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient disparu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius se doutait qu'il était toujours en vie : si quelqu'un était parvenu à l'abattre, le ministère s'en serait aussitôt vanté. Il avait donc réussi à se réfugier loin des Aurors… Mais quelle stupidité de faire à nouveau parler de lui de cette façon ! Quoique cela non plus ne surprît guère Lucius : ce dégénéré n'avait jamais brillé par son intelligence. À bien des égards, ce n'était qu'une bête fauve sous une apparence humaine ; on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réfrène indéfiniment ses instincts meurtriers.

« Attaques de loup-garou dans les Balkans : Fenrir Greyback soupçonné », proclamait le titre de l'article. Dès que le reste de la prison serait au courant, les paris se multiplieraient pour déterminer le nombre total de victimes que ferait ce barbare avant qu'on le mette à mort. Peut-être même que les gardiens participeraient, eux aussi. Lucius referma le journal avec un sourire satisfait : un feuilleton à suspense, voilà une manière divertissante d'occuper son temps libre.

* * *

 ***** California Magical Police Department.

* * *

 **Certains l'avaient compris, notre loup-garou est Greyback (que de célébrités dans cette histoire !). L'enquête avance, mais est-ce une bonne chose ?**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Chasse à l'homme

**Nos traqueurs connaissent maintenant le nom de leur gibier... Mais est-ce que cela va vraiment les aider ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Chasse à l'homme**

« -J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Stoya de but en blanc.

-Nous sommes dessaisis de l'affaire ? » suggéra aussitôt Roman.

La directrice eut un sourire en coin. Elle les avait convoqués dans son bureau pour faire le point sur la traque et les féliciter de leurs avancées, et accessoirement pour constater à quel point les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues les avaient atteints. Roman semblait fatigué et moins dodu que d'habitude, mais John restait égal à lui-même : pâle, mince et impavide. Stoya hocha la tête.

« -Tout juste, Romi, approuva-t-elle. Maintenant que le suspect est identifié, les polices nationales et les Aurors vont prendre en charge les recherches. On vous demande seulement de vous tenir prêts à intervenir lors de la prochaine pleine lune, si ce Greyback n'a pas été arrêté d'ici là.

-Intervenir ? releva John. Faudra-t-il encore que nous perdions notre temps sur le site de la dernière attaque ?

-Vous seconderez les forces de l'ordre, précisa Stoya. Vous restez les mieux à même de capturer un loup-garou transformé, ne l'oublions pas. Du reste, cette partie-là de la traque est notre prérogative. Quant à la zone d'intervention, elle dépendra de l'avancée de l'enquête.

-Formidable, ricana John. Maintenant que le signalement de Greyback a été diffusé, on peut s'attendre à des centaines de témoignages affluant des Balkans tout entiers, voire de plus loin. Il nous faudra nous démultiplier si nous devons seconder toutes les polices concernées.

-C'est à elles de démêler le vrai du faux avant de nous faire parvenir leurs demandes, répliqua calmement Stoya. Il est évident que, si nous devons arbitrer, nous privilégierons les arguments plus solides que le témoignage de l'ivrogne du coin ou l'intime conviction des commères du quartier. »

John n'insista pas mais sa mine était ouvertement sarcastique : il doutait que l'on puisse si facilement – et rapidement – faire la différence entre les vrais témoins, les menteurs et les illuminés. Et quand bien même, cela ne suffirait pas à déterminer le lieu de la prochaine attaque. En son for intérieur, Stoya en était tout à fait consciente, et elle savait que Roman également. Après tout, tant mieux. Feindre l'optimisme n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie.

« -Nous sommes d'accord, reprit-elle, à moins d'un coup de chance qui permettrait aux Aurors de localiser le suspect sous sa forme humaine et de procéder à son arrestation avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner, cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Mais l'enquête à proprement parler n'est plus de notre ressort. Vous vous consacrerez uniquement aux nuits de pleine lune. Je vous trouverai bien une ou deux missions faciles pour occuper le reste de votre temps, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire en coin. Et cela te permettra d'avancer dans tes cours de langues et de chant magique, n'est-ce pas, John ? »

Celui-ci s'abstint de répondre. Ayant pris contact avec les enseignants concernés, la directrice savait que John progressait régulièrement en polonais mais répugnait encore à participer aux exercices pratiques de chant magique. Quant au docteur Horta, l'orgueilleux professeur d'histoire, langue et civilisation de la Roumanie magique, il ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Stoya doutait que ce soit bon signe, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en assurer.

« -Prenez aussi quelques jours de congés pour vous aérer l'esprit, vous en avez besoin l'un et l'autre », ajouta-t-elle.

Roman acquiesça. Purger son cerveau des images sanglantes auxquelles il avait été exposé était une perspective séduisante ; cela lui semblait néanmoins irréaliste. D'ailleurs, une partie de lui ne le souhaitait pas : ç'aurait été comme tourner le dos aux victimes, faire comme si elles n'avaient pas existé.

« -On pourrait en profiter pour assister à une vigile de chant ? proposa-t-il à son coéquipier. Ça ne nous ferait pas de mal, je pense…

-Excellente idée », approuva Stoya.

Rogue ne réagit pas : tout cela était bien joli, mais…

« -Tu nous a annoncé une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, rappela-t-il, et Roman soupira.

-Je suppose que notre dessaisissement était la bonne ? » hasarda le Hongrois.

Une fine ride apparut entre les sourcils parfaits de la directrice et le coin de ses lèvres se crispa. Rogue était perplexe : quelle catastrophe pouvait à ce point l'émouvoir ? Greyback s'était-il mis à tuer entre les pleines lunes ?

« -J'ai eu des nouvelles de la sorcière survivante du Concert de la Pleine Lune, celle qui a été infectée », dit Stoya, ses yeux saphir balayant leurs deux visages.

Rogue eut le sentiment qu'elle avançait avec prudence, de crainte que ce qu'elle allait dire ne déclenche une réaction indésirable. La bouche de la directrice se plissa un peu plus.

« -J'ai appris qu'elle avait mis fin à ses jours », acheva-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle regardait Roman. De toute évidence, elle le considérait comme le plus sensible du duo – Rogue ne pouvait lui donner tort – et se demandait comment il surmonterait le choc. À leur grande surprise à tous les deux, il se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant tristement.

« -On ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose, non ? »

La prise en charge psychologique des traumatismes n'était effectivement pas le fort des sorciers, songea Rogue. Beaucoup d'entre eux, et pas des moins ouverts d'esprit, ignoraient jusqu'au mot de « psychologie ». La malheureuse infectée avait dû quitter l'hôpital avec une prescription de potion Tue-Loup, quelques condoléances polies et l'injonction de signaler aux autorités tout changement de domicile à présent qu'elle était fichée à vie comme potentiellement dangereuse.

« -Est-ce que tu auras besoin de nous aujourd'hui, demanda Roman à Stoya, ou on peut prendre ce congé dès maintenant ? »

Si modérée que fût sa réaction, il avait clairement atteint ses limites : il lui faudrait plusieurs jours de calme avant de pouvoir affronter tout nouveau drame, même le plus bénin.

« -Passez voir Nikki pour remplir le formulaire et vous pourrez y aller », répondit Stoya.

Elle inspira profondément pendant qu'ils se levaient, la mine également sombre. Elle espéra qu'ils ne se tortureraient pas trop longtemps : ce n'était pas leur faute. Elle avait gardé par devers elle une dernière information afin de finir l'entrevue sur une note positive, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer lui paraissait soudain dérisoire.

« -Tout le monde a été impressionné par votre réussite, dit-elle néanmoins avant qu'ils ne partent. Quand je dis tout le monde, cela inclut le conseil d'administration de l'université, les forces de l'ordre d'au moins quatre pays et autant de chefs d'État. »

Roman hocha la tête : ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il saluait seulement la tentative de la directrice pour les réconforter. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, John fut moins accommodant.

« -Dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas dès le début orientés vers les Féroces, énonça-t-il. Il y aurait peut-être eu moins de victimes et, en tout cas, moins de perte de temps. »

Ce n'était pas si simple, bien sûr. Plus d'un millier de kilomètres séparaient la République tchèque du site de la première attaque. Le clan des Féroces n'était pas le seul foyer loup-garou des Balkans. De prime abord, rien n'indiquait que l'assassin des deux scientifiques macédoniens en avait fait partie. Certes, la piste aurait pu être explorée plus tôt, et Stoya elle-même l'aurait probablement suggéré à ses chasseurs, n'eussent été les difficultés administratives. Peut-être une meilleure coordination avec les forces de l'ordre aurait-elle permis de faire interroger plus tôt Monika Cieslak, ou d'autres anciens Féroces, par des agents des polices nationales ? Mais dans ce cas, l'enquête n'aurait pas connu le bond qu'elle avait fait grâce à la rencontre de John et de la louve. Il fallait un Britannique pour, à partir du mot prononcé par Monika – _sz_ _ar_ _y_ , « gris » en polonais – et de la description qu'elle avait livrée de l'homme auquel elle pensait, reconnaître ce Fenrir Greyback tristement célèbre au Royaume-Uni. En urgence, Stoya avait obtenu du ministère de la Magie britannique une photographie du suspect, que Monika avait formellement identifié.

John savait tout cela, Stoya n'en doutait pas. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine d'argumenter : lui aussi était atteint et, pour l'instant, il avait surtout besoin d'alléger un peu le poids de sa propre culpabilité.

lll

Ces saloperies d'affiches ! Elles étaient partout ! Il n'en était pas revenu la première fois qu'il en avait vu une, dans un hall de gare : figée à la manière moldue, sa tronche s'étalait presque grandeur nature, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Une vraie gueule de psychopathe, à terroriser les grands-mères ! Heureusement, à cette heure plus que matinale, il n'y avait personne pour faire le rapprochement. Il avait forcé la porte des toilettes pour s'y raser tant bien que mal les favoris – au couteau, car cette saloperie de baguette avait des ratés de plus en plus fréquents. Depuis, il s'était aussi raccourci les pointes et se laissait pousser la barbe. Coup de bol qu'il ait pris l'habitude d'éviter les gros bourgs, et qu'il n'ait pas mis les pieds dans le monde magique depuis des mois : là, sa trogne animée devait rouler des yeux sur toutes les devantures.

Il était passé d'un pays à un autre en espérant que cette publicité malsaine ne l'y suivrait pas : tu parles, Charles ! Sa barbe le protégeait un peu, mais il restait très identifiable. Les étrangers ne couraient pas les rues dans ces contrées, surtout ceux qui avaient l'air de vagabonds. Dormir dans les bois, dans des granges ou des cabanes abandonnées, il savait faire ; se nourrir était plus compliqué. Cela augmentait le risque de croiser des gens qui auraient pu le reconnaître. « Violent », « instable », qu'elles disaient, les affiches, « recherché pour meurtre ». Même les Moldus étaient incités à le dénoncer s'ils le voyaient. Le numéro de téléphone indiqué devait pointer sur un standard de la police magique.

Ils avaient sorti la grosse artillerie, comme à l'époque où Sirius Black s'était fait la malle. Greyback n'avait jamais su comment il s'y était pris pour échapper si longtemps aux recherches avant de se faire bêtement serrer à Poudlard – et de s'en échapper aussi sec en entubant pour la deuxième fois les Aurors, les Détraqueurs et le ministère – mais _lui_ devait avoir une baguette en état de marche. Dommage que Black se soit révélé du côté de Potter, en fin de compte, et encore plus dommage qu'on l'ait descendu. Entuber _deux fois_ les autorités magiques, c'était un putain d'exploit. Si Greyback avait pu lui filer un coup de dents, quel loup-garou il aurait fait !

C'était bien gentil, toutes ces réminiscences, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le sortirait de la mouise. Maintenant, il dormait le jour et se déplaçait la nuit, toujours à pied : pas le moment de faire du stop ou de prendre un train sans billet. Et pas moyen de transplaner avec cette baguette ; il avait déjà de la chance quand il arrivait à faire du feu ! On n'était que mi-avril, le temps ne s'était pas encore beaucoup réchauffé, et c'était pénible de dormir dehors, surtout quand il pleuvait. Et la pleine lune restait lointaine... Pourtant il avait déjà la rage, et hâte de pouvoir la déchaîner sur quelqu'un. Ils trouvaient qu'il s'était montré violent ? Ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Il ne savait pas encore où ça se passerait mais, la prochaine fois, ce serait un putain de bain de sang !

Rien que d'y penser, ça le réconfortait, tout blotti qu'il était dans un fourré humide au pied d'un pont de chemin de fer. Du bon sang bien rouge et ferreux, tout droit jailli d'une jugulaire humaine : il n'y avait rien de tel pour se réchauffer ! En attendant, il fallait qu'il se trouve un endroit stable où crécher, si possible dans un relatif confort, et pour tirer des plans. Une maison abandonnée, ce serait pas mal, s'il pouvait en dénicher une. Ce serait l'idéal, même. Mais ce n'était pas si simple à dégoter, surtout quand on ne pouvait pas se rencarder auprès des locaux. Peut-être qu'il commettait une erreur en restant dans la cambrousse ? Une ville serait plus riche en opportunités. Plus riche en dangers, aussi, mais bon...

« -J'en ai ras le cul de ce bled », gronda-t-il dans sa barbe, resserrant les pans de son manteau pour faire barrage au vent qui s'insinuait dans le fourré.

Avec sa barbe, ses cheveux ras mal coupés et ses joues creusées par la faim, il n'avait déjà plus tout à fait la même tête que sur les affiches. Et puis même si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, en soi ce n'était pas un problème : il fallait juste l'empêcher de donner l'alerte. Pour ça, il avait cette baguette merdique qui fonctionnait une fois sur trois. Et un couteau.

lll

Norbert Dragonneau était bien malheureux. En tant que soutien du candidat d'OSER à l'élection ministérielle, il n'aurait normalement dû jouer qu'un rôle mineur dans l'événement du jour mais, depuis que l'équipe de campagne de Weal Enys avait fait son apparition sur le Chemin de Traverse, serrant des mains et distribuant des tracts, il semblait que l'attention se focalisait sur lui.

« -C'est vraiment Greyback, Monsieur le député ? lui demandait-on tandis qu'il essayait vainement de disparaître derrière Enys. Vous croyez que c'est lui ?

-Comment a-t-il fait pour échapper aux autorités alors qu'il était sous mandat d'arrêt dans notre pays ? Quand on pense aux horreurs qu'il aurait pu commettre ici... C'est inadmissible !

-Il paraît que, là-bas, ils fichent les loups-garous, et qu'ils les obligent à se soigner. Pourquoi on ne fait pas ça, nous aussi ?

-Et pourquoi pas les mettre tous directement en prison, tant que vous y êtes ? Ces gens ont les mêmes droits que nous, au nom de quoi est-ce qu'on les obligerait à quoi que ce soit ?

-Et le droit de tout le monde à vivre en sécurité, qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? Ce sont des dangers publics, arrêtons de nous voiler la face !

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, monsieur Dragonneau ? Vous qui avez créé le Registre des loups-garous...

-Le Registre ne procède pas d'une logique de répression, précisa aussitôt le magizoologiste, à la fois éperdu et soulagé de pouvoir se raccrocher à des données factuelles. Il s'agit d'un héritage du Code de conduite des loups-garous de 1637, par lequel les signataires s'engagent à prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires à la sécurité d'autrui. L'inscription dans le Registre n'est pas obligatoire. Elle témoigne de la bonne volonté des lycanthropes qui se signalent comme tels à la communauté – bien que la liste des personnes inscrites au Registre ne soit pas rendue publique.

-Ouais, encore un truc qui ne sert à rien, lança quelqu'un dans la foule qui entourait maintenant Dragonneau. Personne ne va le signer, ce Registre, s'il n'est pas obligatoire. D'ailleurs, combien de noms il y a dedans ? Vous le savez ?

-Je n'ai pas accès à cette information, cela relève du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, répliqua Dragonneau.

-Et pourquoi on n'y a pas accès ? On a bien le droit de savoir si on habite à côté de quelqu'un qui risque d'égorger nos enfants à la prochaine pleine lune !

-ALLONS, ALLONS, MES AMIS ! »

Weal Enys fendait la foule pour venir au secours de son camarade. Il s'était jeté un sortilège d'amplification vocale afin de se faire entendre au milieu du brouhaha, et veilla à l'annuler avant de prendre la parole.

« -Je vous en prie, ne cédons pas à la panique ! clama-t-il à la ronde. Les actes perpétrés sur le continent par ce fou criminel de Greyback sont épouvantables, c'est certain. Mais c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit : _d'un fou criminel_ , martela-t-il. Cet homme – cette... bête humaine, dirais-je, n'est pas représentative de l'ensemble de la population lycanthrope, notre cher Norbert vous le dira mieux que moi. Je ne connais pas les statistiques, mais je suis persuadé que la grande majorité des loups-garous sont des êtres civilisés et responsables, respectueux des lois et de la vie humaine. Tout comme la grande majorité des gens qui ont la chance de ne pas avoir à vivre avec cette malédiction. Devons-nous tous être placés sous surveillance, contraints à rendre compte du moindre de nos faits et gestes, sous prétexte que certains d'entre nous pourraient un jour se révéler des criminels ? »

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour tapoter d'un air rassurant l'épaule du pauvre Dragonneau. Le magizoologiste avait fait preuve de courage en l'accompagnant dans son bain de foule, lui qui détestait s'exprimer en public et avait fini à l'hôpital à la suite d'un meeting d'OSER, l'année dernière.

« -Ne nous en faites pas, nous n'allons pas nous attarder, lui glissa Enys à l'oreille.

-Ce satané Registre, sourit faiblement le vieux député. Si j'avais pu prévoir tous les ennuis qu'il me vaudrait, je l'aurais moi-même jeté au feu. Pour ce qu'il est utile, de toute façon... »

Enys se tourna à nouveau vers la foule et leva les bras pour réclamer le silence. Au fil des discours officiels, son style s'était affirmé et il savait désormais jouer du geste et de la voix pour maintenir l'attention de son auditoire.

« -Mes amis, reprit-il. Je sais, et tous mes camarades d'OSER le savent, que je ne vais pas remporter cette élection. À côté des autres candidats, je ne suis personne. »

Il sourit avec une modestie parfaitement étudiée.

« -OSER ne recherche pas le pouvoir, pas plus que je ne le recherche à titre personnel. Me présenter à cette élection est juste un moyen de faire connaître nos valeurs et nos proposition à l'ensemble de la communauté magique, en complément du travail déjà mené par les députés d'OSER dans les deux Chambres du Parlement – il s'inclina vers Dragonneau. Aussi, lorsque je m'exprime publiquement sur quelque sujet que ce soit, vous pouvez être sûrs que mes paroles sont le fruit d'une réflexion collective animée par le seul souci du bien commun, et non d'un sordide calcul politique. »

Dans la foule, les gens se demandaient ce que cela avait à voir avec les loups-garous et, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés, Norbert Dragonneau se posait la même question. Enys ne tarda pas à les éclairer.

« -Je me refuse à jouer sur la peur pour accroître ma popularité, proclama-t-il. L'actualité, si terrible soit-elle, ne doit pas nous mener à des dérives telles que ce que nous avons connu récemment. Ficher les loups-garous en prévention de ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement devenir, ce serait en faire des suspects d'office. J'irai même plus loin : ce serait les pousser sur la pente du crime ! Retirez à un homme l'amour de sa famille, le respect de ses voisins, tout moyen de gagner honnêtement sa vie : il faut déjà de la force pour survivre à ces épreuves. À celui qui se bat jour après jour pour rester digne et honnête malgré les regards et les ragots malveillants, oserez-vous lui dire que ses efforts ne valent rien ? Que sa simple existence est déjà criminelle ? »

Enys s'arrêta, parcourant les visages tournés vers lui. La foule était suspendue à ses lèvres. Il prit une mine résignée.

« -Si c'est ce que vous voulez, libre à vous, dit-il. Mais je ne serai pas votre candidat. Et si c'est ce que devient ce pays, alors ce ne sera plus le mien. Sur cette terre, des gens sont morts pour la liberté, poursuivit-il d'une voix soudain vibrante. Pas seulement la leur. Ils se sont battus et sont morts pour la liberté et la dignité de toutes les créatures intelligentes ! Ils se sont battus et sont morts pour empêcher une race de dominer les autres ! Ils se sont battus et sont morts pour que plus personne ne soit banni, persécuté ou tué en raison de sa nature ! »

Exalté, Enys criait presque à présent. Dragonneau le contemplait avec des yeux ronds mais une partie du public se laissait emporter par sa ferveur.

« -Nous qui avons survécu, nous ne sommes peut-être pas des héros. Nous n'avons peut-être pas combattu la baguette à la main. Mais nous foulons la même terre que ces héros, nous respirons le même air. Nous vivons grâce à eux dans un pays de liberté et de justice, et nous ne devons pas laisser cet héritage s'éteindre. Voilà le pays que j'aime ! Voilà les valeurs auxquelles je crois ! Voilà le projet que je veux porter devant vous ! Voilà mon rêve, le rêve que je partage avec mes camarades du mouvement OSER ! Et j'espère, mes amis, que vous aussi, quelquefois, vous faites ce beau rêve ! Ce beau, ce grand, ce noble rêve de solidarité ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes à la foule pour comprendre qu'Enys avait terminé. Des applaudissements crépitèrent timidement, quelques sifflets jaillirent, puis ce fut l'explosion : cris, jets d'étincelles, lancers de chapeaux pointus transformèrent cette partie du Chemin de Traverse en zone de liesse spontanée. Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, deux sorciers hissèrent le candidat sur leurs épaules pour le porter en triomphe. D'autres les imitèrent et, bientôt, toute l'équipe de campagne d'Enys, y compris un Dragonneau éberlué, descendit la rue en un cortège triomphal.

« -Quel talent ! Dire que tout ça lui venait du cœur et pas d'un odieux calcul politique ! » ricana Alifair.

Confortablement installée à la terrasse du Vif d'or, un nouveau pub irlandais très en vue auprès des amateurs de Quidditch, la Moldue n'avait rien perdu du discours d'Enys. Il était malin et plutôt bon orateur, mais elle l'approuvait sur un point : ça ne suffirait pas à le faire élire. D'après les sondages, Kingsley restait de loin le favori : les mécontents et les insatisfaits pouvaient bien menacer de donner leur voix à des candidats plus radicaux, rien ne prouvait que, le jour venu, ils sauteraient le pas. Du reste, d'un bord comme de l'autre, on se gardait bien d'être trop radical. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Enys ne parlait plus ouvertement d'égalité inter-espèces – encore moins d'autoriser le port de la baguette aux gobelins ou d'ouvrir Poudlard à l'ensemble des créatures magiques. De son côté, Pandora Nott prenait soin d'entretenir le flou sur ses intentions, affirmant par voie de presse vouloir « restaurer chaque race magique dans la dignité et les privilèges qui lui sont propres » tout en réduisant ses apparitions publiques à quelques brefs discours prononcés devant des auditoires soigneusement choisis. Le règlement électoral sorcier étant ce qu'il était, d'autres candidats pouvaient encore se déclarer jusqu'à l'avant-veille du scrutin. Aucune créature magique ne s'était présentée, et Alifair se demandait ce qui se passerait si cela se produisait. Toutes les espèces dotées d'une intelligence jugée équivalente à celle de l'homme faisaient désormais partie du corps électoral, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que toutes pouvaient fournir des candidats à la fonction ministérielle.

« -Je me demande ce que fera Enys si un être de l'eau ou un gobelin se présente contre lui, réfléchit Alifair tout haut. Est-ce qu'il applaudirait son courage politique, ou est-ce qu'il trouverait moyen d'invoquer un obscur article de loi refusant le fauteuil de Ministre aux non-sorciers ? C'est vrai, ce n'est tellement pas son genre de tirer dans les pattes de ses rivaux...

-Je me trompe, ou tu lui en veux encore ? » observa malicieusement Harry Potter, assis en face d'elle.

Il profitait des quelques jours de congés offerts à sa promotion avant leur premier stage pratique : par groupes de deux encadrés par un Auror en exercice, ils passeraient un mois au sein du Bureau, observant son fonctionnement, participant aux tâches courantes et accompagnant leur tuteur sur le terrain. Harry avait hâte de commencer.

« -Ne parlons pas de politique, si tu veux bien, proposa Alifair qui avait pourtant lancé le sujet. Ça me casse assez les pieds comme ça à la maison !

-Quoi, Crickey t'oblige à l'écouter quand elle prépare ses discours ? plaisanta Harry.

-Non, mais je serais curieuse de l'entendre, répliqua la Moldue. Elle ne me parle presque pas de ce qui se passe à la Chambre, sauf quand c'est intéressant. Apparemment, les gobelins passent leur temps à râler, les êtres de l'eau s'amusent à proposer des amendements à tous les textes qu'on leur soumet, et ça fait un bail que plus personne n'a vu les députés centaures. Ils ont dû finir par oublier qu'ils étaient censés siéger... »

Elle s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de sa chope mousseuse de Barbe de Farfadet, une bière verte très rafraîchissante que Harry préférait désormais à la Bièraubeurre.

« -Pas mauvais, ce truc-là, mais un peu léger, décréta-t-elle avant de reprendre sa gazette de la Chambre des créatures. L'elfe des Nott, Twinny, ne dit pratiquement jamais rien, mais elle est très assidue – une parfaite petite espionne. Et celui de Slughorn possède une garde-robe tout à fait inhabituelle chez quelqu'un de son espèce. Non, ce ne sont pas les nouvelles de la Chambre qui me dérangent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? » demanda Harry.

Alifair réfléchit un instant, le regard fixé sur la mousse où éclataient quelques petites bulles. Elle fronçait les sourcils et Harry remarqua que de fines rides apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux : elle se faisait du souci.

« -Je crois que l'affaire _Sentinelle_ a un peu traumatisé Crickey, finit-elle par expliquer. Tu sais que ce grand menteur de Brodigan avait laissé entendre qu'elle cherchait à abolir l'esclavage des elfes, tout ça parce que cette petite taupe de Twinny a dû lui raconter qu'un jour, Crickey a lâché qu'elle se demandait comment leur servitude avait commencé... Eh bien, maintenant, Crickey s'est mise à faire des recherches là-dessus, et pas qu'un peu ! Elle a fait une razzia dans notre bibliothèque pour en sortir tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin au sujet, et elle m'a même demandé la permission d'écrire à Lissa pour savoir s'il y a des livres intéressants pour elle à Poudlard.

-Elle devrait contacter Hermione, elle serait ravie de l'aider », observa Harry.

Il trouvait formidable qu'une elfe s'intéresse à la question et ne comprenait pas les réserves d'Alifair.

« -Tu penses qu'elle risque d'avoir des ennuis si ça se sait ? demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas ce qui, à part ça, pouvait la tracasser.

-À ton avis ? répliqua la Moldue. Bien sûr qu'elle aura des ennuis, et pas seulement avec les autres elfes. On aura de la chance si les gens se contentent encore de l'insulter et de la menacer sans passer à l'acte.

-Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas le lui interdire ? »

La Moldue lui lança un regard sévère très inhabituel chez elle. On aurait plutôt dit Hermione, ou le professeur McGonagall.

« -Crickey est une adulte responsable, je n'ai pas à lui interdire de faire quoi que ce soit », répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle soupira, but une autre gorgée de bière, puis reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« -Pour l'instant, elle reste très discrète. Même à moi, elle n'en parle quasiment jamais – mais c'est parce qu'elle a peur de m'embêter, tu la connais. N'empêche que si quelqu'un l'apprend... »

Elle s'interrompit, les lèvres plissées. Elle avait croisé les jambes et, sous la table, son pied s'agitait nerveusement. N'ayant rencontré Alifair qu'après la chute de Voldemort, Harry ne l'avait jamais vue s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit, hormis les BUSE. Il était donc surpris de la sentir si tendue.

« -Je suis sûr que Crickey sait ce qu'elle fait, dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Bien sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est loin d'être idiote, repartit Alifair. Elle sait mieux que moi comment les autres elfes, les sorciers traditionalistes et Dieu sait qui encore réagiraient... N'empêche qu'elle prend un risque et je n'aime pas ça. En plus, elle se surmène : elle fait ça en plus de son travail à la Chambre et dans la commission sur l'enfance maltraitée. Parfois, je me demande si elle dort la nuit...

-Tu devrais lui en parler, suggéra Harry. Elle ne se rend sans doute pas compte à quel point tu t'inquiètes.

-Évidemment qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte, je me donne assez de mal pour ça ! C'est une elfe : si elle se doutait que je me ronge les sangs à cause d'elle, elle s'arrêterait tout de suite. »

Harry était perplexe.

« -Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Le regard du professeur McGonagall était de retour, avec une nuance consternée qui le fit se sentir comme un méprisable crétin.

« -C'est pas parce que j'ai peur pour elle qu'il faut qu'elle laisse tout tomber pour retourner à son ménage ! lança vivement la Moldue. Crickey est intelligente, indépendante et parfaitement capable de prendre ses décisions toute seule. Il est hors de question qu'elle abandonne ce qui l'intéresse autant juste parce que sa nature la force à tout sacrifier au bien-être de sa maîtresse ! »

Harry se le tint pour dit. Lui-même n'avait aucun scrupule à donner des ordres à Kreattur, tout en le traitant avec bienveillance ; mais leur relation n'avait rien de comparable à celle qui unissait Alifair et Crickey. En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir considéré son ami Dobby avec autant de respect que la Moldue en témoignait à son elfe, et ce malgré le fait que Dobby avait été libre alors que Crickey ne l'était pas.

Alifair fit tinter sa chope contre celle du jeune sorcier, à laquelle il n'avait quasiment pas touché. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir assombri l'ambiance.

« -Allez, bois un coup et changeons de sujet, lança-t-elle. T'en penses quoi, toi, de cette histoire de Greyback, en tant que futur Auror ? »

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, j'aimerais bien parler un peu (et enfin) de chant magique. Et puis il y a les recherches de Crickey, et une autre enquête en cours (l'avez-vous oubliée ?)... Bref, beaucoup de choses à faire avant la fête d'adieu de Steve White !**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Chant magique

**Bon, je n'ai pas pu faire tenir dans ce chapitre tout ce que j'avais prévu d'y mettre, mais au moins j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le chant magique. On va enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Chant magique**

Rogue avait toujours détesté les loups-garous. Plus exactement, ils le dégoûtaient. C'étaient des hommes dégradés, souillés, réduits à la bestialité la plus vile. Que cela soit l'effet d'une malédiction contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient lutter n'y changeait rien : ils lui inspiraient une telle répugnance qu'il était incapable de les prendre en pitié. La découverte de la potion Tue-Loup n'avait pas modifié son point de vue : ils avaient beau maîtriser leurs pulsions, les lycanthropes n'en restaient pas moins porteurs d'une flétrissure qui ne les quitterait jamais. Même devenu adulte, Rogue ne put jamais éprouver de sympathie pour Remus Lupin – il est vrai qu'il avait des raisons personnelles de ne pas rechercher son amitié. Quant à Fenrir Greyback, qu'il avait connu en rejoignant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il justifiait à lui seul les siècles de persécutions dont ses semblables avaient été victimes.

Greyback. Le capitaine de la Meute noire, comme il aimait à se faire appeler, lui qui n'avait jamais pu obtenir le rang de Mangemort. Greyback et son inimitable odeur ferreuse, mélange de terre et de sang ; rien que d'y penser, Rogue l'avait à nouveau dans les narines. Lorsqu'il avait vu son image parmi les souvenirs de Monika Cieslak, il s'était dit que le destin, une fois encore, se moquait de lui de façon cruelle. S'expatrier et changer d'identité ne suffisait donc pas à tirer un trait sur le passé ? À croire que, même si la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu de son avant-bras, il n'en aurait jamais fini avec cette histoire...

« -Quelle sale tête, hein ? »

Sur le chemin du retour, Rogue s'était arrêté pour contempler le visage sauvage qui grimaçait sur la vitrine d'un libraire. Des avis de recherche étaient placardés à tous les coins de rue du Budapest magique. Le sorcier qui avait lancé ce commentaire, un simple passant que Rogue croisait de temps à autre, n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

« -Je parie qu'il est encore plus moche en vrai », ajouta-t-il, et Rogue hocha prudemment la tête, après quoi l'autre poursuivit son chemin.

La photographie de l'avis de recherche lui était familière. C'était celle que la Moldue avait utilisée pendant la guerre, quand elle avait créé son album clandestin des « Sorciers distingués décidément indésirables », dans lequel Greyback figurait en bonne place au côté de Rogue lui-même. À cette époque, le sujet Alifair Blake commençait à peine à figurer à l'ordre du jour des réunions au manoir Malefoy, alors que Greyback, lui, la cherchait depuis longtemps – depuis cette nuit de septembre où, sans le savoir, elle avait tué un de ses frères loups-garous. Il le faisait sur son temps libre, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne permettait pas qu'on consacre à une simple Moldue l'énergie dévolue à la conquête du pouvoir et à la purification du sang sorcier. Il avait revu sa position quand elle avait commencé à s'en prendre à des Mangé morts ; à ce moment-là, ce ne fut pas à cet animal qu'il confia la tâche de lui mettre la main dessus, mais à l'un de ses lieutenants les plus efficaces : Rogue lui-même. Et Rogue, naturellement, était allé voir Greyback.

Ce jour-là, l'ampleur de son dégoût atteignit un tel sommet qu'il faillit lui jeter un sort. Ils avaient fait le point dans un salon particulier des Trois Balais – Rogue n'avait aucune envie d'inviter Greyback à Poudlard, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait mis les pieds chez lui. L'enquête du loup-garou était au point mort. Après les étranges événements de Saint-Barnaby, il était allé fureter du côté de la maison de la Moldue, mais l'incendie avait détruit toute piste olfactive. Plus tard, quand on avait appris qu'Alifair Blake avait été hébergée chez la famille Reynes, Greyback leur avait rendu visite. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient déjà pris la fuite. Aucun problème, avait-il rapporté à Rogue : il savait qu'il ne les attraperait pas, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu faire. Les parfums émanant de nombreux visiteurs imprégnaient la maison, mais l'odorat affûté du loup lui avait permis de repérer celui qui l'intéressait.

« -Ça n'a pas été difficile, avait-il expliqué non sans fierté. Il y avait trois chambres dans cette baraque : une occupée par un couple, une autre par un vieux schnoque, et la dernière par la fille. Ils avaient emporté les fringues et quelques draps mais il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sentir l'odeur dominante dans chaque pièce. »

Rogue fut dérouté – et écœuré – par la façon dont Greyback pouvait utiliser certains de ses sens de loup-garou sans être transformé. La vue de ses narines palpitantes et de sa langue léchant ses lèvres au souvenir du parfum de sa proie lui avait soulevé le cœur.

« -Y en a qui disent que la chair des Moldus a un goût différent de celle des sorciers, avait poursuivi Greyback d'un ton badin, très conscient du malaise de son interlocuteur. En fait, c'est le sang. Le sang des Moldus est légèrement moins acide, c'est ce qui fait la différence au niveau de la viande. Et aussi de l'odeur, mais ça, y a que les vieux briscards comme moi qui sont capables de le sentir. Cette fille, Blake, elle sent la femelle moldue jeune et saine. Un fumet très appétissant... »

Rogue n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir du reste. Les recherches olfactives de Greyback ne l'avaient mené nulle part – rien d'étonnant puisque, depuis son arrivée à la maison Faraday, la Moldue ne se déplaçait plus que par transplanage d'escorte. Le loup-garou ne l'avait même pas flairée quand il était allé renifler le trottoir autour de la maison disparue sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres – mais là encore, à cette époque, Alifair Blake ne sortait pas sur le trottoir.

Rogue se détourna du faciès grimaçant. Il ne tenait pas à révéler à ses collègues ses talents de Legilimens et, par chance, n'avait pas eu à le faire. Après que Monika Cieslak avait prononcé le mot _szary_ – suivi de plusieurs équivalents en tchèque, roumain et autres langues balkaniques car, apparemment, parmi les Féroces, Greyback ne portait pas de nom mais un sobriquet déclinable dans tous les idiomes parlés au sein du clan – il avait suffi de lui demander de décrire cet homme, et de prétendre le reconnaître d'après ce portrait. Roman avait paru surpris de cette identification rapide à partir de si peu mais, en découvrant la célébrité de Greyback dans son pays d'origine, il avait reconnu que cela n'avait finalement rien d'extraordinaire.

Parvenu devant l'escalier extérieur qui menait à son appartement, le sorcier commença à monter les marches, l'esprit à présent tourné vers son équipier. Le suicide de la contaminée avait atteint Roman plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître : preuve en était qu'il avait à peine salué ses collègues avant de quitter le bureau. Depuis le soir où ils avaient descendu ensemble toute une bouteille de pálinka, Rogue savait que l'apparence bonhomme de Roman dissimulait un cœur sensible, fragile même. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas craquer.

« -Bonsoir, maître Hind, le salua le heurtoir en forme de dragon. La journée a été bonne ? »

Rogue l'ignora. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette, entra et la claqua derrière lui, arrachant au heurtoir un couinement indigné. Le sorcier ne s'en faisait pas pour lui-même : il avait vu – et fait – bien assez au cours de son existence pour qu'un simple suicide le laisse de marbre. En plus, il ne la connaissait même pas, cette fille. Il n'avait même pas retenu son nom.

lll

Le professeur Thorvaldsen se déclara enchantée lorsque Roman lui fit part de son projet d'assister à une vigile de chant avec son équipier, bien que ce dernier n'eût pas le niveau requis pour y prendre une part active. Sans connaître tous les détails du travail de Roman, elle voyait bien que cette histoire de loup-garou lui pesait et qu'il avait grand besoin de se ressourcer ; quant à Mr Hind, une telle expérience ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. De l'avis de Thorvaldsen, ce dont _lui_ avait le plus besoin, c'était d'élargir son horizon. Et pas qu'un peu.

« -Une vigile a été réinstallée en Transylvanie après que vous en avez chassé les Détraqueurs, apprit-elle à Roman. Pourquoi ne pas aller là-bas ? Grâce au bien que vous y avez fait, l'effet n'en sera que plus puissant. »

Roman la croyait sur parole. Il admirait beaucoup le professeur Thorvaldsen, éminente théoricienne du chant magique qui œuvrait sans relâche à la restauration du réseau des vigiles, mais il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre l'intégralité des écrits qu'elle produisait sur le sujet. En tant que _cantrix_ de l'ULM, ou titulaire de la chaire de chant magique, elle jouissait d'une réputation internationale amplement méritée. Elle était brillante et d'une humilité rare chez les érudits de sa trempe. C'est auprès d'elle que Roman avait développé sa pratique, et il s'estimait chanceux de pouvoir profiter de son enseignement. En fait, il pensait même avoir un peu le béguin pour elle. Il n'en disait rien, bien sûr : il n'était clairement pas à la hauteur. Il suffisait d'attendre, et cela finirait bien par passer.

« -Je suis contente que Jonathan ait décidé de s'investir davantage dans l'étude du chant, se réjouit Thorvaldsen. J'en prends note pour son évaluation finale. »

C'était bien dans l'espoir que ce signe de la bonne volonté de John ferait remonter sa cote auprès de la _cantrix_ que Roman était venu lui en parler – et aussi parce que sa compagnie lui était précieuse, en particulier dans les moments difficiles. Restait à convaincre John lui-même, qui n'avait guère paru intéressé lorsque son collègue avait émis l'idée dans le bureau de Stoya. Mais Roman avait besoin de cette séance, et il était convaincu que c'était aussi le cas de John, tout insensible qu'il cherchât à paraître. Alors il arriverait bien à l'y entraîner, de gré ou de force.

lll

Lissa Faraday chantonnait en circulant parmi les rayonnages à la recherche des titres qu'elle avait notés sur un bout de parchemin. Les élèves penchés sur leurs livres ou leurs devoirs l'entendaient à peine, pourtant la mélodie avait sur eux un effet immédiat. À l'époque où elle travaillait comme mannequin dans une agence croate, la jeune sorcière s'était passionnée pour le chant magique, une discipline pour ainsi dire inconnue dans les Îles britanniques. Son niveau actuel lui permettait d'influencer, dans une certaine mesure, le comportement des gens, comme un certain Pyrrhus Pinkerton l'avait découvert à ses dépens près d'un an plus tôt. Cela fonctionnait d'autant mieux si les personnes visées étaient relativement bien disposées à son égard et ne se méfiaient pas, ce qui était précisément le cas des élèves de Poudlard. Contrairement à Mme Pince, Lissa n'usait ni de menaces ni de sanctions pour maintenir une atmosphère studieuse dans la bibliothèque ; il lui suffisait de circuler régulièrement entre les tables et les étagères en fredonnant doucement, et les adolescents les plus agités se calmaient d'eux-mêmes.

Un certain nombre d'élèves et de professeurs devaient avoir noté cette curieuse habitude, mais Lissa doutait fort qu'aucun d'entre eux ait compris qu'elle était à l'origine de la sérénité qui imprégnait les lieux. À l'exception, bien sûr, du professeur Viesnaya, qui pratiquait elle-même le chant magique. Peut-être aussi de la très cultivée directrice de l'école. Et il n'était pas impossible que Luna Lovegood, si intuitive, l'ait plus ou moins deviné toute seule : Lissa l'avait prise plusieurs fois à chantonner pour elle-même et soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'une forme spontanée de chant magique que la jeune fille pratiquait sans s'en rendre compte.

Lissa regagna son bureau les bras chargés de livres. Avec un léger soupir, elle s'assit, attrapa le premier volume de la pile et l'ouvrit pour en examiner avec attention le sommaire. Sur une petite table à côté d'une plante en pot, la fontaine électrique offerte par Alifair produisait un glouglou relaxant. L'objet avait été trafiqué pour fonctionner à la magie résiduelle, une source d'énergie intarissable dans une école de sorcellerie. L'eau s'y écoulait en circuit fermé au milieu de rochers en plastique translucide éclairés de l'intérieur par des diodes multicolores. Arthur Weasley en était affreusement jaloux. Lissa trouvait ce gadget tout aussi laid que le service à thé à l'effigie de la Reine qui l'accompagnait dans son colis de Noël : elle les adorait tous les deux. Les Moldus avaient l'art de créer les choses les plus inutiles et improbables par pur sens de l'amusement.

Au bout de dix minutes de lecture attentive, la pile de livres sur le bureau de Lissa avait considérablement diminué. À la demande de Crickey, elle recherchait des documents retraçant l'histoire des relations entre elfes et sorciers ou, mieux encore, s'interrogeant sur l'origine de l'esclavage des premiers. À sa connaissance, aucun auteur n'avait consacré un ouvrage entier à ces sujets – le contraire l'eût d'ailleurs bien étonnée. Mais elle pensait trouver quelques informations dans les travaux les plus complets en histoire de la magie ou en droit inter-espèces, quoique cette discipline soit peu présente sur les rayonnages de Poudlard. Après une fouille poussée des index et tables des matières, elle devait cependant revoir ses espoirs à la baisse : il n'y avait rien du tout. La question des elfes, apparemment, n'intéressait personne.

« -Miss Faraday ? »

Lissa leva la tête. Un petit homme vêtu d'un costume aux couleurs criardes et dont le nœud papillon tournait sur lui-même flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, devant son bureau.

« -Oui, Mr Peeves ?

-Je voudrais emprunter ces deux-là, s'il vous plaît. »

L'esprit frappeur lui tendit deux livres au format poche soigneusement recouverts de film plastique transparent, une pratique que Lissa avait découverte lors de sa brève expérience dans une bibliothèque moldue.

« - _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_ et _Souvenez-vous de moi_ , lut-elle sur les couvertures. Excellent choix. Vous savez que l'un des deux n'est pas un véritable fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est plus la thématique générale qui m'intéresse », répondit Peeves.

Lissa avait connu l'esprit frappeur du temps où elle était elle-même élève à Poudlard. Elle s'en souvenait comme d'un plaisantin à l'humour douteux mais plutôt inoffensif – la plupart du temps – et, à son retour, s'était aperçue qu'il n'avait guère changé. Il continuait de terroriser les première année et de mener la vie dure à Rusard, tout député qu'il fût, bien que le professeur McGonagall se montrât moins indulgente envers lui que le défunt professeur Dumbledore. En tant que bibliothécaire, Lissa s'était attendue à se voir infliger le même traitement que le concierge, voire que Hagrid pour lequel Peeves n'avait pas beaucoup de respect non plus. Elle avait donc été surprise de constater qu'au lieu de chercher à la provoquer ou à la ridiculiser, Peeves s'efforçait au contraire de l'éviter. D'après Mme Pomfresh et quelques portraits, les précédentes générations de bibliothécaires avaient su imposer à l'esprit frappeur un respect mêlé de crainte. Il ne s'approchait jamais de la bibliothèque, et ne se serait pas risqué à en toucher le moindre ouvrage.

Lissa, qui n'avait rien contre Peeves tant qu'il ne mettait pas le bazar en salle de lecture, trouvait cela un peu triste. Aussi, quand elle avait décidé de monter un groupe de travail réunissant des usagers réels et potentiels de la bibliothèque afin de repenser l'offre documentaire et les services, lui proposa-t-elle de participer. Peeves se montra très touché par cette sollicitation. Avec Rusard qui représentait les personnels non enseignants, il fut l'un des premiers soutiens de Lissa dans son projet de constituer une petite collection loisirs mêlant romans et bandes dessinées aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Le fait de défendre une même cause fit naître entre les deux ennemis un début de compréhension réciproque, exploit que Lissa ne manqua pas de faire valoir auprès du professeur McGonagall.

« -Vous avez encore _Un chant de Noël_ , releva-t-elle en consultant le cahier où elle consignait les prêts. À rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

-Je l'aurai fini avant », assura vivement l'esprit frappeur.

Lissa en était certaine : contrairement à d'autres, Peeves ne rendait jamais ses emprunts en retard, il avait bien trop peur d'être suspendu de prêt. En revanche, il était toujours partant pour relancer les retardataires, de la manière la plus bruyante qui soit.

Lissa inscrivit les nouveaux prêts dans le cahier et reporta la date de retour sur la fiche collée à l'intérieur de chaque ouvrage.

« -Dites, vous pourriez nous préparer une petite sélection thématique pour Halloween, suggéra-t-elle. Vous qui connaissez si bien notre fonds fantomatique. »

Les yeux de Peeves se mirent à briller.

« -Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse, répondit-il avec modestie. Je ne suis pas si grand connaisseur... Je suppose qu'on y mettrait _Le Fantôme de Canterville_ , _Hamlet_ et _Le Souaffle hanté_ , peut-être aussi _Phantom_ pour les bandes dessinées... Il nous faudrait aussi des choses un peu effrayantes... À voir chez les Moldus peut-être, les auteurs sorciers ont du mal à être crédibles lorsqu'ils essaient de faire peur, je trouve.

-J'ai commandé _La Maison des damnés_ , _Shining_ et _La Chambre condamnée_ – même si le professeur McGonagall trouverait sans doute qu'ils ne sont pas tous appropriés pour des adolescents, l'informa Lissa.

-Vous pensez que ça fera l'affaire ? fit Peeves, dubitatif. J'aimerais bien les lire avant de faire mon choix...

-Je vous les mettrai de côté, promit Lissa. Faites attention avec _La Chambre condamnée_ : pour les autres, je ne dis pas, mais celui-là, il fait vraiment peur. »

lll

« -C'est de la très ancienne magie. Ça va te remuer les tripes, la première fois. On n'est plus habitués à ces choses, de nos jours », l'avertit Roman.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chapelle, Roman s'était montré d'une fébrilité insupportable, noyant son collègue sous le récit exalté de ses précédentes vigiles de chant. Il ne s'interrompait que pour lui seriner à quel point l'expérience qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre était extraordinaire. À l'en croire, cela vous changeait la vie plus sûrement qu'un coup de foudre – sur ce dernier point, Rogue lui accordait le bénéfice du doute.

« -Il vaut mieux que je ne reste pas trop longtemps, dans ce cas, glissa-t-il sur le seuil. Au cas où cela me _remuerait trop les tripes_... »

Roman ne pouvait ignorer l'ironie dans sa voix. Fidèle à son bon caractère, il ne s'en offensa pas, mais le regard qu'il lança à son équipier avant d'entrer s'accompagnait d'un petit sourire railleur : « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire », semblait-il signifier.

Grâce à l'enseignement du professeur Thorvaldsen, Rogue connaissait désormais le principe des vigiles de chant ainsi que les grandes lignes de leur histoire. Au VIIIe siècle, la péninsule balkanique avait dû faire face à un terrible déferlement de créatures des ténèbres, dont les plus redoutables étaient les Détraqueurs. La Confédération des Sages, lointain ancêtre de l'ULM, organisa la défense en formant massivement les populations sorcières au sortilège du Patronus, ce qui s'avéra néanmoins insuffisant. L'un des Sages eut alors l'idée de recourir à une pratique étrange qu'il avait pu observer dans certains villages sorciers lors d'un voyage dans les Carpates : la corvée, ou vigile, de chant. De jour comme de nuit, quel que soit le temps, l'un des habitants chantait, debout sur une estrade au centre du village ; il ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'un autre venait prendre sa place, de sorte que le chant ne cessait jamais, ceci dans le but de maintenir à distance les esprits mauvais et d'assurer la concorde au sein de la communauté. Le Sage avait lui-même ressenti la puissance magique que recelait cette pratique.

La Confédération invita des sorciers montagnards à venir enseigner le chant à leurs cousins des Balkans. Il apparut très vite que, s'il ne suffisait pas à chasser les Détraqueurs, il renforçait l'effet des Patronus en fortifiant le cœur des chanteurs et de leur auditoire ; mieux encore, lorsqu'il était empreint d'une magie suffisamment puissante, il formait une barrière à l'essence comparable à celle d'un Patronus, donc infranchissable par un Détraqueur – à condition d'être constamment entretenue. Des corvées de chant furent ainsi mises en place dans les villages libérés des Détraqueurs, constituant une ligne de défense dont le périmètre s'élargissait à chaque nouvelle victoire.

La pratique du chant magique se répandit parmi la population sorcière grâce à l'enseignement de maîtres diplômés. La progression se faisait par niveaux de savoir-faire, ou « stances ». De la première à la troisième stance, on apprenait les chants dits « pour soi », ceux qui aidaient le chanteur à maîtriser sa propre colère, à apaiser son angoisse, à raffermir son courage, à ressentir joie et sérénité. À partir de la quatrième stance, on entrait dans le domaine des chants « hors soi », ceux qui produisaient sur autrui des effets de plus en plus complexes ; c'était généralement à ce niveau qu'on commençait à s'affranchir du répertoire traditionnel pour recourir à des airs profanes que le savoir-faire du chanteur chargeait de magie.

Le territoire à défendre s'étendant désormais de Prague à Bucarest et de Gdansk à Tirana, les corvées à l'ancienne mode n'y suffisaient plus. Une série de points stratégiques fut donc identifiée, dessinant la frontière de ce territoire : à chaque point, on érigea un bâtiment d'apparence anodine, mais dont l'architecture particulière et les enchantements qui l'imprégnaient faisaient une gigantesque caisse de résonance magique. Quand un seul chanteur se trouvait dans une de ces « chapelles », sa magie portait à des kilomètres à la ronde ; lorsqu'ils étaient cent, leur pouvoir combiné traversait les montagnes. Il y eut sans doute des périodes de moins grande efficacité du réseau, mais la tradition désormais bien ancrée et l'implication de la Confédération, puis de l'ULM, permirent aux vigiles de perdurer. Pendant douze siècles, les Détraqueurs furent tenus à distance.

L'avènement de Grindelwald ne remit pas directement en question l'existence du réseau des vigiles, mais il fut à l'origine de sa quasi extinction. Le mage noir plaça des espions dans les chapelles et en interdit l'accès aux opposants, si bien que les participants se raréfièrent. Il y mena des expériences visant à faire du chant magique un outil de contrôle mental aussi puissant que l' _Imperium_ , mais à une échelle collective ; bien que ces tentatives fussent restées sans effet, l'image des vigiles en fut gravement dégradée.

À la chute du régime, ne subsistaient plus que quelques chapelles trop clairsemées pour protéger davantage que leur environnement immédiat. Cependant, l'enseignement et la pratique individuelle du chant magique avaient perduré, quoique sous un contrôle strict : c'est sans doute parce que les sorciers soumis au règne de terreur de Grindelwald conservaient ce moyen de lutter contre leurs propres démons intérieurs que la peur, l'horreur, l'angoisse collectives ne firent jamais émerger de Détraqueurs autochtones. Restaurer le réseau des vigiles paraissait, dès lors, inutile. Il fallut la chute d'un autre mage noir, par-delà les terres et les mers, pour que des Détraqueurs venus de l'étranger démontrent que les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

« -Assieds-toi sur le gradin, chuchota Roman à l'adresse de Rogue une fois entré dans la pénombre de la chapelle. Surtout, n'essaie pas de me suivre dans le chœur. »

Rogue savait que c'était interdit et n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Alors que Roman se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le centre de l'édifice, il se tint un instant dos à la porte, prenant le temps d'observer en détail ce bâtiment pluriséculaire qui, à première vue, ne payait pas de mine.

D'après la plaque de cuivre apposée à l'entrée, la chapelle datait du XIVe siècle. De l'extérieur, elle avait l'aspect d'une petite hutte de pierre brute érodée, imprégnée de sortilèges Repousse-Moldus. Elle présentait le plan circulaire commun à toutes les chapelles de chant : c'était un tambour dont la paroi interne était longée d'un unique gradin où pouvaient s'asseoir les spectateurs ; le toit plat était percé en son centre d'un large oculus laissant passer la lumière naturelle qui tombait sur l'estrade circulaire placée au milieu du bâtiment, où se trouvait le chœur. Quelques chandelles, disséminées çà et là, combattaient vaillamment l'obscurité du gradin.

Quatre personnes, dont Roman, se tenaient dans le chœur. Elles chantaient toutes le même chant ancien auquel la chapelle était consacrée. D'après Thorvaldsen, ce n'était pas l'harmonie mélodique qui importait mais l'unité du chœur, plus facile à obtenir si ses membres partageaient les mêmes notes et les mêmes mots – un peu comme quand on se mettait à plusieurs pour lancer un sort complexe. Le résultat, Rogue en convenait, n'était pas désagréable à l'oreille.

Quand ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la faible lumière, il s'aperçut que les murs n'avaient pas l'aspect fruste de l'extérieur, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord. Ils étaient étonnamment lisses et, à la flamme d'une chandelle ou à la lueur d'une baguette, s'irisaient de subtiles variations colorées, toujours changeantes. Rogue tendit le doigt pour effleurer la paroi et le retira aussitôt : la pierre tiède pulsait doucement, comme si elle était vivante. Plus ses yeux s'habituaient, mieux il percevait les nuances sur le mur ; il sentait aussi comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, une vibration légère au niveau de la poitrine. Il commençait à comprendre...

Il alla s'asseoir prudemment sur le gradin. Prudemment, car il soupçonnait à présent que les avertissements de Roman n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Il en eut tout de suite confirmation.

À peine eut-il pris place sur la banquette de pierre, d'une chaleur surprenante, que le décor autour de lui changea radicalement : les quatre chanteurs, sur l'estrade, n'étaient plus que des ombres au cœur d'une intense lumière. Répercutée par la paroi circulaire, elle explosait en myriades de vagues de couleurs qui rebondissaient les unes contre les autres et contre la pierre, la faisant vibrer comme la peau d'un tambour ; chargée d'énergie cumulée, saturée de couleurs, la lumière fusait par l'oculus telle la vapeur à-travers la soupape d'une chaudière. Et avec la lumière allait le chant, d'une puissance sans mesure avec la voix des chanteurs, répercuté en échos qui faisaient vibrer les murs et jaillissaient vers le ciel en un geyser sonore. Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'intérieur de la chapelle soit si lisse et nu : aucun relief, aucun décor sculpté ou peint n'aurait pu tenir face à cette puissance d'océan en furie.

« On n'est plus habitués à ces choses », avait dit Roman, et c'était vrai. Rogue contemplait tous les jours les effets de la magie sur le monde autour de lui, sur les choses qu'il ensorcelait lui-même ; il la percevait subtilement à chaque incantation formulée à voix haute ou dans sa tête. Mais là, c'était différent. Là, il _voyait_ la magie, il _l'entendait_. Et il la sentait vibrer jusque dans ses os.

Le chant déferlait sur lui en vagues d'émotions, positives certes, mais si fortes qu'elles l'écrasaient littéralement : c'était comme s'il avait dû absorber l'énergie d'une centaine de Patronus. Cela faisait résonner des choses en lui-même, certaines douces, d'autres exaltantes, et d'autres d'une grande tristesse. Espoirs déçus, rêves morts, courage, solitude, victoire ; morsure du gel dans une forêt enneigée, vin des elfes et tarte aux pommes au coin du feu, prunelles vertes comme l'émeraude, gobelets de pálinka entrechoqués, chaleur d'une autre peau contre la sienne ; et, tout au fond, au creux de son estomac qui se nouait, une boule d'argent tournant sur elle-même, enflant, brûlant, explosant dans sa tête : la panthère.

L'instant d'après, il était dehors, penché en avant, vomissant de la bile au pied du mur de la chapelle. « Ça va te remuer les tripes, la première fois »...

L'effet du chant n'était plus perceptible, mais Rogue savait qu'il s'étendait sur des kilomètres alentour, vaste parapluie imperméable aux Détraqueurs. Le réseau des vigiles présentait encore bien des vides à combler mais, un jour, ce serait chose faite, il n'en doutait plus à présent. Il ne _pouvait plus_ en douter.

Ses entrailles enfin apaisées, il se redressa lentement en prenant appui contre le mur de pierre, froid et rugueux de ce côté-ci. Il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, se frotta les yeux ; quelque chose d'humide mouilla ses doigts. Incolore. Il goûta du bout de la langue, sentit le sel : des larmes ?

Ça allait mieux, maintenant. Pour autant, il ne rentra pas dans la chapelle, préférant attendre Roman dehors. Il faisait froid, la nuit tombait sur la montagne, alors il s'enveloppa étroitement dans sa cape et releva son col. Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel. Le souffle de Rogue se condensait en vapeur. Le silence était si parfait qu'il aurait pu se croire seul au monde. Tout était calme. Et lui...

Il se sentait bien. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Pas seulement bien, en fait. Plus... solide. Entier. Vivant. Et lavé de l'intérieur. _Quelqu'un_ aurait dit qu'on lui avait ramoné les conduits au karcher, métaphoriquement parlant. Il inspira profondément l'air de la nuit. Quelles que fussent les épreuves que l'avenir lui réservât, il était prêt. Il avait même hâte de s'y mettre.

* * *

 **Et maintenant, laissons nos chasseurs profiter de leurs congés et allons un peu voir ailleurs ce qui s'y passe !**


	16. Chapitre 16 - À l'origine

**Avec beaucoup de retard, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre (qui aurait dû sortir en novembre) !**

 **J'en profite pour adresser mes félicitations à la personne qui a remporté le défi Nate ! Je lui ai fait un tout petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle le verra. Et pour les autres, je vous laisse chercher encore, j'ai tout un stock d'indices (qui ne vous aideront pas) à écouler :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - À l'origine**

Il s'appelait Ismaël. Il avait quarante-trois ans. Longtemps auparavant, pendant la première guerre, il avait été infecté. Pas d'antidote, pas de traitement : loup-garou il était devenu, loup-garou il resterait, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Sa famille, son travail, il avait tout perdu. Il s'était caché dans des forêts, des cavernes, survivant grâce à la magie de sa baguette. La chute de Voldemort n'avait rien changé pour lui : tout le monde craignait les loups-garous. Il faisait attention à se métamorphoser loin de toute présence humaine, sinon les Aurors lui auraient donné la chasse.

Quand la potion Tue-Loup était arrivée, il avait eu de l'espoir : tout le monde savait que ceux qui en prenaient n'étaient plus dangereux. Indigent comme beaucoup de ses semblables, il en avait reçu gratuitement de la part du ministère. Ensuite, il s'était mis à chercher du travail. Mais à l'époque, des listes de loups-garous notoires s'étaient mises à circuler, et son nom était dessus. Il n'avait pas retrouvé de travail. Sa famille refusait toujours d'entendre parler de lui. Il n'avait pas d'argent, pas de logement, nulle part où aller. Il y avait bien un bureau d'aide pour les gens comme lui, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. C'était peut-être ce bureau qui faisait circuler les listes. Tout le monde savait que les loups-garous qui prenaient la potion n'étaient plus dangereux, mais personne ne voulait d'eux. Alors, il était retourné se cacher.

Bien des années plus tard, alors que sa barbe grisonnait, une rumeur étrange lui était parvenue. Des hiboux avaient trouvé sa grotte pour lui délivrer des messages qui, tous, commençaient par ce mot : frère. « _Frère, le temps est proche_ », « _Frère, notre heure est venue_ », « _Frère, tes frères comptent sur toi_ », « _Frère, bientôt nous chasserons librement et sans peur_ », « _Frère, rejoins-nous. Rejoins la Meute_ ». Il n'avait pas eu à les rejoindre. Ils étaient venus à lui. La Meute noire : une troupe de parias dépenaillés et pouilleux, haves de faim et de froid. Leur chef, Fenrir Greyback, était une légende. C'est lui qui s'était mis à les rassembler, sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait eu du mal à croire à son retour.

La troupe constituée avait établi son camp au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Ils avaient de la nourriture, des potions pour soigner les blessures et les maladies héritées de leurs vies cabossées, mais pas de Tue-Loup : interdit. On leur avait fourni des robes propres, de bons lits bien chauds, des tentes, et mieux encore : une compagnie. Et un but. Greyback leur rapportait les promesses du Seigneur des Ténèbres : un monde dans lequel les loups-garous n'auraient plus à se cacher ni à dissimuler leur vraie nature, un monde où les Moldus remis à leur juste place pourraient être chassés. Librement et sans peur. Ils voulaient tous y croire, mais ils se méfiaient. La vie les avait déjà tellement blessés. Greyback comprenait. Il y aurait un signe, disait-il, un signe irréfutable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu et que, bientôt, tout serait à nouveau possible. À la mort de Dumbledore, ils avaient compris que c'était la vérité.

L'avenir leur était enfin ouvert, mais il fallait se battre. Ils y étaient tous prêts. Ils étaient frères. Ils mourraient les uns pour les autres. Ils avaient juré de ne plus jamais toucher à ce poison de Tue-Loup ; juré de tuer autant qu'ils le pourraient et de ne jamais se rendre. Greyback l'avait envoyé en mission dans la campagne moldue : il devait s'y installer sans attirer l'attention et les terroriser, pleine lune après pleine lune. Le ministère ferait semblant de ne rien savoir ; il devrait seulement se méfier de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou de ce qui en restait.

Son dernier souvenir humain, juste avant le lever de la pleine lune de septembre, fut la rivière coulant entre les saules, son murmure sur les rochers plats et la brise légère dans ses cheveux. Bucolique, s'était-il dit. Un joli mot.

Son dernier souvenir de loup, sous la pluie d'orage et la douleur, fut la Moldue au manteau trempé de sang brandissant une barre de fer qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre une nouvelle fois sur son crâne.

Il avait quarante-trois ans. Il s'appelait Ismaël.

lll

« -Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux, Fergus. »

Mais elle avait beau le lui répéter sur tous les tons, Fergus gardait les yeux fermés. Une plainte lancinante lui déchirait les tympans : le klaxon sur lequel William restait couché. Pas d'airbags dans cette vieille guimbarde. À la place du mort, Daisy regardait le plafond en clignant lentement des yeux, hébétée elle la voyait dans le rétroviseur, entre les gouttes de sang. Elle avait mal en travers de la poitrine, là où la ceinture s'était tendue pour l'empêcher de s'écraser contre le siège de William ou de valdinguer dans l'habitacle.

« -Ouvre les yeux, Fergus. »

À l'avant, Daisy s'essuyait le front d'une main sans force. William restait immobile, couché sur le klaxon. Derrière le pare-brise en étoile, des gyrophares bleus et rouges.

Fergus ouvrait enfin les yeux. Un peu de sang coulait entre ses lèvres, parce qu'il s'était mordu la langue. Il fronçait les sourcils, toussait, la regardait, perplexe.

« -Nom de Dieu, Alifair, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Alifair ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée – écroulée – sur le canapé de la maison Faraday, au beau milieu d'un rayon de soleil, et son adolescence était morte et enterrée depuis belle lurette. Crickey se tenait debout à côté d'elle, la mine compatissante.

« -Miss Alifair a fait un mauvais rêve ? »

La Moldue grogna une confirmation.

« -Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas bon de faire la sieste passé quatre heures de l'après-midi, Miss, la sermonna l'elfe d'un ton exaspérément raisonnable. Crickey va préparer du thé pour vous réveiller. »

Alifair grogna derechef tandis que Crickey partait en trottinant. La Moldue s'extirpa de sous le plaid dont son elfe attentionnée l'avait recouverte pendant son sommeil et secoua sa tignasse pour la remettre en ordre. Elle s'était endormie en pleine lecture du dernier succès de librairie d'Horace Slughorn, qui lui en avait gracieusement envoyé un exemplaire dédicacé : _Faire bouillir le chaudron, six méthodes illustrées_. Dans le petit monde des préparateurs de potions, c'était sans conteste un best-seller. En outre, il s'agissait du premier ouvrage dans lequel Alifair Blake apparaissait comme source, car elle était – d'après ce qu'affirmait l'auteur – la seule préparatrice de Grande-Bretagne à faire chauffer ses potions au gaz butane.

« -Fergus, marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là, celui-là ? »

Les bras serrés autour d'elle, elle laissa le spectacle de la rue tranquille sous un timide soleil de printemps effacer les images de son rêve. Elle faisait beaucoup de mauvais rêves, ces temps-ci. Elle revoyait William, Fergus, Daisy, Lana, ou cette fille, en boîte, avec son visage en morceaux ; parfois même le loup-garou dont elle avait fracassé le crâne. À croire que tout ça n'avait pas été aussi bien digéré qu'elle le croyait. C'était le stress des ASPIC qui faisait ressortir tout ça, bien sûr. Elle avait pensé qu'après les BUSE, ce ne serait qu'une formalité, mais c'était bien pire. Tout le monde se montrait si rassurant envers elle qu'elle angoissait à mort. Elle regrettait le temps où Rogue et sa mauvaise foi l'entraînaient à faire face aux critiques avec dignité.

« -Le thé sera prêt dans quelques minutes, Miss, annonça Crickey revenue poser sur la table basse une assiette de biscuits maison. Il faut juste le laisser infuser.

-Parfait, dit Alifair en se détournant de la fenêtre. Je monte me rafraîchir un peu et je reviens. »

Elle s'en voulait de mentir mais Crickey n'aurait pas manqué de manifester sa désapprobation, et la Moldue avait cruellement besoin d'une cigarette.

lll

« -À la santé du jeune retraité ! »

Les coupes de champagne s'entrechoquèrent et tout le monde but, certains cul sec. La nouvelle conquête de la galeriste divorcée, une photographe à la peau couleur caramel, mitraillait Steven White, seul à la proue du navire face à ses chers et nombreux amis venus lui souhaiter un heureux départ dans sa nouvelle vie. Le soleil couchant peignait l'occident de couleurs flamboyantes et la vue depuis la marina aurait été splendide sans la présence de Steve qui, dans son costume blanc à revers argentés sur un chandail imprimé zèbre, ressemblait plus que jamais à un proxénète.

À sa décharge, il n'était pas l'organisateur des festivités. C'était la galeriste qui avait déniché le yacht, réservé le traiteur, le DJ, lancé les invitations et décrété que la fête d'au revoir de Steve – « adieu » sonnait bien trop radical – serait une soirée blanche. Rubans, fleurs, ballons, uniformes des serveurs et, naturellement, tenues des invités, tout ne devait être que blancheur, crème et autres teintes neigeuses ; elle avait même prévu un lâcher de colombes. Le blanc ne flattait guère un Steve White amaigri et fané par la dépression mais, sur une rousse comme la galeriste, il faisait merveille.

« -À la santé du Nightingale ! beugla Steve après le premier toast. Et à sa délicieuse nouvelle directrice ! »

Il tendit la main et, sous les applaudissements, Narcissa Malefoy se détacha de la foule et le rejoignit pour une nouvelle série de photos.

Le fait était connu depuis peu : cédé à un mystérieux groupe d'investisseurs, le Nightingale serait désormais géré par Mrs Malefoy. Après l'expédition incroyablement rapide des formalités administratives, des travaux avaient été entrepris qui avançaient à une vitesse surnaturelle, et on murmurait qu'il y avait du licenciement dans l'air, notamment du côté des effeuilleuses. À n'en pas douter, le cabaret allait subir une réorientation drastique. Steve, déjà un peu parti, ne semblait au courant de rien, et on se gardait bien de l'interroger.

À en croire certains stylistes, le blanc ne convenait pas aux blondes à teint pâle. Narcissa devait ignorer cette règle de bon goût car, comme à son habitude, elle était magnifique. Un demi-sourire contraint étirant ses lèvres, elle attendait patiemment la fin de la séance de pose. Steve avait passé le bras autour de sa taille, un contact qu'elle supporta en sachant qu'il n'avait rien de libidineux – éméché et sous médicaments, il s'accrochait à elle comme il l'aurait fait d'un portemanteau – et que demain il quitterait la ville à tout jamais. Elle avait fermement implanté cette résolution dans son esprit.

Elle ne voyait pas Drago parmi les visages tournés vers elle. Il avait tenu à la soutenir dans ce qui s'annonçait comme une longue série de mondanités pénibles, mais elle savait qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait dû se rapprocher du buffet, ou peut-être descendre sur le pont inférieur afin d'échapper un instant à l'effroyable musique produite par le _disc_ _-_ _jockey_. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même.

Dans la foule, soudain, elle croisa un regard bleu lumineux sous des sourcils légèrement ironiques. Cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière, polo léger couleur crème, montre-bracelet un rien tape-à-l'œil, pantalon en lin – qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme pantalons en lin, ce soir ! – barbe rase d'où émergeaient des lèvres au dessin si particulier : Nate van der Waals la lorgnait des pieds à la tête, sans vergogne. Il s'attarda sur la main potelée de Steve posée sur sa taille – _Vous les préférez gros, vieux et en peignoir de bain, c'est ça ?_ – sourit d'un air ouvertement moqueur et s'en alla.

L'expression de Narcissa ne changea pas. Cette fois, elle ne fut pas tentée de sortir sa baguette de la pochette nacrée qui complétait sa tenue pour châtier l'insolent. Depuis leur dernier échange, l'acteur semblait avoir appris à garder ses distances, ce qui convenait très bien à la sorcière. Mais elle n'aimait pas cette mine ironique. Qui croyait-il être, ce moins que rien de Moldu ? Narcissa Malefoy détestait qu'on la prenne de haut.

lll

Assise seule dans son bureau, penchée sur les documents disposés sur le sous-main, Stoya réfléchissait. Le soleil se couchait sur Budapest ; dans la pièce, il faisait déjà sombre malgré la lampe à huile allumée. Les pommettes de la directrice brillaient à la lumière tandis qu'une ombre creusait ses joues et que ses yeux paraissaient noirs. Sur le sous-main, une feuille de parchemin couverte de caractères cyrilliques : la réponse tant attendue de Larissa Viesnaya. À côté, une photographie noir et blanc découpée dans un journal sorcier. Viesnaya n'avait aucune certitude, mais de très fortes présomptions. Si Stoya reconnaissait l'homme sur la photo, c'est qu'elle avait vu juste. Et Stoya le reconnaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Ce n'était donc ni une crapule, ni un criminel en fuite, il avait dit vrai sur ce point. Sang-mêlé, lauréat de neuf BUSE et six ASPIC, spécialiste reconnu de la science des potions en tant qu'enseignant, chercheur et praticien, auteur d'articles et titulaire de brevets ; célibataire sans attaches et sans vice connu ; espion et résistant décoré à titre posthume pour son abnégation et son héroïsme. Courageux, fidèle, habile, puissant sans ostentation. À bien des égards, un exemple pour la jeunesse.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort, et que l'enquête informelle de Viesnaya jetait quelques ombres sur ce portrait flatteur. Ceux qui l'avaient connu et ne se censuraient pas le disaient hautain, sarcastique, revêche et même cruel, en particulier avec ses élèves ; méprisant envers les faibles, jaloux des plus populaires que lui sans jamais avoir fait le moindre effort pour se rendre sympathique. Entré jeune au service de Voldemort et tatoué de la Marque des Ténèbres, soupçonné d'avoir participé à plusieurs actions criminelles impliquant l'usage de Sortilèges Impardonnables. Assassin notoire d'un vieillard désarmé – dans des circonstances certes particulières. Obsessionnel dans ses amours comme dans ses rancunes, manipulateur, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Somme toute, des qualités intellectuelles indéniables et un caractère bien trempé, mais un désastre sur le plan moral et humain. « Un connard », avait-on dit à Viesnaya. Quelle recrue de choix pour le TNT...

« -Pourtant, Roman l'aime bien », murmura Stoya pour elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui trouvait mais, oui, il l'aimait bien. C'était un partenaire fiable, sans doute : solide, intelligent, la tête froide et très versé dans l'étude des forces du Mal, des plus insignifiantes aux plus dangereuses. Son irrévérence avait de quoi séduire, elle en convenait, même s'il pouvait se montrer extrêmement agaçant, parfois. Une chose dont on ne pouvait l'accuser, c'était de brosser les gens dans le sens du poil ; Stoya le constatait régulièrement et Viesnaya le confirmait, il n'était pas du genre à flagorner pour se concilier les faveurs d'autrui. Au contraire. Étrangement, les personnes dont il était le plus proche – ou celles qui en gardaient le moins mauvais souvenir – n'auraient dû lui inspirer que du mépris : un vieux Cracmol aigri, une Moldue à la réputation sulfureuse, un sorcier sous-diplômé souffrant d'un léger manque d'estime de soi.

Stoya froissa la photographie et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier. Le cliché ne le flattait guère, mais il n'était pas photogénique. Il fallait l'avoir en face pour, au-delà de la morgue et de la froideur, percevoir sa force, son énergie. Son magnétisme. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sa puissance magique, mais aussi de la façon dont il l'utilisait : Stoya sentait chez lui un grand contrôle. Le genre de maîtrise de soi qui, lorsqu'elle était dépassée par les circonstances, pouvait donner lieu à des explosions dévastatrices. Il y avait du danger en lui. Un danger d'autant plus redoutable qu'il avait frayé avec la magie noire, et pas qu'un peu.

La directrice rangea la lettre de Viesnaya dans le dossier personnel de Jonathan Hind qu'elle gardait, avec ceux de tous ses agents, dans un tiroir ensorcelé. Lari ne demandait aucune confirmation de son hypothèse, et Stoya pensait pouvoir compter sur sa parfaite discrétion. Quant à elle, elle avait sa réponse. Cela allait-il changer quelque chose ?

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Cette information ne regardait personne, décida-t-elle. Pas même Roman qui, du reste, ne demandait rien. Hors de question, bien sûr, de faire savoir ce qu'elle avait appris au principal intéressé : lui si jaloux de ses secrets, il ne le supporterait pas. Il serait capable de démissionner sur-le-champ, ou de lui jeter un sort. Peut-être de la tuer sur place.

Stoya sourit à cette pensée. Les colères de John, quand elles survenaient, devaient être homériques. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise que la rage d'être découvert le pousse à tenter de l'abattre. Sortilèges contre boules de feu : ils feraient voler en éclats le siège du TNT. S'ils y survivaient, entre eux, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Cela valait presque la peine de prendre le risque.

Parce qu'elle aussi, au fond, elle l'aimait bien.

lll

Les reflets des lumières du pont principal dansaient sur l'eau comme des feux follets ; par contraste, certains endroits du pont inférieur semblaient plongés dans la pénombre. Et le silence. Un silence relatif, puisque le vacarme assourdi de la fête y restait très audible, bien que supportable. Après la séance photo, Drago et Narcissa avaient fait front commun face aux discours, aux conversations oiseuses autour du buffet dînatoire, au lâcher de colombes ; l'annonce du karaoké fut pour eux le signal de la retraite. Tandis que sa mère, encore en haut, expédiait les au revoir aussi vite que possible, Drago avait déjà opéré un repli stratégique vers un recoin particulièrement calme de l'étage en-dessous. Il attendait là que Narcissa le rejoigne, tout en espérant que le mal de tête qui le tenaillait finirait par s'apaiser.

Accoudé au bastingage, il contemplait les reflets dansants, s'efforçant de rester sourd à la cacophonie déversée du pont supérieur. Les soûlards qui faisaient une pause dans leurs bacchanales s'étaient regroupés près des toilettes et les couples en quête d'intimité – là aussi toute relative – se répartissaient entre la proue et la poupe : il était donc parvenu sans trop de peine à s'isoler. Cet instant de contemplation paisible aurait même pu être agréable, sans le fond sonore du karaoké.

Penché vers les lumières, Drago ferma les yeux et sentit son mal de tête refluer lentement. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Deux secondes plus tard, il sentit une violente poussée dans son dos ; il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir les feux follets, à la surface de l'eau, foncer vers lui à toute vitesse...

Un étage plus haut, Narcissa, agacée, ne faisait même plus semblant d'écouter le babillage de la galeriste ; elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Drago et quitter cet endroit.

« -Quel dommage que vous partiez si tôt ! se lamentait la jeune Moldue. J'aurais tellement voulu vous présenter ma nouvelle pépite, un talent _si_ prometteur ! C'est lui qui est sur scène en ce moment, est-ce que cette reprise de _Baby one more time_ n'est pas merveilleuse ? Oh, bien sûr il n'est pas chanteur. C'est un _performeur_ , et ce qu'il fait est _tellement_... »

Peut-être Narcissa avait-elle, au fil des soirées passées au milieu de Moldus ennuyeux comme la pluie, acquis la capacité de filtrer les sons pour ne retenir que ceux qui l'intéressaient. Peut-être y eut-il un blanc dans le monologue de la galeriste, qui coïncida avec une courte baisse du volume sonore général. Peut-être fut-ce simplement l'instinct. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit d'un corps heurtant la surface de l'eau ; en revanche, elle perçut très clairement les cris de son fils appelant à l'aide.

Plantant là la galeriste, elle se précipita vers la rambarde pour scruter frénétiquement la marina en criant le nom de Drago, assez fort pour ameuter tout le navire.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola la galeriste.

-Un homme à la mer ! _Un homme à la mer !_ »

Ce fut la panique à bord : la moitié des gens ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et les autres étaient apparemment trop éméchés pour savoir quoi faire. En contrebas, Drago se débattait dans l'eau sombre, mais ses mouvements désordonnés ne faisaient que l'épuiser et il ne cessait de boire la tasse : comme bon nombre de sorciers de sang pur, il n'avait jamais appris à nager. Folle d'angoisse, Narcissa oublia qu'elle était une sorcière, oublia la baguette dans sa pochette nacrée qu'elle n'avait qu'à tirer pour sortir son fils de l'eau ; elle voulut enjamber le garde-corps pour se jeter à son secours – oubliant qu'elle non plus ne savait pas nager – mais des mains la retinrent.

« -Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! cria-t-elle en se débattant. _Drago !_ »

Il n'était tombé que depuis une minute à peine, mais chaque seconde lui paraissait durer une vie entière.

Soudain, dans la lumière du projecteur qu'un membre d'équipage avait eu la présence d'esprit de braquer sur le jeune homme en détresse, on vit quelqu'un plonger. En une poignée de secondes, il rejoignit Drago qui s'était un peu éloigné du bateau ; passant fermement son bras autour de ses épaules, il le ramena en quelques brasses vers le ponton où d'autres marins s'étaient précipités. Narcissa les rejoignit tandis qu'ils hissaient hors de l'eau un Drago ruisselant, hors d'haleine et en état de choc. Elle se jeta à genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras ; il tremblait de froid et de peur rétrospective, et crachait de l'eau de mer.

« -Il va bien ? Ça va, Drago ? »

Nate van der Waals était accroupi près d'eux sur le ponton, l'air inquiet alors qu'il contemplait Drago. Remarquant ses vêtements trempés et les cheveux collés à son front, Narcissa comprit que c'était lui qui avait plongé.

« -Hé, essaie de te calmer pour reprendre ton souffle. Ça va aller, d'accord ? dit-il gentiment à Drago en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère.

Serrant toujours son fils contre elle, celle-ci acquiesça sans rien dire. D'autres invités firent leur apparition sur le ponton pour congratuler Nate ; on apporta une couverture pour en envelopper le rescapé.

« -Tu nages comme un dauphin, observa Steven White en retirant sa veste afin que Nate puisse s'en couvrir. Ça doit venir de tes origines suédoises.

-Ou du fait que j'ai été MNS autrefois, répliqua Nate. Il faut croire que j'ai de beaux restes. »

Tout le monde s'esclaffa devant ce qui n'était même pas une boutade, sous l'effet du soulagement sans doute. Seuls les Malefoy restèrent de marbre. Drago avait fini par retrouver une respiration normale mais n'était pas d'humeur à rire ; quant à Narcissa, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

« -Venez vous mettre au chaud à l'intérieur, ma chère, suggéra Steve, odieusement moulé par son chandail zèbre. On va faire du grog pour le petit.

-Non, nous allons rentrer, trancha Narcissa. Drago a besoin de calme.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, compatit Steve. Mais remontez à bord au moins le temps qu'on vous appelle un taxi... »

Ni Narcissa ni Drago n'avait la moindre envie de remettre un orteil sur ce bateau, mais il semblait impossible de s'éclipser en douce. Et, ne sachant pas à quelle heure ils partiraient, ils avaient donné sa soirée à Pinkerton...

« -Je peux vous ramener, proposa Nate. Ma voiture est au parking, et moi aussi je vais rentrer. Ma mère ne voudrait pas que je reste mouillé après un bain de minuit. »

Le premier réflexe de Narcissa fut de refuser. Mais cet homme, si exaspérant fût-il, avait sauvé son fils, elle commençait à peine à le réaliser. Et en ce moment même, ce n'était pas elle, mais Drago, qu'il regardait. La veste de Steve jetée sur ses épaules commençait à s'imbiber, et des gouttes d'eau brillaient dans sa barbe et sur ses cils. MNS, avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée...

« -Si vraiment cela ne vous dérange pas, nous acceptons votre offre, Mr van der Waals », déclara-t-elle.

Nate leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Je vous accorde qu'on n'est pas devenus frères de sang, Drago et moi, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'après cette petite baignade on peut laisser tomber le formalisme ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Narcissa considéra la question. La bravoure du jeune acteur ne lui vaudrait certes pas leur reconnaissance éternelle, mais méritait une récompense. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait et, après tout, d'autres que lui avaient déjà droit à cette faveur. Mais il fallait se garder d'être trop familière.

« -Très bien, décida-t-elle en coupant la poire en deux. Merci, Nathan. »

lll

« _Maison Bones, le 22 avril_

 _Bien chère Crickey,_

 _Sparkey mentirait en affirmant qu'il n'a pas été surpris par ta lettre, étant donné que Crickey s'est toujours vantée d'être la plus raisonnable de nous deux et que son projet ne semble pas du tout raisonnable. Sparkey n'a pas besoin de lui décrire le scandale qui couve déjà parmi les elfes depuis qu'ils ont appris à quelles recherches Crickey occupe son temps libre. Le doyen des elfes de Poudlard a fait savoir à Sparkey qu'il était bien déçu d'avoir donné son vote à une elfe séditieuse. Bien sûr, Sparkey lui a répondu qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce que racontait l'horrible Twinny de la maison Nott puisque tout cela n'est qu'une sale magouille politique, et le doyen a reconnu qu'il n'avait pas tort même s'il le trouve grossier dans ses propos._

 _Sparkey n'est pas étonné que Crickey n'ait rien trouvé dans les documents qu'elle a consultés. Il aurait pu lui dire dès le début qu'elle perdait son temps, mais Crickey n'a pas pour habitude de lui demander son avis, alors tant pis pour elle. Sparkey se réjouit cependant qu'elle ait fini par solliciter son aide, car il a des réponses à lui apporter. À partir de maintenant, il écrit avec l'accord de Miss Susan, sa nouvelle maîtresse depuis que Miss Amelia est décédée après lui avoir légué tous ses biens par testament. Miss Susan fait partie des sorciers progressistes qui soutiennent la Chambre verte et la candidature de Kingsley Shacklebolt, aussi se montre-t-elle favorable à la démarche de Crickey._

 _Crickey sera sans doute aussi surprise qu'heureuse d'apprendre qu'une autre personne avant elle s'est intéressée à la question de l'esclavage des elfes : Miss Amelia avait en effet remarqué que le sujet était presque absent des rayonnages de la bibliothèque du Magenmagot. Seuls y figuraient les arrêts de la Cour relatifs au châtiment d'elfes renégats, événement très rare comme Crickey s'en doute. Ces condamnations s'appuyaient sur la coutume plus que sur un droit écrit. Sparkey sait cela parce que Miss Amelia lui en avait parlé en espérant qu'il pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur l'histoire des elfes, ce qui était impossible puisque, comme le dit l'adage, « les elfes n'ont ni histoires ni histoire, et ils ne font pas d'histoires ». À l'époque, Miss Amelia avait trouvé cela « aberrant »._

 _Crickey comprendra certainement qu'en tant que juge au Magenmagot et directrice du Département de la justice magique, Miss Amelia avait beaucoup de choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'écrire l'histoire de l'esclavage des elfes. C'était cependant une forte personnalité qui n'aimait pas être tenue en échec. Elle a donc fait appel à plusieurs personnes, dans le pays et à l'étranger, pour essayer de rassembler de la documentation sur le sujet. Sparkey a dû, sur ses instructions, interroger des elfes très honorables qui gardaient la mémoire de nos généalogies. Il sait que Bathilda Tourdesac, la grande historienne de la magie, est venue prendre le thé un jour pour parler avec Miss Amelia de ses recherches, et qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait mise en relation avec des auteurs étrangers. Mais Crickey doit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait, pour Miss Amelia, que d'un passe-temps parmi d'autres : lorsque le sujet a cessé de l'intéresser, elle a remisé ses livres dans un coin et n'y a plus pensé. Peut-être aussi n'avait-elle pas récolté suffisamment d'informations pour poursuivre le travail._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, la requête de Crickey tombe à pic car Miss Susan a décidé de faire du tri dans la bibliothèque de sa tante et de se débarrasser de tout ce dont elle n'a pas besoin. Elle a donc donné à Sparkey l'autorisation d'envoyer à Crickey tous les documents que Miss Amelia avait identifiés comme relevant du thème « elfes » dans son catalogue manuscrit. Sparkey est sûr que Crickey a conscience de l'incommensurable générosité de ce don et se montrera reconnaissante de la faveur que lui fait Miss Susan, bien qu'il lui soit impossible de lui rendre la pareille. La chouette chargée de ce colis est l'oiseau personnel de Miss Susan ; elle s'appelle Athéna. Pour la récompenser de ses efforts, Crickey pourra lui donner de l'eau fraîche additionnée d'un peu de sucre et des flocons d'avoine ou du pâté de tête, mais en aucun cas des biscuits Miamhibou : Miss Susan trouve qu'ils contiennent trop d'ingrédients magiquement modifiés pour être honnêtes._

 _Sparkey espère que Crickey trouvera dans ces documents la réponse à ses questions. Il est en tout cas heureux que quelqu'un poursuive les recherches de Miss Amelia. Il tient également à lui faire savoir qu'elle peut compter sur son soutien face à la communauté elfe, car Sparkey sait que Crickey n'a jamais rien fait ni voulu d'autre que ce qui était juste. Miss Susan pense qu'il est juste que les elfes s'interrogent sur leur histoire, et Sparkey le pense également. Mais il supplie Crickey d'user avec prudence des découvertes qu'elle pourrait faire dans ces ouvrages. Même si les autres elfes le traitent désormais avec méfiance à cause d'elle, il ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur._

 _Bien affectueusement,_

 _Ton frère, Sparkey._ »

* * *

 **L'enquête de Viesnaya est close, la romance de Nate rebondit, Alifair ne va décidément pas bien et Crickey a de quoi s'occuper... Mais tout ça ne nous dit pas où Greyback frappera la prochaine fois...**


	17. Chapitre 17 - À Serpentard, Serpentard e

**"En retard, en retard, je suis très très en retard !" Mais le voilà enfin bouclé, ce fichu chapitre !**

 **Bravo à la deuxième personne qui a résolu le défi Nate, e** **t bonne année à tous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - À Serpentard, Serpentard et demi**

« -... tu es mort de chez mort, vieux frère. Mort, re-mort, ressuscité et re-re-mort derrière ! Toutes mes condoléances ! »

Face à un Pip plutôt guilleret, Nate n'en menait pas large. La nouvelle du sauvetage de Drago Malefoy lors de la soirée blanche avait eu amplement le temps de se répandre et l'acteur était désormais un héros aux yeux de ses pairs et de la presse people, mais Pip n'était pas dupe. À son arrivée dans le restaurant japonais où Nate lui avait donné rendez-vous, il avait d'emblée annoncé la couleur.

« -Un vrai coup de bol, cet _accident_. Un coup de génie, même. Mais comment tu feras s'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas si fortuit que ça, mmh ? Si ça se produit, tu es mort de chez mort, vieux frère...

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai... j'ai perdu la tête, balbutiait maintenant Nate, penaud devant son assiette de sushis à peine entamée. Je l'ai vu là, tout seul, sans personne à proximité... Je savais que si j'arrivais à mettre Drago de mon côté, une bonne partie du chemin serait déjà faite... Mais je peux te jurer que jamais je n'avais pensé m'y prendre de cette façon ! Je ne fais jamais ce genre de choses, je... je déteste faire du mal aux gens.

-Allons donc, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, tempéra Pip la bouche pleine, ne dramatisons pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais laissé se noyer. Et puis tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il ne savait pas nager.

-Je ne me suis même pas posé la question, avoua Nate, j'ai juste... Je me suis juste avancé vers lui le plus discrètement possible, et... Et ensuite je me suis un peu éloigné en attendant les appels au secours...

-Pour une improvisation totale, ça m'a l'air plutôt réussi, le félicita Pip. Tu ne finis pas tes _California rolls_? »

Avec une moue écœurée, Nate fit glisser son assiette vers le sorcier.

« -Je crois que le pire, c'est ce qui s'est passé après, reprit-il sombrement. Une fois que je l'ai sorti de l'eau. Il était complètement sous le choc, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Les gens tout autour me félicitaient, me remerciaient... Ça continue encore. Et moi, j'étais... – son regard se fit songeur. C'était comme si j'observais tout ça de loin. Je savais exactement comment me comporter, ce qu'il fallait dire... Comme un rôle que j'aurais appris par cœur. Mais je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais.

-Mmh... »

Pip se concentrait sur son repas. Il attrapa habilement un maki à l'aide de ses baguettes, le trempa dans la sauce, l'enfourna et se mit à le mastiquer pensivement. Face à lui, Nate aussi était perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées bien moroses d'après son expression. Pip avala sa bouchée.

« -Tout cela est très intéressant, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, au fond ? Que tu regrettes ?

-Est-ce que je regrette d'avoir balancé ce gamin à l'eau ? C'est ça, ta question ? » réagit aussitôt Nate, incrédule.

Pip lui retourna un regard très sérieux, si sérieux que l'acteur prit le temps de réfléchir à la question.

« -Non, finit-il par répondre. C'est un gosse infect, et comme tu dis, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans remords. Je suis un enfoiré, conclut-il, atterré.

-Mais non, répliqua Pip avec bienveillance. Qui ne rêverait pas de jeter Drago Malefoy à la mer ? Crois-moi, il en a vu d'autres, et il en a fait bien d'autres lui aussi – et des pires.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'obstina Nate. On ne fait pas ce genre de choses quand on est quelqu'un de correct, quelqu'un de bien. On ne le fait pas, quelle que soit la personne ! »

Pip eut un petit rire : qu'il était touchant, empêtré dans sa morale !

« -Si tu le dis, concéda le sorcier. Personnellement ça ne me gênerait pas, mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais prétendu ni pensé être quelqu'un de bien. »

Croyant l'avoir vexé, Nate voulut nuancer son propos, mais Pip l'interrompit.

« -Il va falloir que tu comprennes une chose, mon garçon. Le fils, la mère, le père, moi : d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous sommes tous des escrocs. Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette histoire de cabaret ne te semble pas un peu suspecte, non ? »

Nate hésita. Bien sûr, tout allait bien trop vite et trop facilement pour être parfaitement légal, mais personne ne voyait où pouvait se situer la magouille, et il n'avait pas l'intention de chercher.

« -Nous ne sommes pas des gens bien, poursuivit Pip d'un ton cordial. Oh, je t'accorde que nous avons nos bons côtés – enfin, surtout moi. Mais au bout du compte, si tu veux frayer avec les Malefoy de façon prolongée, mieux vaut ne pas être quelqu'un de trop bien. Tu ne tiendrais pas la distance, tu comprends ? Alors arrête de vouloir te forcer à culpabiliser et réjouis-toi plutôt de n'avoir aucun scrupule, conclut-il en piochant un sushi dans l'assiette de Nate. Et surtout, profite de la vie tant que tu le peux, parce que quand ils comprendront ce que tu as fait, ils vont te tuer ! »

lll

Avril bourgeonnait sur le toit-jardin de la maison Faraday où une bouture d' _Echinopsis pruritivus_ , cadeau de Ralph Montague, se paraît de fleurs jaunes. Corbac se prélassait dans son nid tout en guettant les premiers insectes. Quelques potions bouillonnaient dans les chaudrons du laboratoire en-dessous et un murmure de voix endormies se faisait entendre derrière la porte close du salon Faraday. Dans le couloir du premier étage, le portrait de Tommy était venu tenir compagnie à Georgina qui, de sous sa charmille, montait la garde devant la chambre d'Alifair. Alifair elle-même, douillettement bordée dans son lit, dormait si profondément qu'elle en bavait sur l'oreiller. Il était pourtant cinq heures de l'après-midi. Crickey n'avait pas servi le thé, signe que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait dans la maison Faraday.

La nouvelle télévision du salon diffusait un film et deux tasses de chocolat fumaient sur la table basse. À l'écran, un hiver des plus rigoureux s'abattait sur les États-Unis, entraînant dans son sillage une meute de loups particulièrement laids.

« -Ces animaux ont une apparence étrange, remarqua Crickey depuis le canapé.

-Ils sont faits en images de synthèse, sur ordinateur, expliqua Thierry Duclair qui avait apporté la cassette. Le résultat n'est pas toujours très réussi. »

L'elfe hocha la tête. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vrais loups, ce qui était heureux pour eux : affligés d'une telle apparence, de véritables animaux n'auraient eu aucune chance de se reproduire.

« -Par contre, cet acteur est très séduisant, il plairait à Miss Alifair, observa encore Crickey.

-À qui ne plairait-il pas ? sourit Thierry. Vous voulez que je vous passe votre tasse, Miss Crickey ? »

Il se pencha, attrapa les deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une à l'elfe assise à côté de lui, trop petite pour atteindre elle-même la table basse. Thierry souffla sur son chocolat avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« -Alors ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Crickey.

Elle prit le temps de goûter sa propre tasse avec prudence pour ne pas se brûler, fit rouler sur sa langue le liquide chaud et sucré puis se lécha les lèvres avant de rendre son verdict.

« -C'est très bon, Monsieur Thierry. Merci. »

L'imprimeur sourit avec fierté. Sa visite avait sauvé une après-midi qui, jusque-là, était fort mal engagée.

Crickey était rentrée assez tard d'un déjeuner avec plusieurs membres de la commission parlementaire sur la protection de l'enfance, pour trouver sa maîtresse apparemment plongée dans ses révisions. Elle-même très prise par les tâches ménagères puis la lecture des documents envoyés par Sparkey, qu'elle étudiait dans sa petite chambre attenante à la cuisine, l'elfe ne s'était doutée de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un vacarme de fin du monde ne la fasse se précipiter à toutes jambes vers le salon. Le guéridon supportant la machine à coudre s'était renversé, projetant bobines de fil et bouts de tissu en tous sens ; à plat ventre au milieu des épingles, la Moldue jurait mollement. Cette absence de verve éveilla les soupçons de Crickey ; les effluves qui entouraient sa maîtresse lorsqu'elle l'aida à se relever les confirmèrent, ainsi que la bouteille vide de whisky Pur Feu qu'elle découvrit au pied du canapé. À l'évidence, Miss Alifair avait passé la journée à s'enivrer sans que son elfe remarque quoi que ce soit.

Arrivé sans être attendu, Thierry les avait trouvées toutes les deux dans un état déplorable, chacune à sa façon : Alifair ivre morte sur le canapé, les joues rouges comme des tomates sur fond de teint crayeux et de cernes violet foncé, et sa « gouvernante » au désespoir, les yeux baignés de larmes, se tordant les oreilles de culpabilité.

« -Miss Alifair ne va pas bien, non, pas bien du tout, Monsieur, se désolait-elle. Elle ne dort plus, ne mange plus, ne va même plus à la boxe… Elle ne fait que fumer et boire en cachette, et elle a d'horribles cauchemars… Crickey ne sait plus quoi faire, Monsieur ! »

Comprenant que la « gouvernante » était au bout du rouleau, Thierry avait pris le relais avec douceur et fermeté. Faisant asseoir Crickey, il lui avait demandé le chemin de la chambre d'Alifair pour la porter lui-même jusqu'à son lit.

« -Je m'en étais pas pris une comme ça depuis des années, avait marmonné Alifair pendant qu'il la bordait. Au réveil, ça va être l'enfer sur Terre…

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne l'as pas cherché, avait-il répliqué gentiment. Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses pareilles. C'est mauvais pour toi et aussi pour Miss Crickey.

-Va te faire mettre, Jiminy Cricket, avait-elle grogné sans animosité. C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Enfin, je crois. »

Ensuite, elle s'était endormie. Dans la salle de bains, Thierry avait déniché une cuvette qu'il plaça au pied du lit, juste au cas où, avant de redescendre. Entre temps, Crickey s'était suffisamment reprise pour mettre de l'ordre dans le salon et envoyer discrètement les portraits veiller sur sa maîtresse.

En la faisant parler, l'imprimeur comprit que son tableau du comportement autodestructeur de son amie était quelque peu exagéré : Alifair n'avait pas cessé de s'alimenter et ne passait pas ses journées à boire, et elle n'avait manqué que deux cours de boxe. Elle n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci, il le savait, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais expliqué pourquoi. Apparemment, Miss Crickey non plus n'allait pas très bien : elle s'en voulait beaucoup que Thierry ait été témoin de la déchéance d'Alifair, et plus encore de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la bouteille au pied du canapé. Elle ne pouvait le dire au Moldu qui ignorait tout de son rôle de députée, mais elle avait l'impression de négliger sa maîtresse à cause de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Tandis qu'elle sanglotait dans un mouchoir, Thierry lui tapotant la main, elle s'était demandé si elle n'allait pas démissionner de la Chambre verte.

Pour la réconforter, l'imprimeur lui avait proposé de regarder ensemble la vidéo qu'il était venu prêter à Alifair, devant un bon chocolat préparé par ses soins. D'abord réticente, l'elfe s'était laissée fléchir par ses yeux candides et la douceur de sa voix – elle était encore trop bouleversée pour avoir retrouvé l'entière maîtrise d'elle-même, si bien que Thierry avait réussi à la convaincre de prendre place sur le canapé.

« -Crickey n'aurait pas dû laisser Monsieur Thierry préparer lui-même ce chocolat, ce n'est pas son rôle, se grondait-elle à présent à mi-voix pour ne pas couvrir le son du film. C'est à Crickey de le servir, et non l'inverse.

-Vous avez bien le droit à ce qu'on prenne soin de vous, balaya le Moldu. Je crois que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu de vacances. À Alifair aussi, d'ailleurs. »

L'idée de partir en congés fit naturellement froncer les sourcils à Crickey mais elle ne dit rien : Monsieur Thierry n'avait aucune conscience de l'énormité de sa suggestion. Du reste, en manquant ainsi à tous ses devoirs – se laisser servir par un invité, quelle honte ! – elle s'était engagée sur une mauvaise pente… Elle devait se reprendre, pour le bien de sa maîtresse.

« -Miss Alifair aurait besoin de vacances, en effet, soupira tristement la petite elfe. Tous ces cauchemars sont le signe que la pression devient trop forte pour elle. Peut-être aussi qu'il s'agit de choses de son passé qu'elle doit affronter pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

-Sûrement, approuva Thierry sans détourner les yeux de l'écran où les personnages cherchaient désespérément un moyen de combattre le froid mortel. Elle m'a dit que c'était son anniversaire, aujourd'hui. C'est vrai ?

-Crickey ne sait pas, Monsieur. Miss Alifair n'en a précisé la date à personne de sa connaissance. Elle parle très peu de ses difficultés actuelles, et jamais de sa vie d'autrefois. Du moins, pas à Crickey, conclut-elle tristement.

-Parfois, c'est plus difficile de parler à ses proches qu'à des inconnus, dit l'imprimeur avec sagesse. Quand on ne connaît pas quelqu'un, on ne risque pas de le décevoir. »

Crickey médita ces paroles. Elle avait suffisamment fréquenté la presse féminine moldue pour savoir qu'il existait des gens dont le métier consistait précisément à recueillir les confidences des autres, bien qu'il lui soit difficile d'admettre qu'on les paie pour ça. Mais quelque chose lui disait que jamais sa maîtresse n'aurait recours à leurs services : confier ses secrets à de parfaits inconnus, ce n'était pas son genre.

lll

Quand Alifair émergea de son sommeil comateux, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de vomir dans la cuvette, à giclées acides et profonds spasmes qui lui secouèrent tout le corps et la laissèrent épuisée. La tête vide, elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle avant de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains pour y vider le contenu de la cuvette dans les toilettes. Encore vaseuse et frissonnante, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et but à grandes goulées, une implacable danseuse de flamenco martelant de ses talons pointus l'intérieur de son crâne. Le souvenir de cet après-midi se tenait sur le seuil de sa mémoire mais Alifair l'évita, tout comme elle refusa de croiser son reflet dans le miroir tant elle avait honte d'elle-même.

De retour dans la chambre, elle retira ses vêtements trempés de sueur et imprégnés de l'odeur du whisky. Elle aurait voulu prendre un bain pour se débarrasser aussi de la transpiration et de l'odeur sur sa peau, mais elle avait des choses à faire avant de le mériter. Ignorant la chair de poule qui hérissait ses membres nus, elle se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit le tiroir à chaussettes où elle avait stratégiquement placé un flacon de potion contre la migraine. Elle en avala une gorgée, pas davantage, juste pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et réfléchir. Elle savait que le mal de crâne et la nausée la poursuivraient jusqu'au lendemain, mais elle avait mérité de souffrir. Faire une connerie et échapper à la punition d'un coup de potion magique, ç'aurait été trop facile.

Alifair reboucha le flacon, le posa sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit. Comme elle se sentait vraiment misérable, elle s'autorisa à rabattre le couvre-lit sur ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Puis, estimant que le moment était venu, elle ouvrit grand la porte de sa mémoire et laissa le souvenir sortir en pleine lumière. Elle se repassa plusieurs fois les lampées de whisky à même le goulot, la bouteille rapidement planquée derrière le canapé au retour de Crickey, les gorgées plus prudentes pour ne pas faire de bruit, la bouffée de chaleur soudaine, sa marche incertaine vers la fenêtre et la chute sur le guéridon, les larmes de Crickey, Thierry qui la bordait et ses gentils reproches… Elle s'écœurait.

Le stress des ASPIC avait bon dos, son inquiétude pour Crickey également. Elle avait traversé une guerre, vu un ami mourir sous ses yeux, en avait enterré d'autres, sans que cela la fasse replonger. Perdre des proches de façon violente, c'était une chose qu'elle connaissait. Crickey lui avait dit une fois qu'elle devait à la présence de Rogue de ne pas avoir sombré après ces épreuves. L'elfe ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, Alifair s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait fallu le temps, mais toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait refoulées tant bien que mal en multipliant les activités, et avant ça en se retirant à Saint-Barnaby, et encore avant en s'abrutissant dans l'alcool jusqu'à s'en confire le cerveau, tout ça sortait maintenant de terre, et ni les cigarettes fumées en douce ni les verres enfilés les uns après les autres ne renverraient ces zombies dans leur tombe.

« -Tu peux continuer à fuir en picolant à mort, ou régler tout de suite le problème en te jetant sous un train, dit-elle à voix basse, le couvre-lit rabattu sur sa tête. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu auras détruit Crickey. »

L'elfe avait déjà surmonté la mort de deux maîtres : Tommy assassiné et Roger Dunbar dont la dépression avait sans doute hâté la fin. Avant cela, il y avait eu le décès, de causes naturelles, de la belle-mère de Monsieur Roger, puis la maladie incurable de son épouse moldue. Alifair n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'ici que Crickey avait eu son lot de blessures morales. La mort avait jalonné sa carrière presque autant que celle de sa maîtresse ; mais elle, au moins, n'avait encore ruiné la vie de personne. Elle, au contraire, elle prenait soin des autres.

Pour rien au monde, Alifair n'aurait voulu infliger la moindre peine à Crickey. Et, à la réflexion, elle n'avait aucune envie de se jeter sous un train. Elle voulait guérir. Pour ça, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : il fallait arrêter de se cacher et faire face.

lll

Elle les rejoignit pendant le générique. Crickey était descendue du canapé ; le nez collé à l'écran, elle déchiffrait avec fascination les centaines de noms qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Alifair jeta un coup d'œil au boîtier de la VHS.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il est choupi, ce Nate van der Waals ! On en mangerait ! »

Thierry pouffa.

« -Je te laisse la cassette, tu la regarderas une autre fois. Je crois que Miss Crickey ne serait pas contre le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, malicieux.

-Seulement si cela convient à Miss Alifair », répondit l'elfe.

Elle se détourna de l'écran pour examiner sa maîtresse. La Moldue faisait grise mine, les traits tirés par la migraine qui lui enserrait le crâne. Elle était en peignoir et pantoufles, et Crickey soupçonnait qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre en-dessous.

« -Désolée pour ce triste spectacle, dit-elle à Thierry. Ça t'apprendra à débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir. »

Elle vint s'accroupir devant la télévision, stoppa le défilement et lança le rembobinage. Crickey se tenait à côté d'elle, observant la manœuvre : ce n'était pas si différent de son petit baladeur.

« -Et désolée de m'être mise dans cet état, murmura Alifair. C'est la dernière fois, je te le promets. »

Crickey la considéra avec attention : une promesse solennelle, voilà qui n'était pas courant dans la bouche de Miss Alifair.

« -Crickey ne demande qu'à vous aider, Miss, déclara-t-elle sur le même ton. Dites-lui ce qu'elle peut faire, quoi que ce soit dont il s'agisse. »

Les yeux au même niveau que ceux de l'elfe, Alifair voyait des larmes troubler les paillettes d'or de ses prunelles. Elle savait ce que Crickey voulait dire : un mot, un geste, et elle laisserait tomber la Chambre, la commission sur les droits de l'enfant, ses recherches sur l'esclavage des elfes et tout ce qu'Alifair voudrait. Mais il n'était pas question de cela.

« -Tout ce que tu peux faire, tu le fais déjà, répondit la Moldue avec douceur. C'est à moi de régler mes problèmes. »

Elle eut un sourire torve.

« -J'ai des recherches à faire, moi aussi. Il est temps. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus malgré le regard interrogateur de Crickey, et se redressa avec un grognement douloureux.

« -Je vais balancer les quelques clopes qui me restent et prendre un bain, annonça-t-elle. Ensuite, il faudra que je me dégote une carte routière.

-Je l'avais bien dit, que tu avais besoin de vacances ! lança Thierry depuis le canapé. Où est-ce que tu pars ?

-Dans les tréfonds les plus obscurs de mon sombre passé, répliqua Alifair avec une grimace. Je n'appellerais pas tellement ça des vacances. »

Elle raccompagna Thierry à la porte pendant que Crickey, toujours prévenante, faisait couler son bain – et en profitait sans doute pour jeter elle-même les cigarettes abhorrées.

« -Est-ce que je dois te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ? » s'enquit l'imprimeur sur le seuil.

Alifair secoua la tête.

« -Je préfère pas. Ce n'est pas un jour spécialement heureux. Pas pour moi.

-Ok », accepta-t-il sans broncher.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Alifair et appuya son front contre le sien : un geste d'amitié des plus virils, pensa-t-elle fugitivement.

« -Fais bien attention à toi, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe blonde. Le passé peut faire mal parfois. »

Il se redressa et lui lança un sourire étincelant qui plissa ses yeux bleus.

« -Si jamais tu as besoin d'un câlin et d'un bon chocolat, appelle-moi ! »

Alifair éclata de rire. Elle agita la main pour le saluer tandis qu'il descendait les marches du perron et s'éloignait d'un pas souple.

« -Que Dieu protège la Reine et Thierry Duclair. J'en aurai peut-être besoin, en effet », soupira-t-elle en refermant la porte.

lll

« -Ce n'est pas de l'exhibitionnisme, c'est de l'art ! Vous n'y comprenez rien !

-Il faut croire que non, mais étant donné que c'est moi qui paye... »

Furieuse, la danseuse quitta la scène à grands pas et disparut dans les coulisses. En tant que vedette de la troupe d'effeuilleuses du Nightingale, elle avait cru pouvoir traverser sans dommage la restructuration : grave erreur. La nouvelle gérante avait décidé de rebattre les cartes en soumettant tous les artistes, anciens partenaires comme aspirants nouveaux, à une audition dans la salle du cabaret récemment redécorée. Son verdict était sans appel : les danseuses érotiques pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

« -Bon débarras, commenta Drago qui siégeait avec Narcissa à l'une des tables rondes recouvertes de nappes violettes auxquelles le public prendrait place un jour prochain. Ces Moldus n'ont aucune pudeur ! Se dénuder ainsi, comme dans le pire bouge de l'Allée des Embrumes... »

Sentant le regard de sa mère peser sur lui, il s'interrompit, rougissant. Les jeunes sorciers de bonne famille n'étaient pas censés savoir ce qui se passait dans les bouges de l'Allée des Embrumes. Debout derrière lui, Pip fut pris d'un gloussement qu'il déguisa en quinte de toux.

« -Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il soit constamment dans mon dos ? s'agaça Drago. Personne ne va s'attaquer à moi ici !

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, siffla Narcissa du bout des lèvres. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. »

D'un geste impérieux, elle invita l'artiste suivant à monter en scène. Il s'agissait de ce que les Moldus appelaient un magicien. Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à tirer du néant cartes à jouer, mouchoirs et colombes, à grand renfort de mimiques et de gestes outrés qui laissèrent les Malefoy perplexes.

« -C'est censé être amusant, peut-être ? hasarda Narcissa à voix basse tandis que le magicien faisait disparaître une montre à gousset avec force roulements d'yeux.

-Est-ce vraiment comme ça que les Moldus se représentent la magie ? fit Drago d'un air dégoûté.

-Oh, ils savent que ce n'est pas de la vraie magie, glissa Pip en se penchant vers eux. Tout ça repose sur l'habileté manuelle, les « trucs », comme ils disent... L'intérêt du numéro, c'est que personne ne sait exactement comment le magicien s'y prend. Il peut aussi y avoir des spectacles plus élaborés avec des jeux de miroirs, des machines...

-Vous semblez très bien renseigné, observa Narcissa. Vous savez tant de choses sur ce monde, Pyrrhus. Parfois, on en oublie que vous êtes un sorcier. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de ricaner : dans la bouche de sa mère, cette remarque n'était pas un compliment. Sa prestation terminée, le magicien se retira sous de tièdes applaudissements.

« -Prenons-le, soupira Narcissa. Au moins, personne ne l'accusera de mettre en péril le Code International du Secret Magique. Et pour en revenir à ta sécurité... »

Elle se tourna vers Drago et baissa un peu plus la voix.

« -J'aimerais que tu arrêtes le poker pendant quelque temps. Tu fais beaucoup d'envieux à gagner sans arrêt, et on dit que certains de tes anciens adversaires ont mal vécu leur défaite. D'après Nathan van der Waals, ils étaient plusieurs à se trouver à bord du yacht ce soir-là, à rôder à moitié ivres sur le pont inférieur...

-Il dit aussi que nous devrions prévenir la police, répliqua Drago avec dédain. Et _moi_ je dis qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires ! »

Narcissa lui lança un regard sévère.

« -S'il l'avait fait, tu ne serais peut-être plus là, rappela-t-elle froidement. Je n'aime pas plus que toi l'idée de mêler les autorités moldues à tout ceci, mais je pense qu'il a raison sur le fait que c'est certainement l'un des hommes que tu as battus aux cartes qui s'en est pris à toi. Tiens-toi à l'écart des cercles de jeu, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Drago croisa les bras avec une mine contrariée mais ne protesta pas : lui aussi avait adopté la théorie avancée par Nate. Le jeune acteur avait joué finement en conseillant aux Malefoy de déposer plainte tout en sachant bien qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Entre les déboires du père et leurs propres opérations suspectes autour du Nightingale, tout portait à croire que, moins ils avaient affaire à la police, mieux ils se portaient. Pip admirait la manœuvre, ainsi que la façon dont Nate avait habilement orienté leurs soupçons vers une piste crédible, les commères telles que la galeriste se faisant un plaisir d'abonder dans son sens. Du grand art, digne de la maison au serpent.

Et dire que, quelques jours plus tôt, il se désolait de ne pas être quelqu'un de bien !

* * *

 **Je sens que les recoins les plus obscurs du sombre passé d'Alifair en intriguent plus d'un, aussi faudra-t-il bien que nous allions y jeter un œil un de ces jours... mais sans doute pas la prochaine fois !**


	18. Chapitre 18 - Conjectures

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais (et je suis encore) en convalescence... Et voilà que Rogue fait une découverte à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : je ne sais pas vous mais, moi, cette chasse n'en finit pas de me surprendre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 -** **Conjectures**

« -Ça ne peut plus durer, Stoya. Il casse les pieds à tout le monde, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Une ride creusait le front de la directrice entre ses sourcils parfaits. Les visages de Mik et Grazia, porte-paroles des mécontents, lui apparaissaient un peu flous du fait de sa fatigue. L'astigmatisme héréditaire des Vélanes la gagnait ; bientôt, il lui faudrait des lunettes. Quelle déchéance.

« -Les auxiliaires n'en peuvent plus de se faire constamment rabaisser, déclara Grazia, jeune recrue italienne qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser critiquer sans rien dire. Les bons résultats ne donnent pas tous les droits. »

Forte du précédent constitué par John, dont l'efficacité n'était plus à prouver, et toujours soucieuse d'augmenter les effectifs de son service, Stoya avait obtenu de la direction de l'ULM l'autorisation d'élargir le recrutement du TNT pour une durée déterminée : l'appel à candidatures pour devenir auxiliaire non rémunéré s'adressait désormais à tout sorcier titulaire d'une certification de niveau 2 (l'équivalent des BUSE) en défense contre les forces du Mal ou autre discipline semblable et justifiant en la matière d'une « expérience significative ». Grazia, malgré son modeste _Diploma theoria_ _e_ _at_ _rarum artium_ , avait protégé un village entier d'une horde de démons du feu surgis lors de la dernière éruption de l'Etna, et en plus elle était trilingue : autant dire que Stoya l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts.

« -Il faudrait aussi qu'il arrête de se croire plus malin que les autres, surtout ceux qui ont plus de bouteille que lui, ajouta Mik, l'un des anciens du service. Un de ces jours, quelqu'un va se vexer et ça finira mal. »

Proférée d'une voix posée, l'affirmation n'en était pas moins une menace. Il pouvait y avoir des batailles d'egos entre traqueurs, mais les duels et les rixes à coups de poings étaient bien entendu proscrits. Stoya espérait qu'on n'en arriverait pas là, mais les chasseurs de créatures néfastes avaient en général la baguette facile, surtout quand on les provoquait. Et la directrice connaissait le talent de John pour les petites phrases assassines.

Riche idée qu'avait eue Roman de lui faire découvrir les vigiles de chant, vraiment ! John en était sorti remonté à bloc, plein d'une énergie qu'il employait maintenant à asticoter ses collègues. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas écourté ses vacances : s'il était revenu tout de suite après la vigile, il se serait montré proprement insupportable.

« -Ce ne serait peut-être pas un mal qu'il reprenne des congés, suggéra Mik, et Grazia pouffa. Il tourne un peu en rond en ce moment, j'ai l'impression… Ou pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer s'occuper de la stryge du lac Prespa ? Je ne crois pas que Jarek tienne particulièrement à ce dossier…

-En revanche, _je_ tiens à ce que Jaroslaw s'en charge lui-même, ça fait bien assez longtemps qu'il n'a pas mis le nez dehors, répliqua sèchement Stoya. Et ce sera une excellente initiation pour l'auxiliaire qu'il encadre. Ça ne te paraît peut-être pas évident, Mik, mais je connais encore mon métier. »

Le sourire de Mik se crispa. Stoya n'en avait cure : elle était agacée de ces récriminations. Ils n'avaient jamais pu encadrer John, qui de son côté faisait de son mieux pour rester imbuvable : bon ; mais ce n'étaient plus des enfants et elle n'était pas leur mère. Attendaient-ils vraiment d'elle qu'elle arbitre leurs chamailleries ? Elle connaissait la réponse, même si elle ne lui plaisait guère. Gérer les problèmes relationnels des uns et des autres n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus dans son métier, mais cela restait une mission incontournable de l'encadrant. Poste après poste, elle n'avait jamais pu y échapper. Quand ils avaient quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux pour se montrer raisonnable à leur place, certains se conduisaient au travail comme des gamins dans une cours d'école. C'était épuisant.

« -John va se calme, assura-t-elle. Je vous garantis qu'il ne tournera pas en rond très longtemps. Mais j'espère que tout le monde a conscience de la pénibilité du travail qu'ils accomplissent, Romi et lui. La chasse au loup-garou porte facilement sur les nerfs, à la longue. Il faut être compréhensifs.

-Les remarques désagréables aussi, ça porte sur les nerfs », observa Grazia à mi-voix.

Le regard saphir de la directrice se braqua sur elle, vrillant ses pupilles.

« -Si nous avons fini, Mik, je te souhaite une bonne journée », dit-elle d'une voix égale sans détacher les yeux de Grazia.

La contrariété de Stoya était palpable, aussi Mik ne se le fit-il pas dire deux fois : il quitta prestement le bureau en fermant la porte, inquiet de ce qui allait advenir de sa jeune collègue. Celle-ci n'en menait pas large. La beauté froide de la directrice était acérée, tranchante.

« -Tu as dû remarquer que, dans ce service, la parole est très libre, reprit Stoya tranquillement, ses prunelles plantées dans celles de Grazia. Nous nous disons les choses avec sincérité et sans toujours prendre de gants. Aussi je vais être claire et directe avec toi : tu n'es pas en position de te montrer insolente. Si tu es titularisée un jour, et que tu arrives à un niveau d'efficacité comparable à celui de Mik, Roman ou John, on en reparlera. En attendant, je te conseille de faire attention quand tu t'adresses à ta directrice, ou nous n'aurons jamais l'occasion d'en reparler. C'est bien compris ? »

Mortifiée, Grazia hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Elle était partagée entre la colère d'être ainsi mise en cause – injustement, selon elle – la honte de se faire réprimander et la peur du renvoi. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour prendre conscience du tact dont Stoya avait fait preuve en ne la sermonnant pas devant témoin.

« -Tu peux y aller, déclara la directrice en la libérant enfin de son regard – il était grand temps pour elle de reposer ses yeux fatigués. Et la prochaine fois que John te fera une remarque, ne te gêne pas pour lui répondre, si tu en as le courage. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Une fois seule, Stoya s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion, paupières fermées. Mik n'avait pas tort : John avait besoin d'un os à ronger, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était rien passé lors de la dernière pleine lune. Conformément à la procédure, Roman et lui étaient retournés sur le site du concert de sinistre mémoire, escortés cette fois par quelques Aurors, et conformément à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ils avaient tous perdu leur temps. Par bonheur, aucune dépêche matinale n'avait signalé de nouveau massacre. Ce Greyback avait dû comprendre qu'il valait mieux se tenir tranquille, à présent. Si Stoya et Roman s'en réjouissaient, John se montrait plus dubitatif : Greyback, renoncer à son bain de sang mensuel ? Il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« -Il a pourtant mis pas mal de temps à faire parler de lui, avait objecté Roman. Le clan des Féroces a été dissout en septembre de l'année dernière, et les premiers meurtres ont été commis lors de la pleine lune de mars. Ce qui signifie que, jusque-là, il s'est tenu parfaitement tranquille.

-Ou qu'il a été assez malin pour dissimuler ses crimes, avait répliqué John.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas continué ? avait contré Stoya. Serait-il tout à coup devenu stupide ? »

A cela, John n'avait pas eu de réponse. Depuis, elle le savait, il tournait et retournait tout ça dans sa tête. Visiblement, Severus Rogue détestait les énigmes non résolues : une information qui avait échappé à l'efficace Lari Viesnaya. Et ces questions insolubles ne l'aidaient pas à se montrer aimable.

Stoya était sur le point de se lever pour aller prier Nikki de convoquer John dans son bureau quand on frappa à la porte. Une silhouette sombre se profilait derrière le verre dépoli.

« -Entrez », lança la directrice avec lassitude, prête à voir apparaître un énième porteur de doléances.

Si l'identité du visiteur la surprit, son visage parfait n'en laissa rien paraître.

« -John, le salua-t-elle. Tu lis dans mes pensées. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil amusé, tenté de répondre par l'affirmative bien qu'en vérité il ne se soit encore jamais risqué à user sur elle de ses talents de Legilimens.

« -Tu voulais me voir ? releva-t-il. Les autres se sont plaints, j'imagine ?

-Si tu sais que tu les agaces, pourquoi continuer ?

-J'espère que je fais plus que les agacer, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Mais peu importe. »

Avec des gestes décidés, il ferma la porte, vint s'asseoir devant le bureau et posa dessus une chemise cartonnée. _Quelqu'un_ aurait dit qu'il tenait une pêche d'enfer, et ne se serait pas trompé.

Stoya considéra le dossier, puis le sorcier assis en face d'elle. Il respirait la santé : ses yeux noirs brillaient, ses joues paraissaient moins creuses, et même ses cheveux avaient meilleur aspect. La directrice songea furtivement qu'une petite cure de chant ne lui ferait pas de mal, à elle aussi.

« -Eh bien, je t'écoute, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Greyback, évidemment. »

D'un doigt, il tapota le dossier.

« -Nous ignorons pourquoi il s'est apparemment tenu tranquille cette fois-ci et où il frappera le mois prochain, mais le passé peut nous apprendre certaines choses... »

Intriguée, Stoya ouvrit la chemise et parcourut rapidement son contenu, à vrai dire assez mince : quelques coupures de presse, procès-verbaux et documents administratifs. La directrice fut stupéfaite de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de dépositions enregistrées par les services de police magique de Serbie et de Roumanie.

« -Comment as-tu eu accès à ces documents ? » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux saphir ouverts en grand.

Rogue haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« -Nos estimés collègues des forces de l'ordre croulent littéralement sous les témoignages de gens qui sont persuadés d'avoir croisé notre loup-garou, répondit-il, ironique. Ils ont été ravis de pouvoir en distribuer quelques-uns. »

Stoya fronça les sourcils : c'était tout-à-fait irrégulier. Et elle imaginait mal le revêche traqueur offrant aimablement son aide à ses « estimés collègues ».

« -Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait d'illégal pour les obtenir, soupira-t-elle.

-Rien du tout, assura Rogue. J'ai simplement écrit pour demander s'ils avaient reçu des déclarations concernant la fin de l'année dernière et, dans l'affirmative, s'ils voulaient bien m'en dire quelques mots.

-La fin de l'année dernière ? s'étonna Stoya. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'une période postérieure à la dispersion des Féroces mais antérieure aux nouvelles attaques, j'espérais donc que nos confrères ne seraient pas trop réticents à communiquer, expliqua-t-il. Je voulais aussi éviter autant que possible les histoires nées de l'hystérie collective, qui portent surtout sur ces trois derniers mois puisque ce sont ceux où l'on sait que Greyback a sévi. Je laisse le soin à nos braves agents de police de traiter cette masse de données.

-Et tu as reçu des réponses ?

-Quelques-unes », confirma Rogue.

Devant la mine soupçonneuse de la directrice, il comprit qu'un petit supplément d'information s'imposait.

-Il est possible que mon courrier ait donné l'impression que j'étais moi-même membre de la police hongroise, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

-John !

-Enfin, quoi, Stoya ! Tu dois bien admettre que les choses seraient plus simples si les informations étaient mises en commun ! Le TNT a mené seul la première partie de la chasse. C'est _nous_ qui avons identifié le suspect. _Nous_ restons les seuls habilités à le capturer pendant la pleine lune. _Nous_ sommes censés assister les autorités dans leur enquête. Et pourtant nous restons là à attendre qu'on nous siffle ! Je ne sais pas si tu es tenue au courant des avancées de la police et des Aurors, en tout cas Roman et moi, non ! »

Stoya secouait la tête.

« -Vous en savez autant que moi, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Comme tu l'as dit, ils en sont encore à démêler le vrai du faux et ce n'est pas facile car, comme tu t'en doutes, ils n'ont pas que ça à faire. De toute façon, distinguer les vrais témoins des affabulateurs n'a aucune importance pour nous : le passé n'intéresse pas la traque. Ce que nous voudrions savoir, c'est où il se trouve actuellement et où il compte aller. Et ça, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens pour nous le dire.

-Tu te trompes, déclara Rogue. Le passé peut nous apprendre des choses importantes. »

À ces mots, Stoya retint un sourire : c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé à Viesnaya d'enquêter sur lui.

« -Et qu'as-tu appris de si important ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Rogue se carra dans sa chaise, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Il n'était pas fâché de démontrer – une fois de plus – son intelligence.

« -Il y a quelques semaines, un sorcier roumain s'est présenté au bureau central de la police magique de Bucarest, raconta-t-il de mémoire, au sujet d'une plainte déposée le 18 octobre dernier, à laquelle il voulait apporter des précisions. La plainte et la nouvelle déposition de ce sorcier sont numérotées 1A et 1B dans le dossier, indiqua-t-il, et Stoya parcourut rapidement les parchemins désignés. En 1C, j'ai joint un article du quotidien national relatant l'incident, bien qu'il ne nous apprenne rien. Pour faire court, notre témoin a été attaqué, à la mi-octobre, par un individu qui lui a dérobé sa baguette magique. La description qu'il en a donnée à l'époque – cheveux hirsutes, yeux exorbités, air sauvage, odeur terreuse, allure de vagabond – n'a pas permis de retrouver le voleur. Mais voilà qu'à la parution de l'avis de recherche lancé contre Greyback, notre homme le reconnaît comme son agresseur ! Il se précipite donc au bureau de police où, faut-il le préciser, on ne fait pas grand cas de son histoire. Jusqu'à ce que mon hibou arrive... »

Stoya prit le temps de lire les documents, à l'affût de ce que son collègue y avait découvert de si important. En vain.

« -Donc, si l'on part du principe que Greyback était bien l'agresseur, ce qui reste à prouver, qu'avons-nous appris ? Que c'est une brute qui attaque les gens sans raison ?

-Pas sans raison, corrigea Rogue. L'attaque a eu lieu en zone moldue, mais Greyback savait parfaitement qu'il avait affaire à un sorcier. La victime venait de quitter son travail dans le quartier magique et rentrait chez elle. Greyback a dû le suivre depuis la zone magique jusqu'au milieu des Moldus, là où aucun policier sorcier, aucun Auror ne serait présent, là où la victime n'oserait peut-être pas tirer sa baguette pour se défendre…

-Pure conjecture, objecta sévèrement Stoya.

-La baguette était justement le but de l'attaque, poursuivit Rogue sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Notre témoin est formel : l'homme qui s'est jeté sur lui l'a frappé à coups de poings et lui a arraché sa baguette avant de partir en courant. C'était la _baguette_ qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il n'en avait plus. »

La directrice le considéra un long moment en silence. Entre sa correspondance avec les différentes forces nationales de l'ordre magique et l'élaboration de théories sur les activités passées de son gibier, comment avait-il trouver le temps de se mettre à dos la majorité de ses collègues ? Cet homme était un bourreau de travail, dans son genre.

« -Admettons, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Il n'avait plus de baguette. Et alors ?

-En soi, ce n'est guère qu'un détail, convint Rogue. Nous ignorons quand et comment il a perdu sa propre baguette, bien qu'il soit probable que, pendant la période passée parmi les Féroces, il en avait une. Aucune attaque de loup-garou n'a été recensée en Roumanie en octobre, ce qui laisse à penser qu'il n'y en a pas eu ou que Greyback est parvenu à la camoufler – nécessairement à l'aide d'une baguette. Tu me diras que tout ceci ne nous avance à rien. Mais si on met ce premier incident en regard du second... »

D'un geste de la main, il indiqua la chemise ; un deuxième jeu de parchemins et d'articles portait les numéros 2A à 2D. Il savait tenir son public en haleine, songea Stoya.

« -Là, il me faut saluer la perspicacité et la conscience professionnelle d'un jeune apprenti Auror serbe, précisa Rogue, et Stoya haussa les sourcils devant cet éloge inattendu. C'est lui que sa direction a chargé de faire les recherches nécessaires pour répondre à mon message. Un travail des plus ingrats, il ne doit donc pas être très bien considéré par ses supérieurs, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant car il m'a l'air d'être une espèce de gratte-papier obsessionnel, archiviste ou bibliothécaire dans l'âme. Qu'est-il venu faire chez les Aurors, ça… Mais passons. »

Stoya se rasséréna : les louanges n'étaient que de pure forme.

« -Notre sans aucun doute futur ex-aspirant Auror a donc fouillé les archives des plaintes et incidents se rapportant à la période concernée, reprit Rogue. J'ignore combien de journées et de nuits blanches il y a passé et comment il s'y est pris – je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit lui-même en charge du classement des archives par les entrées les plus improbables qui soient. Toujours est-il qu'il a exhumé une plainte datée du 25 novembre, déposée contre un individu dont le signalement lui a tout de suite rappelé quelqu'un. À la suite de quoi il s'est présenté chez la victime avec une photo de Greyback, et là encore, celle-ci l'a identifié.

-Formidable, persifla Stoya, ironique. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, cette fois ?

-Rien de bien original : encore une tentative de vol de baguette. Comme tu le verras dans les documents, cette fois, ça s'est passé au domicile de la victime, une sorcière âgée qui vivait seule. Il a dû penser que ce serait facile. L'intéressant, c'est qu'il possédait une baguette à ce moment-là, mais d'après la sorcière, il avait du mal à s'en servir. Elle ne devait pas lui convenir, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il a essayé d'en voler une autre. Non seulement il n'a pas réussi, mais il a été blessé.

-Grièvement ? demanda Stoya en parcourant les parchemins avec un intérêt nouveau.

-Assez, répondit Rogue d'un air satisfait. Les détails se trouvent dans la déposition. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'enfuir, mais la sorcière pense que sa convalescence a été longue et douloureuse s'il ne s'est pas rendu dans un hôpital – et nous savons qu'il ne l'a pas fait parce que notre zélé apprenti s'en est assuré. En fait, la sorcière craignait qu'il meure de ses blessures, c'est pourquoi elle s'est donné la peine de porter plainte : pour attester dès le départ qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense. »

Stoya réfléchissait intensément, le front plissé, ses yeux contemplant sans les voir les feuillets éparpillés devant elle.

« -Donc, récapitula-t-elle, il avait de sérieux problèmes de baguette. Peut-être est-ce toujours le cas, mais peut-être pas, on ne peut pas tabler là-dessus. Il n'était sûrement pas en mesure de dissimuler complètement ses attaques à l'aide de la magie, alors soit il a passé les pleines lunes d'octobre et novembre dans un endroit désert sans faire de victime, soit il a pris la Tue-Loup…

-Extrêmement improbable, glissa Rogue, c'est contraire à ses convictions.

-Soit il a quand même réussi à déguiser ses crimes pour qu'ils passent inaperçus aux yeux des sorciers, mais ils doivent avoir laissé des traces, termina Stoya. Ensuite, il a été gravement blessé. Il était seul. Il devait à la fois se soigner, se nourrir, se mettre à l'abri des poursuites et contrôler ses prochaines transformations qui, elles non plus, n'ont apparemment pas donné lieu à des meurtres… Tout ça avec une baguette qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, fonctionnait mal. Comment a-t-il fait ?

-La réponse est simple, déclara Rogue avec un sourire sinistre. Il n'a pas pu. »

lll

Un complice : telle était la théorie de John pour expliquer comment Greyback avait traversé l'hiver en dépit de ses blessures et de sa lycanthropie. Roman peinait à y adhérer. En fait, il n'y adhérait pas du tout.

Si ce complice était un autre rescapé de la rafle du camp des Féroces, avait-il remontré à John quand celui-ci lui avait exposé son idée, alors Greyback et lui voyageaient ensemble depuis le mois de septembre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Greyback avait-il attaqué seul les deux sorciers qui prétendaient l'avoir identifié, alors qu'il connaissait de sérieuses difficultés avec sa baguette ? Pourquoi son complice ne s'en était-il pas chargé ?

Il pouvait lui aussi rencontrer des problèmes avec la magie, avait répondu John, hypothèse que Roman avait accueillie avec scepticisme tant elle lui paraissait improbable. D'ailleurs, si aucun des deux ne maîtrisait plus la magie, comment Greyback s'était-il soigné ?

Si ce fameux complice avait croisé sa route plus tard, par exemple après que Greyback avait été blessé, il fallait admettre que, par le plus grand des hasards, le loup était tombé sur quelqu'un qui le connaissait et l'appréciait suffisamment pour accepter de l'aider – pour le coup, John lui-même admettait qu'à moins d'absorber une dose massive de Felix Felicis, un tel coup de chance ne pouvait guère arriver. On pouvait, sinon, envisager le fait qu'une bonne âme ait pris en pitié ce vagabond inconnu, mais cette personne charitable n'avait pas pu ignorer longtemps qu'elle avait recueilli un loup-garou dangereux. Donc, à moins d'avoir eu affaire à quelqu'un dont la tolérance confinait au surnaturel, soit Greyback avait quitté son sauveur avant la pleine lune de décembre, soit il l'avait réduit au silence.

Dans tous les cas, John estimait que les massacres de mars et avril signifiaient que Greyback était désormais isolé. Selon lui, son complice pouvait l'avoir aidé à maquiller ses précédents crimes et à se transformer en toute sécurité jusqu'à sa guérison complète. Pour que le loup se mette à tuer de manière aussi spectaculaire, un important changement devait s'être produit. Ils s'étaient séparés après une dispute, peut-être, ou quelque chose était arrivé au complice. Il était possible que Greyback l'ait éliminé.

« -Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas tué ce mois-ci, ça veut dire qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau complice ? Pour un loup solitaire, il est plutôt liant », avait ironisé Roman.

Ça n'avait pas plu à John. Ce n'était pas tant la remarque en elle-même – il se fichait qu'on critique ses théories – mais l'ironie, rarissime dans la bouche de Roman. Vexé, il avait cessé de chercher à le convaincre, allant plutôt présenter ses conclusions à Stoya. Espérait-il vraiment la rallier à ses arguments ? En tout cas, quelle que soit la façon dont elle les accueillerait, _elle_ n'avait pas le pouvoir de le blesser.

Roman s'en voulait d'avoir parlé ainsi à John alors qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour tenter d'éclairer les zones d'ombre de la chasse. Son hypothèse n'était peut-être pas bien solide mais elle avait le mérite d'exister. Et le fait est que les changements de comportement de leur proie devaient avoir une explication. Pourquoi s'était-il tout d'un coup livré à ces massacres sanglants, et pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Mais s'était-il vraiment arrêté ? Ou cette pleine lune tranquille n'était-elle qu'un répit avant un carnage encore plus épouvantable ?

lll

Ça lui avait pris de façon complètement inattendue, à quatre jours de la pleine lune. Il s'était installé dans une maison abandonnée en bordure d'une petite ville, une vieille baraque aux vitres cassées noyée sous les herbes folles. Il avait obstrué les fenêtres du salon avec des planches pour dissimuler la lueur de son feu. La nuit, vers les trois-quatre heures, il sortait faire les poubelles et, de temps à autre, les poulaillers du coin. Il avait même chipé une pondeuse, une rousse dodue à laquelle il avait fait un nid dans un fauteuil défoncé en échange de son œuf quotidien. Beatrice, elle s'appelait, avait-il décidé. Il recueillait l'eau de pluie dans un grand bidon et, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il allait se laver à l'étang voisin. Ce n'était le Pérou ni de loin ni de près mais, somme toute, toujours mieux que de dormir dehors.

Et puis, un jour, en fin d'après-midi, deux gosses s'étaient introduits dans la maison. Ça devait être un sacré défi pour les gamins du voisinage, un genre d'épreuve initiatique peut-être. Il s'était planqué dans une armoire en les entendant entrer. Par les interstices entre les planches pourries, il les avait regardés fouiner timidement, effrayés par le campement sauvage qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ils devaient avoir une douzaine d'années ; deux garçons aux joues roses et aux genoux écorchés, inoffensifs. En ébouriffant ses plumes dans un nuage de poussière, Beatrice leur avait flanqué une trouille bleue : ils s'étaient enfuis à toutes jambes en poussant des cris de goret. Sans le savoir, la poulette leur avait sauvé la peau.

Tandis qu'il les observait, blotti dans son armoire, le couteau à la main, il avait senti s'éveiller en lui cette sensation inimitable qui précédait la chasse : la soif de sang, le désir presque irrépressible de ramper furtivement puis de bondir, de courir dans l'air frais qui vous siffle aux oreilles, muscles bandés, souffle court, puis de mordre et de griffer, de déchirer et d'éventrer, de refermer ses crocs et sentir le liquide rouge couler dans sa gueule, chaud et palpitant, au milieu des gémissements et des soubresauts d'agonie, dans des parfums de sueur et de peur et l'odeur ferreuse du sang…

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait sans être transformé. L'envie de tuer se faisait toujours pressante à l'approche de la pleine lune, mais là, c'était autre chose : pendant quelques instants – des secondes ? des minutes ? – il s'était senti comme un loup en chasse. Il avait vraiment failli sortir de l'armoire pour se ruer sur ces deux petits gorets et les saigner avec son couteau – ou peut-être les égorger avec les dents. Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à se contenir.

Au fond, cette pulsion ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça : c'était tellement bon, de chasser ! C'était l'instinct du fauve, ce qui le commandait pendant la pleine lune… Mais il était loup-garou tout le temps, pas juste une seule nuit par mois ! La Tue-Loup, la morale humaniste des Lupin et consorts, les règles et les conventions, au diable tout ça ! Ce n'étaient que des ruses créées par les sorciers pour étouffer l'instinct des loups, cette magie sauvage qui les rendait puissants. Tous ceux qui faisaient profil bas, arguant de leur propre sécurité pour éviter tout risque de carnage, ceux-là se soumettaient au système aussi sûrement que s'ils prenaient la Tue-Loup chaque mois comme de gentils toutous bien dressés… Greyback, lui, n'étoufferait jamais plus ses instincts. S'il devait en mourir, que ce soit après avoir été pleinement lui-même : un prédateur redoutable, terrifiant et libre, pas une proie traquée. Le traqueur, c'était lui. Sans regret ni remords.

Après la visite des gosses, il avait quitté son refuge, conscient qu'on viendrait bientôt l'y débusquer. Ce n'était pas bien grave : il avait de toute façon prévu de s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas se transformer dans ce village. Il avait déjà repéré l'endroit qui l'intéressait, et ce nouvel instinct de meurtre tombait à pic.

Tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve et, après la pleine lune, il s'était tranquillement éloigné, disparaissant dans les bois. Les Moldus n'avaient pas été longs à découvrir ce qu'il avait fait, il le savait par les journaux qu'il ramassait de temps en temps dans les poubelles – il commençait à connaître certains mots des patois locaux, et puis il y avait les images. Il espérait que les sorciers seraient bientôt au courant, eux aussi. Ils connaissaient son nom ; maintenant, ils devaient comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire.

* * *

 **On dirait bien que Rogue avait raison, Greyback n'a pas renoncé à son bain de sang mensuel...**


	19. Chapitre 19 - Un thé d'elfes

**Eh ben, c'est pas le confinement qui m'aura permis d'avancer plus vite... J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que le temps n'est pas trop long (sinon vous pouvez toujours relire les deux premiers tomes ;)**

 **Bon courage à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Un thé d'elfes**

Mrs Wiggins cherchait son chat. Captain Hastings avait commis plusieurs fugues mémorables au cours de son existence mais, ces dernières années, c'était devenu une habitude. La vieille dame venait de fouiller la maison de fond en comble, en vain, et se penchait à présent par la fenêtre de la cuisine, donnant de la voix tout en agitant la boîte de croquettes.

« -Captain Hastings ! Captain Hastings ! Allons, sors de ta cachette ! »

Dans le jardin mitoyen, à quatre pattes derrière un massif d'hortensias qui avait bien besoin d'une coupe, sa voisine, Mrs Holland, soupira en l'entendant appeler. Pauvre femme ! Quelle tristesse, de vieillir ainsi !

Captain Hastings demeurait invisible. En revanche, depuis sa fenêtre, Mrs Wiggins aperçut une voiture rouge qui se dirigeait vers le cottage de Mr Sims, roulant au pas pour ne pas renverser le jeune Freddie Illingworth qui traversait la rue en clopinant – la veille, il s'était tordu la cheville en jouant au football.

« -Ah, Miss Blake est rentrée de vacances ! se réjouit tout haut Mrs Wiggins. Elle saura peut-être où trouver Captain Hastings. »

Derrière ses hortensias, Mrs Holland leva les yeux au ciel. Eh bien, ça ne s'arrangeait pas ! Voilà qu'elle oubliait que le cottage du malheureux Mr Sims était parti en fumée à la suite d'un incendie criminel – certes, la reconstruction allait bon train. Et Miss Blake, revenir de vacances ! Si cette petite traînée s'avisait de remettre ses talons aiguilles dans le secteur, Mrs Holland se chargerait de la recevoir ! Une couturière, ça ? Une prostituée mafieuse, oui ! Les faits l'avaient prouvé et, du reste, Mrs Holland s'en était toujours doutée.

Pendant ce temps, Mrs Wiggins avait mis son chapeau et trottinait vers le cottage de Mr Sims, la boîte de croquettes toujours à la main. La voiture rouge s'était arrêtée devant le portail fraîchement repeint, mais elle redémarra avant que la vieille dame ait pu l'atteindre.

« -Miss Blake ! Ohé ! Miss Blake ! » héla Mrs Wiggins en agitant les bras.

Miss Blake savait toujours où débusquer Captain Hastings : tantôt elle l'avait vu passer dans le jardin des Bennett, tantôt il jouait avec les petits Illingworth, tantôt il dormait sur son lit à l'étage, et elle promettait alors de le renvoyer à la maison dès qu'il serait réveillé.

En dépit de ses appels, la voiture poursuivit sa route. Miss Blake devait avoir des courses à faire. Un peu déçue, Mrs Wiggins rentra chez elle. Elle retenterait sa chance plus tard. Elle referma soigneusement le portillon et regagna sa cuisine, longeant sans les voir le cerisier et la petite stèle dressée à son pied depuis bien des années, qui portait le nom de Captain Hastings.

Trop occupée à chercher son chemin sur les panneaux directionnels, Alifair ne vit pas la vieille Mrs Wiggins s'agiter dans son rétroviseur. Elle avait décidé de commencer sa plongée dans le passé par un petit tour à Saint-Barnaby, le dernier endroit normal où elle avait vécu. Le village n'avait pas changé, mais après tout, elle n'était pas partie depuis si longtemps... À ce qu'il semblait, Mr Sims profitait des travaux pour agrandir le cottage ; il devait avoir une bonne assurance. Alifair avait vécu trois ans à Saint-Barnaby : trois années paisibles rythmées par les « fugues » récurrentes de Captain Hastings, les soirées au Tropical et les cancans des matrones derrière son dos – la façon mi-méprisante mi-outragée dont ses clientes et les voisines la regardaient quand elles pensaient qu'Alifair ne les voyait pas l'amusait toujours beaucoup. Oui, elle avait été bien ici.

Mais Saint-Barnaby n'était que le début du périple. Sans plus tarder, Alifair bifurqua pour s'engager sur la voie rapide. Prochaine étape : le centre Belletombe. Et au trot.

lll

Ils étaient arrivés à l'heure dite, ni à l'avance, ni en retard : le contraire eût été étonnant. Crickey les attendait sur le toit-jardin ; elle les avait faits descendre jusqu'à la cuisine où la table était mise pour le thé. Miss Alifair lui avait proposé d'utiliser le salon, ce à quoi l'elfe n'aurait jamais consenti : ses invités – _ces_ invités – n'y avaient pas leur place.

« -Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda Twinny dont les yeux noirs et le nez en pointe se reflétaient dans le hublot du lave-linge qu'elle examinait avec une méfiance non dissimulée.

-C'est un appareil qui permet de nettoyer les vêtements, les draps et les serviettes sans recourir à la magie », répondit Crickey sur la défensive.

Twinny émit une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Un appareil moldu, sans doute ? Ce n'est pas dans l'honorable maison Nott qu'on en trouverait ! Mais ici, il est peut-être nécessaire, persifla-t-elle. Twinny ne pourrait se regarder en face si elle n'était plus capable d'assurer elle-même l'entretien du linge de ses maîtres, mais peut-être Crickey n'a-t-elle pas ses scrupules... Peut-être juge-t-elle que son temps est mieux employé à travailler sur les projets de loi pendant que sa maîtresse fait la lessive ?

-Crickey assure toujours les tâches ménagères, Twinny est bien aimable de s'en soucier ! répliqua Crickey d'une voix aiguë. Elle sera encore plus aimable de se rappeler qu'elle n'a pas été invitée pour contrôler le travail des autres ! »

Twinny renifla d'un air méprisant mais ne répliqua pas. Elle prit appui sur l'assise d'une chaise pour s'y hisser pendant que Crickey servait le thé.

« -Combien de sucre dans la tasse de Sobby ? demanda celle-ci à son autre invité.

-Quatre morceaux, s'il plaît à Crickey, répondit le vieil elfe qui arborait une moustache de morse surprenante chez quelqu'un de son espèce, mais très semblable à celle de son maître.

-Sobby est très élégant aujourd'hui », le complimenta Crickey en lui tendant sa tasse.

La garde-robe de l'elfe était, pour ses congénères, un sujet d'étonnement encore plus grand que sa moustache. Alors que les elfes de maison ne disposaient généralement que d'une seule tenue réalisée à partir de linge de maison, Sobby semblait en posséder tout un éventail. Lorsqu'il siégeait à la Chambre, il portait une toge en laine immaculée ; pour le travail en commission, il lui préférait une salopette taillée dans une flanelle bleu roi et quand il faisait les courses, c'était dans un kilt pourpre et brun à l'aspect douillet. En ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, les elfes racontaient entre eux qu'avant sa mise à la retraite, Sobby faisait le ménage en tablier de dentelle au crochet. Pour sa visite à la maison Faraday, le vieil elfe avait de nouveau surpris son monde en revêtant un peignoir de riche brocard vert sapin.

« -Comment Sobby fait-il pour se procurer tous ces vêtements ? » s'enquit Twinny d'un air soupçonneux.

Crickey aussi se le demandait : ce n'était assurément pas son maître qui les lui donnait, et il n'existait pas de magasin de prêt-à-porter pour elfe. Du reste, mis à part le défunt Dobby, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu l'idée de faire du shopping.

« -Monsieur le Professeur aime que Sobby soit à son avantage pour lui faire honneur, expliqua Sobby de sa voix chevrotante. Il lui donne souvent du beau linge ou des tissus précieux dont il n'a plus l'usage, parfois des morceaux de ses propres vêtements qui, une fois taillés par lui, ne sont plus des vêtements, et Sobby s'en fait des habits. Monsieur le Professeur trouve que Sobby est un excellent couturier, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

-Le professeur Slughorn est très généreux, commenta Crickey en présentant une assiette de petits cakes juste sortis du four.

-Sobby s'est laissé dire qu'il n'est pas le seul, insinua le vieil elfe. Sobby s'est laissé dire que la maîtresse de Crickey lui a fait don d'une robe... »

Twinny avala de travers son morceau de cake au citron.

« - _Quoi ?_ s'écria-t-elle.

-Miss Alifair n'était pas encore la maîtresse de Crickey à ce moment-là, précisa calmement l'intéressée. Comme cadeau de Noël, elle avait offert à Crickey une robe qu'elle avait faite elle-même, spécialement pour elle. »

Les yeux immenses de Sobby reflétèrent son admiration. Quant à Twinny, elle secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

« -C'est indigne, c'est indigne..., marmonnait-elle.

-Que Twinny se rassure, cela ne risque pas de lui arriver, lança vertement Crickey.

-Crickey ne met-elle jamais cette robe ? interrogea Sobby. Sobby ne se souvient pas la lui avoir vu porter.

-Elle est bien trop précieuse, Crickey ne la porte que pour les grandes occasions », répondit-elle.

Les grandes occasions se faisaient rares, mais il y avait tout de même eu le baptême de Teddy Lupin, le filleul d'Alifair, puis le Noël au square Grimmaurd. Sans se concerter, Crickey et sa maîtresse avaient en revanche fait l'impasse sur le réveillon du Nouvel An : s'il y avait un jour à ne pas célébrer, c'était bien celui-là.

« -Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à recevoir de cadeau, grommela Twinny, ni de leur maître, ni de qui que ce soit !

-Ce n'est pas Twinny qui va dicter sa loi à Miss Alifair ! répliqua vivement Crickey.

-Ni à Monsieur le Professeur, renchérit Sobby sans irritation. Tous les ans, il offre à Sobby une orange et une boîte de chocolats pour son Noël, comme ses parents le faisaient avant lui, et pour son anniversaire Sobby peut choisir un article dans le catalogue _Maison'net, bricolage magique et produits d'entretien_. »

Horace Slughorn, ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard, était tenu en haute estime par la famille Nott, aussi Twinny ne pouvait se permettre de le critiquer. Ayant perdu ce point, la jeune elfe se renfrogna un peu plus, elle qui n'était guère joviale.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, Crickey ne vous a pas réunis pour parler chiffons, reprit l'elfe, satisfaite de voir Twinny mouchée. Sobby et Twinny se souviennent sans doute de la méchante rumeur prétendant que Crickey voulait renverser la hiérarchie entre elfes et sorciers ? »

Sobby hocha gravement la tête. Twinny se contenta de soutenir insolemment le regard de Crickey. L'une et l'autre savaient très bien qui était à l'origine de cette rumeur, et ce qui en était résulté.

« -Crickey n'a jamais voulu faire une telle chose, poursuivit-elle en se détournant ostensiblement de sa congénère. Elle cherchait seulement à savoir quand et comment les elfes étaient tombés en esclavage, et si leur statut avait connu des évolutions.

-Les elfes n'ont pas à se poser ces questions ! se récria Twinny. Ils doivent juste obéir et se taire !

-Crickey a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des réponses, continua Crickey, imperturbable, mais elle a bénéficié d'une source de renseignements inattendue. Elle voudrait maintenant vous faire part du contenu de ses découvertes. »

lll

Vu de l'extérieur, le centre Belletombe non plus n'avait pas changé, le béton gris de ses bâtiments apparaissant entre les arbres du parc, derrière la haute grille. En fait, l'endroit s'appelait Bellecombe ; Alifair l'avait rebaptisé à son arrivée, comme sans doute des générations de patients avant elle, tous en manque cruel d'inspiration. À leur décharge, ils se trouvaient souvent dans un état peu propice aux traits d'humour.

Alifair avait garé sa voiture le long du trottoir et se promenait à présent du côté extérieur de la grille. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer : elle ne connaissait personne ici à qui rendre visite. Le temps était couvert, menaçant, aussi n'y avait-il aucun patient dans le parc. À cette heure, certains étaient réunis en groupe de parole ; d'autres participaient à des ateliers créatifs. En général, les activités sportives avaient plutôt lieu le matin. Alifair se souvenait encore de son tout premier cours de boxe et de la révélation qu'il avait été pour elle, bagarreuse sans technique ni self-control. C'était aussi grâce au centre qu'elle avait découvert le pouvoir apaisant de la couture, une activité qu'elle avait jusque-là royalement méprisée mais pour laquelle elle s'était révélée douée – et qui lui avait révélé sa propre capacité de concentration insoupçonnée.

Elle n'avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir du centre : le sevrage alcoolique n'est pas précisément un long fleuve tranquille, surtout lorsqu'il s'accompagne d'un état dépressif. Par ailleurs, certains membres du personnel étaient des enfoirés de sadiques ; du moins, c'était comme ça qu'elle les voyait à l'époque. Et les bâtiments étaient hideux. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'y être admise. C'était un institut privé avec une liste d'attente longue comme le bras, pour dire si la prise en charge y était efficace. Alifair n'avait pas d'argent à l'époque, et personne pour payer les frais. L'assistante sociale avait quand même insisté pour soumettre son dossier à la fondation qui gérait le centre : par un système de bourse, un ou deux patients sans ressources pouvaient parfois y être admis.

Une fois encore, la veine légendaire d'Alifair Blake avait parlé. Elle y était entrée à vingt-et-un ans, au fond du trou ; on pouvait difficilement être plus au fond du trou, mais c'était normal. C'était même la moindre des choses, après avoir réalisé que l'une des personnes avec lesquelles on squattait un vieux loft miteux était morte dans l'indifférence générale parce que tout le monde était trop défoncé ou ivre pour s'en apercevoir. Encore Alifair pouvait-elle se targuer d'avoir appelé les secours. Belletombe l'avait retapée, physiquement et moralement, et elle en était sortie avec un avenir. Une bonne formation professionnelle plus tard, elle s'était établie à Saint-Barnaby pour se couper des tentations.

Il bruinait. Un oiseau chantait, invisible parmi les arbres. Alifair n'aimait toujours pas le centre Belletombe ; rien que d'entrevoir ses murs lui nouait l'estomac. Elle avait dû être plus malheureuse ailleurs mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était ici qu'elle avait recommencé à voir clair, et ça n'avait pas été agréable.

Avec un long soupir, elle se détourna et regagna sa voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit avant de reprendre la route. Sa prochaine destination n'était pas si lointaine – rien n'était vraiment loin, dans ce pays – mais, en partant maintenant, elle arriverait trop tard dans la soirée pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle laissa derrière elle le centre Belletombe sans regret et sans regarder dans le rétroviseur. À l'occasion, il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur le fonctionnement de la fondation. Sans doute qu'ils acceptaient les dons des particuliers, non ?

lll

Parmi la documentation envoyée par Sparkey se trouvaient des copies de ce que Crickey avait déjà pu lire par ailleurs : article « elfe de maison » tiré de l' _Encyclopaedia_ _M_ _agica_ _B_ _ritannica_ et du _Grand dictionnaire du monde magique, Livre IV : Des animaux, êtres et esprits_ (5e édition) ; arrêts du Magenmagot portant condamnation de trois elfes reconnus coupables de crimes (respectivement vol et recel de baguette, tentative de meurtre et détérioration du bien d'autrui – dans ce dernier cas, le condamné avait gravement blessé son propre enfant, propriété de son maître, l'estropiant à vie). Il y avait aussi un petit manuel intitulé _Le dressage des elfes en dix leçons_ que Crickey connaissait pour l'avoir vu entre les mains de Mrs Dunbar : l'épouse moldue de Monsieur Roger l'avait consciencieusement lu de la première à la dernière page, avant de le jeter au feu avec dégoût.

Un certain nombre de parchemins manuscrits, qui avaient dû être rédigés par Sparkey lui-même, recensaient des généalogies elfiques remontant parfois très loin dans le temps. Connaître les filiations était important pour éviter les croisements dangereux, aussi toutes les mères enseignaient-elles à leurs enfants la liste de leurs ancêtres, mais certains elfes érudits possédaient une maîtrise plus vaste des lignées elfiques. En dernière instance, cependant, la décision revenait toujours au maître, et il était arrivé que, malgré les avertissements de leurs serviteurs, quelques-uns aient ordonné des unions marquées par la consanguinité.

Des lettres de sorciers parfois renommés proposaient quelques références (ouvrages mais surtout personnes à interroger) susceptibles d'éclairer l'histoire de la soumission des elfes : Norbert Dragonneau n'y voyait aucun fondement biologique et renvoyait vers Bathilda Tourdesac, laquelle, faute d'archives pour alimenter sa réflexion, s'en remettait à la grande érudition et à la sagesse d'Albus Dumbledore... Les pistes les plus prometteuses pointaient vers l'étranger : Dumbledore, Barty Croupton puis son successeur au Département de la coopération magique internationale citaient les États-Unis, le Canada, l'Australie et l'Afrique du Sud comme possibles réservoirs de documentation – en fait, partout où des colons britanniques avaient pu emmener des elfes.

« -Il semble en effet que les elfes de maison soient apparus exclusivement dans les Îles britanniques, expliqua Crickey à ses congénères attablés dans la cuisine de la maison Faraday. Ils ne les ont jamais quittées, à l'exception de ceux qui ont suivi leurs maîtres pour s'établir à l'étranger. Encore cela ne s'est-il pas fait sans difficulté.

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, observa Twinny avec suffisance. Les elfes ne sont pas faits pour voyager, encore moins pour aller vivre à l'étranger. Ils appartiennent au foyer et doivent y rester ! »

C'était une chose que tous les elfes savaient d'instinct : plus encore qu'à une famille, ils étaient liés à une maison. De fait, si un sorcier avait tout loisir de prêter son elfe ou d'en louer les services, il lui était en revanche impossible de le vendre, sauf à céder du même coup sa demeure et les terres qui lui appartenaient : un déshonneur auquel ne consentaient que les propriétaires acculés à la ruine.

« -Il est commun pour un elfe de suivre son maître lorsqu'il est en déplacement, objecta le vieux Sobby, ou s'il ne vit plus dans la maison principale. Monsieur le Professeur trouve que le manoir familial est trop grand pour un « vieux crabe célibataire » – ce sont ses propres mots. Le cottage lui convient mieux, alors il convient à Sobby également.

-Parce que le professeur Slughorn est toujours propriétaire de la maison de famille ! répliqua Twinny avec obstination. Autrement, cela n'aurait pas été possible !

-Twinny a raison, intervint Crickey, mais il y a des exceptions, dont une que Crickey est bien placée pour connaître. En cas de destruction de la maison, comme cela s'est produit à plusieurs reprises dans l'histoire des Faraday inventeurs, l'elfe suit la famille dans son nouveau domicile, qui devient alors la maison à laquelle il se trouve magiquement lié. Et il ne faut pas non plus oublier les oblats... »

Twinny fronça les sourcils.

« -Les oblats ne font pas exception à la règle de l'attachement de l'elfe à la maison, bien au contraire, affirma-t-elle. Quand deux maîtres se mettent d'accord pour croiser leurs elfes et qu'ils décident que tout ou partie de la progéniture sera offert à un tiers, cela veut dire que celui-ci deviendra la famille de ces petits elfes oblats et qu'ils seront liés au bâtiment qui l'abrite. C'est ainsi que les cheptels de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques et du ministère de la Magie ont été constitués et se sont agrandis au cours du temps.

-Très juste, et le rituel d'oblation doit être accompli avant la naissance de l'elfe, ajouta Sobby, sinon c'est à la famille de la mère que le petit échoira par défaut. »

Les elfes de maison connaissaient tout cela par cœur : l'oblation était pratiquée depuis des siècles au profit des grandes institutions magiques, souvent gracieusement, parfois contre paiement ou avantage quelconque. Il était aussi courant, dans les grandes familles, d'offrir un serviteur aux cadets qui fondaient leur propre maison : attaché dès la naissance à ce nouveau foyer, le petit elfe le rejoignait à l'âge adulte, après avoir été élevé par son père ou sa mère dans la maison familiale.

« -C'est un procédé semblable qui a été utilisé pour les premiers colons sorciers désireux de disposer de serviteurs dans les nouveaux territoires, enchaîna Crickey qui, désormais, connaissait bien la question. Ces colons étaient souvent des cadets de familles nobles, ou bien des gens d'obscure naissance qui obtenaient une oblation de la part d'une grande famille. Soit ils attendaient que leur elfe grandisse avant de le faire venir près d'eux dans les nouveaux territoires, soit ils l'emmenaient avec eux tout bébé. Cela était déconseillé, toutefois, parce que le petit n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui et lui apprendre ses devoirs. De plus, si le maître ne possédait pas encore de maison à lui, le lien magique qui unit les elfes à leur famille et à leur foyer ne pouvait pas se développer.

-Quelle horreur ! frémit Twinny, horrifiée à cette idée.

-On constatait alors que ces elfes sans attache manifestaient des comportements inhabituels, faisant preuve d'une grande indocilité, voire d'une véritable indépendance vis-à-vis de leur maître qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à abandonner, poursuivit Crickey.

-Est-ce qu'ils ne se comportaient pas comme des elfes libres ? supposa Sobby, les yeux brillant d'intérêt. Comme si leur maître leur avait offert des vêtements ? »

Crickey hocha la tête d'un air solennel. Twinny, elle, pressa ses mains contre sa bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« -Ces pauvres petits, murmura-t-elle entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas leur faute... Comment a-t-on pu leur faire ça ? Des elfes sans maison... Pauvres petits !

-Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup, dit Crickey d'une voix douce. Quand les sorciers se sont aperçus de ce que cela provoquait, ils ont cessé d'attribuer des elfes à des maîtres sans foyer. De toute façon, une fois la première génération de serviteurs établie dans les colonies, il était plus pratique de les faire se reproduire entre eux, sur place. »

Twinny paraissait sincèrement bouleversée : les larmes coulaient de ses yeux noirs et gouttaient sur le petit drap qui lui servait d'habit. Crickey lui resservit du thé pendant que Sobby lui tapotait gentiment la main. Lui aussi était secoué : l'idée d'être libéré s'avérait déjà éprouvante pour un elfe, mais naître sans maison !

« -Un elfe de maison sans maison, énonça-t-il lentement, goûtant l'absurdité de la formule. Ça n'a pas de sens. C'est...

-Abominable ! gémit Twinny. Abominable !

-C'est très triste, en effet, approuva Crickey. Sans compter que leurs descendants ont été, autant que certains sorciers aux idées étranges, à l'origine de l'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes dans les anciennes colonies. »

Twinny cessa aussitôt de pleurer et Sobby de lui tapoter la main ; d'un même mouvement, ils pivotèrent la tête vers Crickey, bouche bée et yeux grands ouverts.

« -L'abol... l'abol..., balbutia Sobby, incapable de prononcer le mot.

- _Quoi ?!_ » s'écria Twinny d'une voix suraiguë.

Crickey conserva un visage imperturbable, comme si elle ne venait pas d'ébranler les certitudes les plus profondément ancrées de ses hôtes. Elle s'autorisa juste le léger sourire de celle qui a conscience de détenir un savoir peu répandu mais répugne à en faire étalage – sauf si vous insistez, bien entendu.

lll

Retour au bercail, songeait Alifair dans le bureau de Miss Lowell. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette petite pièce encombrée d'armoires et d'étagères croulant sous les dossiers, avec les deux petits cactus en pot près de la fenêtre et les posters d'Elvis au mur, c'était onze ans plus tôt. Depuis, le directeur avait changé mais son assistante était restée la même, bien qu'on l'appelât désormais Mrs Stuart. Se souvenait-elle de chaque enfant que le foyer avait accueilli ? Vu la quantité qu'elle avait dû voir défiler, ça semblait peu probable ; mais elle avait quelques raisons de ne pas avoir oublié Alifair Blake. Et pas des bonnes.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, au juste ? »

Alifair haussa les épaules. Miss Lowell – Mrs Stuart – était plus ridée que dans sa mémoire et ses cheveux blonds frisés commençaient à grisonner, mais son visage n'avait pas changé : un visage doux, avec des yeux attentifs et un joli sourire. Un visage d'ange, se disait-elle à présent même si, à l'époque, ça ne l'avait pas frappée.

« -Je me demandais comment allaient les choses, répondit Alifair évasivement. Si vous aviez des nouvelles des uns et des autres... »

Miss Lowell – _Mrs Stuart_ – ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était sans doute rare que les anciens pensionnaires maintiennent le contact, surtout si longtemps après leur départ.

« -Tu n'as gardé de lien avec aucun de tes amis d'ici ? s'étonna l'assistante de direction. Vous étiez pourtant très proches.

-Avec Lana et Brian, au début, reconnut Alifair avec réticence. Ensuite, on s'est... perdus de vue. »

Ensuite, Brian était parti en prison pour trafic de drogue, un trafic minable qui consistait à vendre de l'herbe coupée de sciure à la sortie des lycées. Alifair avait fait savoir à Lana, sa colocataire et petite amie de Brian, ce qu'elle pensait de ce business. Leur dispute avait causé tellement de dégâts que le propriétaire les avait fichues dehors en leur balançant toutes les bouteilles vides qu'Alifair entassait dans l'appartement et que Lana refusait de jeter elle-même. Elles étaient parties chacune de son côté et Alifair n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Lana ni de son mec. En un sens, cette séparation l'avait soulagée : elle avait accepté la colocation, au sortir du foyer, parce que c'était plus facile que de se retrouver toute seule, mais elle supportait difficilement les grands airs que prenait parfois Lana sous prétexte qu' _elle_ n'avait rien fait de mal. Alifair n'avait pas été fâchée que Brian, lui aussi tellement _innocent_ , se soit fait prendre pour une chose aussi moche que de fourguer de la drogue à des gamins : Mr et Miss Parfaits n'étaient pas si parfaits que ça, finalement. Bien sûr, se retrouver à la rue n'avait fait du bien ni à ses finances, ni à son problème d'alcool.

Miss Lowell – _Mrs Stuart, nom d'une pomme !_ – hochait lentement la tête. Elle se souvenait bien de la petite bande qui faisait les quatre cent coups : Lana Jones, Daisy et Fergus Gray, William Doyle, Neil Hart, Alifair Blake et Brian O'Sullivan. Oh, ils n'étaient pas méchants, pas même quand ils vandalisaient la vitrine de l'épicier ou se bagarraient avec les jeunes du collège qui les prenaient de haut car eux avaient des familles... On avait essayé bien des fois de leur mettre du plomb dans la tête en les avertissant que, s'ils ne se calmaient pas tous seuls, la vie s'en chargerait. Eh bien, elle s'en était chargée.

« -Je dirais que celle dont nous avons eu le plus de nouvelles, c'est toi, Alifair, déclara l'assistante de direction. Par la presse et la télévision. »

Naturellement. Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il y avait de vrai dans cette histoire d'enlèvement par la mafia : si l'ancienne pensionnaire était tombée dans le grand banditisme, mieux valait n'en rien savoir.

« -Alors, comme ça, tu es couturière ? » préféra-t-elle enchaîner.

Alifair confirma d'un signe de tête. Elle comprenait son incrédulité : ce n'était certainement pas la carrière dans laquelle elle s'était engagée à la sortie du foyer, même si Alifair elle-même était bien incapable, aujourd'hui, de dire en quoi cette carrière consistait. Serveuse, peut-être ? Ou agent d'entretien ? De toute façon, elle avait dû laisser tomber assez vite, à moins qu'on l'ait virée. Était-ce avant ou après avoir échoué dans ce squat où elle était la seule à se défoncer à la vodka, évitant ainsi sida, hépatite C et overdose jusqu'à ce jour fatal où elle était sortie la première du coaltar pour se rendre compte que l'un des mecs avait clamsé ?

« -Et ça te plaît ? demanda Miss Lowell – et puis zut ! – l'air sincèrement intéressée.

-Assez, confirma sobrement Alifair. Disons qu'après avoir passé ma jeunesse à casser les choses, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de me mettre à la création.

-C'est une réorientation intéressante », convint Miss Lowell.

* * *

 **Vous avez remarqué ? On ne sait toujours pas comment l'esclavage des elfes a commencé, ni pourquoi Alifair est devenue alcoolique. Et je ne peux même pas vous garantir que vous l'apprendrez au prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
